


Alex, a vámpírok réme

by Lauras07



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Drama, Humor, M/M, Murder, Other, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauras07/pseuds/Lauras07
Summary: Minden nemzedékben csak egy Vadász születik, aki képes felvenni a harcot a sötétség erőivel. Mi történik akkor, ha az új kiválasztott FIÚ? Ezzel pedig egy ezer éves hagyomány törik meg.





	1. Bevezető

_Kéjes sóhajok töltik be a szobát. Az éjszaka az övék és minden percét ki kell használni, így nem suttognak egymásnak ígéreteket, melyeket úgysem tudnak betartani. Csak a most létezik számukra._

_**Alex** _

_Már nem bírom tovább! A folyamatos lihegéstől teljesen kiszáradt a szám, ha nem fejezi be gyorsan, én belehalok a kéjbe és tizenhét évesen ez szép teljesítmény lenne. Tudom, mit akar, hogy könyörögjek. A perverz disznója azt lesheti... na, jó talán lehet róla szó. Kezeimmel igyekszem lejjebb tolni a fejét, oda, ahol már igen csak szükségem lenne rá. Végre elindul és elégedetten nyögök fel, de ez a szemét megáll a köldökömnél. Ez itt szórakozik velem, szó szerint.  
Kész ennyi volt és döntök, Én leszek most felül. Igyekszem átvenni az irányítást, de próbálkozásomat csak kiröhögi. Valahogy nem bánom, mert ez most kicsit furcsa, egy férfira ezt mondani, de olyan gyönyörű. Hosszú, fekete haja betakarja őt és engem is. Imádom a haját. Ujjaimmal gyengéden megfogom az egyik hosszú tincset és egy kis sóhaj hagyja el a szám. Olyan, mintha bársonyt tapintanék. Persze ez a szemét még mindig nevet, és bár szép meg minden, de engem nem nevethetnek ki, ezért magamhoz rántom és egy csókkal vetek véget a kacajnak. Ez az éjszaka a miénk és minden percét ki akarom használni. Egyáltalán nem így kellett volna alakulnia a dolgoknak kettőnk között. Alex Rider vagyok, és tizenhat évesen biztos voltam benne, hogy az életem ennél jobb nem lehetne. A szüleim jófejek, valamint a munka megszállottjai. Így gyakran enyém volt a lakás, amit a lányok is igen értékeltek. Egy szó, mint száz, normális életet éltem egészen egy szép, napfényes délutánig, mikor épp a rendrakás állt életem középpontjában, mivel vendéget vártam. Ha tudtam volna, mit fog elindítani egy ajtó kinyitása, inkább bereteszeltem volna, de sajnos megtettem ezt az egyszerű cselekedetet és az események megállíthatatlanul elindultak. _

Egy pocakos, barna öltönyös figura van az ajtó előtt, aki biztos hittérítő. Na jó, nekem erre nincs időm. Liza hatra jön, és még rendet kell raknom. A pasit gyorsan le kell ráznom, ezért már mondom is:  
\- Nem veszek semmit - Már csuknám be az ajtót, de az ürge gyakorlott figura, a lábával állít akadályt.  
\- Ki mondta, hogy eladni akarok, fiacskám? A nővéredet keresem, Alexa Ridert. Fontos mondandóm van neki - mondja komoly hangon, és kapok egy nagyon felnőttes pillantást.  
Hm, ez igen érdekes… anyu nem is mondta, hogy van nővérem, és röhögök egy sort magamban. Nem először fordul elő, hogy a nevem tévedést okoz.  
\- Én vagyok Alex Rider, és soha nem volt nővérem, uram - nevetésemet visszafojtva közlöm a tényeket, minek hatására egy teljesen ledöbbent alak áll az ajtónkban.  
A pasi szó szerint sokkot kapott, nincs szívem az ajtót az arcába csapni, pedig az idő szorít, egy óra és megérkezik a csaj, akit végre sikerült elcsábítani ide. A fenébe, cserkész voltam szóval megemberelem magam.  
\- Uram, jól van? - kérdem.  
\- Te nem lehetsz fiú... ez nem lehetséges... soha nem történt ilyesmi még - mondja dadogva.  
Hirtelen megragadja a csuklómat, majd megfordítja, és most már tényleg várom, hogy rosszul lesz, mert az anyajegyemet nézi, ami kereszt alakú.  
\- Ez nem lehet... - kezdi újra a litániát, amit nagyon unok.  
Várok egy sort, mikor végre úgy tűnik magához tér, és megszólal:   
\- Ilyen még nem történt, hogy a kiválasztott fiú lett, mindig csak lányok voltak, már vagy ezer éve.  
\- Milyen kiválasztott?- kérdem értetlenül, és tényleg nem tudom, miről beszél.  
\- Minden nemzedékben csak egy ember születik, aki képes felvenni a harcot a sötétség erőivel, akinek feladata az egyensúly fenntartása. Eddig csak mindig lányok voltak a kiválasztottak, de ez most úgy tűnik, hogy megtört. A kiválasztott te vagy, Alex Rider... - Itt ennél a résznél lett elegem.  
A többit nem is vártam meg, és becsaptam az ajtót. Így legyen az ember rendes, egyből minden bolond megtalálja. Az órára nézek, és meg kell állapítanom, hogy a francba, mindjárt itt lesz a csaj, és még a rend nagyon messze van a tökéletestől. Elkezdek pakolni, és a fura figurát pedig elfelejtem egy időre.

**Elena**

Reszketek az izgalomtól, és magam sem tudom, hogy mi van velem. Az biztos, hogy ez az éjszaka a meglepetéseké. Először is, egy ismeretlen fiúval vagyok; másodszor, betörtünk a suliba. Igaz, hogy elhatároztam, hogy változni akarok, de nem ilyen rohamléptekkel. Régi énem még túl erős bennem, és félénken szólalok meg:  
\- Talán nem kellene ezt csinálnunk. Ha elkapnak, ki fognak csapni és...  
A mondat közben megfordulok, hogy a mögöttem álló fiú szemébe nézhessek, de amint tekintetünk találkozik, az agyamra szürke köd telepszik. Mosolygós kék szemek, vérvörös ajkak, sápadt fehér bőr. Lélegzetelállító. Próbálok koncentrálni, és folytatni a mondatot, de egy kis hang szólal meg bennem: Te idióta! Végre itt ez az ultra szuper pasi.Ne szórakozz!   
Francba a megfontoltsággal. Érzem, ahogy a karok közelebb húznak magukhoz, beborít valami ismeretlen illat. Fűszeres, állapítom meg, de a legerősebb benne a fahéj. Mohó ajkak tapadnak a nyakamra. Oldalra döntöm a fejem, szabad utat engedek... Az ölelés már fullasztó, igyekeznék szabadulni, de nem engednek. A csók, mellyel eddig bőrömet kényeztette, egyszer csak átmegy fájdalomba. Kétségbeesetten sikoltanék, de karcsú ujjak tapadnak a számra, és tartják bent a hangot, mely ki akar törni belőlem. Gyengülök, de ezzel együtt a fájdalom erősödik. A vérem illata tölti be a levegőt, keveredve a fahéjjal. Már nem küzdök, erőm sincs rá. Szememet lehunyom, és várom a végét. Talán el is ájulhattam, mert az arcomon lévő lágy érintés térít magamhoz. Fáradtan tekintek fel a fölöttem álló alakra. Ajka vörös, szemei ragyognak, ahogy letekint rám. Gyilkosom, angyalom, démonom. A sok közül melyik?  
\- Választhatsz... - hallom selymes hangját. - Meghalsz most, vagy újjászületsz? - jön az ajánlata.  
\- Az utóbbi - nyögöm ki a választ mivel, a vérveszteség megtette a hatását.  
Nehezen tudok éber maradni, de látni akarom, hogy mi történik. Csuklóját szája elé emeli, és még a földön fekve is hallom, ahogy bőrét átlyukasztja fogaival. Vére kis patakként folyik le, majd lehajolva segít elérni. Az első csepp kesernyés, aztán már ez se számít.

**Alex**

Másnap úgy éreztem, egy úthenger ment át rajtam, és teljesen le vagyok strapálva. A randi a kiszemelt csajjal nem jött össze. Felhívott, majd közölte velem, hogy nem tud jönni, mert leárazás van valami boltban. De még ez nem is zavart annyira, mert szerencsére volt más lány, akit áthívtam, így a takarítás nem veszett kárba.  
Hanem, ami megviselt, az éjszakai álom volt. Már nem igazán emlékszem, hogy miről szólt, de a fura pacák tegnapról benne volt, és folyamatosan mondogatta: TE VAGY A KIVÁLASZTOTT. 

A suliba úgy mentem be, mint egy alvajáró és egyből láttam, valami nagy dolog történt kicsiny iskolánkban, mert a kapu előtt álló rendőrautó és mentőkocsi nem épp hagyományos iskolai dekoráció.  
Megpillantottam egyik barátomat, és hozzácsapódva igyekeztem érdeklődni, hogy mi történt, valamint egy lényeges kérdést feltenni, azaz lesz-e ma suli.  
\- Hello, Mark - szólítottam meg gyerekkori barátomat. - Mi történt itt? - érdeklődöm.  
\- Elena meghalt a 2/A osztályból. Az öltözőben találták meg, és állítólag minden egy csupa vér odabent - válaszolja, de közben tekintetét nem fordítja el a látványosságról.  
Elena? Ismerős a neve a lánynak, de nem ugrik be. Most, hogy utánagondolok, mostanában a kisvárosunkban megszaporodtak a gyilkolások, de ez most először érintett meg minket közvetlenül. Mintha barátom a gondolataimat akarná kimondani folytatja a beszédet:  
\- Mindenki valami fura szektáról suttog, és arról, hogy a fiatalok sorra tűnnek el rejtélyes körülmények között, hogy aztán soha többé nem kerülnek elő - óvatosan körbenézve suttogja felém.  
Hangjában érzem a hasonló aggodalmat, amit én is érzek, mert mostanság valami nagyon nem stimmel ebben a városban. Miközben figyeljük a rohangáló embereket, észreveszem a tömegben a fura figurát, akire rácsuktam az ajtót. Engem néz, majd megfordul és elindul. Valami kényszernek engedelmeskedve, magam sem tudom miért de, utána indulok. Marknak csak annyit mondok, hogy ma kihagyom a sulit.   
Most csak ez az érzés fontos, hogy mennem kell és beszélni vele. Egy zsákutcában találom magam, és akit követtem az meg nincs sehol. A fenébe, elvesztettem a nyomát! Az ösztön, ami átvette felettem az irányítást, újra felülkerekedik rajtam. Mielőtt akár gondolataim lennének, megfordulok, és röptébe kapom el a tőrt, ami egyenesen a szívemet célozta meg.  
\- Most már hiszel benne, hogy különleges vagy? - kérdi egy a hang, akinek gazdáját tegnap ismertem meg.  
Amint magamhoz térek, megölöm a pasit, döntöm el, de egyelőre csak nézem a tőrt a kezemben. Azt hiszem sokkot kaptam, ezért nem küldöm el egy nagyon meleg éghajlatra ezt az őrültet.  
\- Alex, jól vagy? - aggodalmas kérdés, miközben én csak a légzésre koncentrálok.   
Elfordítom tekintetem a késről, és ránézek az előtte álló alakra.  
\- Maga egy őrült, aki meg akar ölni, igaz? Vagy valami szektás, aki a térítő útját járja?! - kiáltom idegesen az arcába, mikor már úgy érzem, a légzés menni fog.  
\- Te vagy a kiválasztott, te is érzed, hogy megváltoztál. A reflexeid jobbak, és erősebb lettél. Néha furcsa kényszert érzel, hogy az éjszaka közepén elindulj, magad se tudod, hova. Ha válaszokat akarsz, akkor legyél holnap a temetőben este tizenegykor - mondja komoly arccal, mint aki tudja, hogy úgyse mondok neki nemet.  
\- Választ akarok kapni - felelem határozottan a szemébe nézve, mert igaz volt minden, amit mondott.  
Tudni akarom, mi folyik körülöttem mostanság.  
\- Holnap megkapod őket - válaszolja, majd elfordul, és elindul.

Csak állok a tőrrel a kezemben, miközben figyelem, ahogy elmegy és magam sem tudom, mitől félek jobban. Mert vagy a férfi őrült, vagy én. A harmadik lehetőségre nem akarok gondolni, hogy minden igaz, amit eddig mondott. Holnap minden kiderül.


	2. Mégis, te vagy...

**Alex**

Nem hiszem el, a temetőben vagyok, kezemben egy karóval, hátam mögött pedig Wales Grant, a fura fazon tegnapról. Bájos, mi? A szombat estéket szeretem máshogy eltölteni, és ez már túlmutat a normális határon, ami még ebbe beleférne. Becslésem szerint egy órája szobrozhatok egy friss sír előtt ülve. Lassan úgy érzem, itt az idő, hogy megtörjem a csendet, mely körbevesz:

\- Azt hiszem, tudom már, mi az igazság. Mindketten őrültek vagyunk! Maga régebb óta, én pedig tegnaptól kezdve vagyok klubtag - szavaim közben hátrafordulok, és úgy közlöm vele a véleményemet, melyre semmi reakciót nem mutat, de kitartóan folytatom. - Az én mentségem, hogy a szüleim gyakran egyedül hagytak, és mi a magáé? - érdeklődök gúnyosan. - Mármint, magánál is ez volt az ok, vagy valami extrém emlék? Volt barátnő? - élem bele magam a témába, legalább addig se fázok.  
\- Mindjárt megtörténik - szólal meg végre.  
\- Mi? Válaszokat ígért! Erre itt vagyok egy sírkő előtt, és nagyon betegnek érzem magam, mert a szombat estémet egy TEMETŐBEN töltöm! Valamint... - a szavak közben elhallgatok, mikor eddig ismeretlen zörejt hallok.  
Visszafordulok az eredeti pozíciómba, és a levegő bennem reked. A számat lehet, hogy be kellene csukni a számat? A látványt próbálja az agyam feldolgozni, de ez kemény munka lesz. Valaki ki akar jönni a sírból. Az az erős gyanúm, hogy a sír gazdája akarja mindezt elkövetni. Hülye gondolat, de más magyarázat nincs. Először csak egy kezet látok, amit föld borít , de így is megállapítom, hogy férfié. Aztán jön egy kar, váll, és lassan egy egész ember kúszik elő. Én pedig csak ülök eközben, és nézek tátott szájjal, mint a moziban Nem semmi látvány, ami a szemem előtt zajlik le. Az alak már kint van, előttem áll. Egész normális látványt nyújt, ahogy az öltönyéről szedegeti a fűmaradványokat, mikor észreveszi, hogy nincs egyedül. Szemében éhség csillog, szájából pedig vészjóslóan villan szemfoga, ami nagyon élesnek és valódinak tűnik. Ha nem tudnám, hogy képtelenség, azt gondolnám, hogy egy vámpír áll előttem. Akkor viszont, ha nem az, mit keresnek ilyen fogak a szájában? Ha pedig tényleg egy vérszívó, akkor legalább nem vagyok őrült. Melyik eset lenne a jobb? Nehéz helyzet ezt eldönteni.

Miközben azon tanakodok, hogy tényleg az van előttem, aminek gondolom, a valami felém lendül, hihetetlen gyorsan. Most kéne megijedni, azt hiszem, de még mindig a látványt dolgozom fel. Öltönyös pacák, méretes fogak... döbbenetes. Egy pillanat, és már rajtam is van. Próbál megharapni, ahol csak tud. Elsősorban a nyakam iránt mutat túlzott érdeklődést. Igyekszem távol tartani, bár már nem tudom, meddig vagyok képes még erre. A hátamon fekszem, a nedves füvön, miközben rajtam terpeszkedik egy pasi, akinek hullának kellene lennie, ráadásul a véremre pályázik.  
\- Segítsen már... - nyögöm a háttérben meghúzódónak.  
\- Nem tehetem - jön a nyugodt válasz. - Neked kell megtalálnod az erőt hozzá.   
Ezekre a szavakra eltölt valami ami meglepően erős tiszta érzés. Ha az erőt dühnek hívják, akkor telitalálat. Itt vártam a hidegben, ezért?! Belőlem senki se ehet! Már nem érzem nehéznek visszatartani a teremtményt, aminek fogai szinte karcolják bőrömet. Úgy hajítom oldalra, mint egy bohókás kiskutyát. Mikor végre megszabadulok a fölös tehertől, abban a pillanatban felugrok és a karót, melyet kezemben szorongatok, eldobom. Nem gondolkodok, csak cselekszem. Ösztön, ennyi az egész. A fadarab egyenesen szíven találja a földön lévő vámpírt. A végére már kénytelen vagyok elismerni, hogy ami a sírból kijött, az nem lehet más, mint egy vérszívó dög. Vigasztal a tudat, hogy nem vagyok bolond. Legalábbis remélem...  
\- Mégis te vagy az - Wales hangjából igyekszem nem észrevenni a csalódottságot.  
\- Mi is vagyok pontosan? - fordulok felé. - Válaszokat ígért, de eddig még nem sokat kaptam.  
\- Minden nemzedékben csak egyvalaki születik, aki képes felvenni a harcot a sötétség erőivel. Ereje minden képzeletet felülmúl. Te vagy a Kiválasztott, Alex Rider, bár valami furcsa okból most tört meg egy hagyomány, mely szerint csak lányok kaphatják meg ezt az adományt - itt már konkrétan érzem a hangjában a sajnálatot.  
Ismét témánál vagyunk. Miért baj, hogy fiú vagyok? Lassan úgy érzem, hátrányos megkülönböztetésbe kerülök emiatt. Azonban, egyelőre ezen nem húzom fel magamat. A lényegre kell koncentrálni, ha már elkezdett beszélni a pasi, aki eddig a némát játszotta.  
\- Lépjen már túl ezen a lány dolgon! Mi történt az előző vadásszal, és miért csak egy születik? Egyszerűbb lenne, ha minél több ilyen kiválasztott futkározna a világban. - Fejtem ki a véleményemet az előttem állónak, aki erre csak a szemüvegét igazítja meg tudálékosan.  
\- Az erő nem lehet jelen ugyanabban az időben, így már sejthetted, hogy mi lett az előző Vadásszal... - hagyja félbe a mondatot jelentőségteljesen.  
Túlélési esélyeim alacsonyak, ezt már a mai éjszaka után levontam végkövetkeztetésként. Nem ér meglepetésként, hogy az elődöm halott. Valószínűleg nem természetes módon tért meg.  
\- Akkor magának most mi itt a szerepe? Elmondta, ki vagyok, aztán viszlát? - kérdezgetem kitartóan, hogy legalább azt tudjam, mire számítsak a későbbiekben.  
\- A figyelőd vagyok, számodra egyfajta lelki vezető - Majd az este folyamán először boldog vigyor terül szét kerek arcán. - Sőt, hétfőtől pedig az iskolátokban fogok tanítani, mint történelem tanár. Így szorosan együtt tudunk majd működni.   
\- Nagyszerű! - lelkesedés nélküli hangomat észre sem veszi.  
\- Csak neked mondom el, de jobb, ha készülsz arra a napra, mert szintfelmérővel kezdek - közli a bizalmas információt. - Igazán vicces lesz majd, órák után gyakorlunk, és segítek a házi feladatok megoldásában... - a pasi levegővétel nélkül ontja magából az információt, miközben elindulunk a kijárat felé.

Kissé lemaradva nézek vissza az előbbi akcióm helyszínére. Még nem gondolkodtam a pályaválasztáson, de ez még az ötletek között se szerepelt volna. Ezentúl én vagyok a Vadász. Embereket menthetek meg, sőt tovább megyek, akár a VILÁGOT is. Jól tudom, az eddigi életemnek ezen az éjszakán vége lett. Soha nem lesz már semmi sem ugyanolyan, mert tudni fogom, hogy mi bújik meg az éjszakában. Nem kértem, de ezentúl az én feladatom legyőzni a sötétséget. Kihúzom magam, és érzem, ahogy a magabiztosság eltölt. Igen, féljen csak minden alvilági teremtmény, mert ez a Vadász, nem adja majd egykönnyen az életét. Nagyon sok születésnapot szándékozom még megélni! Peckesen elindulok abban a tudatban, hogy legyőzhetetlen vagyok. Egészen addig, amíg egy kiálló gyökérbe el nem esek, és a talajjal kötök közeli ismeretséget. Szerencse, hogy senki se látta csúfos esésemet. Tisza ciki; a Vadász, akin még egy fa is kifog. Gyorsan feltápászkodok, és rájövök a nyilvánvaló tényre: nagyon hosszú utat kell megtennem, amíg elérem a világmegmentési szintet. Így az egyre távolodó figyelőm után megyek, aki észre se vette, hogy lemaradtam. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy még mindig izgatottan meséli, hogy milyen jól fogunk szórakozni. Mikor mellé érek, a sejtésem helyesnek bizonyul, mert épp azt fejti ki, hogy a szünetek alkalmasak rövidebb eligazításra. Pompás gondolat! Napi huszonnégy óra ebből a pasiból, már most érzem, kicsit túl sok lesz...

 

**Raven**

Az árnyékba húzódva figyelem az új Kiválasztottat. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ebben a városkában ilyen csábító falat rejtőzik? Tegnap este, mikor megérkeztem csak pár napot akartam itt eltölteni, amíg feltöltődök. Ez most megváltozott. Nem hagyhatom ki a lehetőséget, amit az új Vadász megölése jelent. A vére különleges csemege a magamfajtának. Volt részem pár kóstolóban, és a mostani alkalmat is ki akarom használni. Hosszú életem során nem igazán volt olyan, amin meglepődtem volna, de most mégis megtörténik az elképzelhetetlen. Az új vámpírölő fiú! Ez felettébb szórakoztató lesz. Különlegessége fokozódik ezáltal. Megnézem a kölyköt magamnak, karcsú sportos test, kócos szőke tincsek, helyes arc, ami bár még őrzi gyermeki vonásait, de már látszik az eljövendő férfi is benne. A csajok biztos zabálják a srácot. Igen étvágygerjesztő a gyerek, hm... Lecsaphatnék azonnal, és megölhetném egy pillanat alatt, de akkor hol marad a szórakozás? Legtöbb fajtársam ott szúrja el, hogy egyből öl, pedig sokkal édesebb az élvezet, ha kivárjuk a megfelelő pillanatot. Végignézem, ahogy elesik, majd zavartan a figyelője után siet. Bizony ennek a kis fiókának van még tanulnivalója. Várok még a nagy összeismerkedéssel, amúgy is értesítenem kell a csapatomat, hogy inkább itt telepedjünk le. Különben is, untam már egy ideje a nagyvárosokat és néha jól jön egy kis változatosság. Itt ráadásul sokkal tisztább a vér íze. A tegnapi kóstolom is ezt bizonyítja. Erről jut eszembe, ideje keresni valami harapnivalót.  
Egy tipikus szórakozóhelyre megyek, ahol nyüzsögnek a fiatalok. Ki legyen a mai szerencsés áldozat? Gyorsan végigfutok tekintetemmel az embertömegen. Hamar meg is találom a sarokban mai étkemet. A többiektől elkülönülve ül, magányosan. Nem illik a helyhez, és ezt ő is jól tudja. Süt róla kétségbeesés és a szándék, hogy minél előbb eltűnjön a zajos tömegből, mely körülveszi. Végre elszánja magát az indulásra, ami engem is hasonló cselekedetre ösztönöz.

 

**Bryce**

Kívülálló vagyok, ez az este folyamán tudatosodik bennem. Körülöttem vidám emberek, de én nem érzem jól magam közöttük. Mit keresek én egy ilyen helyen? Barátok cipeltek el ide, akik igazából nem is barátok, csak ismerősök. Mégis eljöttem, csak ne kelljen egyedül lennem a kollégiumi szobámban. Nem illek ide. Akikkel itt vagyok, azok is csak megszántak... Érzem a lesajnáló tekinteteket, melyek rám tapadnak. Nem is kell odanéznem, így is tudom, hogy ezek a pillantások nőkhöz tartoznak. Nem érdekel! A nők soha nem keltették fel a figyelmemet. Gyengébb nemnek mondják őket, de ez egy nagy átverés. A négy nővéremben semmi gyenge sincs.  
A zene bántja a fülemet. Az emberek moraja őrjítő. Kész, ennyi volt! Én most eltűnök innét. Elindulok a kijárat felé. Mikor végre nagy nehezen átverekszem magam a tömegen és kint vagyok, mélyet szippantok a friss éjszakai levegőből. Olyan szép ez az este. Lehet, hogy sétálni kellene? Már indulok is, hogy a tervemet megvalósítsam, mikor egy selymes hang állít meg:  
\- Már mész is haza?  
Megfordulok, a sötétben lassan kirajzolódó alakot pillantok meg. Agyam leáll egy pillanatra, és csak nézem a férfit, aki egyre közelebb ér hozzám. A lámpák fényében egyre tisztábban látom, és tudatosítani kell magamban, hogy ez a férfi nem káprázat. Nők soha nem érdekeltek... most már tudom miért. Erre a fekete hajú angyalra vártam. Hallom, hogy kinevet, de nem izgat a dolog, mert a nevetése is tömény élvezet számomra, amiben még soha nem volt részem. Bűnös és csábító.  
\- Gyere, igyunk egyet, hosszú még az éjszaka - suttogja a szavakat.

Bódultan követtem a kis utcán át, ami egyre távolabb visz a buli zajától. Hova visz az út, nem tudom, de valahogy nem is érdekel.


	3. Bozotvágó vs R.É.V.

**Alex**

 

 _Kezemben egy bozótvágó kés, lecsapásra készen, miközben előttem fekszik egy lány, aki pár napja halt meg. Első hivatalos tevékenységemet végzem, jelenleg a hullaházban, mint az új Vadász. Karomat percek óta tartom felemelve, miközben azt kérdezem magamtól, hogyan jutottam el idáig? Mikor reggel felkeltem, még egész normális napnak indult, az előző éjszakától eltekintve._

Ásítozva sétálok le a lépcsőn. Totálisan kikészített a tegnap este. Extrém egy álmom volt, amiben szerepelt egy karó, fura pasi és a temető. A konyha felé venném az irányt, mikor is a csengő nagyon hangosan megszólal. Ki volt az, aki ilyet szerelt minden házra? Halál rá! Fáradtan csoszogok a zajforrás felé, amit kitartóan nyomkodnak  
\- Megyek már! - kiáltom egyre idegesebben, majd végre kitárom az ajtót.  
Mikor meglátom, hogy ki áll előttem, csak annyit mondok:  
\- Mégis igaz volt - és jön a felismerés, hogy az extrém álom a valóságban folytatódik ezentúl.  
\- Alex, szép napunk van! - köszönt Wales vidáman, majd befurakszik mellettem a lakásba.  
Kezembe nyomja kabátját sálastól együtt, miközben dermedten nézek ki a ruhák mögül.  
\- Volt, egészen eddig ... - felem gúnyosan, de észre se veszi, hogy cseppet sem örülök a jelenlétének.  
\- Szüleid? - érdeklődik kíváncsian nézelődve.  
Hangosan csapom be az ajtót, és már azt veszem észre, hogy figyelőm vígan trappol a lakásban.  
\- Üzleti úton vannak - felelem a hátának. - Szokás szerint. - Majd a ruháit ledobom a legközelebbi székre.  
Kit érdekel, ha gyűrött lesz? Engem aztán nem fog zavarni!  
\- Nagyszerű! Akkor el is kezdhetjük a képzésedet - válaszolja visszafordulva. - Ettél már?

Valóban csodás, hogy általában egy papírfecni a kapcsolat a szüleim és köztem. Az előnyét már megtanultam élvezni. A munka mindenekfelett! Legalábbis őseim számára csak ez számít. Néha csodálkozok, hogy tudtak összehozni engem, de biztos a határidőnaplójukba be volt jegyezve, hogy ma gyereket csinálunk. A kérdés hallatán meglepetten nézek.  
\- Nem. Igazából reggelizni se szoktam - magyarázkodok zavartan.  
\- Ez baj! A reggeli fontos, és minden erődre szükséged lesz a későbbiekben - a mondat közben a folyosóra téved, és észreveszi a konyhát, amit hangos felkiáltással jutalmaz. - Meg is van! Mit szeretnél enni?  
\- Mindegy - felelem, majd követem a pár napja megismert fazont, aki uralma alá veszi lassan a konyhát, amiben már nem is emlékszem, hogy mikor csináltak nekem valódi ételt.  
\- Elég üres a hűtő, de legalább tojás van. Rántotta? - pillant rám kérdően.   
\- Jó lesz. Csak azért ugrott be hozzám, hogy reggelit csináljon? - gúnnyal próbálom leplezni zavaromat, miközben helyet foglalok egy széken, és onnét figyelem, ahogy serénykedik a tűzhely körül.  
\- Nem - nevet fel vidáman. - Minél előbb elkezdjük a felkészítésedet, annál jobb. Még sok mindent kell megtanulnod. Egy Vadász élete örök veszély - Az utolsó szavak már komoran hangzanak el, miközben a tojást keveri egy tálban.  
\- Rengeteg horror filmet néztem meg, nem hiszem, hogy tud újat mondani - a szavak közben kényelmesen elterpeszkedek a széken.  
\- Azt hiszed? - a kérdés közben hátrafordul, és szemüvegén megcsillan a fény. - Reggeli után kezdjük.

Egy óra múlva, a földön ülve, rá kell jönnöm, hogy tévedtem, mert tudott újat mondani. Elkeseredetten nézek fel, az előttem le-fel sétálgató pasira.  
\- Ne már! Ezt nem mondja komolyan, hogy a napfény kamu! - felkiáltásom megzavarja az előadást, de nem zökkenti ki a ritmusból.  
\- Tipikus hiba ez. Én a számos gyenge minőségű vámpír filmet okolom ezekért. Ha egy kicsit is utána járnának a dolognak! - fejti ki hevesen véleményét. - Miért is égnének el a fényben? Emberek voltak valamikor ők is. Irracionális gondolat, hogy hamu és füst lesz utánuk egy kis napvilágtól.  
\- De éjszaka támadnak! Vagyis akkor mégis csak van valami bajuk a fénnyel - makacskodok már csak azért is.  
\- Ez igaz, napvilágban sebezhetőbbek. Az erejükből is veszítenek, ezért támadnak inkább este, de ha akarnának, fényes nappal is vadászhatnának.  
Klassz! Akkor nappal is járhatnám az utcákat megállás nélkül. Jobb, hogy megmaradnak az éjjeli verziónál. Eddig nem volt sikerélményem, mióta Wales elkezdte az oktatásom, de nem adom fel. Így újabb ötletet vetek fel:  
\- A tükör! Az már igaz? - pillantok fel reménykedve.  
\- Nem - feleli kapásból.   
Elégedetlenül húzom el a számat, majd rövid gondolkodás után azt mondom:  
\- A kereszt? - nézek rá könyörögve.  
Ha ez sem jön be, akkor feladom és elismerem a vereségemet. Azonban mikor lassan mosolyra húzódik a pasi szája, a biztos győzelem tudatában kiáltok fel:  
\- Tudtam! - felkiáltással végigfekszek a padlón.  
\- Na, jó, azért itt pontosítani kell. Mert nemcsak a kereszt, hanem minden megszentelt tárgy egy ideig hatásos lehet ellenük.  
Az ,,ideig” szó nem érdekel, döntöm el. A lényeg, hogy végre valamit sikerült eltalálnom.  
\- Ha már tanítani akar, akkor mondja el, hogy lesz valakiből vámpír? Bár, az eddigiek alapján kiderül majd, hogy ezt is rosszul tudom a filmekből, amik csak szemétre valók – jegyzem meg irónikusan.  
Figyelőm megigazítja szemüvegét fontosságának tudatában, majd nekikezd:  
\- A harapás önmagában nem elég, a vér a kulcsa mindennek. Ha bekerül a fertőzött vér az áldozatba, onnét már nincs megállás. Elég csak egy kis csepp, aztán a hetedik napon vámpírként éled fel - Tudálékos magyarázatán egy kicsit elgondolkodok.  
Miért a hetedik napon? Tűnődök el az új információn. A vér meg a harapás oké, de ez a nap dolog kicsit zavar. Wales mintha a gondolatimban olvasna, ismét nekiáll magyarázni:  
\- Számmisztika. A hetes számnak mindig is nagy erőt tulajdonítottak, és...  
Izgatottan elkezdi ecsetelni fontosságát, tisztára úgy érzem, mintha a suliban lennénk. Francba! Lehet, hogy jegyzetelni kellene? Esküszöm, az elején még figyeltem, vagyis próbáltam, de a földön fekve olyan kényelmes volt, hogy talán elszundítottam. Mert egyszer csak az jutott el hozzám:  
\- Ezért kell elmennünk a hullaházba - Szavai hatására hirtelen felülök, és érzem nagyon, lemaradtam a lényegről.  
\- Miért is? - érdeklődök.  
\- Elena, a lány a sulitokból. Tudom, hogy nehéz - itt megértően néz rám, majd folytatja. - De meg kell vizsgálni a testét, hogy átalakították-e. Egy új vámpír műve lehet, aki csak most érkezett ide.  
\- Ezt miből gondolja? - kíváncsiskodok, miközben lassan feltápászkodok a földről, mely az ötlet felvetése óta, meglehetősen kényelmetlen lett.  
\- Egy idegen vámpírt nem érdekli, ha megtalálják az áldozatát. Valószínűleg csak átutazóban van, így nem számít, ha feltűnést kelt.  
\- Mit is akar velem a hullaházban? - teszem fel a kérdést, bár van egy sejtésem, melyet nem a Vadász énem súg. - Mi van, ha megtette vele?  
\- Ha átalakították, természetesen le kell fejezned - magyarázza magától értetődve.  
\- Persze, ez baromi természetes - nyögöm felé. - Nem ér rá egy hét múlva, mikor ki akar mászni a sírból? - ajánlanék egy másfajta megoldást.  
\- Ez a képzésed része lesz. Megvizsgáljuk a hullát, hogy milyen nyomai vannak az átalakításnak, valamint akkor elintézzük, hogy ne legyen vele több gond - szavai közben nem sok érzelmet mutat, és rá kell jönnöm, hogy talán a flúgos pasinak, akit látok, van egy sötétebb oldala is.  
\- Egy halott lányról beszél, akit meggyilkoltak - világítok rá a tényekre.  
\- Érzéketlennek tartasz most? Egy jótanács, amit fogadj meg. Jobb, ha te is az leszel. Nem engedheted, hogy mindig az érzelmeid irányítsanak - a mondat közben szomorúság villan szemében.   
Nem mondok erre semmit. Van egy érzésem, hogy a figyelőmnek megvan a maga különbejáratú története, melyet jobb nem bolygatni.   
\- Az előző Vadász megfogadta a tanácsát? - kérdezem inkább, tőle.  
\- Ha én lettem volna a vezetője azon az úton, akkor talán másképp alakultak volna az események - feleli szomorúan.  
\- Ezek szerint nem maga volt a figyelője - állapítom meg.  
\- Nagy megtiszteltetés, hogy engem választottak ki melléd. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy én leszek a következő Kiválasztott tanítója.  
\- Mi lett az előzővel? - faggatom az előttem lévőt.  
\- Meghalt - mielőtt megkérdezném, hogy miként, már mondja is. - Le akarta vadászni a gyilkost. Nem sikerült neki. Végzetes hibát követett el.

Azt hiszem, a mai napra ennyi információ elég volt, így az újabb kérdéseket későbbre hagyom. Hiszen időm van még - legalábbis remélem -, megtudni minden információt, amit csak akarok. Bár a nyakazáshoz nagyon nincs kedvem, de viszonylag gyorsan összekapom magam. Wales, aki figyelőként profi, magánemberként totális katasztrófa. Ezt az alapigazságot indulásunk közben állapítom meg. A jelenet akár komikus is lehetne, ha nem éppen ezen a pasin múlna az életem. Először majdnem megfojtja magát, mindezt a saját sáljával. Aztán nagy igyekezetében, hogy minél előbb elinduljunk, nekimegy az ajtófélfának, amit már nem hagyhatok szó nélkül.  
\- Maga volt a legjobb, akit a feladatra jelölhettek? - a falnak dőlve nézem végig a szerencsétlenkedését, miközben ironikus kérdésem elhangzik.  
\- Első voltam az évfolyamomban - lihegi, mert végre nagynehezen kijutott az ajtón túlra.  
\- Nagyszerű! - felkiáltással követtem.

A kérdés az, ha magánemberként ő ilyen szörnyű, akkor a maradék hozzáhasonló milyen lehet? Vajon nem csak a szörnyektől, hanem a figyelőktől is meg kell majd mentenem a világot? Nagyon remélem, hogy erre a feladatra külön Kiválasztott születik majd.

 

 **Raven**

A napfény bántja szememet. Egy jó napszemüveg viszont mindenre megoldást nyújt, miközben az ingatlanügynököt követtem, aki az általam kiszemelt épület előnyeit ecseteli. A terepet már felmértem éjszaka, és már csak az emberi formaságok vannak vissza. Elgondolkodva kerülöm ki a törmeléket, és a régi szép időkön merengek, mikor elég volt, ha megöltem a tulajdonost. Akkor még nem volt szükség ügynökre, hogy hozzájussak ahhoz, amit akarok. Változnak az idők, így a módszerek is. Az emberek világában való szabadabb mozgás megkíván bizonyos fokú együttműködést. Így, ahogy mondják, haladok a korral. Nem engedhetem, hogy a megrögzött szokásaim rabja legyek. Azonban ez a szorosabb kapcsolat, kísértésekkel van tele számomra. Hiszen nehéz a zsákmányt nem annak nézni, ami. Most is, miközben a fény beesési szögét taglalja az előttem haladó nő, én csak a szíve dobogását hallom. A vér közel, s mégis elérhetetlen távolságban. Minden lélegzet csábítást rejt magában. Kínzó érzés, de én élvezem a kísértést. Játék számomra ez az egész. Ami nekem szórakoztató, az a másik félnek halálos kimenetelű lehet. Módfelett jó érzés tettetni, ami nem vagyok.  
Az ösztönt, mely arra buzdít, hogy vegyem el azt, ami karnyújtásra van tőlem, még időben megfékezem. Előbb az üzlet, aztán ha megvan a biroklevél, lehet róla szó. Szememmel végignézek a rövid kis szoknyán, vékony testen, mely a ruha alatt rejtőzik. Megfontolom még ezt a lehetőséget. Számat észrevétlenül húzom el, mikor érzem, hogy szemfogaim akaratlanul is megnyúlnak a vadászat gondolatára.  
\- Mit akar kezdeni ezzel a raktárépülettel? - kérdezi izgatottan a nő, és hevesen pislog felém. - Egy embernek túl sok hely van itt - célozgat finoman, hogy ő aztán enyhítené magányomat.  
Olyan nehéz megfelelő áldozatokat találni. Néha már túl könnyű az egész. Ez az unott gondolat ötlik fel bennem ismét, mely már pár évtizede kerülget. Az arcomon nem tükröződik az érzés. Az álcázás az én mesterségem, így könnyedén felelem:  
\- Szórakozóhely lesz majd, nem is akármilyen - válaszolom kedves mosollyal, melyet az ilyen alkalmakra tartogatok. - Vérforralóan izgalmas hangulatú helynek tervezem.  
\- Igen? Mi lesz a neve? - érdeklődik csillogó szemekkel.  
\- R. É. V. Nyugalmas kikötő, mely biztonságot nyújt a fáradt léleknek – mondom kétértelműen, mert közben a végső nyugalomra gondolok.  
Az üzlet nyitása több szempontból is előnyös számomra. Házhoz jön a vacsora, mert bár élvezem a csábítást és a becserkészést mely ezzel jár, néha azért jó a hazai koszt. A másik pedig a szórakozás. Micsoda irónia van benne. Az új vámpírölő városában nyitok egy klubot! Nem tudom, ő mennyire fogja értékelni ezt a cselekedetet, ha rájön, de én már előre élvezem.  
\- Ha megnyílik, akkor eljövök - néz csábítóan rám. - Kíváncsian várom, milyen változtatásokat tervez majd az épülettel. Kitartás és erő kell hozzá...   
\- Örömömre szolgálna, ha láthatnám újra, Tina. - válaszolom selymes hangon, miközben éhesen figyelek szemüvegem rejtekéből egy verőeret a nyakán.  
\- Azt ugye mondtam, hogy alul még van egy rejtett emelet, több szobával. Az előző tulajdonos itt lakott a családjával - zavartan tereli el a szót, miközben vér önti el az arcát és a kis ér még gyorsabban szállítja az éltető folyadékot. - Nem valami kényelmes, mert sehol egy ablak, csak falak. Elég barátságtalan.   
\- Említette - ezért is esett erre a helyre a választásom, jegyzem meg magamnak. - Szerintem írjuk is alá a szerződést - a mondat közben oldalra lépve kerülök ki egy kósza napsugarat.   
A fény a tévhittel ellentétben nem árthat a hozzám hasonlóknak, mégse kedvelem a napvilágot. Az éjszaka jobban illik a természetemhez.

 

 **Tina**

Mióta ügynök lettem volt pár érdekes ügyféllel dolgom, de egyik sem volt olyan, mint a mostani Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ezen a romos épületen még az életben túladok, sőt ilyen áron. Mégis megtörtént. Egy karcsú, fekete ruhás idegen tűnt fel ma az irodában, és már írja is alá a szerződést. Figyelem elegáns mozdulatait, melyek meghazudtolják korát. Érzek valami furcsaságot vele kapcsolatban. Magam sem tudom, mit. Apróságok, melyekből igyekszem egy képet összerakni, de mégse sikerül. Szeretném a szemét látni, azonban fekete napszemüvege takarja, melyet még az épületben se vett le: Ezzel eltakarja szinte az egész arcát, csak érzéki szája marad fedetlen. Micsoda ajak, és miket tudhat. Volt már, hogy pár ügyfelem megkörnyékezett, mivel nő vagyok. Ezek az ajánlatok még gondolkodóba se ejtettek, most mégis azon veszem észre magam, hogy legszívesebb én tennék ajánlatot neki.   
Soha nem vonzottak a hosszú hajú férfiak. Erre legszívesebben kitépném a szalagot, hogy szabadon nézhessem meg, tényleg olyan selymes-e, mint amilyennek tűnik. A nagy feketeségben bőre fehérsége még jobban látszódik, mely selymesebben csillan, mint az enyém. Feltűnik egy újabb apróság: ismét, ahogy a fény körbeveszi, valahogy mégis a sötétség árad belőle, mint akinek nem a világosság a természetes közege. Ideje lenne talán szabadságot kivennem? Buta gondolatok. A következő ötletem meg az lesz, hogy olyan, mint egy vámpír!   
A papír zörgése térít magamhoz, ahogy karcsú kezével nyújtja felém, a szerződést. Csalódottan veszem tudomásul, hogy nincs okom tovább maradni, mivel még csak nem is próbál marasztalni, ahogy elindulok. Kilépve az ajtón, bánatosan sóhajtok fel. Majd úgy döntök, ha megnyílik ez a hely, az elsők között fogok eljönni. Talán akkor több szerencsém lesz.

 

 **Raven**

A szerződéskötés után végre egyedül maradok, bár nem sokáig.  
\- Miért nem ölted meg? - ölelnek át hátulról vékony karok, melyek szorítása meglepően erős.  
\- Maya, kedvesem, még szükségünk lehet rá - felelem neki.  
\- Utálom ezt a várost - kezd neki a nyafogásnak.  
Türelmetlenül rázom le a karokat magamról, miközben megfordulok és lepillantok egy babaszerű szépségre, ki csábító egészen addig, míg ki nem nyitja a száját.  
\- Nem érdekel - miközben felkészülök egy újabb vitára, mely teljesen hidegen fog hagyni.   
\- Ez a hely, a Vadász közelsége, mind rossz érzést kelt bennem. Ráadásul, tegnap este minek kellett egy újabb tagot befogadnunk? A csapatunk több mint elég... - sápítozik elégedetlenül.

A szóáradatnak én vetek véget, mikor ujjaimmal megragadom nyakát, megemelem, lábai már a padlót se érintik. Riadtan mered rám, melyet örömmel nyugtázok, mielőtt lágy hangon megszólalnék:  
\- Kedvesem, ne akard, hogy mérlegelnem kelljen, hogy mi nagyobb élvezet számomra. Az öröm, melyet okozol néha, vagy a végleges elnémításod? Nem biztos, hogy a mérleg a javadra dőlne - a mondat közben elengedem, majd kikerülöm a ziháló alakot. - Szólj a többieknek, hogy megvan az új szállásunk.

Többet nem is mondok, hanem elindulok a kijárat felé az undorító fényességbe. Sajnos az álca melyet viselek, megkívánja, hogy mint üzleti vállalkozó, ismét az emberi formaságok világába merüljek el. Egyszerűbb volt régen. Kilépve az ajtón elvakít még szemüvegen keresztül is a reggeli fény, de nem állok meg. Ma még sok elintéznivalóm van.

 

 **Alex**

Mindjárt megteszem. Most! Rendben, akkor most! Basszus, nem megy. Ez a nyakazás nem fog összejönni. Leengedem karomat, és megfordulva közlöm a tényeket. A karom már úgyis begörcsölt, percek óta felemelve tartom.  
\- Ez nekem nem fog menni. Harcban még talán oké, de így nem. Biztos, hogy az? - teszem fel a felesleges kérdést, mert én is látom rajta, hogy nem egy normális halott fekszik az asztalon.  
\- Biztos. Sehol sincs rajta fognyom, ez csak az átalakítás után tűnik el. Ráadásul nézd meg a testet alaposan, te is látod – a mondat közben mellém lép, mert eddig a háttérben húzódott meg.  
\- Igen, tudom, mire gondol. Jobban fest, mint amikor még élt. Olyan, mintha csak aludna. A bőre is valahogy fényes... Olyan ragyogó - állapítom meg.  
\- Egy vámpírt kétféleképpen ölhetsz meg, Alex. Az egyik, hogy egy karóval szíven szúrod - ennél a résznél ujjával a melle felé bök. - A második pedig, ha a fejét elválasztjuk a testétől.   
\- Négy nap múlva, ha kimászik a sírból, megteszem, de így nem - felelem neki, majd elfordulok, és a kijárat felé indulok - A gyakorlatnak a mai napra vége - hátra se fordulva mondom neki.  
\- Alex, ez csak egy próba volt, melyen sikeresen átmentél - hallom a hangját, mire meglepetten fordulok vissza.  
\- Mi van? - kérdem.  
\- Egy Vadásznak, sok tulajdonsággal kell rendelkeznie. A nagylelkűség, szánalom, becsület éppúgy fontos, mint az erő, gyorsaság. Így ezt a napot ne gyengeségnek fogd fel, hogy nem tudtad megtenni. Harcban akarsz győzni, és nem gyáván megelőzni azt. Minden Kiválasztott így cselekszik. Tudom, hogy büszke leszek rád... - fejezi be a szónoklatot.

Elfordulok, és újra nekiindulok, hogy minél előbb kiérjek az épületből. Na meg, hogy ne lássa a vigyort, mely ajkam körül játszik. Csak annyit mondok neki felelet gyanánt, mielőtt kiérünk:  
\- Finom volt a reggeli.

Kilépünk a fénybe, és úgy döntök kedvelem a figyelőmet, aki kicsit flúgos, de legalább tud főzni. Ezt a végső következtetést a reggeli rántottából vontam le, mely tényleg ízlett. Máris élvezem az előnyöket, melyek a Kiválasztottsággal járnak. Újabb jó pont került a képzeletbeli listámra, mellyel erősíteni akarom a tudatot, miért is jó, hogy én lettem a Vadász. Az előbbi lefejezéses jelenet határozottan negatív vonás volt, így az állás egy-egy. Mivel valószínűleg éjszakai műszakban fogok dolgozni, nagyon remélem, hogy hamarosan megismerkedek majd egy, vagy akár több megmentendő szépséggel, akik rendkívül hálásak lesznek nekem. Az állás pedig akkor a Kiválasztottság javára billen.


	4. Ki az áldozat?

**Alex**

Az áldozat, vagyis akit megmentettem ettől a sorstól, hogy az legyen lélegzetvétel nélkül, egyfolytában sikolt. Ez a képesség még bámulatos is lehetne, de jelenleg el vagyok foglalva. Egy hullához képest a vámpírok meglepően jó kondiban vannak, mert az ütés, amivel felém súlyt telibe talál, minek hatására a földre kerülök, a kezemben levő karó pedig gurulva távolodik el tőlem, messzebb, mint kellene. Az előttem vicsorgó vérszívó nagyon elégedettnek tűnik helyzetem láttán, amit nem is hagy szó nélkül:  
\- Én, ölöm meg a Kiválasztottat! - kacarászik egyet vígan, miközben igyekszik nagyon gonosznak tűnni. - Félsz, Vadász?  
\- Egy tanács tőlem: döntsd el a stílust! Ha gonosznak akarsz tűnni, akkor ne vihogj, mint egy tini, mert így csak kretének látszol a kilógó kapáiddal - felelem gúnyosan, a földön fekve élvezve a látványt, amit egy vörösödő vámpír nyújthat a halvány fényben.  
Mivel a sírból kikelő vámpír után ő a második „élő” holtam, még nincs kellő gyakorlatom megsaccolni, hogy mióta lehet éjjeli lény, de szerintem az előttem álló hozzám hasonlóan kezdő lehet. Ez a hétfői nap már eleve rosszul indult, mert ugyebár ki szereti ezt a napot? Mondjuk eddig se voltam odáig érte, de mióta három napja én lettem a világ üdvöskéje, még nagyobb ellenszenvvel viseltetek iránta. A nagy igazság már derengett a hullaházban is, azonban ma éjszakára már tényleg leesett, hogy átálltam huszonnégy órás szolgálatra: fél nap suli, a másik fele pedig az utcán való császkálás, ez néhol megszakítva egy kisebb temetői őrjárattal is. A két dologban csak egyvalami állandó. Wales. Ez a tény, ha lehet, még jobban elkeserít, mert már most több időt töltöttem vele az elmúlt hónapban, mint a szüleimmel. Most meg itt vagyok egy sikátorban a földön fekve, miközben egy vérszomjasnak mondható vámpír épp felém vetődik. A karóm, amivel el akartam intézni a dögöt, pedig egyre távolabb gurul tőlem. Esélyem sincs, hogy utána vessem magam. Ez a tény nem izgat túlzottan, mert egy valamire adó Vadásznak mindig van „B” terve. Így nekem is - igaz, Wales-nek köszönhetően, mert indulás előtt javasolta - van egy tartalék fadarabom. Ma éjszaka az első bevetésén egy felkészült Kiválasztott vagyok! Mivel előbbi elmés visszaszólásommal kellően feldühítettem a fölöttem állót, az gondolkodás nélkül vetődik rám, vagyis mondhatjuk, a karómra. Az egyetlen szépséghiba a tervben, hogy utána nyelhetem a port, amit maga után hagy. A dolognak ezzel a részével nem számoltam. Legközelebb inkább a fegyverem után gurulok, minthogy még egy ilyen akciót kivitelezek, mert ez UNDORÍTÓ!  
Lassan feltápászkodok és észlelem, hogy a megtámadott nő még mindig visít. Egészséges tüdeje van legalább. A hamut, vagy mi a fenét rázogatom le magamról, majd megközelítem a levegő nélkül is ellevő áldozatot. Egy fura gondolat jut eszembe e művelet közben. Hogy is van az, hogy a tükör meg a napfény nem volt igaz a vámpírokkal kapcsolatban. Viszont a hamu telitalálat. Mondjuk, így sokkal könnyebb dolgom van, nem marad nyom. Ez a vadászunk és öljünk rosszfiúkat, vagyis élőholtakat, eddig egész könnyen ment. Mondhatjuk, a véremben van. Elismerem magamnak, hogy ez most nagyon morbid gondolat volt, de ez van. Tényleg ott van. Azt nem tudom, a többi elődöm mennyire volt lelkizős fajta ebből a szempontból, de a hullaházas eset után úgy döntöttem hagyom, hogy a dolgok csak történjenek velem. Ha folyton arra gondolok, hogy ez lehet az utolsó éjszaka az életemben, akkor hamarabb becsavarodok, mint kellene. Így a magánszanatóriumok által kínált békét elkerülöm addig, míg lehet. 

\- Hölgyem, nyugodjon meg - óvatos hangon szólok a nőhöz, aki még mindig elég zaklatott benyomást kelt, de legalább már nem ad ki magából eszelős hangokat.  
Tekintette rám vetődik és már várnám a nagy szavakat, mint mondjunk „ Én, hősöm!”, mire persze előadnám, hogy szerény vagyok és ez semmiség volt tőlem.   
\- Maga szatír! - kiált fel a hisztérika, majd a táskájával képen csap, mielőtt elszaladna.  
\- Máskor is! - felelem fájdalmas nyögéssel, miközben a sajgás végighullámzik arcomon.  
A valóság és a képzelet két különböző dolog. Elég kemény leckét kaptam belőle, mert a női táska rejtelméről is tanultam valami újat, amit soha nem akartam. Vannak nők, akik vasbetétet vagy netalán fél téglát rejtegetnek ebben a szörnyű kis tárgyban. Az előbbi személy, ebbe a kategóriába tartozott, állapítom meg, miközben végigtapogatom érzéketlen arcfelemet. Ennek nyoma marad, de legalább egyik fogam se tört ki. Igen, határozottan jó dolog, hogy Kiválasztott vagyok!   
\- Szép munka volt, Alex! Bár szerintem, nem kellett volna a földön várnod. A technikád még csiszolásra szorul. Az ösztönöd megvan, a többi már csak tanulás dolga. Szerintem pár napig kell még elkísérnem a bevetésekre, aztán egyedül is képes leszel megállni a helyed - áll mellém hirtelen Wales, aki eddig a háttérből tanulmányozta minden mozdulatomat.  
\- Megmentettem, erre képen törölt! - felelem neki, odafordulva.  
\- Ne is törődj vele! Az emberek, csak azt látják, amit látni akarnak - válaszolja figyelőm. - Viszont legközelebb, még ha van is tartalék karód, akkor se enged, hogy a fegyvered a kezedből ilyen egyszerűen eltűnjön - tér vissza az általa fontosnak tartott témához. - Az életed múlhat rajta.  
\- Szatírnak nevezett! - folytatom a panaszkodást kitartóan.  
\- Egy nő, mit is gondolhatna? Ez egy elhagyott sikátor, ami elég félelmetesnek tűnik - ad igazat a másik félnek.  
Mérgesen villantom rá a tekintetemet, mire csak egy szemüveg igazgatást kapok.   
\- Azt hiszem, én tettem máma szívességet a vérszívónak azzal, hogy megkaróztam! Ha lecsapolta volna a nőt, azt úgyse élte volna túl - gúnyosan véleményezem a ma éjszakai cselekedetemet.  
Figyelőm okos ember néha, ezért most nem mond semmit se. Amúgy is, mára megvolt már a fekete pontja nálam. Minden új tanárnak, kell egy segítő. Önkéntes alapon én lettem a térképfelelős a mai napon, mellyel sikerült a hétfőt még jobban megutálnom. Az önként vállalás dolgában pedig nem hagyott választási lehetőséget, mikor pusztán „véletlenül” engem szemelt ki az osztályban. Rövid ismeretségünk alatt megtanultam, hogy két dologban sikeres ez az ember, aki mellettem áll. Az egyik, hogy tanárként meglepő módon egy szadista, figyelőként pedig nincs olyan dolog, amit ne tudna. A két erősség közül, az egyiket hátrányként élem meg, de az elmúlt három napban kezdek már hozzászokni, hogy az életem már soha nem lesz olyan, mint volt. Viszlát bulik, lányok! Viszont mindez megéri! Mert legalább embereket mentek, akik hálából képen törölnek, gondolom fanyarul.  
\- Induljunk! - töri meg a csendet Wales, és roppant lelkesen nekiindul az éjszakába, minek hatására kénytelen vagyok követni.  
\- Hova? - kérdem fáradtan.  
\- Hozzám, lekezeljük a sebedet, és adni akarok neked valamit, amitől talán jobban megérted a feladatodat. A mai munkánknak vége van, lassan hajnalhoz közeledünk, így a vérszívók is inkább elbújnak - mondja.  
\- Holnapra majd kitalálhatok valami indokot, hogy miért lila az arcom egyik fele - válaszomra csak nevet egyet, majd kissé felém fordulva közli a legújabb infót. -A regeneráló képességed miatt holnapra nyoma se lesz.  
\- De jó, még egy ok, hogy miért szeretek én a Vadász lenni - szavaim után már csak némán ballagunk a világosodó éjszakába.

Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit akar adni nekem Wales, amitől majd jobban átérzem helyzetem fontosságát. Ahogy ismerem, monokli ápolás közben kapok majd tőle valami lelkesítő szöveget, hogy milyen nagyszerű feladat nyugszik a vállaimon. Ami eltart vagy egy óráig, mert bosszantó szokásai egyike a lelkesítő szövegek gyártása. Erre indulás előtt jöttem rá. A bevezetőjére is jól emlékszem: „Alex, most egy ismeretlen útra tévedsz majd, de ne félj! A figyelőd leszek és mindenben segítek, hogy átvészeljük a sötétség támadását...” Aztán csak beszélt és beszélt, ismét. Lopva az órámat nézegettem, és kezdtem örülni, hogy jóval sötétedés előtt érkeztem, mert később már nem sok mindenkit kellett volna megmentenem. Vagyis a maradék időmből, amit hasznosan tölthetnék mondjuk alvással, azt most ismét pazarolhatom arra, hogy hallgatom Walest. Szép kilátások!

 

**Raven**

Fejemet elégedetten döntöm hátra, miközben tehetséges ajkak siklanak nyakamon, néhol harapva vért fakasztva, ahogy szeretem. Ujjak matatnak ingem gombjaival, és a selyem lassan utat enged. A vágy elönt, de a hang mindent romba dönt:  
\- Mikor ölöd meg a Vadászt?  
Dühösen nyitom ki a szememet, majd felnézek a fölöttem térdelő nőre. A kérdést későbbre is tartogathatta volna. A pillanatot sikeresen széttörte. Nők!   
\- Amikor jól esik - felelem, mire egy mérges pillantást kapok.  
A tekintet hamarosan megváltozik, mert buja ajkain csábos mosoly tűnik fel, miközben köntösének lágy anyagát feszesebbre húzza magán, kiadva az eddig se rejtett domborulatokat. Mérgemet, vidámság váltja fel. Már vagy száz éve van velem ez a liba, és még mindig azt hiszi, hogy irányíthat ilyen semmiségekkel, mint a teste. Számomra lényegtelen, hogy ki adja a gyönyört, nő vagy épp férfi, amíg készséges és nem bosszantó. Maya pedig bármilyen tehetséges is, kezd fárasztó teher lenni a követelődzésével. Számat csak kissé húzom el, mely nem szokott sok jót jelenteni, de az öntelt némbernek nem tűnik fel, hogy csábítása hatástalan. A mellkasom fölé hajolva, nyelvével kezdi izgatni mellbimbómat, mely ösztönösen válaszol a kényeztetésre, de ez csak ösztön, már nem vágy. Hagyom egy kicsit szórakozni, majd egy mozdulattal lököm el magamtól. Felállva megigazítom zilált selyem ingemet, majd ránézek az értetlenül bámuló nőre. A helyzet vicces oldala rövid életű volt, és a büntetés gondolata foglakoztat egyre inkább. Szám gonosz mosolyra görbül, mire az ágyon lévő alak tekintete megrezzen, de egyéb jelét nem adja nyugtalanságának, végül is tapasztalt játékosok vagyunk mindketten. Az utolsó pillanatban se adjuk fel, még ha vesztettünk, akkor se. Így inkább köntösének övét megrántva szabadítja ki testét, és a párnák közé dőlve várakozik. Selymes, barna haja lágy csigákba göndörödik körülötte, és a halvány fényben, melyet a gyertyák árasztanak, szinte ragyog. Minden élő férfi az életét adná, ha csak rátehetné a kezét. A látvány lélegzetelállító. Szerencsére én nem vagyok élő és levegőre sincs nagyon szükségem, így a taktikája szokás szerint nem válik be. Évek óta folyamatosan ugyanazt a hibát követi el. Azt hiszi, hogy birtokolhat, sőt valami befolyása van rajtam. Ezen jót szoktam szórakozni, de van - mint most is -, hogy bő tíz évenként, vissza kell nyesnem a szárnyait a galambocskának. Az ágyhoz sétálok, és kezemet végighúzom nyakán, kéjesen nyög fel a fekvő alak, szeme elhomályosul. Az érintés egy percig se tart, épp, hogy a verőeret megcirógatom, aztán már lépek is el. Maya mindezt észre se veszi, nyögései egyre erősebbek ezzel arányosan, számon egyre gonoszabb mosoly ül, miközben kilépek az ajtón magára hagyva a magába feledkező nőt, kinek utolsó sóhaja még elér:  
\- Nem hagyhatsz... Így itt.  
\- Jó szórakozást, kedvesem - válaszolom neki gúnyosan.

A kéj és a fájdalom határmezsgyéje szinte testvérek, és elválasztani nehéz néha. Ami most gyönyört okoz neki, hamarosan elviselhetetlen kín lesz. Az adottságom, mely nem minden vámpírnak van meg, ritka. A kéjt lehet használni csupán arra ami, de néha hatásos fegyver, vagy akár büntetés is. Egy érintés elég, ha én úgy akarom, sőt a technikát finomítottam is azóta, mióta vámpír lettem. Voltak, akik nevettek, mikor ifjú vámpírként kiderült a képességem. Először csak nevettek, aztán nyögtek, majd belebolondultak és ó igen, meghaltak. Volt időm a módszert finomítani. Ha az állapotot elég sokáig fenntartom, ezek a fázisok mind végigmennek. Pár óra egyedüllét elég lesz Mayának, hogy tudja hol a helye, addig is van még időm egy kisebb vadászatra. Indulnék is el az éjszakába, mikor az egyik emberi szolga állít meg:  
\- Uram, a képek, amiket kért - szól hozzám alázatosan és nyújt felém egy borítékot.  
Tökéletes. Ezt kéne megtanulni a libának, az időzítést! A borítékot felnyitva veszem szemügyre a napfényben fürdő Kiválasztott arcát. Ujjaimmal végigsimítok a szája vonalán. A fényben jobban látszik, hogy mennyire fiatal, és tapasztalatlan az új Vadász. Szórakoztató éjszakáknak nézünk elébe.  
\- Hogy hívják? - kérdem lágyan, miközben egy pillanatra se nézek félre a képről.  
\- Alex Rider - válaszolja. - Hamarosan tizenhét éves lesz.  
A hamarosan az nem most lesz, sőt nem is biztos, hogy valaha lesz.  
\- Tudd meg, kik a barátai! - adom ki az utasítást, majd folytatnám utamat.  
\- A jutalmam? - hallom meg könyörgő hangját.  
Visszafordulok hozzá, és szemügyre veszem harapásokkal teli nyakát, melyet hátradöntve ajánl fel.  
\- Mehetsz tovább, válassz valakit - felelem neki leleplezetlen undorral, mire csak hálásan néz rám.  
Ezek után egy percet se vesztegetek rá. Harapásfüggők! Néha egyszerű, ha kéznél vannak a nehéz időkben, de én jobban kedvelem a friss zsákmányt, mint ezeket a zombikat, akikben már nincs küzdeni akarás. Menés közben lepillantok a kezemben lévő képre. Alex, mielőtt végzek veled, jól fogjuk érezni magunkat, döntöm el. A képességem hatása nemcsak érintés útjára terjed ki. Az éjszakáid ezentúl plusz izgalmakkal egészülnek majd ki, Vadász.

 

**Alex**

Végre Wales-mentes övezetbe kerültem, vagyis otthon vagyok az ágyamon. Az órára nézve megállapítom, hogy maradt még egy kis időm, amit haszontalan dolgokra fordíthatok, mint például alvás. Figyelőm szerint ez rém felesleges dolog lehet, mert miközben leápolt adott egy rakat könyvet, hogy tanulmányozzam a szabadidőmben. Türtőztettem magam és nem kérdeztem vissza, hogy nekem ezentúl mikor lesz szabadidőm? Az egyik bőrkötéses könyvet a kezembe veszem és kinyitom az első oldalt. Ez egy napló! Már az első sor után tisztán látom, hogy mit is adott a kezembe a dög figyelőm. _„ 1792... Ma tudtam meg, hogy én vagyok a Kiválasztott...”_ Ezért nem mondott semmit sem, csak titokzatosan vigyorgott rám. Puha párnámra nézek, majd vissza a könyvre. A francba, ma nem fogok aludni. A kíváncsiság, hogy többet tudjak meg, túl nagy.


	5. Vágyak ébredése

**Raven**

Hajnalfényben még egy kihalt sikátor is lehet barátságos hely, főleg, ha egy vámpírt a jól végzett vadászat öröme tölt el. Ma éjszakai áldozatom, ki viszonylag hamar rájött a szerepére, már élettelenül fekszik a földön. Helyes, fiús arcán nem fájdalom, hanem a gyönyör iránti vágy látható. Ma éjszaka igazi halálos élvezetben részesítettem. Számról óvatosan nyalom le az utolsó cseppeket, majd egyik hosszú ujjamat, melyen a vér lassan folyik, ajkaim közé veszem. Vére még langyosan áramlik szét nyelvemen. Minden csepp számít és nem hagyhatom, hogy akár egy kicsi is elvesszen. Szinte sajnálom, hogy gyorsan kellett vele végeznem. Lassan elindulok új szállásom felé, többé egy pillantást se vetek a földön heverő alakra. A szerepek ki voltak osztva ma éjszakára. Mindenki azt tette, ami a feladata volt.   
Mikor belépek az ajtón, a nap sugarait még időben kizárom, hogy a sötétséget, melyhez tartozom, egy pillanatra se tudják bevilágítani. A folyóson nincs lámpa, mely utat mutathatna bárkinek is, hogy merre menjen. Azonban erre nincs is szükség. Biztos léptekkel haladok a szobám felé, ami egyelőre csak ideiglenes. Bosszúsan sóhajtok fel, pár óra múlva találkozóm lesz az átépítéssel kapcsolatban. Ismét tettetnem kell azt, ami nem vagyok. Embernek kiadni magam meglehetősen fárasztó dolog, mert bár mindenki azt látja, amit látni akar, de némelyik halandó érzékenyebb, mint az átlag. Ösztönösen akadályokat akarnak állítani és az a sanda gyanúm, hogy a tisztségviselő, akivel másodszorra találkozok, ebbe a kategóriába tartozik. Ajtómon belépve eldöntöm, hogy nagyon gyorsan elintézem ezt az ügyet az aktakukaccal, mert két héten belül már az új helyen akarok tartózkodni. A szobámban észreveszem, hogy hogy Maya még mindig az ágyamon - mely meglehetősen elhasznált állapotba került - heverészik Mikor meglát, bágyadtan emeli fel a fejét.  
\- Húzz ki, de nagyon gyorsan - jelentem ki köszönés helyett, majd egy határozott mozdulattal szabadulok meg a selyemingemtől.  
Remegő lábakkal áll fel, és lép hozzám. Kezével vállamba markol és látom, hogy vérvörös szájából előbukkan szemfoga. Éhsége nyilvánvaló, ahogy megérzi a vérszagot, mely körbeleng. Tudom, mit akar. Mikor azt hiszi, engedem neki, hogy véremet vegye, az utolsó pillanatban félre lököm.  
\- Ha éhes vagy, akkor mentél volna vadászni - felem gúnyosan.

Fürtjeimet kiszabadítom a szalag fogságából és kissé megrázva hagyom, hogy beterítsenek. Az ágyneműt a földre rántom, majd a nadrágomat kezdem levenni, mikor az idegesítő nő megszólal:  
\- Nem tudtam elmenni élelmet szerezni. Jól tudod, épp, hogy véget ért...   
\- Nem hiszem, hogy csak fájdalom volt, ahogy nézem, kezdetben meglehetősen élvezted - Jelentőségteljesen nézek rá. - Holnap majd vérhez juthatsz, de én nem osztom meg veled az enyémet. Most pedig tűnj el! - Hideg hangom nem sok jóval kecsegtet számára, ha továbbra is itt lebzsel.  
Az ajtó csapódását hallom már csak, mire továbbra is elégedetten vetkőzök. Meztelenül bújok az ágyba. Nem zavar, hogy nincs takaróm, kényelmesen elhelyezkedem. Valakinek lehet, hogy furcsa lenne, hogy egy vámpír nem a koporsót részesíti előnyben, de én jobban kedvelek széles ágyon ébredni, mint egy szűk helyen. Szememet lecsukom, és közben arra gondolok, még időm is van rá, hogy kicsit szórakozzak a találkozóm előtt. Pár óra bemelegítésnek elég kell hogy legyen a Vadásszal.

 **Alex**

A könyvtárban ülök, miközben gondolataimba mélyedek, melyek meglehetősek zavarosak. Csak azt nem tudom a kialvatlanság miatt-e? Erős a gyanúm, hogy az is közrejátszik, viszont aludni egy ideje nem igazán merek. Hogy mikor kezdődött el az álmatlanságom? Azt pontosan meg tudom mondani. Egészen három nappal ezelőttig még rendben mentek a dolgok. Persze mostanság mit jelent nekem a rendben? A lényeg, hogy mióta a naplókat olvasva álomba merültem, azóta kezdődött el minden. Az álmok melyek felbukkannak mostanában meglehetősen élvezetesek. Az ilyen ellen soha nem volt ellenvetésem, sőt számos kellemes éjszakát okoztak a kamaszkori éjeken. 

Viszont azok a képek, melyek az elmúlt napokban meglátogattak, nem hasonlítanak az előzőekhez. Ezektől több mint perverznek érzem magam. Jelenleg tanulás címszó alatt vagyok a könyvtárban, de valójában csak nem akarok ágy közelbe kerülni. Helyzetem reménytelenségét is mutatja, hogy tanulni próbálok. Viszont a betűk vannak olyan pofátlanok, hogy a szemem előtt ugráljanak és hiába hajolok egyre közelebb, hogy orrom már az asztalt súrolja csak, nem állnak meg. Szememet reménytelenül csukom be, aztán igyekszem kinyitni, de nem megy. A fenébe, el fogok aludni! A gondolat még épphogy megfogalmazódik bennem, és aztán már belezuhanok a sötétségbe. 

Álmomban a lassan már ismerős szobában találom magam. Mindent körbevesz a sötétség, csak én vagyok és az ágy, valamint a láncok, amik szorosan tartanak, hogy mozdulni se tudjak. Ez a leláncolás egészen új, állapítom meg, de a meztelenségem melyet csak egy vékony selyemtakaró fed, már félelmetesen ismerős. Miért van az, hogy ezek az álmok perverzebbek, mint a szokásos átlag? Ennyire beteg vagyok?! Igyekszem megnyugodni, hogy ez csak képzelődés, ami túlzottan valósághű. Mivel Érzem a hideget, mely a helyiségből sugárzik felém és ettől akaratlanul is borzongás fut végig rajtam. Ha ez az én fantáziám, akkor én irányítom. Okoskodok majd igyekszem a kezemet kiszabadítani a fogságából, melyek még erősebben nyomodnak húsomba. Ezzel meglepően valósághű fájdalmat okozva nekem. Azért még próbálkozok, mert jól tudom, már nem sokáig leszek egyedül.   
Mintha csak engem akarna igazolni a gondolat, pontosan tudom mikor lép be ő. Először csak a fahéj illatát érzem meg, mely körbeleng, és csábít kísértően. Hiába meresztem azonban a szemem, nem látok senkit, csak érzek. Halk kacagás üti meg a fülem, melytől újabb borzongáshullám indul el a gyomrom tájékától. Egy selymesen hideg kéz siklik végig az oldalamon, majd a csípőmnél megáll. Magam sem tudom, mit akarok, hogy tovább haladjon az a kéz, vagy itt és most legyen vége az egésznek. Három napja már, mióta ebbe az álomba csöppenek, válogatott módon, de kínoznak. A kéz, mely néha lágyan érint, máskor pedig meglepően agyafúrtan. Ezek a simítások enyhülést nem nyújtanak, csak mégjobban vágyok valami megfoghatatlan után, melyet nem akarok nevén nevezni. Soha nem gondoltam volna, de megtanultam imádni egy kezet. Melyet még csak nem is láttam, csak éreztem eddig.   
Basszus ez egy álom! Nem indulhatok be egy nyamvadt kéztől és arra, hogy ki vagyok kötözve. Ez már szánalmas! Önbecsülés is létezik a világon! Elhatározom, hogy kemény maradok. Majd pontosítok, hogy a keménység az csak lelkiekben értendő. Így nemtörődömnek tettem magam, mikor az ismeretlen kéz elindul felfelé, hogy a mellkasomon megtalálja legújabb szórakozását. Először finoman, majd egyre erőteljesebben dörzsölgeti mellbimbómat, mire én akaratlanul is nyögök. Gonosz kuncogás üti meg a fülemet. Leheletének forrósága megőrjít, még soha nem volt hozzám ilyen közel. Lassan el is felejtem, hogy ez csak egy álom. Annyira valósághű az illata és minden apró érintése. Már nem számít, hogy mennyire vagyok perverz, hogy azt képzelem egy nő izgat válogatott módon a sötétben. Aztán pontosítok, mert a szobába uralkodó feketeséget félhomály váltja fel és végre láthatom álmaim pasiját! Ennél a résznél döbbenetesen nagyra tátom a számat. 

Az, hogy férfi, csak utólag tűnik fel, mert legelőször annyi jut el hozzám, hogy milyen hihetetlenül gyönyörű. Koromfekete haj, mely hosszan omlik le testén és a sápadt fehér bőr, ami szinte ragyog a gyenge fényben. Azonban agyam emlékeztet, hogy bármilyen szép is, akkor is egy férfiről fantáziálok. Vágyamat azonban ez se tudja lelohasztani, ahogy figyelem a vérvörös száját, amit gonosz mosolyra húz. Ajkak közelednek felém és bár az önfegyelmet akarom gyakorolni, mégis várakozóan csukom be a szememet. A szám helyett azonban épphogy csak a nyakamat érintve húzza végig ajkát, mely selymesen kúszik bőrömön. Keze, közben a hasamnál köröz és én újra ott találom magam, ahol egy pillanattal ezelőtt voltam. Ismét saját vágyam csapdájába esek. Nem érdekel már, hogy férfi. Nyöszörgök mire csak egy puha csókot lehel a vállamra. Azt akarom, hogy azokat a vörös ajkakat másra használja. Kínlódva vergődök bilincsemben. Lehelete forrón hullámzik végig bőrömön, ahogy elér a mellkasomhoz.

\- Kérdd! - hallom selymes hangját parancsolóan.  
Milyen megalázó! Énem egyik fele könyörögne, de a másik legszívesebben elküldené valahova ezt a piszok dögöt. Erősebben rántom meg a láncokat, miközben az ujjak már a takaró rejtekében kutakodnak. A düh csodás dolog, mert bár a csuklómba hasító bilincs nem épp kellemes érzés, de sikerül kiszabadítanom az egyik kezemet majd utána egyből hosszú hajába mélyesztem ujjaimat. Meglepetten bámul rám, de nem érdekel, csakúgy, mint férfi volta. Ezeken a dolgokon már rég túljutottam. Hajánál fogva rántom magamhoz, ennek következtében teljes testi valójában tapasztalom meg, hogy minden szépsége ellenére, nem egy nőt ölelek. Mellkasa az enyémhez simul, lábai a lábamon, és merevedésünk összedörzsölődik, először csak véletlenül. Majd a fölöttem lévő gonosz mosollyal ismétli meg a műveletet újra, mire muszáj felnyögnöm. Többet akarok. Hogy mit is szeretnék pontosan? Őt. Hajánál fogva próbálom közelebb húzni annyira, amennyire csak lehetséges. Ellenáll. Tekintetünk egybefonódik egy pillanatra. Nézem azokat a kék szemeket, melyek még a félhomályban is hideg tűzzel égnek. Kegyetlen, gonosz a tekintete, ugyanakkor elmondhatatlanul szép.   
\- Kérlek - nyögöm felé kérlelve.  
Fejemet kissé felemeli, már csak egy centi választhat el tőle. Még soha nem akartam semmit ennyire, mint ezt a csókot. Azonban a következő lépést neki kell megtennie. Várom a pillanatot és nyakam lassan már begörcsöl, kezdem feladni, mikor hűvös ajkak tapadnak számra. Egy nyelv határozottan tör utat magának. Ujjaim elégedetten túrnak bele a selymes tincsekbe, szinte sajnálom, hogy csak egykézzel kapaszkodhatok belé. Zavar, hogy míg én meztelen vagyok, rajta van ruha. Selyeminge izgatóan érint, de a bőre még izgatóbb lenne... Ajkamat hirtelen melegség önti el és mikor az ismeretlen felemelkedik, látom, hogy a vérvörös szája közül fehéren villan elő szemfoga. Koromfekete haj, sápadt fehér bőr és fogak, melyek érzékien fehérlenek. Ajkán a vérem lassan folyik le. Egyik ujjával óvatosan a csepp után nyúl és felfogja azt, közben végig figyel. Nézem, ahogy érzékien a szájába fogadja az ujját, majd nyelvét végigfuttatja rajta. A látvány hatására mégtöbbet akarok. Látja rajtam, és újra felém hajol, mikor...

\- Alex, ébredj - hallok egy jól ismert hangot. - Elharaptad a szád.  
Zavartan emelem fel a fejemet az asztalról, és vöröslő fejjel meredek Mark szemébe.  
\- Tessék? - kérdem értetetlenül, miközben hálát adok, hogy ülök és az asztal mindent eltakar.  
\- A szád - majd kezével a sajátjára mutat.  
Most már érzem a lüktetést ajkamban. Mikor ujjammal érek hozzá, apró vércseppet törlök le róla.  
\- Kösz, én nem is tudom... Aludtam... - kezdenék zavartan magyarázkodni.  
\- Nyugi, elég érdekes álom lehetett. Nyögtél, meg minden! Szinte irigyeltelek! Valami csinibabáról álmodtál? - nevet fel közben. - Még jó, hogy csak te voltál a könyvtárnak ezen az eldugott részén.  
Irigyel? Legszívesebben most is nyögnék, de már kínomban. Mit szólna, ha tudná, hogy egy férfiról álmodtam, aki vámpírként épphogy belelendült a dolgokba. Ráadásul, nem igazán tudom eldönteni, hogy a folytatás tényleg rossz lett volna-e számomra.   
\- Mit keresel itt? - kérdem inkább a válasz helyett.  
\- Az új töri tanár kretén feladata miatt vagyok itt - magyarázza fájdalmas arckifejezéssel.  
\- Mikor lettél ilyen szorgalmas? - kérdem érdeklődve.  
\- Mióta bukásra állok a tantárgyból - válaszolja vigyorogva. - Na megyek megnézni, hogy az ókori görögök miért is voltak olyan fontosak.

Nézem, ahogy távolodik és nem is próbálom marasztalni, mert most szükségem van egy kis egyedüllétre. Amúgy sem lennék most valami kellemes társaság. Egy férfiról álmodni, ez nagyon beteg. Ráadásul álmomban még harapdált is. Perverz vagyok! Nagyon! Ez már tény. Fekete haj, sápadt bőr, hm... Olyan ismerős. Ekkor hirtelen bevillan, hogy az egyik naplóban említettek valami ilyesmit. Lehet, hogy csak ezért álmodok ilyen furát? Így reagálok a napi huszonnégy órás stresszre? Előkapom a köteget, melyeket elhoztam, hogy visszaadom Wales-nek. Szerencsétlenségemre majdnem mind teljesen egyforma. Gyorsan kinyitom azt, amelyik a legközelebb esik hozzám. Beleolvasok.

 _„Tíz éve lettem Vadász, azóta olyan dolgokat láttam és tapasztaltam, melyek létezését a korábbi életemben elképzelhetetlennek tartottam. Soha nem bántam meg, hogy erre a feladatra születtem. Hiszek a sorsban és abban, hogy mindenkinek megvan a maga szerepe . Az enyém nem az volt, hogy feleség és anya legyek. Nem bánom. Ha újra kezdhetném, akkor se próbálnék kibúvót keresni mellyel megúszhatnám, hogy én lettem a Kiválasztott. Ezt miért írom le? Ma van az utolsó nap az életemben. A falut, ahova feladatom szólított, nem lehet megmenteni. A sötétség erői túlzottan átvették az irányítást. A lakosok nagy része, vagy a hatalmukba került, vagy már halottak. Mikor ideértem, a helyzet menthetetlen volt. Elbíztam magam és későn ismertem fel a veszélyt. Túl sokan vannak, akikkel meg kell küzdenem és már nincs időm csapatot toborozni. Elmenekülhetnék, de ez számomra így is felérne a halállal. Azt teszem hát, ami egy Vadász feladata. Halálom előtt annyi vámpírt küldök a Pokolba, amennyit csak tudok. Vigasztal a tudat, hogy ha ma este az én feladatom véget is ér, a küzdelem tovább folytatódik, mert egy újabb Kiválasztott veszi át a helyemet. A harcban nyerni nem tudunk, de az apróbb győzelmek mindent megérnek. Az új Kiválasztottnak üzenem: Nem bánok semmit!  
1823...”  
_  
Ez nem az, amit kerestem! Már megint egy önfeláldozó Vadász! Az a napló, amiben olvastam annak a személynek a leírását, aki megkeseríti minden alvással töltött percemet, nem épp ilyen volt. Talán ő volt az egyetlen, akinek az emlékiratában nemcsak a csaták és harcok, hanem az érzelmek is domináltak. Mikor napokkal ezelőtt nekiálltam olvasni a kapott könyvecskéket, megállapítottam valami nagyon fontosat. A kiválasztottság azt jelenti, hogy mindent fel kell áldozni, ha a cél úgy kívánja. Barátot, családot és ha kell, akár az életet. Szerencsére a gondolat elfogadásához van még bő tíz évem, mert egy Vadász átlagéletkora nem éri el a harmincat. A gondolatot félresöpröm, hiszen a kezdetektől jól tudtam, hogy ezentúl milyen életem lesz. Egyelőre még élek és csak ez számít. Az előbbi naplót becsukom, majd nyúlok a következőért. Ahogy kinyitom, tudom már, hogy ezt kerestem.

_„Megcsókolt. Ajkai hidegek voltak, de én csak kapaszkodtam belé megalázó módon. Hideg csók és ölelés, semmi szenvedély, vagy tűz nem volt benne. Mégis végig remegtem. A szobámban ülök, és jól tudom csak azért nem ölt még meg, mert élvezi, hogy a hatalmában vagyok. Velejéig romlott, de érzem, hogy valaha más volt. Ennyire szépséges test nem takarhatott bűnös lelket…”_

Ennél a résznél, mikor először olvastam, elkezdtem röhögni. Szépséges test, itt voltam kész, de sajnos most már nincs kedvem nevetni. Olvasom kitartóan tehát a női ömlengést. A leírása félelmetesen egyezik az én álombéli vámpírommal. Fekete haj, kék szem és vérvörös ajkak. 

_„A végzetem és halálom neve: Raven. Egyszerű vadászatnak indult, de már nehéz eldönteni, ki a vad. Azt se tudom, hogy ha lenne alkalmam megölni, megtenném-e? Kiválasztottként megbuktam! Egy vámpír, aki csak játszik velem. Szívfájdalom nélkül fog megölni, de engem nem érdekel. Ha alszom, csak őt látom, ha ébren vagyok, csak őt vágyom. A következmények már régen hidegen hagynak, mikor róla van szó. Ha harcolunk, úgy teszek, mintha képes lennék megölni, pedig jól tudjuk mindketten, hogy ez csupán játék. Látom kék szemében ilyenkor a gúnyos elégedettséget. A szívébe, mely már rég nem dobog, egy karót kellene döfnöm. Mit tegyek? Mikor magához ölelt, körbeölelt a fahéj illata. Haja selymesen hullott kezemre, és hiába éreztem a belőle áradó hidegséget, nem tudtam eltávolodni tőle. Megbabonázott. Nem tudom, mikor kezdődött el ez az érzés, de harcolni már nem tudok ellene. Játszik velem, de én engedem neki...”_

Tekintetem az utolsó bejegyzésre ugrik. 

_„Megnéztem életem utolsó naplementéjét. A figyelőm rájött, hogy mi zajlik a háta mögött! A szégyen, amit érzek, le nem írható. Csalódást okoztam, és nemcsak magamat aláztam meg, de az eljövendő Vadászokra is szégyent hoztam. Valahol azt akarom, hogy a mai harcnak egy vége legyen. A halálom, talán helyre hozza a hibát. Vadász és Vad nem lehet egy pár. Ha az én részemről igaz is ez az érzés, az övé csak szórakozás. Az új Kiválasztott tiszta lappal indulhatna, ami nekem már soha nem lehet. Bánom, amit tettem? Igen. Bánom, hogy beleszerettem? Nem. Ez az érzés az enyém. Nem tehetek róla.  
1732...”   
_  
Ezután már csak üres lapok vannak, ez pedig mindent elmond. Az összes többi naplóba az utolsó bejegyzést a Vadász figyelője hagyta, hogy mennyire bátor küzdelemben halt meg. Itt viszont nincs bejegyzés. Inkább intő példa lehetett, ez az egy Kiválasztott a többinek. Végzetes hibát követett el. Beleszeretni egy vámpírba őrült, és halálos cselekedett. Ez akkoriban komoly gond lehetett, de az enyém se kutya. Eddig a pillanatig azt hittem, hogy csak nőhiányom van. Az ellenkezőjére soha nem gondoltam volna. Mert mikor kiderült, hogy álombéli játszópajtásom férfi, nem az volt az első gondolatom, hogy fúj. Sőt, eszembe se jutott nagyon tiltakozni. Most akkor nekem mim is van? Nő hiány esetén nőről álmodnék, szóval nekem most... Pórbálom nyugtatni magam, hogy ezek csak álmok. Nincs jelentősége, hiszen az emberek naponta minden hülyeséget összeálmodhatnak. Azonban egy gonosz hangocska súgja a fejemben, hogy az elfojtott vágyak jelenhetnek meg így. Arra vágyok, hogy egy vámpír megharapjon? Fejemet többször az asztalba verem. Sürgős segítségre van szükségem!


	6. Vámpírnak lenni

**Raven**

Elgondolkodva figyelem a Vadászt. Látni akarom mennyit fejlődött az elmúlt napokban. Mikor először találkozunk ténylegesen, nem egy gyenge ellenfelet akarok magam előtt látni. Az nem lenne túl szórakoztató, ha mindjárt meg is ölhetném. Az örök élet egy ideig jó dolog, de aztán jön a csömör és unalom. Ezek elkerülésére pedig, nincs is jobb dolog, mint az egyhangúságot feldobni egy Vadász megölésével. Milyen szerencse, hogy minden nemzedékben születik egy. Természetes ellenfelek vagyunk, majdnem egyforma erőkkel. A harcok kimenetele ilyenkor kétséges, és ez adja meg a különlegességét. Egy halhatatlannak a halál közelsége a legvonzóbb. A legyőzése tekinthető kihívásnak, mellyel tesztelhetem a saját képességeimet. A várható harc gondolata egyfajta kéjes borzongással tölt el. Viszont ahhoz, hogy megfelelő ellenfelet kapjak, még van mit tanulnia a kölyöknek. Addig más módon is, összemérhetjük erőinket. Az is elég szórakoztató nekem egyelőre, ahogy minden éjjel kínlódik a vágytól, melyet csak gerjesztek benne, de nem oltom el végelegesen. Mindkettőnk élvezetére szolgál a játék, az enyémre mindenképp. Akar engem, érzem, és tudom. Szórakozottan dőlök neki egy fának, miközben a szél belekap hajamba, játszadozva fürtjeimmel. Olyan kis ártatlannak látszik, ahogy ott ül, senki se gondolná róla, hogyan vonaglott az ágyon, láncoktól lekötve. Miként feszítette meg csípőjét, és kért hangtalanul még többet. Szemfogaim akaratlanul megnyúlnak, az emlék hatására bosszúsan rázom meg kissé fejemet. A vágyódással nincs gond, addig amíg rám vágynak. Azonban a kölyök több szempontból is a kedvemre való, és ezért még jobban akarom kínozni, megtörni, és látni, ahogy megfeszül a végső pillanat előtt. Mindent véghez fogok vinni, sőt még többet is. Míg már nem lesz semmi más gondolata, mint én és a gyönyör, amit adhatok, akkor elveszem amit kínál nekem. Jól tudom, már érzi a kínt, amit csak én csillapíthatok. Az utolsó találkozásunkkor láttam rajta a döbbenetet, mely csak egy pillanatig tartott, aztán nyert a vágy. Azonban ott meglepett engem is az ereje. Elvileg lehetetlen lett volna kiszabadítani akár az egyik kezét is, neki mégis sikerült. Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy számíthatok még újszerű dolgokra ettől a gyerektől, aki még csak most lett az erő birtokosa.

A kíváncsiságomat felkelteni nehezebb, mint a vágyamat, így valóban különleges trófea lesz ez a Vadász. Éjjeli teremtményként tisztán látom sápadt arcán az elmúlt éjszakák fáradalmait. Adhatnék neki egy pár nap pihenőt, de az álmok nem csak neki okoznak élvezetet, hanem én is élvezem, ahogy vergődik a fogságomban, mely egyelőre még nem valós. Szinte szívom magamba a látványt , ahogy türelmetlenül órájára pillant. Annyira élő, amennyire a temető halott hely. A látvány hívogató, hogy vegyem el, amit akarok, de jól tudom még nem jött el az ideje. Hallom elégedetlen sóhaját melyet a szél hoz felém. Tudom mire várakozik, és eszembe sincs megakadályozni, én csak figyelek. Várom a pillanatot. A csuklómon lévő szerkezet nélkül is jól tudom, hogy az éjfél közeleg, elhozva az első ébredést. A lányt, akit átalakítottam, nem ezzel a céllal tettem vámpírrá, de így is betöltheti szerepét, mint áldozat. Pontosan tudom mikor érkezik el a megfelelő pillanat. Mielőtt a Vadász akár megmozdulhatna, már tudom, hogy elkezdődött. Emlékszem még jól, hogy mi zajlik le ebben a percben egy újszülött vámpírban. Egy dologra tud gondolni: az éhség, mely kínzóbb bárminél melyet életében tapasztalhatott. Várakozóan nézem az előttem kibontakozó cselekményt, miközben a szél felém sodor néhány száraz falevelet.

**Alex**

Ismét a temetőben vagyok, megint egy sírkövet bámulok, csak most egyedül. Wales úgy döntött, hogy már kellően felkészültem, hogy egyedül intézzem el a vámpírokat. A nagyobb erőknél persze majd segítségemre lesz. Ezt pár napja közölte velem. Nem tettem fel az alapvető kérdést, hogy milyen nagyobb erőkre gondol és a segítsége miben fog kimerülni, mert ha csak azért lenne ott, hogy jegyzeteljen, akkor kicsit ideges lennék. Persze ez nem újdonság. Mióta tudom, hogy álmomban egy naplóbéli vámpírról fantáziálok, a kedvem a mélyponton van. Wales-nek nem tettem fel kérdéseket, mikor visszaadtam a naplókat, pedig nagyon érdekelt volna egy konkrét Vadász, és annak halálának körülményei. Viszont erős a gyanúm, hogy figyelőm nem fogadta volna a legjobban azt a hírt, amiben egy vámpír, valamint egy ágy is szerepel. Még nekem is nehéz elfogadni. Szerencsére az egész nem valós, mert akkor lennék nagy bajban. Raven. A szó a naplóban beleégette magát a memóriámba. A név és az elképzelt alak összekapcsolódott bennem. A borzongás, mely végigfut rajtam, nem a hideg miatt történik. Azok a selymes tincsek, amik testemhez simultak annyira valósághűek voltak. Vérvörös ajkak, melyek bőrömet kényeztették; már szinte igazinak tűnt minden. Túlzottan is, és ezért már nem tudom, hol kezdődik a valóság, és hol az álom.   
Nőre se vágytam még ennyire soha, nem, hogy egy pasira, aki nem is létezik. Mert egyszerűen nem létezhet egy ilyen férfi. Több okból is. Egy, mert ő az első pasi, akire gerjedek, és ezt csak akkor tudom elfogadni ép ésszel, ha nem létezik. Második, mert egy vámpír, és egy Vadász kapcsolata amúgy is bonyolult. Az én feladatom a megölésük, az övéké szimplán az ölés. Bárkit, akárkit képesek megtámadni. Néha nehéz elhinni, hogy ők is emberek voltak, ahogy gyilkolnak.  
Türelmetlenül sóhajtok, majd az órámra nézek. Lassan közeleg a megfelelő időpont, a bűvös éjfél, mikor minden álomszuszék vámpír felébred a hetedik napon. A mai soros Elena Roght, kora tizenhét év. Kicsit szégyellem, hogy miközben a sírja előtt ültem akkor tudtam meg csak a teljes nevét. Eddig csak simán Elena volt nekem. Egy név, egy hulla, akit majdnem lenyakaztam. Ma utána érdeklődtem, hogy ki is volt ő. Talán hiba volt, sőt valószínűleg az volt. Kiderült, hogy egy csöndes, és mindenki szerint nagyon szerény lány volt. Ezért döbbenetes, hogy egyszer csak holtan találták meg a suliban. „Vajon mi vitte rá, a mindig visszahúzódó Elenát arra a lépésre, mely mindent megváltoztatott?” - Hangzottak el a kérdések a beszélgetések folyamán. Ez inkább költői kérdés volt, mert senki se tudja biztosra, hogy ki, miért, mit cselekszik. Én viszont tudom mi vitte rá ezt a szegény lányt erre az útra. A vámpírokat nem érdekli, ki jó vagy rossz. Ezek nem számítanak, ezt már megtanultam. Ragadozók, akik nem törődnek a fájdalommal, amit maguk után hagynak. A harcokban, melyekben eddig részem volt, inkább tűntek démonoknak, mint egykori embereknek. Ott tiszta sor volt, hogy mit kell tenni, nem ismertem őket az előző életükben, mikor éltek, lélegeztek. A helyzet itt most más. Ez a második eset, amit várakozással töltök egy friss sírnál, bár nem az utolsó. Annál viccnek fogtam fel a dogot, hogy a temetőben ülök egy flúgos fazonnal. Aztán az életem megőrzése jobban lefoglalt, mint a gondolatok.   
Most viszont érzem, hogy óriási bakot lőttem, melyet soha nem fogok újra elkövetni. Ölj, de ne ismerd, kit ölsz. Ez egy olyan tanács, amit az elmúlt órában hoztam létre. Bánom, hogy nem előbb, mert egy halott személy élő lett számomra, a barátai emlékei által. Jól tudom, hogy még számos sírnál kell majd várakoznom, és nem engedhetem, hogy mindegyiknél érezzek bármit is. Egy kis figyelmetlenség az életembe kerülhet. A sajnálatra ráérek otthon a szobámban, a négy fal között. A munkát - mert ez már nekem az -, külön kell választanom az érzelmeimtől. Gondolni egyszerűbb, mint megtenni. A szél száraz leveleket és a fahéj illatát sodorja felém. Bosszúsan csukom be szememet. Nem igaz, hogy még ilyen helyzetekben is rá gondolok, mikor éppen figyelnem kellene. Nagyszerű! Már sikerült elérnem, hogy nem csak álmodva érzékelem, hanem mikor ébren vagyok, akkor se hagy békén. Vajon tudok ezentúl fahéjas kajákat enni? Mert erre az illatra automatikusan már látom is magam előtt a selymes fekete hajat, vörös ajkat, sápadt bőrt. Ez most nem alkalmas időpont, hogy a mocskos fantáziámat rendbe rakjam, mert órám hangos csipogással jelzi, hogy itt az idő. 

A fahéj illata vesz körbe, és szinte érzem a jelenlétét, miközben figyelem, hogy Elena lassan a felszínre kúszik. Majd pontosítok, nem Elena, hanem a vámpír. Várok és figyelek. Először nem vesz észre. Értetlenül bámul maga elé. Mikor megszólal már tudom, hogy nehéz lesz megtennem:  
\- Mit keresek a temetőben? - rémülten mered rám, miközben barna hajából a szél söpri ki az utolsó föld szemcséket.  
Egy vámpír, aki nem tudja, hogy vámpír. Igazán jó lenne, ha Wales itt lenne velem, mert erre még nem igazán vagyok készen, hogy egy ártatlan lányt világosítsak fel, hogy kegyetlen gyilkos lett vagyis lesz. A legjobb, ha őszintén megmondom.  
\- Meghaltál. – Válaszolom neki, miközben a karót kezembe készítem.

**Elena**

Nem értem az egészet. Mit keresek a temetőben? Hol vannak a többiek? Arra emlékszem, hogy felébredtem, rendkívül éhesen. Ki akartam menni enni, de valami megakadályozta a mozgást, mintha beszorultam volna valahová. Egy szűk helyre, ahova nem ér el a fény. A sötétség, melyben voltam, rémisztően barátságosan vett körbe, miközben én a fényt akartam érezni. Arra gondoltam, ha kijutok erről a helyről, akkor felkapcsolom a villanyt, és minden rendben lesz újra. Küzdöttem, hogy kikerüljek, mikor végre megéreztem a friss levegőt. Először nehéz volt a szememet kinyitni, de mikor sikerült, a világosság helyett, csak az éjszakát láttam és sírköveket. Mi ez az egész? Valami rossz vicc? Észreveszem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Egy fiú áll előttem a sulinkból. A neve nem jut eszembe, de emlékszem, hogy mindig néztem őt, mert olyan vidám volt. Szőke haja rendetlenül hullik sápadt arcába, és szemében szomorúság ég az állandó mosoly helyett. Valahogy ragyog az éjszakába. Majdnem olyan helyes, mint... Mint ki? Valami történt velem. Éjszín. Ez a szó ugrik be. Majd vérvörös. Emlékszem valamire. Egy férfira azt hiszem. Fekete haj... Az éhség egyre erősebb, éhezem. Meg kell tudnom, hogy mi történt velem, és egyvalakitől tudhatom meg.   
\- Mit keresek a temetőben? - kérdem rémülten.  
Alex. Igen, így hívják. Már emlékszem. Egyre több minden jut eszembe. Találkoztam valakivel, az egyik éjszaka amikor hazafelé sétáltam. Valaki olyannal, akihez hasonlót még nem láttam. Fekete haj, és valami gyönyörű kék szemek, melyek éhesen tekintettek rám. Soha senki nem nézett még úgy rám... A gondolatok össze-vissza keringenek bennem. A múlt és a jelen pillanat között ingázok, miközben kínzóan száraznak érzem számat. Próbálok figyelni az előttem álló fiúra, aki sajnálkozva néz rám, majd megszólal:  
\- Meghaltál – válaszolja.  
\- Meghaltam? - kérdem értetlenül, majd elkezdek nevetni egyre hangosabban.  
A végén már nem is ismerek rá a saját hangomra, csak nagy nehezen tudom abbahagyni. Alex még mindig komoly arccal néz rám, és el kell ismernem, hogy nagyon jól csinálja. A szívbajt hozza rám, de tökéletes az alakítása. Játsszuk akkor ezt a játékot. Benne vagyok.   
\- Rendben meghaltam. Akkor mit keresek itt? Beszélek és éhes vagyok. Nem egészen az, amit egy hulla csinál – kacagok fel a mondat végén ismét.  
\- Vámpír vagy – jön a nyugodt felelet.  
\- Persze! Miért nem ezzel nyitottál? Vámpír? Ez mindent megmagyaráz – egyetértően bólogatok.  
Milyen hülye! Fájdalom hullámzik végig rajtam, a fogaim feszülnek. Akaratlanul nyúlok szám felé, majd megállok. Hiszen pont ezt akarja elérni, hogy elhiggyem a meséjét.  
\- Nézd meg mi van a hátad mögött – mondja továbbra is ragszkodva a hülyeségéhez.  
Ránézek, és tekintetében még mindig nem látom, hogy vicc lenne ez az egész. Pillantása komoly, arca szomorú. Miért teszi ezt velem? Lassan megfordulok, és meglátom azt, amitől valami jeges érzés tölt el. Egy idegennek a nevet, kort és a fájdalmat adja hírül a sírkő, de nekem a sajátom furcsán megnyugtató.  
\- Meghaltam – állapítom meg, majd lassan visszafordulok.  
Arcomon lassan legördül egy könnycsepp, hidegen. Ujjammal odanyúlok, és akkor veszem észre, hogy nem könny.

**Alex**

A sírkőtől visszafordulva, úgy látom felfogta, halálának bizonyosságát. Tekintetében könnyek gyűlnek, melyek véres nyomot hagynak maguk után, ahogy arcán legördülnek. Ujjával letörli a cseppet, és meredten bámulja. Nem érthetem, hogy mit érez, és időt se adhatok neki. Annyira emberinek tűnik, és hiába mondogatom magamnak, hogy kegyetlen gyilkos lesz, de még nem az. Nem muszáj annak lenni. Minden vámpír eredendően gonosz? Mi van, ha van egy másik út is. Mindenkinek meg kell adnia a választási lehetőséget. Ha segítek neki, akkor élhet. Aztán pontosítok, mert ez már nem élet lesz, de létezhet. Nem lenne kötelező minden vámpírt megölni, ha van lehetőség a békére. Lehet, hogy csak a friss vámpíroknak iránymutatás kell. Óvatosan lépek a síró lány felé. A karót lejebb engedem már nem akarok támadni vele. Kezemet, a vállára helyezem, miközben érzem, hogy egész testébe reszket. Haja arcába hullik, és teste rázkódása egyre erőteljesebb. Halk motyogása üti meg fülemet, mely nem túl sok jót hordoz magában:  
\- Olyan éhes vagyok. - A mondat közben a barna zuhatag alól előkerül arca, és látom ahogy szemfogai egyre hegyesebben bukkannak elő.  
\- Segíthetek – próbálom nyugtatni.  
Tekintete rám mered éhesen.  
\- Hogyan? Miként segíthetnél te nekem? - feleli idegenül, majd kezével ellök magától.  
Ennek hatására az egyik sírkőnek esek, de olyan erővel, hogy kezemet felsértem, és a karóm a földre esik. Vérem illata orromba tolódik, és bár felszíni sérülés, bőségesen ömlik belőle a vér. 

**Elena**

Mindenem fáj, és a kín lassan egyre elviselhetetlenebb. Mindent érzek magam körül most, hogy már elfogadtam a tényt, hogy halott vagyok. A fájdalom tudata csak egy pillanat volt, mintha a szó kimondásával már meg is szűnt volna az érzés. Ösztöneim jelzik, hogy az éhségemet csillapítani kell, gyorsan. Miként? Teszem fel a kérdést, de már jól tudom a mikéntet, ahogy megérzem Alex kezét a vállamon. Illata, az élet mely sugárzik belőle vonzóbb, mint bármi. Nem akarom ezt az egészet. Fel fogok ébredni hamarosan, és kiderül mindez nem volt igaz. Valahogy minden pillanattal egyre kevésbé érzem a kínt, mely elveszett életemet jelenti, és inkább a sürgető kényszer uralkodik el rajtam. Mikor kinyitom a számat, olyan mintha külső szemlélője lennék saját magamnak:  
\- Hogyan? Miként segíthetnél te nekem? - kérdem.  
Közben éhesen nézem, miként veszi a levegőt, hallom szíve dobogását, érzem az éjszakát, a fahéjat. Itt van ő is. Észlelem a jelenlétét. Angyalom, démonom. Raven. Eszembe jut az érzés, ami akkor fogott el, mikor vére lefolyt számon, egyre sűrűbben. Az első korty kesernyés volt, aztán már ez se számított. Egy gonosz hang súgja a fülembe, ha megölöm a fiút, újra láthatom őt. Érezhetem csókja hidegét. Annyit kell csak tennem, hogy megölöm. Kezemet már nyújtom felé, hogy megragadom, de helyette régi énem utolsó kiáltásaként lököm el magamtól. Kezembe fogom arcomat, hátha így kizárhatom a valóságot, mely körbevesz. A vér és fahéj illata furakszik be, miközben kezemet elveszem arcom elől, fogaim végigkarcolják bőrömet. Nem érdekel már az se, hogy a fogaim hegyesen merednek elő. Nem érdekel, hogy helyesnek tartottam Alexet. Nem érdekel, hogy meghaltam. Ezek már nem számítanak. Ami igazán fontos az az éhség, a vér, és Raven. Vár rám. Tudom, hogy azt akarja, hogy együtt legyünk. Mindörökké. Új érzékeimnek köszönhetően szinte hangos csattanásként élem meg amint a karó kiesik Alex kezéből.   
\- Úgy akarsz segíteni, hogy megölsz? - hangomban még én is érzékelem a veszélyt. – Van, amivel igazán a hasznomra lehetsz.  
A mondat végén a gyengének látszó áldozatom felé rugaszkodok el, aki elég kábultnak tűnik. A vérét akarom. 

**Alex**

Elismerem hülye vagyok! Az oroszlán nem lehet vegetáriánus, és a vámpír se lesz emberbarát. Jobb lett volna, ha ez a felismerés, pár perccel ezelőtt nyilall belém, mikor még a karóm a kezemben volt, és nem egy nagyon éhes vámpír néz velem farkasszemet. A tartalék fadarabom pedig nagyon jó helyen van. Otthon az ágyam végén. Elena, vagyis pontosítok, a vérszívó dög száján gúnyos nevetés hallatszik, miközben szeme elégedetten villan, ahogy elejtett fegyveremre tekint. Miután azt feleli, hogya hasznára lehetnék, felém vetődik. Gyorsaságban azonban azonos erőket képviselünk. Az én hátam mögött még mindig a sírkő van, így egy másodperccel azelőtt, hogy elérne, én csak szimplán félre állok. Arra már nincs időm, hogy a fegyveremet felvegyem, de ezt is elég hatásosnak ítélem. Azonban a lebénítása csak egy pillanatig tart, mert mint aki nem érez fájdalmat már fordul is felém, támadásra készen. Már egyáltalán nem látszik annak az ártatlan lánynak, aki volt, sokkal inkább egy vérszomjas fenevadnak tűnik. Hátrább mozdulok, nővelve a távolságot kettőnk között.  
Újra elindul irányomba, de most már nem ész nélkül vetődik. Az éhséget egyelőre legyőzte a taktika, mert karómat előtte még messzire rúgja az éjszakába. Állunk egymással szembe tisztes távolságba. Én élni akarok, ő pedig megölni. Egy pillanatig nézünk egymásra, mikor megmozdul, de most lépkedve közelít meg. Arcán rendeződnek a vonások, és még egy véres könnycseppet is kiprésel magából, miközben fogai normális méretűvé húzódnak össze, de ezzel nem téveszt meg, mert szemében nem sajnálat, hanem vérszomj ég.  
\- Alex, ne haragudj – kezdi el ámításomat kedveskedő hangon – de ez az éhség elvette az eszemet. Kérlek segíts! - Nyújtja felém fehér karját kérlelően.  
Jól tudom én már milyen segítségre lenne szüksége, de abból nem kap. Viszont erről neki nem kell tudnia.  
\- Elena segíthetek neked, csak nyugodj meg. – Válaszolom, és jól látom a gonosz örömet mely felszikrázik szemében szavaim hatására. - Talán egy kis vért kéne szerezni neked – ajánlom fel a mézesmadzagot.  
Számításom beválik, mert mohón kezd el figyelni; fogai ismét hosszabbodnak, miközben nekiáll beszélni:  
\- Igen, csak egy kevés kell. Kortynyi! Nem bántok senkit se... csak egy kicsit. Megérted ugye? - tekint felém megértésre várón, majd folytatja. - Aztán találkozok vele... - sóhajtja álmodozóan.  
Óvatosan hátrálok, és próbálom szóval tartani, amíg valami fegyvert találok.   
\- Kivel akarsz találkozni? - kérdezgetem inkább.  
Lassan közelebb lépkedve, válaszolja éneklő hangon:  
\- Az Angyalommal.  
Oké, ez totálisan bekattant, állapítom meg. Nekem is inkább a dolgomat kellett volna tennem, nem pedig játszani a hőst.   
\- Egy angyalt keresel? - igyekszem komoly hangon kérdezni, de mégse sikerülhetett, mert dühösen néz rám.  
\- Nem egyet keresek, hanem őt... - morog felém. - De miért beszélünk most róla, hiszen itt van valahol, érzem. Ezután megkeresem, és együtt leszünk. - kacag fel érces hangon. - Amikor segítesz...  
\- Segítek – válaszolom újra, és végre meglátom a végső megoldást.  
Már nem igazán figyelek, hogy miket motyog a hibbant vámpírja, mert most fegyvert kell csinálnom egy ásóból. Áldom az eget, akárki is hagyta itt a kis kerti szerszámot. Hátrálva egyre jobban közelítem meg új fegyveremet. Elena egyre jobban elveszik a saját világában, már nem próbál embernek látszani. Türelmetlenül sóhajt fel, mint akinek elege van a játékból.  
\- Akkor add nekem a véred, hogy láthassam Ravent – kiáltja felém, majd ismét mozgásba lendül.  
Lendületesen támad, de ismét hibás a mozdulat, mert én könnyedén térek ki előle, és egy mozdulattal kapom fel az ásót a földről, majd a folyamatot nem szakítva meg, sújtok le a mellettem álló vámpír felé, ki épp visszafordulna felém. Az ásóval a nyakára célzok, és még látom meglepett pillantását. Feje nyakát elhagyva repül, majd ahogy földet ér porrá válik, melyet teste is követ.   
A fegyveremet ledobom a földre. Soha többé nem fogom otthon hagyni a karómat, sőt ezentúl mindig lesz a tartalékomnak tartaléka is! Fáradtan dőlök neki az egyik sírnál lévő fának, és fejemet a kéregnek döntöm. Az utolsó percet gondolom végig, valami lényegesre nem figyeltem akkor, de most visszajátszva eltölt a biztos tudat. Azt mondta, hogy Raven várja. Lehet véletlen, de ekkora már nincs. Túl gyakran találkozok ezzel a névvel az elmúlt napokban. Persze, hogy ha csak a név lenne, de ott vannak az álmaim is. A napló, amiben olvastam, ha jól emlékszem talán két, vagy háromszáz éves lehet. Vajon ez a Raven, az a Raven? Létezhet még az a vámpír? A gondolatra, hogy valós lehet az a személy, eltölt egyfajta várakozás, ami nem a megölésére vonatkozik. Magamtól undorodva horkantok fel. Most lett nyilvánvaló, hogy egy vámpír az mindig vámpír. Nincs rossz vagy jó közöttük, vérszomjas mindegyik. Szörnyek egytől egyig. Akkor miért érzem a várakozás örömét? Az esti szél lágyan kering körülöttem, és azt kívánom bárcsak a gondolatokat is elfújhatná, melyek bennem vannak. Fáradtan sóhajtom a nevet, melyet soha nem mondtam még ki, álmaimban sem.  
\- Raven.

Megrázom a fejemet. Elég volt ebből. Fontosabb dolgom is van még, minthogy neveket mondogassak, mint valami idióta. Ha valóban itt van, akkor is csak egy név, az alak az álmomban pedig fantázia. Ideje menni, hiszen épphogy elmúlt éjfél. Így még van esélyem, hogy ma még több dögöt intézzek el. Fegyveremet keresgélem a sötétben, és mikor megvan elindulok az új küzdelem reményébe, hátha sikerül érzéseimet. A szél kíséri utamat, magával sodorva a fahéj illatát, de nem torpanok meg a képzelődésekre. Elszántan folytatom utamat az éjszakába. Ma megmentek valakit, ha lesz rá esélyem.

**Raven**

Végig nyomon követtem a küzdelmet. A Vadász rövid időn belül szépen fejlődött, ösztönös érzéke van hozzá, de hibái azért még vannak. Ezek persze neki hibák, nekem támadási felületek lehetnek. Érzékenysége olyan erény, amiről nagyon gyorsan le kellene szoknia. Viszont kreativitása meglepett. Egy ásóval lenyakazni valakit hm... hosszú életem során még ilyet se láttam. Határozottan ki tudja használni a környezet adta lehetőségeket, ha a sajátjaiból kimerül. Végeredményben elégedett vagyok. Már nem kell sokat várnom, és szemtől szembe is összemérhetjük erőinket. A harc véget ért, és én elindulok, mikor sóhaja elér.   
\- Raven.  
Megállok, mint akinek földbegyökerezett a lába, és mozdulni képtelen. Magam se tudom mi ez az érzés - ha érzés -, ami eltölt. A vágyat ismerem, és az is van benne, de valahogy ez több annál. Idegessé tesz ez a valami. Veszélyt sejtet magában, ami soha nem fenyegetett. Megölöm most döntöm el, és már fordulok is meg. Ahogy visszanézek látom, ahogy fáradtan dől egy fának. Az éjszakában szinte ragyog a kölyök, karcsú teste beleolvad a fa kérgébe, kócos haját szerteszét fújja a szél, arca piroslik a hidegtől, miközben elgondolkodva harap ajkába. A látvány megragad, amit nem értek. Hiszen láttam már őt kevesebb ruhában is, most mégis más hatással van rám. Miért? Aztán rájövök. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy kimondta a nevemet. Olyan volt ez a szó tőle, mint egy cirógatás. Kezemet ökölbe szorítom, körmeim belemélyednek húsomba, véremet fakasztva. A fájdalom térít észhez. Bosszúsan fordulok el tőle, a látványától. Irritál ártatlansága, tisztasága, amit tönkre fogok tenni. Meg kell ölnöm valakit, valakit, aki olyan, mint ő. A szél, mintha csak a hangulatomhoz igazodna, vadul markol bele hajamba, tépve azt. Nem érdekel az apró fájdalom, folytatom az utamat, többé nem nézek vissza. Ma biztosan megölök valakit.


	7. Találkozások

**Raven**

Az éjszakát járva szemrevételezem a lehetőségeket, amiket nyújtani tud, de valahogy senki se tűnik a fogamra valónak. Mindenkiben találok valami hibát. Túl magas vagy épp alacsony, a végén már rutinszerűen találom ki az indokot, hogy miért nem cserkészem be ma esti zsákmányomat. Mióta vámpír lettem még soha nem állt elő ez a szituáció vagyis, hogy ölni akarok, de senki se felel meg nekem. Öregszem? Elért valami kapuzárási pánik túl a kétszázon, ezért válogatok? Zavartan sétálok tovább, és nem törődök a hívogató tekintetekkel, amiket kapok mindkét nem részéről. Hidegen hagy a vágyuk, amit felém sugároznak. Az áldozataimat én választom, és nem ők engem. Előbb egy kérdésre kell megtalálnom a választ vagyis, hogy mi a fene bajom van? Tudja a nevem, és akkor mi van? Én is tudom az övét, csak épp nem suttogom fáknak dőlve. Volt valami abban a pillanatban, aminek nagyon nem kellett volna ott lenni. Tűnődve állok meg egy lámpánál, és lassan ráébredek, hogy mi okozhatja kedélyem ilyen szintű leromlását. Végül szembe nézek a ténnyel. Az álmok, melyekben meglátogattam nem csak rá gyakoroltak mély hatást, de engem se hagytak hidegen. Itt az idő, melyet már nem húzhatok tovább. Eljött a valós találkozás ideje. Elismerem, vágyok a kölyökre majdnem olyan szinten, mint a megölésére. Kell nekem a teste, a vére, egyszóval mindene. Ritka az ilyen pillanat, és jobban magamba tekintve rájövök, nagyon régen vagy talán még soha nem volt ilyen erős a késztetés, hogy valakit ennyire akarjak. A vadászról minden adat a rendelkezésemre áll, így a támadásomnak nincs gyenge pontja. Tudom, kik a barátai, hol lakik és hamarosan tudni fogom azt is, hogy milyen íze van a bőrének.  
Sietős léptek zaját hallom, és odanézve már tudom, megtaláltam, akit kerestem. Először csak a hajszíne tűnik fel. Szőke, hosszú haja, válla körül hullámzik. Idegesen kutat táskájában, majd mikor mellém ér, a kulcsát elejti. Villámgyorsan hajolok le érte, kihasználva a lehetőséget, amit nyújt az egyszerű cselekmény. Más esetben lehetne szándékos ez a mozdulat, de jól tudom ez csak a véletlennek köszönhető, mert csábos pillantás helyett óvatos tekintetet kapok, miközben nyújtom át a kulcsot.  
\- Ezt elejtette - kezdeményezek beszélgetést.  
\- Köszönöm - mondja, miközben ideges mozdulattal kap a kulcs után.  
\- Veszélyesek az utcák mostanság - lágy hangon ejtem ki a szavakat, mire kissé megrezzen. - Elkísérjem az autóig?  
\- Nem kell! - válaszolja rögtön. - A túloldalon lévő közeli utca végén parkoltam le - feleli bizonytalan hangon, mert az említett kis utca teljes sötétségbe burkolózik az emberi szem számára.  
\- Akkor jó utat - felelem neki nyugodtan.  
Elindul, majd egy bizonytalan lépés után visszafordul. Erre a mozdulatra vártam. A reakció kiszámíthatóan emberi.  
\- Elnézést, ha udvariatlan voltam - mondja már kedvesebb hangon. - Elkísérne mégis?  
\- A legnagyobb örömmel teszem ezt egy szép hölgynek - súgom selymes hangon, és látom már teljesen megnyugodott.   
\- Anna vagyok - mutatkozik be. - Köszönöm, tudja mostanság olyan szörnyű híreket lehet hallani.  
\- Raven - felelem neki, miközben elindulunk a sötét kis utca felé. - Velem biztonságban érezheti magát ezen a rövid kis úton.

 **Anna**

Idegesen veszem el a felém nyújtott kulcsot. Sötét van, én meg egyedül vagyok, és egy nagyon rossz napot tudhatok magam mögött. A legkevésbé sem hiányzik, hogy most meg elkezdjenek molesztálni. Azonban ez a férfi túl jól néz ki, hogy ilyen eszközökhöz kelljen folyamodnia. A gyenge fény ellenére is tisztán látom, milyen jóképű. A szeme az, ami teljesen megragad. Olyan szomorú, mintha évszázados magány rabja lenne. Mégis a megérzésem rosszat sejt. Valami zavar ebben az idegenben, aki semmi fenyegető mozdulatot nem tesz felém, mégis tudom több, mint aminek látszik. Zavartan indulok el, miközben az ajánlatát visszautasítom. Viszont egy lépés után mégis visszafordulok. Ugyanúgy áll, ahogy az előbb. Halálos nyugalom sugárzik belőle, mint akit semmi se zökkentheti ki ebből az állapotból. Szépsége szívbemarkolóan megkapó. Fekete fürtjei lágyan hullámoznak a szélben, és döbbenten veszem észre, hogy a haja hosszabb és fényesebb, mint az enyém. A francba, az egész pasi maga a megtestesült álom. A szépségnél nincs halálosabb fegyver. Már nem tudom, ki mondta, de igaza volt. Aki ilyen jól néz ki, az nem lehet gonosz, döntöm el hirtelen. Az előbbi rossz érzést félresöpröm. Megkérem, hogy kísérjen el, majd bemutatkozom:  
\- Anna vagyok.  
\- Raven - mondja selymes hangon, melytől kellemes borzongás fut végig rajtam. 

Elindulunk a sötét kis utca irányába, szorosan mellettem új ismerősöm. Szinte kezdem sajnálni, hogy ilyen közel van az autóm, persze reggel ezt egyáltalán nem így gondoltam. Éppenséggel egész úton a munkába menet ezen dühöngtem. Most meg az a bajom, hogy túl hamar fogunk odaérni az autómhoz. Talán hálám jeléül meghívhatnám egy kávéra? Ez egy jó gondolat, döntöm el. Meg fogom majd kérdezni. Soha nem szerettem éjszaka mászkálni, most mégse aggódok. Én az orromig sem látok, de kísérőm magabiztosan irányít  
\- Nem értem, miért nem javítják meg itt a világítást! - sóhajtok fel mikor majdnem elesek.  
\- Kapaszkodjon belém - hallom fülemhez közel a hangját. - Nagyokat lehet itt esni. Nem szeretném, ha megsérülne.  
Miközben ezt teszem, újra eltölt valami kettős érzés. Az egyik részem azt akarja, hogy soha ne érjen véget ez a rövid kis séta, énem másik része viszont valami baljós megérzéssel követi az eseményeket. Veszélyt érzek, de nem értem miért.   
\- Valami baj van? - kérdezi hirtelen.  
\- Nem - motyogom zavartan. - Nem szeretem az éjszakát, néha olyan félelmetes tud lenni. Nem is látok semmit ebben a nagy feketeségben. Maga biztos valami vitamint eszik, hogy ilyen jól látja, merre megyünk.  
\- Mondhatjuk - kacag fel.  
A kis utca a reggeli fényben barátságos volt, azonban most mégis egyre ijesztőbb. Magam sem tudom, hogy azért mert éjszaka van, vagy új ismerősöm miatt, aki nem tesz semmit csak jön mellettem némán. Ez a csend valahogy baljóslatúvá teszi utunkat. Nem kellett volna elfogadnom a segítséget jövök rá, azonban mégis engedelmesen megyek tovább. A szépség nem csak fegyver lehet. Hanem csapda, melytől nem szabadulhatsz. Az út előttem nem látszik tisztán, ezért még erősebben kapaszkodok a karba, melyből hidegség sugárzik, de nem engedem el. Hamarosan az utca végére fogok érni, ki a biztonságos fénybe. Már csak pár lépés az egész és vége lesz.

 **Alex**

Zavart vagyok, és legnagyobb döbbenetemre a zavar mellett a legerősebb érzelmem jelenleg a düh, mely elnyomja a sérülésem fájdalmát, amit az előző este még ráadásként szereztem. Dühös voltam, mikor felkeltem, és elkezdtem készülődni a suliba. Az úton se csillapult bennem eme érzés, pedig örülnöm kellene, mert nem álmodtam semmi furcsát. Mégis mérges vagyok, úgy érzem, valamitől megfosztottak. Tényleg egy hülye vagyok! A düh még akkor is mardos, mikor a folyóson Walesbe botlok, aki lelkesen csapódik mellém.  
\- Hogy ment éjszaka? - kérdi izgatottan.  
\- Nyakaztam először - válaszolom szinte morogva. - Aztán volt megint egy félresikerült mentésem.  
\- Mi? - kérdez vissza értetlenül. - Most csak karózni kellett, vagy félrenéztem valamit a menetrendeden? - tekint rám szemüvege mögül.  
A szavak hatására megtorpanok, és rájövök, a dühöt végre megfelelő irányba tudom terelni.  
\- Menetrend? Mi vagyok én maga szerint? Egy busz?! - érdeklődök még nagyon finoman, mert mellettünk mennek el mások is, akiknek nem kell tudni az új hobbimról. - Tudja meg, itt mindig számolni kell a váratlan helyzetekkel - közlöm okító hangon a tapasztalataimat, amiket egy hét alatt leszűrtem.  
\- Alex, sajnálom. Igazad van. Nem csak neked új ez a helyzet, de nekem is furcsa ez az egész. Eddig mindig az irodában voltam, és soha nem kellett valós akciókat vezényelnem. Ez nekem is egészen újfajta kihívás - feleli mentegetőzve. - Veled együtt tanulok most én is.  
\- Ezzel most nagyon nem nyugtatott meg - felelem már kevésbé mérgesen. - Van még időnk az óra kezdésig, be tudná kötözni a sebemet? - kérdem teljesen megenyhülve.  
A düh még emészt, de igyekszem megfeledkezni róla, mert nem Wales tehet róla. Senki se tehet róla, csak az én beteg fantáziám. Meggyógyultam! Klassz, de én mégse örülök neki.   
\- Mi történt tegnap este egészen pontosan? - hallatszik a rémült kérdés, amint elindulunk az irodája felé.  
Belépve a helyiségbe megszabadulok az ingemtől - az előbbi kérdést figyelmen kívül hagyva -, megmutatva ezzel a vágást, amit szereztem. A szuper regenerálódásomnak hála a seb már nem mély, és a látványos gyógyulás már elkezdődött, de nem árt újra kötözni.  
\- A nyakazás hogy történt?- kérdi Wales miközben a fiókban kutat valószínűleg kötszer után.   
\- Lapáttal - felelem azonnal.  
\- Lapáttal? - kérdez vissza.  
\- Igen, nem volt más lehetőségem - a mondat közben leereszkedek egy székre, és úgy várom, hogy végre nekiálljon a sebápolásnak.  
\- Nem volt más lehetőség - ismétel meg.  
\- Wales, maga egy okos ember - kezdem el türelmetlenül. -, ne akarja, hogy csalódjak az elképzelésemben. Óriási hibát követtem el, de megtanultam a leckét az biztos, kétszeresen is - szavaim közben figyelőm mellém lép, és elkezdi a régebbi kötést leszedni rólam, én pedig folytatom mondandómat. - Elena, vagyis a vámpír, mikor kikelt a sírból nem olyan volt, mint a legutóbbi. Emlékezett rá, hogy ki volt. Azt se tudta, hogy meghalt. Én azt gondoltam, talán lehet egy másik út is. Tudja, karó nélkül. Hibát követtem el - ismerem el előtte, hangosan vétkemet.  
\- Igen, az volt - helyesel csendesen, miközben a tiszta kötszer után nyúl. - Valószínűleg egy idősebb vámpír alakította át - jegyzi meg.  
\- Miből gondolja? - érdeklődök hevesen.  
\- Ha csak egy ifjonc tette volna, akkor nem emlékezett volna semmire sem. Így viszont, mivel azt mondtad, hogy önmaga volt egy ideig, így valószínűleg egy pár száz éves vámpír ölhette meg - értetlen tekintetem láttán tovább magyaráz. - Olyan ez, mint a bor. Minél régebbi, annál finomabb. Hasonló a helyzet a vámpírok esetében is. Az erejük az évek alatt folyamatosan nő.  
\- Szóval azt akarja mondani, hogy eddig csak mezei ellenfeleim voltak? - a kérdés inkább megállapítás tőlem. - Akik még a pehelysúly kategóriában vannak.  
\- Jól látod a helyzetet - a mondat végén egy erős csomót köt a karomra.  
Elgondolkodva ülök és érzem, el kell mondanom Walesnek, hogy bajban vagyok. Konkrétan a nedves álmaimról nem szándékozom beszámolni, de jelenleg a frász akar kitörni rajtam. Az nem zavar annyira, hogy az eddigi ellenfeleim még csak az alja annak, ami rám vár. Ami miatt igazán aggódok, hogy egy idősebb vámpír felelős a temetői kalandomért. Több száz évesnek kellett lenni, mint a naplóban szereplő vámpírnak. Mielőtt előadhatnám figyelőmnek az emészthetőbb verziót, megszólal:  
\- Ez egy vágott sérülés, mi a története?   
Lepillantok a karomra, melynek az emléke szintén nem tartozik a top tízes kategóriába.  
\- A temető után úgy gondoltam, megmentek még, akit tudok. Mivel a dögök a sikátort kedvelik, betévedtem egybe, amiben találtam is egy vámpírt, aki vígan szipolyozott egy pasit. Gondoltam, segítek. Lekaróztam a vámpírt, mire az áldozat elkezdett sírni. Legalábbis akkor azt gondoltam, hogy áldozat volt, mikor is előkapta a kését és megvágott. Ennél a résznél jöttem rá, hogy tévedtem ismét. Miután megvágott a barom, fenyegetőzött, majd elszaladt. Szerencséje volt, hogy a feladataim között csak vámpírok, valamint egyéb nem földi lények irtása szerepel, plusz rohadtul fájt a karom.  
\- Harapásfüggő - dünnyögi az orra alatt.  
\- Milyen függő? - kérdezek vissza. - Ne szórakozzon, a tag arra gerjed, hogy harapják? Fúj, ez nagyon durva! - kiáltok fel hevesen, mert bizonyos emlékek jutnak eszembe, amibe valaki nagyon agyafúrtan használta a száját, melyben hegyes fogak lapultak.   
\- Ha valakit többször megharapnak, elkezdi élvezni. Mondhatjuk, szolgaként tartják az ilyen embereket, ha hasznosak, tovább életben maradhatnak - tekintetem láttán elhúzza száját. - Te immúnis vagy erre, mint Vadász - nyugtat meg. - Egyedi képességekkel rendelkezel, ezért vagy olyan veszélyes számukra.  
\- Kár, hogy csak egy van belőlem - jegyzem meg. - Akkor nem is tudnak átalakítani? - teszem fel a kérdést, melytől a legjobban félek, azzá válni, amivel küzdök.  
\- Nem, még ha megpróbálnának, akkor se sikerülne. Valahogy a véred ellenáll minden behatásnak. - a szavak közben, amiket kimond, a rajtam nyugvó teher egy része legördül. - Most már ideje órára menned - figyelmeztetőlegesen néz órájára.  
\- Igaz - helyeselek megkönnyebbülten.  
A székről feltápászkodok, majd a ruhát magamra véve indulok el az ajtóhoz, azonban mielőtt kilépnék, visszafordulok és tekintetünk találkozik.   
\- Elena említett egy nevet is, mielőtt megöltem. Azt mondta Raven - mondom neki a történet egy részét.  
\- Raven? - tekintetében pánik villan, melyet gyorsan palástól.   
\- Az egyik naplóban is, amit kaptam, szerepelt ez a név. Véletlen lenne? - faggatom.  
\- Lehet - válaszolja óvatosan.  
\- Ugyan, ezt maga se hiszi - a düh mely épphogy csillapult bennem, újra teljes erővel jelentkezik. - Mit titkol?   
\- Egy vámpírt ismernek a figyelők, akit Raven-nek hívnak - kezdi el mondandóját. - Eddig három vadászt ölt meg. Veszélyes ellenfél...  
Dermedten állok az ajtó előtt, három vadászt ölt meg. Szép teljesítmény, ez az első, ami eszembe jut. Majd a következő gondolat. Véletlen lenne, hogy pont itt van ebben a városban? Nem hiszem.  
\- Most miattam van itt - állapítom meg élettelen hangon. - A negyedikkel is végezni akar.  
\- Valószínűleg - ért egyet velem Wales.   
\- Akkor miért nem támadott még meg? - kérdem ingerülten. - Mire vár? Arra, hogy én... - itt a mondatot félbe hagyom, mert a végén még kicsúszik valami a számon, aminek nem kéne.  
Nyugi Alex, csitítom magam. Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy a név és egy személy egyezik. Ettől még nem fog úgy kinézni, mint az álomvámpír, akivel perverz dolgokat akarsz csinálni. Hevesen egyetértek önmagammal.  
\- Azt hiszem, arra vár, hogy felkészült legyél a harcra - mondja Wales. - Minden vámpírnak nagy tett, ha megöli a Vadászt.  
\- Szóval trófea vagyok - kacagok fel. - Ennyi most elég volt, matek óra előtt, Wales - a mondat közben megragadom a kilincset, és kilépek a szobából.

A düh mellé most a fájdalom társul. Egyszerűen nem tudom, mi a bajom. Mást nem érteni még rendben van, de saját magamat! Ez a helyzet kétségbeejtő. 

**Raven**

A nő határozottan tehetséges, ahogy figyelem tevékenységét, amint a megkötözött embert szó szerint az őrületbe kergeti. Végre hasznomra lehet az ágyon kívül is. A lap, mely végre hivatalosan is engedélyezi az átépítést, most már a kezemben van. A kis hivatalnoknak, aki telefonon keresztül sorozatosan áthúzta számításaimat, eddig szerencséje volt, mivel a telefon volt az egyetlen kapcsolat közöttünk mostanáig. Azonban, személyes találkozónk keretében már fordult a kocka, ahogy mondani szokták. A türelem pár száz év alatt szépen fejlődik, de azért mindennek van határa. Amilyen hamar csak lehet, meg fogom nyitni ezt a helyet. A munkálatok már amúgy is megkezdődtek, igaz csak éjszaka folynak, mert nem éppen esztétikus emberi munkaerő, akiket megbíztam, viszont olcsó és egy kis nyers hússal beérik. A papírt nézegetve néha egy elfojtott nyögést hallok, mely nem igazán hat meg. Elgondolkodva szólalok meg:  
\- Ne öld meg - szavaimra Maya meglepetten néz rám. - Az új fiókánk ma ébred fel - magyarázom lágy hangon.  
\- Az új tag - szinte köpi a szavakat felém, miközben lemászik a fogolyról. - Miért hoztad ide, elegen vagyunk már.  
\- Maya, az előbb arra gondoltam, végre hasznos vagy, ne rontsd el a pillanatot - válaszolom és figyelem, ahogy a fogai lassan visszahúzódnak eredeti méretűvé. - Amúgy vannak benne lehetőségek - közlöm vele nyugodtan.  
\- Mint bennem voltak? - kérdés közben elém lépve hajtja fejét mellkasomra, melyet némán tűrök.  
\- Több - jön kegyetlen válaszom, melyre meg se rezzen.   
\- Miért teszed ezt velem? - morgásszerűen tör fel benne a hang.  
\- Mert élvezem! - szabad kezemmel haját oldalra simítom, miközben nyaka ingerlően fehérlik előttem. - A reakcióid szinte már viccesen emberiek. Nem vagyok a tied, soha nem is voltam - kacagok fel, nem érdekel az emberi figyelem, ami követi minden mondatunkat. - Te viszont az enyém vagy. Amíg szórakoztatsz addig tart a játék - súgom közel hajolva a nőhöz, aki erre megremeg. - Aztán vége lesz...  
Ajkamat nyakához érintem, és jól tudom, várja, hogy vérét vegyem. Játékosan karcolom meg a bőrét, majd eltolom magamtól. Csalódott tekintette láttán csak mosolygok, és tovább már nem törődve vele, elindulok, hogy az értékes papírost biztonságba helyezzem.   
Egy elkülönített szobába belépve rakom el a papírt. Később majd az ügyvédem gondjaira bízom a további formaságokat. Nyugtalanul vágódok le egy székre, és elgondolkodva meredek magam elé. Nem tudom, mi jött rám az előző este, de határozottan volt valami fura abban az éjszakában, amit nem tudok magamnak se megmagyarázni. Viszont tény, hogy elhatároztam, most egy ideig nem látogatom meg a Vadászt álmaiban. Személyes találkozó kell. Vágyom már a tényleges érintésére, pontosabban a vérére. Zavartan rázom meg a fejemet az előbbi gondolatra. Megölöm, de előtte használom. Igen, így már határozottan jó. A vágy olyasmi, amit ismerek és ennél meg is akarok maradni. Nincs szükségem zavaró momentumokra. Kicsit jobban elragadott a hév, mint szokott, de ezzel még nincs semmi baj, sőt különleges ízt add a hajszának. Apropó hajsza, itt az idő valami harapnivaló után nézni. Elégedetten állok fel a székről, hogy valakinek ma éjszaka ismét elhozzam a végzetet.

 

 **Alex**

Rohadt sok mellékutca van ebben a városban! Ez az apróság csak mostanában tűnt fel, miközben bosszúsan érek ki egy kis utcából, ahol egy sikeres karózáson voltam túl az imént. A lelkivilágom mégse lett jobb és eltűnődők, hogy talán a város összes vámpírjának elintézése is kevés lenne ehhez. Ingerülten vetem hátamat a falnak, és meredek magam elé. Úgy nézek ki, mint egy trófea?! Beszélő, lélegző, két lábon járó dísz vagyok a vámpíroknak. Mindegyiknek, nincs kivétel. Ez az, nincs egy se, aki ne akarna megölni vagy próbálkozni vele. Ezen emésztettem magam egész nap, és baromi jó lenne erre fogni a matek egyesemet. Órák után Wales-szel kiegyeztünk abban, hogy extra óvatos leszek, mert jelenleg még nem vagyok felkészülve egy több száz éves vámpírral való harcra. Kérdés, mikor leszek rá alkalmas. Mert ha jól látom a helyzetet, nagyon gyors fejlődést kell produkálnom. Azonban nem is a küzdelem miatt aggódom. Nem félek tőle. A halál gondolata sem zavar egyelőre, mivel még nem kézzel fogható. Szóval ezeket egyelőre kilőhetem, mint félelmeim forrása. Egy dolog az, ami miatt kiver a víz. Saját magamtól rettegek, mert jelenleg jobban lázba tud hozni egy fekete hajú, hihetetlen kék szemű PASI, mint bármilyen csaj. Erősen elkezdtem gondolkodni a virág és méhecske másik verzióján. Talán van valami, amivel szembe kéne néznem lassan. Nem! Tagadok addig, amíg tudok, döntöm el Vadászhoz méltatlan módon. Zavartan nézek oldalra, és döbbenten veszem észre a másik oldalon lévő alakot, akinek fekete hosszú haját túlzottan ismerős. Tekintetemmel követtem, ahogy befordul egy újabb rohadt kis utcába. Hátulról látom az egész alakját. Karcsú, de bárki lehet az, csak úgy, mint magas, de az a haj, ami utána lebben, az nem lehet mindenkié vagy akárkié. Az álompasi! Basszus! Mennem kell, csak ez a gondolat dörömböl agyamban, miközben dermedten meredek abba az irányba ahol eltűnt. Kábultan mozdulok meg a sikátor irányába, nem törődve azzal, hogy kinek megyek neki nagy sietségemben, csak azt tudom, nekem most mennem kell. Vajon most is álmodok? Erősen remélem, hogy igen, mert a valósággal nem tudom, miként birkóznék meg. Hogyan fogadjam el a gondolatot, mármint a férfi részét? Egyelőre még csak a tagadásig jutottam el, a beismerés nem volt még a listámon. Beérve a mellékutcába, ami teljesen kihaltnak tűnik, csalódottan sóhajtok. Nincs itt. Mit reméltem? Gondolkodás nélkül jöttem utána, még csak a fegyveremet se készítettem elő, pedig nem csak sejtésem van, hogy mi ő. Sápadt bőre, mely furcsán csillog az éjben, túlzottan kecses mozgás, melyhez képest mindenki lomhának tűnik, ezek egy dologra utalnak. Vámpír. Létezik tehát, mert ez ugyebár a valóság? Egy vámpír, akiről álmodtam. Mindjárt kétségbeessek. Lehetne ennél is rosszabb? Hirtelen merül fel bennem a kérdés, és a válasz nagyon gyorsan meg is érkezik. Igen, lehet. 

A fahéj illata jelzi a közelgő veszélyt, aztán már csak egy taszítást érzek, mely a falhoz lök és én szembetalálom magam vele. Tekintete hidegen mered rám, miközben szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódik. Szorosan simul hozzám, mozdulni se tudok, akkor se, ha akarnék. Vajon akarok? Azt hiszem, most kellene megijednem, igen határozottan itt az idő rémüldözni. Mégse teszem azt, ami a normális reakció lenne. Vámpír és Vadász néz egymásra, nekem mégsem az az első gondolatom, hogy karót neki. Becsukom egy pillanatra a szemem, hátha nem lesz ott, mikor újra kinyitom. A taktika nem jön be, mert ismét az ő kék szemébe meredek, melyek gúnyos elégedettséggel néznek vissza rám. Ajkai mögül fehéren villan elő szemfoga. Én pedig azon veszem észre magam, hogy épp azon merengek, hogy mindez milyen érzéki így együtt. Lassan nem a vámpírtól kezdek félni, hanem saját magamtól. Ki lesz ma éjszaka a vad és ki a vadász?


	8. Nyolcas

**Raven**

Oly könnyű volt, szinte már túlzottan is az. Meg is ölhetném azután, hogy kedvemet töltöttem vele vagy akár benne. Mindegyik változat megfelelő lenne, de mint sok esetben, ennek sem jött el még az ideje. Egyelőre elég lesz egy villámtalálkozó itt, ebben az eldugott sikátorban. Érezze még jobban a tüzet, ami elemészti majd. Belenézek zöld szemeibe, amelyek akaratlanul is csukódnak, hogy aztán végül makacsul nézzen vissza rám. Ez a dacosság tetszik, felizgat. Milyen „kis lázadó”, kuncogok magamban. Reméltem is, hogy nem lesz könnyű zsákmány. A figyelője még arra se figyelmeztette, hogy nem ajánlatos a szemkontaktus egy idősebb vámpírral. Rabul ejthetném, vagy kipróbálhatnám, hogy hatásos-e nála ez a módszer. Mivel Vadász, így részben immúnis lehet az ilyenre. Egy pillanatra gondolkodóba esek, aztán elvetem az ötletet, mert fölösleges. Nem kell megigéznem, hogy a rabom legyen.   
Szorosan a falhoz nyomom és hiába akar kiszabadulni, esélye sincs rá jelenleg. Úgy veszem észre, döntött és nem engedi át magát nekem teljesen. Szájába harap, de olyan erővel, hogy már a vére is kicsordul.  
\- Milyen meggondolatlan - súgom neki, miközben ajkára hajolok.  
Nyelvemmel gyengéden gátolom meg a vércsepp útját, miközben visszaterelgetem a kiindulási pontba, majd nagy élvezettel tüntetem el onnét. Számmal csak egy pillanattal időzök ott tovább, majd ismét eltávolodok. Kerekre tágult szemekkel találkozok.  
\- Finom vagy - közlöm vele.

Valóban az, és alig várom, hogy több kóstolóban is részesüljek. „Hamarosan”, ígérem magamnak. Ez az egy csepp is elég volt, hogy jobban akarjam, mint előtte. A Vadászok vére mindig is különleges csemegének számít a magamfajtának, de úgy érzem, az övé az eddigi legjobb, amit valaha kóstolhattam. Nyaka a kabátja rejtekéből fehérlik előttem, aminek nem tudok ellenállni, ezért gondolkodás nélkül veszem célba. Egy pillanatra látom csak a rémületet szemében, amint ajkamat rátapasztom bőrére. Nem harapok, vagy okozok neki fájdalmat, magam se tudom miért, de szinte gyengéd csókot lehelek rá. Teste először tiltakozásképpen megfeszül, majd fokozatosan ernyed el fogságomban. Mivel rájön, hogy egyelőre nem akarom igazán bántani. 

**Alex**

Még élek. Ez már önmagában is meglepő felfedezés, de nem az utolsó a mai éjszakán. Ahelyett, hogy legalább a véremet csapolnák le teljesen – aminek persze nagyon örülök, hogy nem így van – helyette a nyakamra lehel könnyű csókokat.  
Meglehetősen tehetségesen, mert koncentrálnom a lényegi veszélyre eddig is nehéz volt, de ezek után már nem tudom, mi lesz ennek a végén. Még az elején vártam, hogy a fájdalom hirtelen csap majd le, de semmi. Felkészültem valahol már a kínra, de erre nem. Pedig láttam az éhséget, mely villant szemében, mikor véremet megízlelte. Telik az idő és érthetetlen módon még mindig élek a fogságban, ami ellen lassan már nem is nagyon akarok tiltakozni.

Szemem lassan lecsukódik, Vadászhoz méltatlan módon elkezdem élvezni a pillanatot. Most, hogy nem látok, észreveszem az apróságokat, mint például hajának selymessége, mely testünk közé szorult. Illata, mely betölti a légteret fűszeres, de mégis a fahéj benne az, ami a legjobban érezhető. Hozzám tapadva észlelem, mennyire eltér a megszokott női testtől, mivel nincs itt semmi puhaság csak erő. Ez pedig mégis jobban tűzbe hoz, mint eddig bárki. Bajban vagyok? Abban, de nyakig. Kezeivel a kabátomnál motoz és elkezdi kicipzározni, amit engedelmesen tűrök. Ehelyett inkább a szabaduláson kéne dolgoznom, hogy a kezem szabad, de nem használom ki a lehetőséget. Haja hosszan lelóg, így nagyon nem is kell megerőltetnem magam, mert csak épphogy megmozdítom ujjaimat és a tincsek finoman érnek bőrömhöz. Puha és selymes. Vajon milyen lenne, ha az egész testemet ezek a fürtök borítanák? 

A kabátom végre kinyílik, mire Raven ajkával lejjebb mozdul a felszabaduló bőrfelületre. A hideg levegő kiábrándítóan árad be vékony ruhámon keresztül és rádöbbenek a nagy igazságra. Ha a kezeim szabadok, akkor miért a haját simogatom ahelyett, hogy kiszabadulnék? Ez egy jó kérdés.   
Elönt a szégyen, hogy mégis milyen világmegmentő vagyok én! Szótlanul tűröm, hogy egy férfi, aki ráadásul vámpír, ilyen könnyen uralkodjon felettem. Na, azt már nem! Ujjaimmal fájdalmas búcsút veszek a tincsektől, majd mély levegőt veszek és kezem Raven mellkasára csúsztatom, akin csak egy selyeming van. Izmainak érintése egy kicsit akaratlanul is megingat, de sietnem kell, mert lassan már félmeztelenül fogok a falnál állni, ha nem igyekszem. Mivel a piszok vámpír teljesen belelendült vetkőztetésembe. Ingemet hevesen gombolgatja, vagy inkább tépi, de ez már részletkérdés. Ajkával egyre lejjebb jut testem feltérképezésében. Akaratlanul felnyögök, mikor szája eléri mellkasomat.   
Cselekednem kell. Így teljes erővel lököm el magamtól ezt a felhevült vámpírt, aki olyan erővel csapódik a szemben lévő falnak, hogy a vakolat a háta mögött bereped. Szemei meglepetten nézek rám, de nem látszódik rajta, hogy sikerült volna nagyobb fájdalmat okoznom az előbbi megmozdulásommal.   
Inkább bosszúsnak tűnik amiatt, hogy félbeszakítottam a tevékenységében. Egy kicsit eltávolodik a faltól, majd kecses mozdulatokkal simít végig ingén, elsimítva a gyűrődéseket.  
\- Várhattál volna még egy kicsit ezzel - mondja ki hosszabb csönd után gúnyosan. - Már épp benne voltam.  
\- Miben? - felelem nem kevesebb gúnnyal. - Ha meg akarsz ölni, tedd azt, de szerintem ennyire nem kell közeli kapcsolatba kerülnünk, hogy aztán kiszívhasd a véremet.   
\- Kölykök - válaszolja gúnyosan félrehúzott szájjal.   
\- Hé, hamarosan tizenhét leszek - közlöm vele fensőséges hangon, miközben igyekszem nagyon gyorsan begombolkozni.   
Válaszul pofátlanul elkezd röhögni, majd újra elindul felém. Mire én a kezembe kaparintom – a hátsó zsebemből – karómat és fenyegetően tartom magam elé. Feszülten nézünk egymásra, várom, hogy megtegye a következő lépést. Fel vagyok készülve a támadásra, hiszen nem először nézek szembe egy vámpírral. Most mégis meglep a gyorsaság, amivel nekem ugrik, szemmel alig látható, ahogy elrugaszkodik. Esélyem sincs, hogy kivédjem. A kezemben lévő fegyvert szinte játékosan üti félre, aztán megint ott találom magamat, ahol alig egy perccel ezelőtt. A fal és közte. 

Bosszúsan sóhajtok és elismerem magamban, hogy legközelebb, mikor Wales azt mondja: „Alex, órák után maradj és gyakoroljunk”, akkor én határozottan azt fogom mondani: „Ez minden vágyam!” Nem lesz kibúvó, hogy takarítani kell, vagy akármilyen más kifogás, amit ilyen helyzetekre tartogatok. Mert ez az előbbi akció meggyőzött, hogy van még mit tanulnom. Szóval ezután másképp lesz persze, ha lesz még nekem ezután. Mintha csak a gondolataimban olvasna – amin már meg se lepődnék –, közel hajolva leheli felém:  
\- Gyakorolni kellene még ezt, Vadászom.  
\- Annyira pofátlan vagy - közlöm erre a véleményemet.   
Nem érdekel, hogy ismét eltölt a furcsa kábulat, amiből épphogy kiszabadultam. Teste ismét veszélyesen közel került hozzám és jól tudom, szabadulásom most már jóval nehezebb lesz, mint utoljára volt.  
\- Megmutassam, mennyire? - érdeklődik gúnyosan és keze lejjebb mozdul derekamra.  
\- Próbáld csak... - válaszomat egy némára állított mobil dörmögése töri meg.  
Nem az enyém, mert az nincs elnémítva, akkor kié? Sóhajtva, önként távolodik el tőlem a szívtelen gazember és nyúl nadrágja zsebébe. Ilyen nincs! Egy több száz éves vámpír, akinek mobilja van. Olyan furcsán modern a látvány, hogy még a támadási lehetőségemről is elfelejtkezem. Némán nézem, ahogy a vékony kis telefont felpattintja, majd lágy hangon beleszól. Engem azonban valahogy már nem téveszt meg látszólagos nyugodtsága. Legközelebb ki kell kapcsolni azt a rohadt mobilt! „Basszus”, káromkodok magamban, mikor eljut agyamig, hogy mire gondoltam. Inkább koncentrálok a látványra, mert az ember nem minden nap láthat egy mobilozó vámpírt. Ki tudja, hátha még valami stratégiai információt is lenyúlok. Pechemre valami hülye nyelven folyik a társalgás, amiből egy árva szót se értek. Cseles. Nem hiába több száz éves ez a dög. Azonban az utolsó mondatot már érthető nyelven mondja ki, és elönt egy halvány csalódottság érzett.  
\- Rendben, megyek... Most.  
Összecsukja a telefont és rám tekint. Szemiben most nyoma sincs szenvedélynek, inkább egyfajta hideg megfontoltság sugárzik belőlük. 

 

**Raven**

A kellő percben zavartak meg, amikor a hangulat már kezdett igazán jó lenni. A Vadász lagymatag tiltakozását voltaképpen már teljesen megtörtem volna. Perceken múlott a dolog. A technika haladásával azonban ma már mindenhol el tudnak érni, ha szükséges. Mivel csak nagyon súlyos helyzetekben hívhatnak, ha zsákmányt keresek, ezért gondolkodás nélkül vettem fel a telefont. A beszélgetés kezdetén már tudtam, hogy máskor kell majd folytatnom a Vadász mélyebben való megismerését. Döbbent tekintetétől kísérve biztosítottam afelől, hogy amint lesz elég időm, befejezzük az ismerkedést.  
Amilyen szemekkel nézett rám – gyilkosan – miközben eljöttem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy igen tüzes viszontlátásban lesz majd részem az újabb alkalomnál. Belépve már alakuló szállásunkra – amit hamarosan megnyithatunk –, egyből Mayával találom szemben magamat. Lenge köntösével most az egyszer tudom, hogy nem engem akar elcsábítani. Érdektelenül megyek el mellette, jól tudva, hogy szorosan nyomomban van.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem kellett volna idejönnünk - szólal meg, rövid hallgatás után. - Éreztem.  
\- Már megint? - gúnyolódok vele, hátra se nézve - Túl sokat érzel ahhoz képest, hogy vagy száz éve meghaltál. Mutasd inkább a testet.  
Lépcsőn haladunk lefelé a mélybe. Nem hiába választottam ezt a helyett. A felső rész, ha megnyílik ideális szórakozóhely lesz. Alul pedig több emelet mélység rejtőzik, mintha az építész megfordította volna az építkezés menetét. Számunkra tökéletes.  
\- A legalsó szintre vittük, teljesen meg van vadulva. Szerencsére még időben el tudtuk különíteni az emberektől, mielőtt a rendőrök kiértek volna.  
\- Meg kellett volna ölnötök - jön válaszom.   
\- Azt hittem... - kezdené el, de közbevágok.  
\- Mit? Te mondtad, hogy megvadult, így már nem tudunk szót érteni vele és kideríteni, hogy mi történt vele.   
Erre nem mond semmit, amit jobban is tesz. Egyre több hibát követ el, ez pedig nem vet rá jó fényt. Leérve már teljes erővel hallom az üvöltést és belépve a szobába, csak egy pillantást vetek rá. Amit az előbb mondtam teljesen helytálló volt, itt tényleg nem érünk el semmit szép szóval. Azonban feltűnik egy másik apróság is.  
\- Ez nem vámpír - jelentem ki nyugodtan.  
Akkor se rezdülök meg, mikor a lekötözött alak kiszabadul és a székről felpattanva felém lendül nagyra nyitott szájjal. Mozdulatlanul állok a helyemen továbbra is, de amint elég közel ér hozzám, a nyakát elkapva a levegőben állítom meg fél karral. Kapálózik, de szabadulni nem tud szorításomból. Érdeklődve nézem a tomboló alakot, akinek szemei vörös színben ragyognak. Miközben szemügyre veszem, el kell ismernem, hogy van hasonlóság. A fogai határozottan inkább vámpír fogaknak tűnnek, de akkor sem teljesen azok. Értelemnek nyoma sincs a szemeiben. Igazán jobb lett volna, ha már halott, mire ideérek. Ezzel már nem lehet szót érteni. Miután ezt tisztáztam magamban, egy határozott mozdulattal töröm ki a nyakát. Egyből csönd üli meg a szobát. Elengedem, aztán Maya felé fordulva kérdezem meg:  
\- Hol találtátok?  
\- A sétánynál támadott meg egy vámpírt - jön a felelet.   
Elgondolkodva nézek le a halott utánzatra, aki elég élethű. Azonban nem más, csak másolat. Feltűnik, hogy a testen lévő ruha nem sima utcai viselet, inkább olyasmi, amit a betegek szoktak viselni a kórházban. Valamint kezén észreveszek egy tetoválást.  
\- Nyolcas - elgondolkodva állok fel. - Nézz utána a kórházaknak, vond be a többieket is a kutatásba. Nem ő az egyedüli ilyen - itt visszanézek a fekvő testre. - Hét hozzá hasonló még kell, hogy legyen.  
Elindulok a kijárat felé, ahol az ajtóban a többi vámpír is várakozik. Hátam mögött mocorgás hallatszik, és visszafordulva azt látom, hogy akinek épp az előbb törtem ki a nyakát még nem teljesen hallott.  
\- Érdekes - jegyzem meg szemlélődve.  
A vámpírokat nem öli meg, ha kitörik a nyakukat, csak egy ideig lelassítja őket, viszont azoknak se sikerül ilyen hamar magukhoz térni.   
\- A testet semmisítsétek meg! - adom ki az utasítást egy nagydarab vámpír mellett elhaladva.  
Ahogy elindulok a szobám felé, Maya elém lépve állít meg.  
\- Láttál már ilyet?  
\- Hasonló próbálkozást már igen - válaszolom kikerülve. - Eddig még soha nem jutottak el ilyen messzire. Hiába, modern kor sokféle veszélyt rejt magában.  
A folyóson haladunk végig, mikor egy lenge ruhába öltözött fiú állít meg. Ajkán vér vöröslik, szenvedélye sugárzik felém. Az első ébredés előhozza az ösztönöket.  
\- Raven - súgja felém, amint észrevesz.

A Vadásszal elkezdtem valamit, amit be kell fejezni. Ha pótlékkal is, de a vágyat, ami még mindig ég bennem, csillapítani kell. Soha jobb helyettest nem találtam volna. Az egy héttel ezelőtt megismert fiúban rejlő lehetőségek teljes egészében kiteljesedtek, ahogy a falnak dőlve égő tekintettel néz rám. Inge szétgombolva tárja fel csupasz bőrét. Odalépve ragadom meg karját, és fogaimat kivillantva harapok bele a készségesen felajánlott nyakába. Az este számomra még nem ért véget, most fog elkezdődni. Miközben a fiú felnyög, Maya szorosan a hátamhoz préselődik, soha nem bírta, ha vetélytársa akad. Elszakítom magam a másik testétől és selymes hangon adom ki az utasítást:  
\- Ezt a szobában folytatjuk tovább.

Két oldalról készségesen kísérnek, hogy olyan gyönyörrel ajándékozzanak meg, ahogy én akarom. Mégis furcsa üresség tölt el, mert amire leginkább vágyok, az egy makacs Vadász. „Hamarosan”, ígérem meg magamnak újra. Az enyém lesz, aztán megölöm.


	9. Átverés

**Alex**

A pofátlan csak úgy elment! Mintha nem éppen ő szorított volna a falhoz és akart volna csinálni velem mindenféle dolgokat, amik ellen én határozottan tiltakoztam volna. Egy ideig biztosan, nyugtatom magamat a gondolattal. Mióta egyedül hagyott még mindig abban a kis utcában vagyok. A hideg, valamint a tény, hogy ruhám meglehetősen zilált, így a levegő könnyedén bejut rajta ezzel segítve, hogy tisztábban lássam a világot.   
Józanodás közben is visszatérek az eredeti kiindulási pontra, azaz: fogta magát és itt hagyott! Legközelebb karót kap tőlem, de előtte széttöröm azt a rohadt mobilt. Várjunk csak! Miért is vagyok én most mérges? Kezemmel a hajamba markolok, miközben rájövök, hogy mi az, ami igazán zavar. Nem az, amit csinált, vagy amit majdnem elkövettünk itt, bármi is lett volna az. Hanem pont az ellenkezője a bajom, vagyis hogy megzavartak bennünket. A francba! Ennek soha többé nem szabad előfordulnia, ígérem magamnak erőteljesen. Mikor legközelebb találkozok ezzel a kísértő démonnal, teljesen az uralmam alatt fogom tartani a testemet. Vajon ez valami titkos fegyver volt a részéről? Soha senkivel se éreztem még ilyet. Mivel már elég fájdalmasan szorítom a hajamat és egyelőre még a fájdalomra nem gerjedek, így lazítok szorításomon. Ujjaimmal felsebzett számhoz érek, ami még fáj egy kicsit, viszont az az emlék, amit a nyelvével csinált elég ahhoz, hogy ez az apróság ne zavarjon igazán. Nem csókolt meg, csak majdnem. Ez a majdnem így is az őrültbe tudott kergetni. Most csak játszadozott velem - gyúl világosság az agyamban.  
\- Szemét - motyogom magam elé.

A szavak ellenére mégis újraélem az előző perceket, amikor szorosan hozzám préselődött az a hideg test. Zavartan rázom meg a fejemet. Mit álmodozok? A francba, egyszerűen ide jég kell, a levegő nem elég hűtési célra. Testem még mindig reszket, hiába igyekszem megnyugtatni magamat. Mi a francot tett velem? Szemeimet becsukva csak arra koncentrálok, hogy mély levegő be, aztán ki. Ez működik körülbelül egy másodpercig, mert közben agyamba tolakszik az arca. Szenvedélye csak megjátszott volt? Az őrületbe akar kergetni? Ha igen, akkor baromi jó úton halad. A csendet hirtelen mobilom trillázása zavarja meg. Rohadt technika! Legközelebb jobb lenne nekem is elnémítanom, gondolom, miközben kihalászom kabátom zsebéből a telefont. Szép lenne, ha éppen valami kritikus pillanatban szólalna meg a szerkentyű. Megnézem a hívószámot, amiben rögtön felismerem Walest. Újabb mély levegő, ami talán segít, hogy higgadt benyomást keltsek:  
\- Igen?  
\- Alex ne haragudj, hogy vadászat közben zavarlak.  
\- Semmi gond - válaszolom zavartan krákogva.   
\- Megfáztál? - érdeklődik kedvesen.  
\- Térjünk a tárgyra - felelem válasz helyett.  
\- El tudnál jönni most? Végeztél mára? - jönnek a kérdések azonnal.  
Lenézek még mindig szétgombolt ingemre, majd fáradt sóhajt hallatva azt mondom:  
\- Mindjárt ott vagyok.  
\- Csinálok teát mire ideérsz, biztos megfáztál azért olyan rekedt a hangod - hallom a telefonból az aggódó mondatot.  
Arcomat a hideg ellenére forróság önti el szavai hatására.  
\- Nem az anyám Wales, szóval hátrébb a hormonokkal - válaszolom flegmán, aztán gyorsan enyhítek szavaim élén. - Sajnálom, kicsit fullasztó volt ez az este. Sietek, és egy tea tényleg jó lenne.   
A telefont összecsukom, majd megigazítom öltözékemet és elindulok Waleshez nagyon remélve, hogy valami igazi akció közeleg, ami felráz ebből a furcsa állapotból. Legközelebb, ha találkozunk – vagyis fogunk, ebben biztos vagyok – akkor nem lehetek ennyire gyenge. Meg fogom mutatni neki! Velem nem játszadozhat így senki sem!

Kicsivel később Wales házában, egy csésze teát kortyolgatva hallgatom izgatott figyelőm beszámolóját. Nem igazán szólok közbe, mivel nincs értelme. Ismerem már annyira őt, hogy tudjam, ha elkapja a lendület, akkor megállíthatatlan. Csak annyit jegyzek meg:  
\- Ezt mégis, hogy fogjuk kivitelezni?  
\- Nem is örülsz? Holnap nem kell suliba menned - a mondat közben kíváncsian ragyogó szemekkel néz rám.  
\- Mindig is ez volt a titkos vágyam, hogy így lógjak - jön ironikus feleletem.  
\- Menni fog - lelkes hangon közli ezt velem. - A papírok alapján az unokaöcsém leszel. Egy nap is elég lesz, hogy kiderüljön, miféle démon tünteti el a fiatalokat.   
\- Démon? Biztos ez? - érdeklődök.  
\- Egyelőre igen - mondja most komolyabb hangon. - Az egyetlen közös pont az eltűnt fiatalokban, hogy mindegyiknek az orvosa Dr. Troth volt.   
\- Aki valami pszichológus, igaz? - kérdezem meg.  
\- Igen, a zavart emberek mindig könnyebb zsákmányok a természetfölötti lényeknek, hiszen senki se hisz nekik.   
\- Szóval csak meg kell játszanom az őrültet?  
\- Menni fog? - kérdez vissza Wales.  
Megfontolt mozdulatokkal rakom le a csészémet, majd felnézve az asztal mellett álló figyelőmre, magabiztos hangon válaszolom neki:  
\- Sima ügy lesz.  
Valószínűleg nem is kell magamat megerőltetnem, jut eszembe a gondolat, miközben elégedetten vigyorgó Walest nézem.

**Raven**

Hatalmas ágyamon végre egyedül fekszem, miután sikeresen megértettem ágypartnereimmel, hogy bár imádtam minden percet, amiben kedvemet töltöttem velük, de most már kívül tágasabb nekik. Az új fióka viszonylag gyorsan felfogta a lényeget, csak bánatos pillantásokat vettet rám, amik persze hatástalanok voltak. Maya azonban nem hagyta ennyiben a dolgot és kijelentette, ő bizony nem megy sehova. Sajnos testi erővel kellett kidobnom, majd utána a pongyoláját is. Nők! Néha az elég, tényleg elég. Bármennyire is csábító, azért több a hiányossága, mint kellene.  
Meztelenül gördülök oldalamra, miközben eltűnődök a ma esti rövid találkozáson. Igazán ígéretesnek tűnik a kezdet. Határozottan nem fogok egy ideig unatkozni, míg a Vadásszal múlatom az időt. Teste remegése mindent kifejezett. A vágy váratlanul támad fel bennem, mire bosszúsan morranok fel. Bár jó tudni, hogy még mindig képes lennék akár több körre is, de az előző órákban már enyhülést nyertem. Akkor most elég rágondolnom és a nyugalom már el is illan? Milyen különös, jut eszembe. Testi vágyammal mit se törődve, megfontoltan kezdem el elemezni magamat, vagyis szokatlan viselkedésemet.   
Többet gondolok rá, mint kellene, valamint jobban akarom, mint eddig bárkit, akire csak emlékszem. Összeráncolom szemöldökömet és az eredmény meg is születik lassan. Miután kedvemet töltöttem rajta nagyon gyorsan meg kell ölnöm ezt az új Kiválasztottat. Először megoldom a ma este felmerült problémát, aztán kezelésbe veszem a kölyköt. Talán kicsit tiltakozni fog, de a végén teljesen megadja magát nekem. Akarom őt, és ez ellen nem tehet semmit.  
Óra nélkül is jól tudom, mikor adja át helyét a sötétség a fénynek, eljött hát a reggel. Ideje pihenni, mert sajnos ma is ki kell lépnem a fénybe, amit gyűlölök. Azonban az üzlet megköveteli ezt az áldozatot. Azért még van pár órám, hogy erőt gyűjtsek és kilépjek a világosságba. Hátamra fordulok, közben hajam selyme végigsimít testemen. Elmerülök az édes sötétségben, eszembe jut még a kéz, ami játszadozott tincseimmel. Ezek az utolsó gondolataim.

**Alex**

A velem szemben ülő doki elég szimpi, és talán mai akcióm keretében elkezdhetem a gyógyulási folyamatomat. Amikor azt mondtam Wales-nek, hogy nem lesz nehéz megjátszanom a zavartat, igazat mondtam. Lényegében csak önmagamat kell adnom, aztán már szabad az utam a kórházi világba. A doktor szemüvegét megigazítja és jegyzetfüzetét lapozgatja.  
\- Szóval mi a baj? - kérdezi, majd lepillant kartonomra is. - Tom, mesélj a terveidről.  
Miért kellett ilyen egyszerű nevet választani? Álnévnek jobbat is kaphattam volna. Mondjuk valami nagyon elvetemült névvel hibáztathattam volna a szüleimet. Így azonban marad a valóság.  
\- A tervem? - kérdezek vissza álmodozva. - A világmegmentés.  
\- Elég nagyszabású vállalkozás - jegyzi meg a doki.  
\- Igen, de valakinek ezt is meg kell csinálnia - zavartalanul folytatom. - Szerencsére én vagyok a Kiválasztott, így egészen egyszerű, hogy a célomat sikerre vigyem.   
\- Kiválasztott? - nagyon komoly hangon teszi fel a kérdést, mint aki semmi furcsát nem talál abban, amit mondok.  
A kérdés hallatán megjátszom, hogy csak most vettem észre a környezetemet, majd zavartan össze rándulok aztán megszólalok.  
\- Hol is tartottam?  
\- Te vagy a Kiválasztott - jön a segítő válasz.  
\- A suliban egy tanár mondta ezt - felelem.  
\- Mármint, hogy te vagy a világmegmentő?  
\- Miután kiválasztott a szertárfelelősnek - magyarázom meg neki.  
\- Ebből gondolod, hogy te különleges vagy? - kérdez újra.  
\- Ez egy komoly és felelősségteljes pozíció - nagyra nyitott szemekkel nézek a dokira. - Szerintem minden nemzedékben, legfeljebb egyszer van ilyen meghatározó pillanat.  
\- Értem.  
Határozottan élvezem a kezelést, ami során még csak én beszéltem, de egészen megnyugtató, hogy a majdnem igazságot végre valaki másnak is elmondhatom. Persze szórakoztató is. Igazán máskor is kaphatnék még ilyen feladatokat. Viszont jobban is rá tudok gyúrni a szerepemre, aminek neki is állok.  
\- Egész szépen van berendezve ez a szoba. Majd anyukámnak mesélek róla.  
\- A nagybátyád azt mondta, hogy a szüleid meghaltak - jön a válasz.  
\- Tényleg? - nézek vissza döbbenten. - Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz - mondom elgondolkodva.  
\- Térjünk vissza az eredeti témánkra - terelgeti a beszélgetésünket az orvos.  
\- Igen, igaza van. Bizony a világot jobbá tenni, nehéz feladat és akkor ott van az a férfi...  
\- Férfi? Milyen?   
\- Egy igazi démon - válaszolom neki, miközben a közeli asztalon lévő ceruza után kapok.  
Ujjam között pörgetem és csodálom, ahogy a fény megcsillan a hegyén.   
\- Ha hazamentem, el fogom mondani anyukámnak, milyen kedves a bácsi! – ezzel a felkiáltással töröm meg a csöndet.  
\- Már megbeszéltük, hogy a szüleid elmentek - javít ki nyugodt hangon.  
\- Tényleg? - nézek rá nagyra tágult szemekkel. - Azt hittem, csak üzleti úton vannak - mondom ki az igazságnak megfelelően.   
\- A férfi, akiről beszéltél, milyen? - kérdezget újra.  
\- Gonosz fajta - a mondat közben a ceruzát, mely még mindig a kezemben van, az orrom elé emelem, hogy teljes figyelmemet rá szenteljem.   
Szemem sarkából látom, hogy az orvos gyorsan jegyzetelni kezd, én pedig elégedetten nézelődök a szobában.  
\- Van még valami, amit el akarsz nekem mondani? - jut el hozzám Dr. Troth hangja.  
Ráncolom a szemöldökömet, majd a ceruzát megfontoltan visszahelyezem az asztalra, aztán komoly hangon kezdek neki a játéknak újra:  
\- Igen - kis hatásszünetet tartok aztán folytatom. - Azt hiszem, jobb lett volna, ha lánynak születek. Tudja, akkor igazán hatásos világmegmentő cuccban járhatnám az éjszakát.   
Az orvos a kezelés óta talán először mutat érzelmi reakciót felém. Meglepve néz fel a jegyzetéből és zavartan krákog. Szinte vigyorogva dőlök hátra a fotelben.  
\- Mit gondol erről doki? - érdeklődök álmodozó hangon.

Jó vagyok, vagy nagyon jó? Wales elégedett lesz velem az már biztos, mert ezek után nincs az az Isten, hogy ne akarjon kicsit kezelgetni. Még csak most kezdtük el, és a faliórára pillantva van még időnk, hogy az élményt fokozzam. Akkor vágjunk bele, határozom el magamat. Ezzel a gondolattal vígan nyitom újra szólásra a számat.


	10. Közös érdek

**Raven**

Miközben autóm a kilométereket falja, az útra szinte alig figyelek. Mivel nincs szükségem határidőnaplóra, ezért gondolatbeli jegyzetemen kipipálom az elvégzett teendőket. A beszállítók megvannak, csakúgy, mint a megfelelő zenekar. Minden a legnagyobb rendben halad, ami az üzletet illeti.  
Azonban mielőtt megnyitnám a kapukat az emberi világ előtt, addig a tegnapi incidenst kell véglegesen megszüntetni. Nem tudom még egyelőre, kinek támadt kedve kísérletezni, de estére minden információ a birtokomban lesz. Ehhez nem fér kétség. Ingerülten igazítom meg napszemüvegemet, mert hiába a sötétített ablaküveg és a szemüveg, a fény minden formája bosszant. Miközben autóm suhan és embereket hagyok magam mögött, akik a biztonság csalóka ábrándjában leleddzenek, egy alak vonja magára a figyelmemet. Halandónak nem is tűnhetne fel mozgó járműből, de egy vámpírnak más az érzékelése, így számomra az egész autózás mindig egyfajta lassított felvétel.   
Akire akaratlanul is felfigyeltem, nem akárki, hanem a kölyök. Mi keresnivalója van itt az utcán egy iskoláskorúnak? A forgalomról tudomást se véve parkolok le, ahol tudok, majd szállok ki a kocsiból. Nem érdekel a dudálás, vagy akár a dühödt káromkodás, számomra olyan mintha nem is létezne most senki más. Ami teljesen igaz is. A túloldalon nyugodtan halad egy idősebb férfi társaságában. Heves, eddig ismeretlen érzés tölt el. Alaposan szemügyre veszem őket, majd egy pillanattal később már tudom, ki lehet a fickó. A figyelője. Ingerülten rántom meg vállamat, jól tudva , hogy be kellene szállnom a kocsimba. Azonban akaratlanul is elkezdem követni őket, tudni akarom, hogy miben ügyködnek. A házak között beszökő fénnyel már alig törődök 

Még soha nem láttam nappal a kölyköt, bár most is csak hátulról szemrevételezhettem őt, ami nem utolsó látvány így se. Mivel a farmer minden lépésnél észvesztően feszül hátsóján. Szőke haja ragyog, így most az egyszer kiegyezek azzal, hogy a fénynek is vannak jó oldalai, ha egy sétáló Vadászt vesz körbe.  
Biztos távolságból megyek utánuk, kerülgetve az embereket, mikor belépnek egy épületbe. A homlokzatra nagy betűkkel van kiírva: Kórház.  
Véletlen lenne? Nem hiszek benne már egy jó ideje. Összefüggés van a tegnapi eset és aközött, hogy a gyerek a figyelőjével bement egy kórházi épületbe? Mobilom zümmögve jelez, hogy hívásom van. Micsoda időzítés. Mikor a hívó fél elmondja az engem érdeklő információkat, meg sem lepődve nézek végig az utcán. A beszélgetés után telefonomat becsukom, majd elindulok visszafelé, mert bár a napfény fizikai kárt nem tesz bennem, de erősen legyengít. Most jelentkezik a tegnap kihagyott étkezés, amikor az időt egészen másra fordítottam, mint kellett volna. A kocsim már csak pár lépésre van, de a falnak kell támaszkodnom. A gyengeség váratlanul kap el, megbosszulja magát a vérhiányos éjszaka.  
\- Jól van? - a ködön keresztül, mely körbevesz, eljut hozzám egy aggódó hang.  
Fejemet fáradtan fordítom a kérdező irányába. A faltól, melynek eddig támaszkodtam, kicsit eltávolodok, majd erőtlen hangon válaszolok:  
\- A gyógyszeremet a kocsimban hagytam. El tudna kísérni?  
Kedves mosollyal néz vissza rám az előttem álló nő. Barna haját, mely a válláig ér, a szél játszadozva lengeti.  
\- Persze, messze van? - érdeklődik tüstént.  
\- A közelben - válasz közben belém karolva próbál támogatni, miután elindulunk.  
Egy jó szamaritánus - milyen kevés van belőle manapság -, és hamarosan eggyel kevesebb lesz. Lenézek a nőre, aki épphogy vállamig ér és egészen kicsit sajnálom, hogy barna haja van. Valahogy mostanában a szőkék iránt kezdek olthatatlan vonzalmat érezni, azonban éhes vámpír nem válogat. Estére erőt kell gyűjtenem, így most csak a vér számít, amit lényegtelen, hogy ki nyújt számomra. Milyen szerencse, hogy a kocsimban sötétített üveg van... 

**Alex**

A kezelés után állítólagos nagybátyámat behívták, majd megegyeztek abban, hogy pár éjszakára bent tartanak további megfigyelés céljából. Mikor Wales atyaian megölelt, még volt ideje a fülembe súgni, hogy mire figyeljek oda. Igaz, hogy mielőtt elkezdtem volna a színjátékot, már alaposan megtárgyaltunk mindent.   
Így, mivel nem vagyok nagyon közveszélyes, csak téveszmés, még csak le se kötöztek, mikor bevezettek ideiglenes szobámba, amelyre ráfért volna egy kis dekoráció. Az ágyon, valamint egy szekrényen kívül csak a falak köszöntek vissza rám, illetve egy másik ajtó, ami a fürdőt rejtheti magában. Milyen kórházi, gondoltam. Mellettem Dr. Troth kedvesen paskolta a vállamat és biztosított arról, hogy jól fogom érezni itt magamat. Nem válaszoltam semmit, csak vidáman ráugrottam az ágyamra, hogy milyen a rugózása, hiszen a szerepem még mindig tart.   
A doki végül egyedül hagyott, én pedig végre abbahagyhattam az ugrándozást, aztán elfeküdtem ágyamon. Gondolatban végigpörgetem, milyen akadályok vannak előttem: a folyóson, amin keresztül ide vezettek, kamerák vannak. Az ajtót kulcsra zárták, de egy ilyen semmiség, még ha keményfából is van, számomra nem akadály. Eddig semmi sem tűnik megoldhatatlanak.  
Egy időben igen lenyűgöztek a kémfilmek, és szüleim nagy örömére hosszas gyakorlás után rájöttem, hogyan lehet zárakat feltörni. Ha pedig ez most mégse sikerülne, akkor bevethetem határtalan testi erőmet, mely nem elhanyagolható.   
Éjfélkor Wales hatástalanítja a kamerákat, addig én az időt kihasználva kiderítem, egészen pontosan mi is zajlik ebben az épületben. Két fiatal holttestét találták meg tegnap este, amiben sajnos nincs is semmi különös, mert mostanság számomra ez már nem hat az újdonság erejével. Az érdekesség benne, hogy mindkettőt itt kezelték, miután szüleik is rejtélyesen eltűntek. Szóval mindenki csak úgy tünedezik el itt, hogy aztán a pácienseket Dr. Troth gondjaira bízzák.   
Eddig még mondhatjuk, semmi különös, Wales is így gondolta egészen addig, míg tegnap reggel a szomszédos hullaházba tett egy rövid látogatást, ahol vámpírgyanús testet kellett szemrevételezni. Ott pedig feküdt egy se nem vámpír, se nem emberi tulajdonságokkal bíró holttest. Aztán összerakta a darabokat majd úgy döntött, itt bizony több van, mint amit látunk. Démoni megszállás áll az esetek mögött? Lehetséges. Legalábbis figyelőm azt mondta, akár az is lehet. Megnyugtató a tudat, hogy „akár az is lehet”. 

Utcai ruhám helyett kaptam helyes fehér beteg cuccot, aminek zsebébe még időben el tudtam süllyeszteni a kis tasakot, amiben Wales által összeőrölt por található. Állítólag, ha démonnal van dolgom, csak ki kell ráznom a tasak tartalmát és ez egy ideig kiüti a lényt.   
Egyéb hasznos használati tanácsot nem kaptam, mert a démonokkal szemben nincs szükség speciális fegyverekre. Wales szerint vagyok már annyira jó, hogy használjam, amit a környezet adni tud. Bosszúsan fújom ki a levegőt, mert számomra nekem ez a részlet már annyira nem tetszett. Szerettem volna legalább egy karót behozni, de hova is rejtettem volna? Így maradt a fegyvertelen verziós én.   
Azonban most, hogy van időm gondolkodni, mivel a feladatom már csak a várakozás, ismét eszembe jut az előző este. Becsukom a szememet és próbálok egészen másra gondolni, mert nem akarok emlékezni. Ha tehetném, törölném az előző napot, az éjszakától kezdve.   
Mit tegyek? Mármint amikor végzek itt, akkor mi következik? Erőteljesen összpontosítok és az élet nagy kérdésein töprengek, ami a következőből áll: Meleg vagyok?   
Emlékezetembe idézem a fiúkat, akiket ismerek, aztán igyekszem elképzelni velük a tegnapi jelentet, de csak heves hányinger fog el. Viszont, ha rá gondolok, akkor borzongás tölt el, de olyan fokon, amit nem foghatok a hidegre. Legnagyobb bánatomra a hőfok pont ideális aktuális szobámban. Miért van ez? Miért kell ennyire észvesztőnek lennie. Miért kell vámpírnak lennie?! 

Na igen ez az, ami legjobban zavar, hogy vérszívó. A pasi résszel már egészen ki tudok békülni, végül is ezt meg még is tudom magyarázni magamnak. Hiszen olyan állatira dögös, hogy mindenki ki akarná vele próbálni és különben is, fiatal vagyok, valamint egyszer élünk. Rám ez többszörösen is igaz, mivel életem valószínűleg virágában fog véget érni. Tehát amíg időm engedi, ki kell használnom minden lehetőséget a tapasztalatszerzésre. Ez csak egy apró kitérő... Attól én még a NŐKET szeretem. Igaz?   
Hirtelen felülök az ágyon, miközben kitartóan győzködöm magam, hogy semmi fura nincs a helyzetben. Gerjedek egy pasira, nagy ügy. Szerencsére csak egyre és nem az összes többire. Ez akkor most jó, hogy ő ”különleges”? Nem hiszem, súgja egy hangocska fejemben. A francba, fekszem vissza eredeti helyemre.   
Megoldás kell ide, de gyorsan. Mikor találkozunk akkor én... Nem lehetek újra gyenge. Egy vámpírban nem bízhat az ember, főleg ha az én helyzetemben van. Egy út létezhet csak számunkra, aminek egyik végén én vagyok egy karóval, a másikon pedig ő, a vámpír erejével. Végső megoldásom tehát megszületett. Legközelebb én megteszem, amit akár az életem árán is meg kell tennem. Egyszerűen nem engedhetek annak a vágynak, ami ki akar törni belőlem. A gyengeségem a vesztemet okozhatja.

Kérhetnék segítséget Wales-től, de van egy olyan érzésem, jobb ezt titokban tartanom. Még magamnak is nehéz volt bevallani azt a vonzódást, amit érzek egy férfi iránt. Ezt az ügyet nekem kell megoldanom, és meg is fogom. Kiderítem, mi zajlik itt egészen pontosan, aztán tisztázom Ravennel a helyzetet. Egyfajta kapcsolat közöttünk lehet, ami csakis egyikünk halálával végződhet.

**Raven**

A kórház alagsorában vagyok többedmagammal. Jelenleg öt vámpír van a közelemben, a többieket tartalékként hagytam fent. Felkészültem némi ellenállásra, vagy akár nagyobb harcra, de eddig semmi. Azonban óvatosságra nincs szükség, a kamerákat, meg és mindent, ami ezzel jár, hatástalanítottuk. A csapatom szó szerint szabadon garázdálkodhatna, ha engedném, viszont a látszatot fent kell tartani. A hatóság már így is különösen körültekintő lett a megszaporodott gyilkosságok miatt, ezért most csak azt öljük meg, akit meg kell. Az eltévedt személyzetnél bevetjük a kisebb vámpír trükkjeinket.   
A biztonsági rendszer itt egyszerűen szegényes. Milyen épület az, ahol nincsenek őrök? Nem mintha ellenemre lenne, hogy nem ütközök akadályba, de azért ennyire könnyűnek sem gondoltam volna a bejutást. Ez annyira kiábrándító. Előttem haladnak az „embereim”, hogy felderítsenek minden esetleges veszélyforrást. A folyosó hirtelen kettéágazik, ahogy bekanyarodunk. Egy lépcső vezet lefelé. A többiek kérdő tekintettel néznek vissza rám, mire legszívesebben azt mondanám nekik: „Annyira hülyék vagytok, hogy a Vadász helyett én karóználak meg benneteket”. Szerencséjükre több éve már gyakorlom a türelmet, ezért csak kezemmel a helyes irányba mutatok, amin nagy betűkkel az áll: **Belépni csak illetékeseknek.**  
Azonban egyik vámpírom, aki már vagy tíz éve van velünk, vagyis még újonc, csalódottan megszólal:  
\- Le van zárva.  
Megkerülöm a tehetetlen vámpírt, majd a kilincset kellő erővel lenyomva tárul fel az ajtó, kicsit visszafordulva gúnyosan mondom:  
\- Már nincs.  
Belépve kellemes félhomály fogad minket, amit néha a lámpák pislogása zavar meg. Némán haladunk tovább, de most már nem céltalanul. Érzékeimmel pontosan tudom már, hol rejtőzhet a célszemély. A generátor zúgása se tudja elnyomni a közelben zajló kiabálás hangját. Majd meghallom a jól ismert hangot, melytől gyorsabb sebességbe kapcsolok. A kölyök itt van. Egy „érzelem” uralkodik el rajtam, ami abból áll: Nem ölheti meg senki rajtam kívül!  
A többi vámpírt magam mögött hagyva feledkezek meg az óvatosságról, mely segített túlélni az elmúlt évszázadokat, és az utamban lévő ajtót kiszakítom a helyéről. A látványon nem igazán lepődök meg. Ketrecekben pár embernek tűnő valami, illetve leláncolva egy széken az én vadászom. A birtokos gondolaton nem akadok fenn, mert ahogy felmérem a helyzetet, a közelebbi orvost már lököm is a fal felé. 

Azonban a szabadon maradtak elég aktívak, mert az egyikük kinyitja a ketreceket, amikből a tegnapihoz hasonló alakok jönnek ki. Nyakörv van rajtuk, amivel valószínűleg most már tudják irányítani ezeket a szerencsétleneket, mert az orvosok elégedetten nevetnek fel. A vidámságuk egészen addig tart, amíg ki nem villantom fogaimat, majd a többiek is végre beérnek a helyiségbe. Már ideje volt.  
\- Nem eshet baja annak, aki a székben van - utasítom követőimet.  
Jól tudom, mindenki akár az életével is védeni fogja a kölyköt, ha jót akarnak. Az összecsapás gyors és heves. Engem elsősorban az orvosok érdekelnek, akik fejvesztve menekülnének. Azonban erre esélyük sincs. Ha mégis sikerülne élve kijutniuk a szobából, fent várja már őket a fogadóbizottság. Miután az orvosokat egy csoportba összegyűjtöttük és a kísérleti áldozatok ténylegesen is holtan fekszenek, felteszem a nagyon egyszerű kérdést selymesen lágy hangon:  
\- Ki a főnök?  
A négy köpenyes alak közül három játssza a kemény figurát, de mindig van egy gyenge láncszem. Ez esetben a negyedik doki, aki jóval fiatalabb, mint a többi, remegő hangon mondja:  
\- Dr. Troth volt az, aki elkezdte a kísérletet... Én elleneztem.  
\- Hallgasson maga idióta! - csattan fel az egyikük.  
\- Dr. Troth, ha nem tévedek - kedvesen elmosolyodok. - A többieket öljétek meg - adom ki az utasítást hideg hangon.  
\- Miért? - kiált fel kétségbeesetten az, aki elárulta nevet. - Megmondtam... Engedjen el.  
\- Higgye el, maga jár jobban - sétálok el mellette a szavak közben.  
Gyorsan végük van. A kiütött kölyök felé lépek, aki még mindig öntudatlan. Milyen kis édes. Kezemmel szinte kedveskedve tűrök félre egy tincset, majd az elém vezetett dokira nézek és megkérdem tőle:  
\- Mit csináltak vele?  
\- Semmit, csak elkábítottuk. A vére különleges... - mohó izgatottsággal nézi az előttünk lévő fiút. - Ő lehet a kulcs az örök élethez. Valami egészen sajátos a vérképe... Még soha nem láttam ilyet. Engedje, hogy megvizsgáljam. A titkát megfejtve én lehetnék a tudományos élet ünnepelt sztárja.   
Gúnyosan húzom el a számat, miközben a megszállott doktor csak ecseteli, mi mindent tehetnénk. Nem veszi észre, hogy neki már vége. Neki nem lesz további élete.  
\- Nem doki, magának már nem lesz ideje őt vizsgálgatnia. Megkapja tőlem a titkot, az örökké tartó szenvedés titkát - nevettek fel. - Vigyétek, aztán adjátok őt oda a munkásainknak.  
Miközben elvonszolják az orvost, elszakítom a szíjakat, amik szoros fogságban tartják a kölyköt. Mikor ezzel végzek, a karomba veszem és indulok el vele kifelé. Felérve Mayával találom szembe magam, aki égő tekintettel néz rám.   
\- Mi van? - érdeklődöm, miközben kikerülöm.  
\- Ő a vadász - állapítja meg.  
\- Bravó, mégse vagy annyira haszontalan, mint ahogy eddig gondoltam - jegyzem meg ironikusan.  
\- Miért nem ölöd meg? - kérdezget, miközben igyekszik lépést tartani velem.   
\- Még nem jött el az ideje - a mondat közben megállok, és felé fordulok.  
\- Mikor jön el? Nem értem, mire vársz! - csattan fel ingerülten a hangja.   
A kölyök a karomban megrezdülve nyög fel, majd karjai, melyek eddig oldalasan lelógtak, körém fonódva kapaszkodnak belém. Ölelésem szorosabbá válik körülötte.  
\- Hogy mire várok? Azt akarom, hogy erős ellenfelem legyen, most még nem az. Vitázni pedig többet nem akarok veled erről! Tedd a dolgod, vagy tűnj el, ha valami nem tetszik. A szállásunkon a munkát rád bízom. Ha maradsz, mert most egy ideig máshol leszek - érzelemmentes hangon közlöm vele utasításaimat, miközben elindulok a kijárat felé vezető úton.  
\- Miért teszed mindig ezt velem? - remegő hangja nem állít meg.

Válaszra sem méltatom az ostoba nőt, aki már inkább terhet jelent számomra. Ahogy kilépünk az épületből, az éjszaka körbeölel minket. Az autóm felé veszem az irányt. Egyet tudok, a kölyök tréningje a mai éjszakától el fog kezdődni. Ahhoz, hogy méltó ellenfél legyen, a saját kezembe kell vennem az irányítást. Az eddigi tapasztalatok alapján leszűrtem a véleményt, hogy a figyelője nem áll a helyzet magaslatán. Egyedül, ilyen veszélyes helyzetbe sodorni az új Vadászt, meggondolatlan cselekedet. Ezek a gondolatok járnak fejemben, miközben a kocsiba helyezem a még mindig alvó fiút, majd beszállok én is. Indítás előtt megborzolom haját, és a tincsek lágyan csúsznak végi kezemen. Az edzésnek lesznek kellemes percei is, melyet mindketten élvezni fogunk. 

 

**Alex**

Elégedetten nyújtózkodok ágyamban. Már régen aludtam ilyen jót, mint most – bár elég egy őrült álmom volt –, amiben volt egy dilis doki, aki azt hajtogatta, milyen különleges vagyok. Kicsit kábán ülök fel, szemet dörzsölgetve, miközben laposakat pislogok a reggeli fényben. Zavartan nyúlok a szekrényemen lévő óra felé és megállapítom, hogy túl szép ez a nap, ezért nem ronthatom el a sulival. Mivel már nem kések el sehonnét se, nyugodtan vackolom be magamat a párnáim közé. Majd ijedten ülök fel, mikor ajtóm nyikorgásával egy időben meghallom a gonoszkodó hangot:  
\- Milyen lusta egy Vadász vagy, kölyök! Öltözködj, lent vár a reggeli.

Rémülten meredek az ajtóban álló démonra, aki csak vigyorog rám. A vigyort egy hajszál választja el attól, hogy képen röhögjön. Majd miután úgy döntött, a kellő hatást elérte, eltűnik a látóteremből. Döbbenten meredek hűlt helyére, aztán megcsipkedem az arcomat, sokszor. A fájdalom elég élethű, így nagy az esélye, hogy ébren vagyok. Akkor, ha ez a valóság, mit keres itt Raven? Várjunk csak, miért vagyok itt és nem a kórházban? Fejemet fogom, mert a kérdésözönt agyam nem bírja feldolgozni és már teljesen meg vagyok zavarodva.  
\- Ne akard, hogy újra fel kelljen mennem - hallatszik a földszintről a hang. - Vagy éppen azt szeretnéd? - ennél a résznél már erőteljes csábítás érződik a hangjában.   
\- Megyek már! - kiáltok vissza rémülten.

Pattanok is ki az ágyból, és sebesen kapom magamra, amit csak lehet. Ez egy álom! Biztos, ez nem kétséges. Nem számít, hogy arcomon a csípések még fájnak, és hogy úgy belerúgtam az ágyamba, hogy csillagokat látok. Álom ez, abból is a rém- része. Egy vámpír az étkezőben vár reggelivel. Ez tényleg a lehető legrémisztőbb álom, amiben valaha részem volt.


	11. Reggeli egy vámpírral

**Alex**

 

Kába vagyok teljesen, de azt még így is el kell ismernem, hogy ilyen jót én még soha. Pedig nem ez az első, de ez nagyon... Raven tehetsége minden bizonnyal ördögi képesség, mely arra szolgál, hogy mindenkit a rabszolgájává tegyen, legfőképp engem. Egyszerűen mennyei, és szavakkal leírhatatlan a gyönyör, amit nyújt az az egy falat palacsinta, ami szinte szétolvad a számban. Már tűzöm is villám hegyére a következő adagot, mert most adunk az eleganciának. Kénytelen vagyok rá, mert leérve a földszintre, a megterített asztalnál nem véletlenül találtam ott kést meg villát. Művészi módon tornyosul előttem ez az ínycsiklandó finomság, mindenféle kivitelben: csokis, lekváros és még sokféle egyéb fajtája is. Egy hadseregnyi palacsinta van az asztalon. Nem tudom, miként tudta ezt kivitelezni, mikor a konyha majdnem üres volt. Kit érdekel, ha ilyen finom?

Miközben tömöm magamat, igyekszem összerakni az emléktöredékeimet. Vagyis, miként lehetséges az, hogy az ellenségem által sütött palacsintát eszek ahelyett, hogy a kórházban kísérleteznének rajtam. Mondjuk ez a verzió élvezetesebb az már biztos. Élvezettel nyögök fel az újabb falat által nyújtott íz hullámtól. Egyszerűen mesteri... Na térjünk csak vissza az alapgondolathoz.   
Az egész kórházi akcióm valahol középtájon siklott félre azt hiszem, mert a dilis beteget jól adtam elő. Rendben, nem volt éppen Oscar esélyes alakítás, de nem voltam annyira rossz se. Miközben tömöm magamat, visszajátszom, mire is emlékszem még tisztán.  
A szobában feküdtem az ágyon, miközben éppen azon erősködtem, hogy bizony lekarózom legközelebb Ravent, eközben pedig elnyomott a buzgalom. Bár lehet, hogy nem teljesen természetes módon, mert mikor magamhoz tértem lekötözve voltam – itt megjegyzem baromi erősen – és a karom rohadtul fájt.   
Ez a hirtelen elalvás gyanús. Lehetséges, hogy valami gázt nyomtak be a szobámba? Vagy csak elkapott az üldözési mánia? Végül maradok a gázos ötletnél, mert olyan mély álom nincs, amiből nem ébrednék fel, ha szurkálnának.  
A kiszabadulásom esélytelen volt, de azért igyekeztem valamit tenni, mert nagyon nem volt kedvem hosszú távon ott időzni. Abban a pár percben - legalábbis nekem perceknek tűnt - rájöttem, Walessel a tervünk több helyen hiányos volt. Talán nem nekem kellett volna teljesen egyedül felderíteni a terepet. Akkor ott elkezdtem már azon aggódni, hogy túlzottan mélyre fogok jutni a nyom feltárásába, vagyis pontosan a föld alá. A halál közelsége talán még soha nem volt olyan érinthető, mint akkor.   
Kelletlenül borzongok meg az emlék hatására, majd egy újabb falat csodát kapok be, aztán folytatom az emlékeim feltárását.  
Aztán bejött a doki - akkor már nem is tűnt olyan kedves figurának -, akivel szórakoztam a kezelés alatt. Mondhatjuk, őrült benyomást nyújtott, ahogy izgatottan az arcomba hajolt. Valami örök élet meg a vérem különlegességéről regélt. A szívbaj kerülgetett ettől a modern Frankensteintől. Aztán jött a tű, amit ismét belém vágtak. Ettől pedig valahogy minden olyan furcsán könnyűnek tűnt. Emlékszem, hogy szidtam minden orvost a világon, akinek nincs jobb dolga, mint rajtam kísérletezni. Aztán filmszakadás. Ennyit az én nagy akciómról. Két szóval jellemezhető: TOTÁLIS CSŐD.  
Ingerülten horkantok fel, majd még egy falatot eszek a reggeliből. Ez a palacsinta akkor is a legjobb, amit valaha ettem.  
\- Ízlik? - kérdezik meg hirtelen.  
A váratlan hangtól illetve, hogy a hang gazdája szinte a nyakamba hajol, félrenyelek. Miután heves fulladozásomat leküzdtem, mérgesen szólalok meg:  
\- Meg akarsz ölni?  
\- Igen - jön az egyszerű válasz, majd kisebb hatásszünet után folytatja. - Ha már felkészült leszel a harcra, akkor végzek veled.  
A mondat végén kecsesen leül a velem szemben lévő székre, majd ujjával végigsimít az asztalon. Halálos nyugalom árad belőle, ahogy csak ott ül és vár. Annyira nem illik a konyhába, mint az oroszlán az Északi Sarkra, most mégis itt van. Azon a tényen nem akadok fenn, hogy meg akar ölni. Soha nem titkolta ezt a szándékát, bár akaratlanul is fáj... A kéretlen érzést félresöpröm, ha tettel nem is, szavakkal küzdhetünk.  
\- Mi van, ha én öllek meg? - kérdem pimaszul vigyorogva.  
Erre csak elmosolyodik, szinte gyengéden mielőtt megszólalna:  
\- Ez is benne van a pakliban.  
\- Ha ennyire meg akarsz halni, hát öld meg magad - itt elgondolkodva elhallgattok, majd gúnyosan folytatom utána. - Ja bocsi, már halott vagy!  
\- Szemtelen kölyök! - kacag fel.  
Nem értem őt. Itt kacarászik a konyhában, miközben sértegettem. Játszhatjuk az idegek próbáját, de neki pár száz év gyakorlata van ebben, ezért a lényegre térek.  
\- Most komolyan, mit akarsz? Miért élek, sőt eszem a főztödet?  
\- Azért élsz, mert én azt akarom, hogy élj - mondja komolyabb hangon, de szeme még mindig vidáman csillog a szavak közben. - Elkeserítő, hogy mennyire nem vagy felkészült. A figyelőd nem végzi jól a munkáját.  
A megjegyzésére már majdnem helyeslően bólogatnék, hogy bizony ez igaz. Viszont bajtársi összetartás is van a világon, amibe beletartózik az: rajtam kívül senki se cikizheti Walest.   
\- Nincs semmi gond vele - felelem azonnal védekezően.  
\- Ugyan, ezt te se gondolod komolyan.   
\- Egy kicsit talán még kezdők vagyunk, de bele fogunk jönni - védem magunkat kitartóan. - Előbb-utóbb.  
Ezen újra elkezd nevetni, ettől pedig a libabőr végighullámzik a testemen.   
\- Ne nevess! - mondom ki önkéntelenül.  
A hangot erre mintha elvágták volna, csak nézem a szemben lévő alakot, aki egyáltalán nem illik ide. Szépségével mérhető a gonoszsága. Klassz, maga a testet öltött kísértés van előttem.  
\- Nyögd már ki, mit akarsz tőlem, aztán húzz el innét, de nagyon gyorsan. - A mondat végén hátra lökve a széket állok fel.  
\- Mit akarok? A testedet...  
\- Soha - vágok közbe mérgesen.  
Gúnyosan felhúzott szemöldökkel néz rám, aztán folytatja a megkezdett mondatot:  
\- A véredet. A sorrend majdnem lényegtelen, jöhet előbb a vér is - jön a nagylelkű ajánlat.  
\- Igazán? Köszi, most megkönnyebbültem, hogy nem csak a testem kell - gúnyolódok vele.  
\- Szívesen - válaszolja kedvesen. - Aztán a végén a halál.  
\- Kié? - érdeklődök, miközben a konyhapulthoz megyek.  
\- Részletkérdés - hallom hátulról a selymes választ. - Valószínűleg a tied. 

Ingerülten fordulok meg, de azt veszem észre, hogy már nem ül. Szorosan előttem van, csak centik választanak el tőle. Haja, mely általában szabadon omlik le, most valami bonyolult módon összefogva van, néhol a hosszabb tincsek játékosan borulnak a vállára, csábítva az embert, hogy igazítsa már meg. Kezemet védekezően emelem közénk, majd lököm kissé hátrább. Igyekszem gyorsan elosonni mellette Azonban tervem nem sikerül, mert ujjai hideg szorítását érzem meg karomon. Felnézve már nem látok játékos vidámságot, vagy akár nyugalmat rajta. Élettelenül néznek rám a kék szemek, miközben ismét megszólal:  
\- Akár most is megölhettelek volna. Észre se vetted, hogy mögötted vagyok. Hibát hibára halmozol. Nem engedhetem, hogy ilyen könnyű préda legyél, ezzel esélyt adva, hogy valaki végezzen veled.  
\- Miét is? - érdeklődöm szinte kíváncsian.  
\- Mert csak én ölhetlek meg - válaszolja.  
\- Elfelejtetem! Hiszen csak neked van ehhez jogod, mi? Hogy akarod ezt megoldani? Csak nem edzeni akarsz? - kérdezgettem, miközben igyekszem szabaddá tenni magamat sikertelenül. - Engedj már el!   
\- Eltaláltad, azt fogom tenni - hallom tőle a hihetetlen szavakat.  
Ijedten kapom fel a fejemet, majd nézzek rá ismét, el is feledkezem arról, hogy még mindig fogja karomat.  
\- Megőrültél? Ezt mégis, hogy gondolod?  
\- Egy ideig itt fogok lakni veled - a mondat közben elenged, és az asztalhoz sétálva elkezdi rakosgatni a tányérokat.  
\- Most már biztos, hogy ez egy rémálom! - csattanok fel mérgesen. - Valamit neked is beadott a doki, vagy mi a bajod? Rémlik még, hogy a Vadász vagyok?!  
\- Ezért nem utasíthatod vissza az ajánlatot. Tanulni, sőt velem edzeni egyszeri ajánlat. Ha elfogadod, erősebb lehetsz általam. Méltó ellenfél lehetnél.  
Mérgesen harapok a számba, miközben nézem a rendezgető vámpírját. Igaz, ilyen ajánlat valószínűleg nem minden nap ér egy vámpírvadászt, hogy magától egy vámpírtól tanuljon. Wales nem tudhatja meg.   
Basszus! Magamban már el is fogadtam a dolgot. Azonban nem adom magamat ilyen könnyen.

**Raven**

A kölyök reggeli döbbent ábrázata mindent megért. A mosogatóhoz sétálva helyezem be a tányérokat, majd figyelmemet a srácra fordítom. El fogja fogadni az ajánlatom. Ez nem kétséges. Tudja jól, ha élni akar - és jobb akar lenni -, akkor tőlem kell tanulnia. Persze mindennek megvan az ára, de annak megtárgyalása is szóba fog kerülni. Semmit sem adnak ingyen, és én soha nem voltam az olcsó megoldások híve. Mivel a végeredmény számomra nyilvánvaló, így a tétován gondolkodó kölyköt közelítem meg újra. Álla alá nyúlva kényszerítem, hogy rám nézzen. Válasz gyanánt egy makacs tekintettel találkozok.   
\- Muszáj megnehezítened? Nem utasíthatsz vissza - nyíltan mondom ki, ami nem titok.  
\- Ennek olyan „Ördög Ügyvédje” hatása van, vagy csak én érzem így? - kérdez vissza ironizálva.   
\- Nevezd, ahogy akarod - a mondat közben megigazítok egy makacs fürtöt a fülénél.  
Talán észre se veszi, hogy közben gyengéden nyakára helyezem a kezem. Kíváncsi vagyok, meddig terjed az önuralma, így egyre lejjebb mozdulok. A válláig jutok, mikor is ingerülten söpri le kezemet magáról.  
\- Ne tapperolj már! Így nem tudok gondolkodni - magyarázza, majd kikerülve növeli a távolságot kettőnk között.  
Tényleg szükség van itt rám, állapítom meg majdnem vigyorogva, mert ilyen egyszerűen elárulja a gyengeségét. Ejnye, Vadász mennyi fegyvert akarsz még a kezembe adni?  
\- Ha belegyezek ebbe az őrületbe - a mondat közben komolyan néz felém. -, akkor is, a szüleim üzleti úton vannak most. Nem hiszem, hogy díjaznák, ha itt találnának, mikor hazajönnek.  
\- Ez a rész el van intézve - vágok a szavába, mire rémülten mered rám.  
\- Megölted őket, te szemét? - kérdés közben már ugrana is felém.  
\- Higgadj le! - emelem fel a kezeimet védekezően. - Telefonon hívtam őket, mint aggódó tanerő.   
\- Te, mint tanár! Ki az, aki ezt beveszi?   
\- Könnyedén elhitték - válaszolom nyugodtan. - Sőt hálásak voltak, mert kiderült, hogy már szólni akartak egy szomszédnak, hogy nézzen rád, mivel az üzleti útjuk úgy tűnik, pár hetesre nyúlik. Valami továbbképzés miatt.  
\- Nem is értem miként tudtak összehozni ilyen szoros az időbeosztás mellett - jegyzi meg keserű hangon a kölyök.  
\- A lényeg, átadták nekem az ideiglenes felügyeletedet - a mondat végén egy gonosz mosolyt küldök a nagyot nyelő srác felé.  
\- Oké, ez megoldva. - Válaszomra elégedetlenül ráncolja össze a szemöldökét.  
\- Úgy sejtem újabb kifogást találsz ki mindjárt - szúrom be a megjegyzést.  
\- Tisztázom a helyzetet inkább! - felesel vissza. - Nem szeretném, ha valami perverz vámpír meglepetés érjen.  
\- Nem mondták, hogy tiszteld az idősebbet?  
\- Mondták, és neked, hogy hazudni bűn? - pimaszul mosolyog rám.  
\- Egy-egy - ismerem el.  
\- Ellenemre van a segítséged, valamint az együttélés gondolata, bár még talán bele is mennék - a mondatot láthatólag nagy kényszerrel sikerült csak kimondania. - Viszont akkor is ott van az a rossz szokásod, hogy öldösöd az embereket. Ha itt akarsz maradni, akkor ilyesmit egy időre fel kell függesztened, már ha képes vagy rá? - győzedelmeskedve néz rám, hogy mégse fog összejönni a közös edzés.  
\- Mindennek ára van - közlöm fájdalmas arckifejezéssel. - Egy önkéntes vérdonort kell csak találnom.  
\- Az nem érdekel, hogy ki lesz, csak ne öld meg - jön a gyors válasz..  
\- Szóval akkor benne vagy?  
\- Igen maradhatsz - mondja ki a döntő szót. - Hé, miért vigyorogsz így? Nem tetszik!  
\- Mint mondtam, mindenek megvan az ára - mondom még mindig vidáman. - Az ár pedig a véred lesz.  
\- Mi van? - kérdez vissza döbbeneten.  
\- Az előbb közölted, hogy neked mindegy ki lesz a véradóm - utalok vissza az előbb elhangzottakra.  
\- Igen, de...  
\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük - vágok közbe.  
\- Miért én? - kiált fel kétségbeesetten.  
\- Mert csak te tudsz annyi vért adni nekem, hogy ne kellejen senkit se megölnöm - mondom ki az igazságot.  
\- Várjunk, ezt miért csak most mondod? - kétségbeesett tekintet, mely határozottan kedvemre van.  
Egészen közel megyek hozzá, és a dermedten álló fiú fülébe súgom:  
\- Először fáj, aztán már élvezni fogod.  
Durván lök el magától, és zavartan simít végig amúgy is kusza tincsein, mielőtt megszólalna:  
\- Ezt alaposan le kell fektetnünk.  
\- Számból vetted ki a szót - forró hangon értek vele egyet.  
\- Hülye! - mered rám mérgesen. - A feltételekről beszélek.  
\- Én is. Miért, te mire gondoltál? - kérdezek vissza.  
Nem mindennapi látvány egy piruló Vadász, elhatározom, gyakrabban kell ezt látnom.  
\- Rendben, akkor a véremért cserébe nem ölsz meg senkit se.  
\- A terv ez lenne - közelítem meg újra.   
\- Milyen gyakran kell... Innod? - lép hátrább, míg én közelebb. Lassan az asztalnak fog ütközni, miközben kitartóan cserkészem be.   
\- Naponta - válaszolom.  
\- Teljesen ki fogok száradni - jön a gyors vélemény.  
\- A véredből egy kevés is elég lesz nekem, hogy ne kínozzon az éhség. Ráadásul az elveszett vért vitamindús ételekkel fogom pótolni. Nagyon jól tudok... Főzni - nyújtom a szavakat csábítóan felé.  
\- Pár csepp elég? - reménykedve néz rám, miközben az asztalnak ütközök.   
\- Annál kicsit több kell - lépek elé ismét.  
Felemeli a fejét, úgy néz rám, majd nyel egy nagyot, aztán határozott hangon megszólal.  
\- Két perced lesz naponta, amikor vért vehetsz tőlem. Ez idő alatt semmi testi kontaktus nem megengedett.  
\- Mire gondolsz? - érdeklődök, miközben kezemmel végigsimítok kézfején.  
\- Erre! - rántja el kezét ingerülten. - Semmi ilyesmi nem lehet.  
\- Elfogadom. Az én feltételem: akkor jön el a két percem, amikor én akarom, és onnét veszek a vért, ahonnét tetszik.  
\- Rendben - egyezik bele meggondolatlanul gyorsan.  
Közelebb hajolok ismét várva a tiltakozást, de úgy tűnik, most a sarkára akar állni, bár némi rémület azért van a szemében. Pár centi választja el szánkat. Ez most az akaratok csattája, mivel a szemkontaktust nem szakítjuk meg közben. Várjuk, ki néz félre előbb. Ügyes! Vannak benne lehetőségek. Ismerem el magamban ezt, mikor már a csönd kezd hosszúra nyúlni közöttünk.  
\- El fogsz késni a suliból - súgom lágyan neki.  
\- Francba! - kiált fel. - Ezt előbb is mondhattad volna!

A mondat végén már szalad is ki a konyhából nevetésem kíséretében. Talán évtizedek óta nem szórakoztam ennyit, mint most ebben a pár percben. Élvezni fogom az együtt töltött időt, még ha egyszer vége is lesz. Az egyesség megszületett és ő még nem tudja, mibe is egyezett bele, de hamarosan rá fog jönni, hogy én mindig megkapom azt, amit akarok. Most pedig őt akarom.


	12. Magyarázatok

**Alex**

 

Miközben gyorsan összeszedem a cuccomat, majd az ajtón kifelé igyekezve még hangosan kiabálom búcsú gyanánt:  
\- Aztán a szomszédok éljenek mire hazaérek! Ellenőrizni fogom ám!  
A bejárati ajtót hangos csattanással csukom be, otthon hagyva ideiglenes házi-vámpíromat. Vajon vacsorával fog várni? A gondolat majdnem mulatságos. Mobilomat előkapom, és bekapcsolva azt látom, hogy nagyon kapós voltam, mert Walestől vagy harminc nem fogadott hívásom volt. Tényleg, mit fogok mondani neki? Ide mese kell, de habbal.   
Miközben áldom a szerencsét, hogy a suli nincs messze, igyekszem összerakni valami hihetőt, amit még figyelőm is könnyedén elhisz. Mit szólna, ha elmondanám az igazságot neki? Vagyis elszállásoltam magamnál egy kéjenc vámpírt. Már szinte hallom, ahogy a beszélgetés lezajlik, ami így nézne ki:  
\- Alex mi újság? - kérdezné figyelőm.  
\- Semmi különös, csak egy apróság, ami szinte szót se érdemel - mondanám.  
\- Mi az? - kíváncsiskodna.  
\- Elszállásoltam egy vámpírt, sőt név szerint ő: Raven. Tudja, aki megölt már pár vadászt.  
\- Alex... - kezdené el, mire én természetesen sietősen közbevágnék.  
\- Nyugi, Wales! Ígérem jó vámpír lesz, aki nem öl meg senkit se. Megtarthatom? - kérlelném nagy szemekkel.  
Wales erre megigazítaná a szemüvegét, hümmögne egy sort, majd azt mondaná:  
\- Remélem tisztában vagy a felelősséged súlyával. Amúgy remek ötlet - villant rám egy atyai mosolyt.  
\- Wales maga a legjobb figyelő, akit csak kívánhatok! - a szavak közben már ugranék is a nyakába.  
\- Ugyan – szerénykedne.

Rohanás közben jót röhögök ezen a képzeletbeli párbeszéden, mert valószínűleg ez csak egy másik dimenzióban történhetne meg. Azonban szórakoztatásom közben már be is értem életem intézményébe, ahova igyekeztem. Órámra lepillantva megállapítom, nem is késtem nagyon, csak tíz perc. Ez még belefér. Vígan megyek, majd megtorpanok. Várjunk csak, nem úgy volt, hogy ma elmarad az első két órám? Basszus! Rohadt vámpírja. Most mi legyen? Van felesleges időm és egy figyelőm, aki valószínűleg már őrülten aggódik. Akkor keressük meg. Már indulnék az irodája felé, mikor hátulról egy rekedt hang szólal meg, amiben felismerem Wales hangját:   
\- Tényleg te vagy?  
Megfordulva óvatosan kérdezek én is vissza:  
\- Wales?  
A bizonytalanságom oka, hogy ismerkedésünk óta először részesülök abban a látványban, amiben most. Az előző napi ruhában van, igaz annak egy meglehetősen zilált változatában és arcán borosta, haja pedig borzasan meredezik mindenfelé. Elég lerobbant állapotban van. Miközben a látványt elemzem, az előttem lévő alak közelebb rohanva megragadja a karomat, és alaposan szemügyre vesz. Szinte félve kérdem meg:  
\- Jól van?  
\- Pár órát egy rendőrőrsön töltöttem, mikor is be tudtam bizonyítani, hogy nem én vagyok a keresett szatír.   
Elfog a röhögés ismét, amit nagy nehezen visszanyelek, csak annyit nyögök felé:  
\- Az kellemetlen lehetett.  
\- Az - mondja ki. - Nem voltak épp vendégszeretők.  
\- Nem arról híresek - szúrom közbe segítőkészen.  
\- Gyere, ha jól tudom, most nincs órád. - A mondat közben elkezd húzni irodája felé. - El kell mesélned mindent. Akkor engedtek el csak, mikor tűz ütött ki a kórházban. Esélyem sem volt hatástalanítani a rendszert, mert előtte kaptak el a rendőrök.   
\- Nem nagy sztori - válaszolom zavartan.

Belépve a szűkös kis helyiségbe gyorsan leülök a legközelebbi székbe, majd nézem a szekrényhez igyekvő alakot, aki gyorsan előkap egy tiszta, fehér inget. Talán jobb is, hogy nem száz százalékos figyelmet fordít rám, illetve az esti kalandja miatt nem vághat olyan borotva élesen az agya. Akkor kezdjük el a körítést, igyekszem nagyrészt az igazságnál maradni.   
\- Nem démon volt - kezdem el.  
\- Nem? - fordul felém meglepetten, miközben kibújik a lestrapált ingből.   
\- Nem bizony - válaszolom és elkezdem nézegetni a falat.  
Valahogy nincs kedvem egy löttyedt pocakot látni magam előtt, miközben féligazságokat mondok. Persze ha Raven lenne... Lelkiekben megrázom magamat, mert most nincs idő a piszkos gondolatokra.   
\- Akkor? - kérdés közben vissza is fordul a szekrényhez.  
\- A doki volt a hunyó. Valamiért a fejébe vette, hogy örökké akar élni. Azt nem tudom, ez miként jött nála. A gyerekkor vagy egyéb behatás játszott közre, de nem hiába mondják: Minden zseni valahol őrült. Rá ez nagyon igaz volt! Amennyire emlékeim élnek, valami széruma volt, ami tökéletesíteni akart mert, voltak mellékhatások. Sejtéseim szerint, meg amit mondott a hullaházi testekről, a szérum alapja vámpírvér volt. A doki a vámpírság mellékhatását akarta kikerülni, vagyis a napérzékenység és egyéb tényezőket.  
\- Hogy érted ezt, hogy az emlékeid élnek? - csap le ragadozóként az elhangzottakra.  
\- Mondhatjuk, testközeli élményben volt részem a dokival - válaszolom vissza kelletlenül.  
\- Várjunk csak! - kiált fel szinte, és most már állig begombolkozva közelít meg. - Akkor pontosíts, miként sikerült kiszabadulnod, ha egyszer elkaptak.  
A féligazság még nem hazugság. Vékony a mezsgyéje, de ez is meg az is. Szóval nagyrészt, ha igazat mondok, akkor nem is hazudok. Magamban körülbelül egytized másodperc alatt lefolytatom a lelkiismereti vitámat, aztán az eredmény megszületése után felnézek Walesre, aki kezd lassan emberi külsőt ölteni.  
\- Mondhatjuk, egyfajta segítőm akadt - nyögöm be.  
\- Igen? Egy újonc? - lelkesen néz le rám. - Talán bevonhatjuk máskor is, ha magát a Vadászt is megmentette. Mondjuk, ez rád nem vet valami jó fényt - jegyzi meg. - Ez tudod, mit jelent: Több gyakorlás és nincs kifogás.  
\- Igaza van, valóban vannak hiányosságaim - ismerem el, miközben az otthon lévő vámpírra gondolok. - Azonban nem hiszem, hogy a „segítőm” használható lenne máskor is. Tudja, nem igazán emberbarát.   
\- Félszeg? - kérdezi értetlenül.  
\- Nem éppen - krákogok zavartan. - Tudja ő...  
\- Szótlan hős típus? - vág bele szavamba.  
\- Vámpír.  
\- Tessék? - néz döbbenten rám.  
\- Igen, jól hallotta, egy vámpír mentett meg attól, hogy kísérleti alany legyek. Sőt, nem is akármelyik. Emlékszik még a Raven névre? - mivel szemén látom, hogy igen, ezért folytatom a beszédet. - Ő volt, aki lerendezte az ügyet helyettem. A részleteket nem tudom, bár a tűz magáért beszél.  
\- Miért? Mármint örülök, hogy élsz, de ez nem éppen szokása, sőt egyik vérszívónak sem - kezd el magyarázkodni.  
\- Azt mondta mikor magamhoz tértem: „Csak ő ölhet meg.” Meg valami olyasmit, hogy: „Ha felkészült leszek, akkor végez majd velem.” Szerintem életében is nagy arca lehetett, de az a pár száz év rátett még egy lapáttal - jegyzem meg gúnyosan.   
\- Hogy honnét jött, azt nem tudjuk pontosan - mondja Wales zavartan. - Raven itt van hát. Ez gond. Hogy jutottál haza? - kérdez rá váratlanul.  
\- Nem is tudom, egyszer csak otthon voltam - válaszolom.   
\- Érthető a sokk miatt - ajánlja fel a mentő magyarázatot nekem.  
\- Pontosan - értek egyet vele azonnal.  
\- Alex itt az idő, hogy komolyabb módszerekkel gyakoroljunk, mert tegnap akár meg is hallhattál volna. Meggondolatlanok voltunk mind a ketten. Önuralom és erő, ezeket kell erősíteni. Egyetértesz?  
\- Teljes mértékben! - állók fel a székről. - Adjon olyan nehéz feladatokat, amiket csak ki tud gondolni. Fejlődnöm kell!  
\- Végre átérzed a feladatod súlyát - ragadja meg kezemet lelkesen.   
\- Soha nem volt még ilyen okom rá, hogy fejlesszem magamat. Kezdhetnénk az önuralommal? - nézek reménykedve Walesre.  
\- Persze! Mondd csak Alex, mikor is van a szülinapod? - kérdezi meg hirtelen.

Meglepetten nézek rá, hogy ez meg most miért jött ide? Majd azt mondom:  
\- Két hét múlva lesz. Miért?  
\- Csak kérdeztem – válaszolja. - Na álljunk neki fiam, mert hosszú út áll előttünk.

Értetlenül meredek figyelőmre, aki az asztalához megy és elkezdi pakolgatni az irathegyeket maga előtt. Érdekes, ennek meg mi baja? A börtön az agyára ment volna? Megrántom a vállamat és várom, hogy befejezze a rendezkedést, aztán elkezdjük a gyakorlatokat. Elsősorban az önuralom fejlesztése érdekel, mert egyben biztos vagyok. Ha hazaérek a csábító vámpírja mindent meg fog tenni azért, hogy megőrüljek érte, vagyis tőle. 

**Maya**

A telefon átrepül a szobán, majd apró darabokra esik szét, ahogy a fallal találkozik. A hívó fél Raven volt. Egyszerűen nem értem, miért teszi ezt velem. Miért nem vagyok elég neki? Mindent megtettem érte. Mégis állandóan az az érzés gyötör, hogy elégedetlen mert többet akar. Olyasmit, amit én nem tudok neki megadni, és hiába próbálkozom, soha nem is fogok tudni. A gond mindig is létezett közöttünk, de még soha nem jutottunk ilyen mélyre benne.   
Azóta, hogy betettük a lábunkat ebbe a városba, mintha minden ellenem lenne.  
A megérzésem azt súgja, szerencsétlenségem legfőbb oka maga a Vadász. Eddig is sejtettem, de a tegnap éjszaka után már nyilvánvalóvá vált. Ahogy ölelte az öntudatlan fiút, mindent elmondott nekem, ami még talán előtte se világos. Olyasmi kezdődött el, aminek soha nem kellett volna. Eddig elképzelhetetlen volt ez, de akkor, ott nyilvánvalóvá vált számomra. Még Raven se tudja, mi folyik közöttük.   
Vadász és vámpír. Évszázados történet, amit nem lehet újra írni vagy megmásítani. Raven hozta el nekem a megváltást, mely kiszabadított az emberi élet gyötrelmeiből. Ha szükséges, én is megteszem cserébe. Ha ő nem tudja megölni a Vadászt, majd én végzek vele. Egyelőre várok. Azt mondta, egy ideig most nem jön a szállásunkra, mert dolga akadt. Nem fejtette ki, hogy micsoda, de talán jobb is, ha van egy kis távolság közte és aközött... A Kiválasztott között. A gondolat heves undorral tölt el. Igyekszem lenyugodni, mert tegnap este dühömben felgyújtottam az alsó szintet, ahol a hullák voltak. Most viszont nem törhetek és zúzhatok, mint valami őrült. Hideg megfontoltság tölt el. Feladatot kaptam tőle, arra kell egyelőre koncentrálnom. Jól fogom elvégezni és elégedett lesz velem, amit mindig jutalmaz. Egyelőre hiszek neki. Mármint, hogy képes lesz megölni és csak arra vár, hogy erősebb legyen. Megértem őt, már régóta tudom, mi mozgatja igazán. A halál közelségére vágyik, hogy érezze halandóságát. Ha ezt akarja hát élje ki magát, de aztán térjen vissza hozzám. Viszont ha „érzelmek” szólnak bele a harcukba, akkor közbe fogok lépni, hogy megszabadítom őt tőlük, ahogy egykor ő is megtette ezt velem.


	13. Önuralom

**Alex**

Hazafelé igyekszem, na jó vonszolom magamat, mert Wales aztán nem kímélt. Az elmaradt órák ideje alatt gyakoroltunk, aztán suli után is. Miután végeztünk még elmentünk terepre is, így most totálisan ki vagyok facsarva. Wales azt mondta, az alapokhoz kell visszatérnünk, ami ellen nem volt kifogásosom. Jelenleg fogalmam sincs, mennyi idő van, csak azt tudom, hulla fáradt vagyok. A jó benne, hogy valószínűleg annyi erőm sincs, hogy izgalomba jöjjek az otthon lévő vámpíromtól. Az elméletem egyből megdől, ahogy bevánszorgok a lakásba és meglátom a kanapén heverő alakot.   
Reggel feltűzött haja már a múlté, dús sörénye selymesen omlik szét a kanapén, sőt némelyik fürt a földön folytatja kósza útját. Fekete ingéből bőre lágyan sejlik elő, miközben ott fekszik elnyúlva. Az arca, mely valószínűleg nem csak az én bukásomat okozta, és vitt a másik ösvényre, most meglepően békés. Továbbmegyek a gondolatban, „ártatlan” vagy annak tűnik. Csalóka a kép, aki nem ismeri, könnyedén lépre menne. Hosszú, fekete szempillái árnyékot vetnek arcára, szája nedvesen fénylik felém. Ajkának látványa megragad. Kissé duzzadt, mintha vadul csókolózott volna az imént. Kívánatosan piroslik, vonzva magára a tekintetemet. Miket tudhat ez a száj, gondolom kissé megborzongva, mikor egy ötlet ugrik be hirtelen, és nem kívánt módon. Ez a felvillanás kellemetlen hatást vált ki bennem, melyet úgy érzem, a jéghideg zuhany tud csak orvosolni. Bosszúsan fordulok el kísértőmtől megindulva a szobám felé, miközben azt motyogom magamban:  
\- Mekkora egy dög!  
Mikor már zárt ajtó mögött folytatom magamra a hűsítő vizet, fejemet a hideg csempének döntöm. Megnyugtató a víz zubogása, és az érzés, ahogy fáradt izmaimon végigfolyik, azonban ott van az a „de”, ami mostanában állandóan gyötör ezekben a majdnem békés pillanatokban. Hiába „kínzott” órákig Wales, egyszerűen fel vagyok pörögve. Elég volt csak meglátnom, ahogy a kanapén fekszik, aztán mindjárt olyan merevedésem lett a látványtól, hogy majdnem felért egy orgazmussal. Kívánom, de nagyon. Szembe kell néznem a ténnyel, bármennyire kellemetlen is. Az önuralom leckéket még nagyon sokszor kell gyakorolni.   
Ez egy fájdalmas tény számomra, csakúgy, mint az, hogy a zuhanyt tényleg jeges hőfokra lenne a legjobb állítani. Kezemmel elindulok, hogy most aztán jól elforgatom a tekerőt. Aztán azon veszem észre magam, hogy gondolatban már inkább Raven fekete ingét gombolom ki, miközben kezem mellkasomra téved, ami víztől és szappantól nedves. Ujjaim könnyedén mozognak egyre lejjebb, miközben már csak a vörös szájra koncentrálok, ahogy bőrömre tapadna. Legszívesebben gyorsan véget vetnék gondomnak, de mégis kényszerítően lassan mozognak ujjaim lefelé. Az önuralmat sokféle képen is gyakorolhatom, igen ez is lehet egyfajta lecke... Már végre ott lennék, ahol szükség van rá, mikor:  
\- Vadász, élsz még? - selymes hangjára testemen végighullámzik a gyöngyőr. - Elég régóta bent vagy már, kezdek aggódni... Bemenjek segíteni? - csábítóan hangzik fel a kérdés az ajtón túlról.  
A hang megzavar, nem is fogom fel, mit mondd, hanem ahogy mondja, amitől nekem végem lesz. A hatás azonnali és megsemmisítő számomra.  
\- A jó büdös... - kezdem el.

Testemen újra és újra összerándul, amint a kéj észvesztően gyorsan végighullámzik rajtam. A nyögésemet csak az akadályozza meg, hogy még időben erősen a számba harapok, remélve, hogy az ajtó túloldalán lévőnek fogalma sincs, hogy most segített a gyönyörhöz... Talán az érzékei nem annyira jók. Talán a víz zubogásától nem hall mindent tisztán. Talán...  
\- Alex, tényleg van még itt tanulnivaló - érzéki dorombolása valamint a tény, hogy nevemet most mondta ki először, majdnem végzetes hatással lesz rám ismét. - Ha beengedsz, elkezdhetünk másfajta leckét is... Ez kicsit gyors volt, nem? Ezek a fiatok - gúnytól csöpögnek utolsó szavai.  
\- Pofa be! - kiáltok ki mérgesen.  
Ennyit a „talán”-ról. Basszus, vöröslök, mint a cékla, ezt jól tudom. Ez annyira... kellemetlen. Elmentem a hangjára, csak arra. Érintés és semmi egyéb izgatás nem volt. A francba! Önuralom! Mikor fogom én ezt megtanulni?! A soha nagyon végleges válasznak hangzana, ezért inkább a „valamikor”-t választom helyette. Egyszer sikerülni fog ennek a dögnek megmutatni, hogy hol a helye...  
\- Akkor siess! - jön az újabb hangfoszlány. - Kezdek éhes lenni, amit nekem is csillapítani kell - mondja ki a kétes mondatot.  
\- Indulj, teríts, vagy csinálj, amit akarsz! Ha nem tűnsz el az ajtó elől egy másodperc alatt, akkor ma nem kapsz belőlem! - ordítom kifelé. - Pofátlan vámpírja - dünnyögöm magam elé. 

Ezután nem mond semmit, de tudom, már nincs ott ahol eddig. Önuralom, jut eszembe a gondolat sokadjára. Megszerezem ezt a képességet. Határozottan bólintok, majd gondolkodás nélkül fordítom el a csapot. Kissé felszisszenek, de maradok a vízsugár alatt.   
Ez nagyon hideg, azonban makacsul állok a zuhany alatt. Hamarosan testközelbe kerülök ezzel a démonnal. Erősnek kell lennem. Vacogok a hideg víz alatt, de eszemben sincs még elindulni lefelé. Mikor már a hőmérsékletem kábé nulla fok körüli lesz, akkor lehetek csak nagyjából felkészülve a következő percekre.

**Raven**

Elégedetten rakosgatom a tányért az asztalra, miközben vidáman dúdolgatnék. Persze nem teszem, hiszen egy vérszomjas vámpír nem énekelget, vagy zümmög dalokat. Csak főz? A gúnyos hangot könnyedén elhallgattatom ezzel a mondattal: A célért mindent.   
Mielőtt belépett volna, már tudtam, hogy hamarosan megérkezik, ezért megfelelően fogadtam. Néhány gomb kigombolva, kevés meztelen bőr, vagyis én finoman csomagolva. A hatás azonnali volt. Gonoszul elhúzom számat, mert pontosan tudom, mi zajlott le a kölyökben. Túl régóta játszom ezt a játékot, illetve az érzékeim nagyon is jól működnek. Azonban az is igaz, nem túl gyakran mennek el csak a hangomra.   
Kicsit távolabb állok az asztaltól, hogy szemügyre vegyem a művemet. Majdnem tökéletes, de valami még hiányzik. A konyhapulthoz viharzok, aztán előkapom a gyufát. Igen, ez kell ide. A villanyt lekapcsolom, és a gyertyákra bízom a dolgot. Leülök a szemben lévő székre várva, hogy az én kis „hősöm” helyet foglalva egyen, aztán végre én kerülhessek sorra. Tényleg éhezem már...  
Erős volt a kísértés, hogy elinduljak a megegyezés ellenére vadászni, de ma jó voltam, tehát senkit se öltem meg. Persze itt a „még” -et is hozzá kell tenni, hiszen korán van, alig sötétedik.   
Egyedül csak üzleti ügyeim miatt mozdultam csak ki, ami meglehetősen le is gyengített. Nyamvadt napfényes jó idő! Szóval határozottan kiéhezetten várom a pillanatot, mikor eljön az én két percem. Legalább nekem is legyen már jó, ne csak neki. Akkor is a hangomtól... A gondolat nagyon kellemes tudattal tölt el. A kép élesen az agyamban van, ahogy a teste megfeszülhetett, miközben a víz lassan folyik le felhevült testén. Igazán ínycsiklandozó az elképzelt jelenet.  
\- Mi ez a félhomály? Sztrájkolnak a villanyosok? - kérdezi meg a nedvesen bejövő kölyök - Aha, értem! - kiált fel, amint észrevesz a gyertyákat.  
Aztán azon mód fel is kapcsolja a villanyt.  
\- Ünneprontó - sóhajtom csalódottan.

A kölyök tudomást se vesz a megjegyzésemről, hanem az asztalhoz masírozik, mint egy katona, aki felvértezte magát. Olyan édes, ahogy próbál ellenállni. Ez a megállapítás gyorsan fut végig bennem. Édes? Ez eddig ismeretlen fogalom volt nekem, nem is tudom, jutott-e már valakiről ilyesmi eszembe. Furcsa, de aztán nem törődően félresöpröm a dolgot. Inkább figyelem a Vadászt, aki épp a villájára tűzi az első falatot, majd gyanakodva vizsgálni kezdi. Lágy hangon mondom neki:  
\- Nem fog harapni, ígérem. Az az én feladatom lesz, ha befejezted.  
\- Vicces - válaszolja morcosan.   
Aztán mégis megkóstolja, amit felszúrt. Elégedetten látom, hogy milyen élvezetet okozott ez az egy falat is neki.  
\- Finom? - érdeklődök kíváncsian.  
Elmegy - közli flegmán.  
Aztán válasszal ellentétben mohón tömi be a következő falatot is.   
\- Milyen durva vagy ma - mondom szinte kedvesen neki. - A zuhany nem nyugtatott meg? Talán mégis segítenem kellett volna... Majd legközelebb.  
Válaszként csak heves köhögő rohamot kapok, meg egy vöröslő fiút. Mindkettő kedvemre való. Mikor már úgy tűnik, megmarad, mert mérgesen mered rám és azt mondja felháborodottan:  
\- Te tényleg fulladásos halált akarsz okozni nekem?  
\- Tanulj meg enni - jön tőlem a nemtörődöm felelet.   
\- Hanyagoljuk a zuhanyzót mostantól, ha jót akarsz - mered rám a túloldalról haragosan.   
\- Pedig jó téma szerintem - súgom felé nevetve.   
Látszólag figyelmen kívül hagyja mondatomat, de az arcába futó vértől kívánatosan vöröslik előttem. Nem fűzök több megjegyzést, némán figyelem az előttem eszegető fiút. Beérem a látvánnyal, amit nyújt, ahogy a villa a szája felé közelít, majd eltűnik. Egyelőre ennyi is elég.  
\- Ne nézz, már! - nyögi felém, miközben mereven bámulja tányérját. - Idegesít...

Nem válaszolok semmit, továbbra is bámulom őt, mire csak sóhajt egyet, majd újabb falatot tűz fel és gyömöszöl a szájába. Addig örüljön, amíg csak nézem, gondolom magamban gúnyosan. 

**Alex**

Zavartan huppanok le a nappaliban a fotelbe a vacsora végeztével. Az órára pillantva látom, bizony hamarosan itt az idő vadászni. Egy kérdés, na jó több is van, de a mostani a legfontosabb, mikor jön el alkunk „kellemetlen” része. Szememet becsukva igyekszem kirekeszteni a külvilágot, de sajnos hamar utolér. Először csak az illatát érzem meg, majd hideg ujjainak érintését arcomon. Egy pillanatra felébred a kísértés bennem, hogy engedjem a kezet tovább haladni. Ez azonban csak egy fellobbanás bennem, mert ahogy hozzám ér, már ingerülten söpröm is le magamról az idegen érintést.   
\- Nincs fogdosás - meredek rá ingerülten.  
\- Azt hittem, csak a két perc alatt nincs - mosolyog le rám gúnyosan.  
\- Akkor pontosítok... - kezdeném el.  
\- Arra már nincs mód - vág közbe. - Megegyeztünk, utólag nem módosítunk. Ha nem tetszik, védekezz, amennyire csak akarsz.  
\- Fogok is - mordulok rá.  
\- Reméltem, hogy ezt válaszolod így sokkal érdekesebb a játék - válaszolja kedvesen.   
A perverz vámpírjának ez csak egy játék? Legszívesebben... Á magam se tudom, mit csinálnék vele. Egy biztos, házon kívül akarok kerülni, amint túlesek a megállapodáson. Friss levegő, egy kis harc, ami teljesen kiver majd mindent a fejemből, aminek köze lehet az ágyhoz, valamint ehhez a döghöz. Türelmetlenül szólalok meg:  
\- Kell a vérem vagy nem? Ha nem csinálod most, akkor a mai két perced elúszik, mert mindjárt megyek lekarózni pár hozzád hasonló szemetet.  
\- Ennyire szeretnéd már? - kérdez vissza.   
\- Tudod mit, én mentem - a mondat végén már lendületesen állnék fel, azonban Raven visszanyom a székbe, majd kecsesen leereszkedik elém a földre. Most én nézek le rá dermedten. Arca kifejezéstelen, ahogy végig tekint rajtam, majd egyik ujját lassan végighúzza vállamon.   
\- Mondtam, hogy... - kezdeném el.  
\- Csönd legyen már - mondja ő is velem egy időben. - A megfelelő helyett keressem most. Vagy azt akarod, hogy valami feltűnő helyen harapjalak meg? - egyértelmű csábítás van a kérdés mögött.  
\- Nem - nyögöm ki. - Viszont gyorsan gyógyulok, és valószínűleg holnapra nyoma se lenne, szóval harapj már meg.   
\- A harapásom nem tűnik el olyan gyorsan. Még a te gyors regeneráló képességeddel is megmarad pár napig a helye, viszont ha szeretnéd, hogy mindenki lássa a jelet, akkor a nyakat részesítem előnyben - a mondat végén már emelkedik is fel.   
Haja selymesen hullik csupasz karomra, ahogy fölém hajol. Reflekszerűen helyezem kettőnk közé kezeimet.  
\- Keress akkor megfelelő helyet! - jön zavart belegyezésem.  
Selymes kacagása idegesít, de nem mondok semmit. Pilláim szememre záródnak, némán tűröm a „kutatást”. Koncentrálok arra, hogy semmivel se áruljam el gyengeségemet, mely rám tör, amint újra megérzem érintését. Lélegezz egyenletesen, szuggerálom magamat. Egyszer csak ismét megszólal az a lágy hang:  
\- A csuklód lesz ma este.  
\- Nagyszerű! - pillantok le gúnyosan. - Ezen minden nap végig megyünk majd?  
\- Ameddig tart a megállapodás, igen - könnyed válasz, mely előre jelzi szenvedéseimet.   
\- Minek is egyeztem bele?! - sóhajtom elkeseredetten.  
\- Már nincs visszaút - ezt baljóslatú hangon mondja, miközben jobb csuklómat maga felé húzza.  
\- Várj! - kiáltok fel gyorsan.  
\- Mire? - érdeklődik türelmesen.  
Zavartan fészkelődök, mert elég nehéz fél kézzel kibányászni a telefont a farmerod zsebéből. Kíváncsi pillantását érzem magamon, de nem érdekel. Pötyörészek egy kicsit, majd győzedelmesen felkiáltok:  
\- Most már biztos, hogy nem fogsz túlmenni a két percen! - vigyorgok rá. - Kezdjünk neki, aztán indítom a visszaszámlálót.  
Nem mond erre semmit, szinte kedvesen mosolyog rám, még szeme is vidáman villan felém, ahogy csuklómat újra elkezdi húzni szája felé, melyből előbukkannak szemfogai. A fényben fehéren ragyognak felém. Megborzongok a látványra, persze igyekszem elhitetni magammal, hogy az undortól. Azonban jól tudom, van valami érzéki a látványban, ezt hiába próbálom tagadni magam előtt. Mikor már ajka bőrömhöz érne, szája szavakat kezd formálni, közben lehelete végigsimít bőrömön.  
\- Először fájni fog, de igyekszem minél élvezetesebbé tenni majd - a szavak közben szemembe néz.  
Elmerülnék a kék tekintetben, mely csalóka gyengédséget sugároz felém, de nem feledkezhettem meg a tényről: Egy vérszívó dög, akiben nem bízhatok!  
\- Inkább fájjon - mondom türelmetlenül. - Semmi szükség finomságra, ez csak üzlet. Semmi más...  
Válasz gyanánt a kín hirtelen mar csuklómba, mire akaratlanul megfeszülök, de közben még megnyomom a gombot a telefonon. A visszaszámlálás elindult, csak két perc. Ki fogom bírni!

Hajának selyme csiklandozza bőrömet, miközben ajka mohón tapad a sebre. Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nem rossz amint egy hatalmas, éles valami belemélyed húsodba. Azonban legnagyobb rémületemre a másodpecek múlásával már ez se tűnik olyan rémesnek. Feltűnnek apróságok, mint ajkának puhasága, nyelvének puhatolózó mozgása... Rádöbbenek, nagyon hosszú két percnek nézek elébe.


	14. Iker hatás

**Alex**

Elhajolok a felém közelítő ököl elől, de nem vagyok elég gyors, ezért egy másik sikeresen beviszi a találatot az oldalamba. A fájdalom végigfut testemen gyorsan és kérlelhetetlenül. Azonban most nincs időm vele törődni, mert az újabb támadásokat kell kivédenem, melyek záporoznak rám. Két ellenfelem egy vámpír ikerpár, akik valószínűleg életükben is összehangoltan tettek mindet, mint aludni, felkelni és ilyesmi. Haláluk után pedig ölni... Támadásuk tökéletes egy pici hiba sincs benne, amit kihasználhatnék, hogy végre befejezzem ezt az egészet.   
\- Vadászt ölünk - kacagnak fel természetesen egyszerre. - Mekkora dicsőség!  
\- Egy önálló gondolatotok sincs? - kérdem vissza gúnyosan, miközben újabb ütések elől hajolok el.   
\- Mi egyek vagyunk! - mondják erre felelt gyanánt.

Nem tudom, már mióta folyik ez a harc, de lassan ideje lenne befejezni. A karómat esélyem se volt eddig használni, de talán rosszul közelítettem meg az egészet. Hiszen azt mondták, hogy ők egyek. Egy ötletem van, amiben bebizonyíthatják, hogy ők tényleg azok-e. Számat szólásra nyitom, miközben kitérek oldalra, és nagyobb távolságot teremtek ezáltal közöttünk:  
\- Viszont csak egyikőtök ölhet meg - jelentem ki. - Mi a nevetek?  
Megdermednek a kérdésemre, és kissé értetlenül néznek rám, majd az egyikük megszólal:  
\- Engem Todnak hívnak - a mondat közben még szemfogai is visszahúzódnak. - Ő pedig itt mellettem Ted.  
A bemutatott másik testvér, félénken rám vigyorog. Aha, gondolom magamban. Szóval a beszélő a dominánsabb fél...  
Így azért mindjárt más, mégis tudom név szerint, hogy ki öl majd meg.   
\- Szóval Tod, akkor te leszel a szerencsés, aki ma Vadászt ölhet? - érdeklődök nyugodtan.  
\- Már miért ő?! - csattan fel a másik testvér felháborodottan.  
Ránézek, majd tettetett sajnálkozással azt mondom:   
\- Ugyan Ted, hiszen magadtól se tudtál bemutatkozni! Nem gondolod, hogy engedem egy félős vámpírnak a megölésemet! Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan! Szerintem Tod sokkal erősebb és méltóbb ellenfél.  
\- Tényleg elég nyuszi - ért egyet velem a másik is. - Szóval akkor én ölöm meg a Vadászt! - kiált fel elégedetten. - Majd hagyok belőle neked is öcsi - jön a nagylelkű ajánlat tőle.  
Ahogy nézem az „öcsi” nem igazán díjazza a helyzet alakulását, mert mérgesen mered testvérére és, mikor az felém vetődne, közénk áll és azt mondja:  
\- Nem akarok maradékot! Unom, hogy azt hiszed, megmondhatod nekem, mit csináljak! Már ötven éve hallgatom az utasításaidat, de most elég volt! - kiáltja a másik felé.  
\- Akkor most Teddel harcolok? - kíváncsiskodok a háttérből.  
\- Igen.  
\- Nem.  
A két válasz összehangoltan, egyszerre hangzik el, de a jelentésük különböző. Nagyszerű, haladunk. Fáradtan fújom ki a levegőt, mintha erősen gondolkodnék valamin, majd ismét megszólalok:  
\- Fiúk ez így nem fog összejönni. Egyikőtöké lehet a dicsőség, amit a megölésem jelent... Döntsétek el, ki az erősebb.  
Szavaimon csak egy pillanatig gondolkodnak, aztán vicsorogva esnek egymásnak, miközben én elégedetten várok. Ennyit az egységükről. A karómat előkészítem arra, hogy hamarosan akcióba küldöm, vagyis küldöm őket. A tartalékot is előveszem, bár sose gondoltam volna, hogy egyszerre fogom majd őket használni, de a helyzet megkívánja ezt tőlem. Miközben figyelem a harcukat arra gondolok, milyen igaz az a mondás: „Többet ésszel, mint erővel”. Ha nem használtam volna most a fejemet, igazán nehéz küzdelem lett volna legyőzni ezeket a szinkronmozgásos vámpírokat. Így viszont mostantól már csak szimpla harc lesz. Mély levegőt veszek, bár erre az oldalamban a sajgás felerősödik, de most nincs idő ezzel foglalkozni.

Az ikrek közé vetem magamat, hogy helyet csináljak. Értetlenül nézek rám, majd ismét egymás, vagyis felém mozdulnak el. Azonban én már felkészülten várom őket, és a kezemben lévő karókat mozgásba hozom. Ugyanabban a pillanatban döföm beléjük a fadarabot, aminek eredményeként porrá válnak. Az utolsó pillanatig azért csak sikerült megőrizniük az összehangoltságot.   
Fáradtan eresztem le karomat, majd a fák között előtűnő alakra meredek, és bár a sötétség miatt még nem látom tisztán arcát. Abban viszont biztos vagyok, hogy vörös ajkain a szokott gonoszkodó mosoly ragyog. 

**Raven**

Ott voltam már lassan azon a ponton, hogy közbelépek, mert úgy tűnt a mai feladat kifog a kölykön. Tegnap a trollal simán megküzdött, aki vagy háromszor akkora volt, mint ő. Csodálkoztam is, hogy az iker vámpírok most keményebb falatok lesznek neki. Azonban mielőtt bármiféle megmozdulásom lehetett volna, elkezdett beszélni. Már a kezdet kezdettén tudtam, mire megy ki a játék. Mit szépítsek, egyszerűen le vagyok nyűgözve. Az ideális zsákmány, aki erős, de egyben a fejét is használja. Alig várom a napot, mikor saját magamon tesztelhetem ezeket a tulajdonságokat. Eddigi megfigyelő helyemet elhagyom, hogy a morcosan várakozó Vadászt megközelítsem.   
\- Már kezdtem azt hinni, meg kell majd mentenem - jegyzem meg gúnyosan, mikor már előtte állok.  
\- Te, mint megmentő! - horkant fel.  
\- Kellemetlen gondoldat szerinted is?   
\- Hagyjuk a szöveget - mered rám mérgesen. - Inkább mutass még hozzád hasonló szörnyeket, akiket meg kell ölnöm! Van még raktáron egy-két troll? 

Végignézek a kölykön, aki mérgesen mered felém. Már két nap telt el mióta nála vagyok, és azóta ez a tekintet állandósult nála. Kedvesen elmosolyodok, majd hirtelen megbököm az oldalát, mire fájdalmasan felszisszen.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy vagy olyan állapotban...  
\- Ugyan, ez semmi! - makacskodik előttem.  
\- Holnap majd folytatjuk az edzést. Most irány haza, hogy egy erőteljes Vadász legyél holnapra.

Ezzel el is indulok, mire a hátul maradt hangja elér:  
\- Ne kezelj kölyökként!  
Visszanézek rá, és lágy hangon közlöm vele:  
\- Akkor ne viselkedj úgy.  
Erre nem válaszol, de nem is kell, mert utána szó nélkül elindul felém. Már majdnem mellém ér, mikor egy árny dönti le a földre. Fájdalmas kiáltás hallatszik Alex felől. Amint feltűnik az új ellenség, már mozdulok is, és amint a földre kerülnek, már rángatom is le róla.   
\- Maya?! - meredek rá a támadóra. - Mit csinálsz itt?  
\- Vadásztam a parkban - fúj mérgesen felém. - Aztán mit látok?! Te és a Vadász édes kettesben. Ezért nem jössz vissza a szállásunkra?  
\- A nőd? - kérdezi meg Alex, aki lassan feltápászkodik a földről.  
\- Volt - felelem érdektelenül. - Jól vagy?  
\- Aha... - mondja, miközben kezét az oldalára szorítja.   
\- Becslésem szerint van egy törött bordája az előző harcból, aminek nem igazán tett jót, hogy most a földre került. Maya dühösen figyel minket, mikor szólásra nyitná a száját, azt mondom neki:  
\- Megmondtam nem? Senki se nyúlhat hozzá és támadhatja meg!  
\- Igen mondtad! - lihegi felém. - Napok óta csak telefonon érhetlek el... Nem tudtam elképzelni, mi van veled. Erre sose gondoltam volna. Te és a Vadász… Ez undorító! - köpi felém az utolsó szavait.  
\- Hé, mi nem vagyunk úgy - kezd el tiltakozni hevesen az egyik érintett. - Ez csak átmenti... Izé  
Maya gúnyosan, én pedig érdeklődve figyelem a mondandójába belezavarodó fiút, aki a végére csak tehetetlenül mered felénk.   
\- Persze mondogasd csak magadnak – érkezik metsző éllel a válasz Mayától. - Megöllek! - kiált fel hirtelen.  
Vetődne is ismét a kölyök felé, de még mozdulni sincs ideje, már kezem szoros bilincsében van. Selymes hangon súgom a fülébe:  
\- Én öllek meg, ha újra megpróbálod. Senki más nem veheti a vérét csak én! Tedd, amivel megbíztalak - a mondat közben elengedem és ellenkező irányba lökőm, mint amerre mi mennénk.  
A kölyökhöz lépek, aki dermedten áll előttem, miközben mered a semmibe. Ujjammal arcához érve térítem magához. Meglepetten bámul fel rám.   
\- Induljunk - mondom neki.  
Maya utánunk szól, mikor elindulunk:  
\- Miért teszed ezt velem, Raven? - ismétli a szokott kérdését.  
Hátra se nézek, csak magam elé suttogom a választ, de jól tudom, minden szavát tisztán hallja:  
\- Mert élvezem látni a kínlódásodat...  
\- Gyűlöllek!

Utolsó szavai még elérnek, amire csak elmosolyodom, miközben a Vadászt támogatom, aki némán jön mellettem.   
\- Nagyon fáj? - kérdezem meg a furcsán csöndes fiút.  
\- Elviselem - válaszolja fáradt hangon.  
Karommal szorosabban ölelem magamhoz, hogy minél kevesebbet kellejen a sérült részt igénybe vennie. Mióta megismertem nem igazán tudott sokáig csöndben maradni. Igaz, általában válogatott sértéseket kaptam tőle, amiken nagyon jól szoktam szórakozni. Most nem értem, mi baja lehet? Érdekes... Mióta vele vagyok, egyszer sem jutott eszembe, mennyire unom a társaságát vagy vele lenni. Mikor megölöm, majd lehet, hogy még hiányozni is fog? Remélem, az utána jövő Vadászban is lesz ennyi spiritusz. Viszont már nem lesz teljesen ugyanilyen. A gondolat valamiért zavar, aztán rájövők miért. Már régen szórakoztam ilyen jót. Ez hiányozni fog. Ha itt befejeztük egymással utána, kereshetek magamnak valami új játékszert.  
A kölyök hirtelen felköhög és érzem, hogy teste összerándul a fájdalomtól, ami ennek következtében végigfuthatott testén.   
Egy kicsit megállunk, hogy újra erőre kapjon. Kérdés nélkül is tudom, felháborodottan utasítaná vissza a felajánlást, hogy a karjaimban vigyem vissza. Így csak időt hagyhatok neki, míg összeszedi magát. Miközben állunk és várom, mikor indulunk el újra, fejemet a feje tetejére rakom, és magamhoz ölelem remegő testét. Fázik? Ezt meg is kérdem tőle, mire azt válaszolja erőtlen hangon.  
\- Igen...  
\- Akkor induljunk tovább, mert nem lenne szép látvány holnapra egy csöpögő orrú Kiválasztott - gúnyolódok vele erre.  
Várnám, hogy hevesen felcsattan, ahogy szokott és elmond mindenféle vérszomjas dögnek, de semmi. Csöppet csalódott vagyok a visszavágás hiánya miatt.   
\- Alex?  
Erre már válaszol vontatott hangon, de csak annyit mond:  
\- Maradhatnánk egy kicsit így?  
\- Ennyire fáj? - kérdezem meg óvatosan.  
\- Csak egy kicsit még...

Nem ellenkezek vele, én amúgy sem érzem a hideget. Ha még maradni akar, akkor maradhatunk. Amúgy is olyan kellemes, ahogy a teste a karjaim között van. Nem tudom, meddig ölelem a sötétben, mikor végül mégis elindulunk. Amint teste eltávolodik tőlem, meglepő módon megérzem, milyen hideg ez az éjszaka...


	15. Játék a tűzzel

**Alex**

Ágyamban fekve reggeli ébredésem után, még érzem a tegnap esti harc utóhatásait, vagyis az oldalam még mindig rohadtul sajog. Átkozott vámpírok, utálom az összeset. Legfőképpen őt. Óvatosan felülve szoktatom magamat a kellemetlen nyilalláshoz. Állapotomat felmérve, nem lesz egy kellemes napom a suliban. Órákat gubbaszthatok, aztán Wales, majd újra itthon, mely inkább kezd egy pokoli övezet lenni számomra. Órámra nézve látom, előbb keltem, mint szoktam. Ez jó, mert nem akarom, hogy akár csak a reggeli kopogása is emlékeztessen ittlétére. Mióta elkezdődött ez az egész „éljünk együtt egy vámpírral”, azóta rendszeresen kulcsra zárom szobám ajtaját. Szép dolog a bizalom, de benne soha nem fogok. Ráadásul ott vannak azok a félreérthető utalásai, valamint a vérvétel közbeni meghittség. Ettől falra tudnék mászni. Meghittség?!   
\- Még ez a két perc is sok - súgom magam elé.  
Nem tudom, miként bújhatnék ki az ígéretem alól, de hiába töröm a fejemet rajta egyszerűen magam is tudom, nincs megoldás a bajomra. A vérem különleges neki. Talán jó is, hogy most van egy kis időm magamra, mert tegnap éjszaka megvilágosodott előttem, hogy a gondom hatalmas méreteket öltött. Kezdek úgy gondolni Ravenre, mintha az enyém lenne. Az, hogy vért adok neki, és ezzel életben tartom, egyfajta beteges kényszerképzet kialakulásához vezetett nálam. Az együttélésünk rossz irányba kezdi kifejteni hatását. Hiába ismételgetem nap-nap után, ő egy vámpír, gyilkos és a világ legnagyobb hazugja, ez sem segít. Tegnap éjszaka ismét csak megdöbbentem. Pedig jól tudom, hogy miért is lakik velem. Meg akar ölni, mert az a pofátlan elgondolás él benne, hogy csak ő ölhet Vadászt. Szemét! Ezt tudva, mégis ismét sikerült fájdalmat okoznia, ezzel a kijelentéssel. Kegyetlen, de néha megmutatja egy másik arcát is, ami...   
Megrázom a fejemet, mert hülyeségeket gondolok. Már rég túltettem magamon azon a dolgon, hogy férfi. Ha más lenne, és én nem én lennék, akkor nem hezitálnék. Kielégíteném a vágyat, aztán kész, egy újabb tapasztalat lenne, amiről meg is feledkeznék. Azonban ott vannak az apró tényezők, amik meggátolnak, hogy egy hangyányit is engedjek ennek a vonzalomnak. Amit nem kaphatunk meg, ezáltal még vonzóbb lesz...   
\- Alex, engedj be - hallom meg kísértőm hangját váratlanul.

Ha csendben maradok vajon elmegy? Egy pillanatra fordul csak meg a fejemben a szégyenletes gondolat. Azonban mivel a sötétség teremtményei tőlem rettegnek, baromi ciki lenne, ha nem mernék kinyitni egy ajtót, csak mert ő van előtte. Megemberelem magam, lassan oda vánszorgok, majd elfordítom a kulcsot, aztán meglátva, egy kicsit el is feledkezem arról, hogy miket gondoltam egy másodperccel ezelőttig. Annyira dögös. Haja szinte beleolvad a fekete selyemingébe, mely nincs rendesen begombolva, így feltárja csupasz bőrét. Milyen lenne megérinteni? Megjegyzése ragad ki ábrándozásomból:  
\- Cuki az alsód - kacagva közli..  
Ezután a mondat után besétál mellettem közben pedig, akaratlanul is végignézek magamon, majd szinte felháborodottan kérdem meg.  
\- Mi bajod a macikkal?  
Rendben elismerem, nem valami férfias egy macis alsó, főleg ha szívecskék is vannak rajta, de hát a nagyitól kapom rendszeresen ezeket, mindig egy tucatot ünnepnapokra. Legalább aludni jó bennünk.  
\- Semmi – válaszolja, miközben nevetve ül le ágyamra.  
\- Érezd magad otthon - jegyzem meg ezt a kényelmet látva.  
\- Gyere ide - kér meg.  
\- Már miért tenném?   
\- Mert most kértelek, hogy gyere ide - magyarázza nekem türelmesen az okot.  
\- Nem várhat, amíg lemegyek? - kérdezek vissza akaratlanul is.  
\- Félsz velem lenni, Vadász? - érdeklődik pofátlan mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Nem! - védekezve felelek azonnal.   
\- Akkor gyere már ide! Hoztam a sérülésedre kenőcsöt.

Most, hogy már figyelek az apróságokra, észreveszem a kezei között lévő tálat, amiben valami zöld színű akármi van. Nekem hozta? Akaratlanul is közelebb lépkedek, miközben hallgatom, ahogy lágy hangon magyaráz.  
\- Tegnap, elég kemény ütéseket szereztél és bár jó a regeneráló képességed, ez segíti a folyamatot. Ma reggel készítettem neked.  
\- Nekem? - meglepett kérdésem nem fejezi ki kellőképpen a döbbentemet.  
Előtte állok és lenézve rá, ahogy körbeveszi a fény, angyalnak látom. Egy bukott fajtájának, de attól még az.  
\- Feküdj le, mert úgy kényelmesebb - utasít olyan lágy hangon, ami teljesen elbűvöl. - Ezt pedig rakd a nyelved alá, el fog olvadni - nyújt felém egy cukorszerű apróságot.  
Akaratlanul is engedelmeskedem, de azért annyi eszem van, hogy a lehető legóvatosabban mászok be mellette az ágyba úgy, hogy véletlenül se érjek hozzá. Számára ez nagyon vicces lehet, mert szája egész végig vigyorra áll, és miután kényelembe helyezem magamat, akkor is látszik rajta a jókedv. Számban a cukor lassan olvadozik, egész kellemes íze van, állapítom meg.  
\- Mi van? - kérdem mogorván, gyorsan visszatérve régi önmagamhoz.  
\- Reggel nem vagy valami kedves - feleli.  
A válasz után a pólómat kezdi feltűrni, mire én reflexszerűen ütöm félre kezét.   
\- Majd én - motyogom magam elé. - Ki lenne jól reggel, ha egy vámpír már ilyenkor zaklatja?!  
Miközben a felsőmmel bajlódok, felmerül egy nagyon egyszerű, de fontos kérdés: Miért engedem azt, hogy a csodakrémmel gyógyítgasson? Magamban átkozódok, hogy túl könnyen, és szinte készségesen egyeztem bele ebbe. Egyszerűen nem értem ezt a dögöt. Napok óta itt lakik velem. Kaját csinál nekem, amiknél jobbakat még sose ettem, és elvétve vesz tőlem vért, mely közben egy-két érintés jut nekem, de az is csak azért, hogy jobb helyet találjon magának rajtam. Aztán semmi! Meg se próbálkozik mással... Pedig biztos tudja a pofátlan vámpírja, hogy én... Mi volt abban a sikátorban? Ott majdnem megcsókolt, de azóta nem történt más. Baromi frusztráló lenne, ha csak én lennék ebben a csapdában. Most meg ápolni akar, melynek túlzottan lelkesen vetem alá magamat. Azonban szégyenletes bevallani, de nem elég az általam megadott két perc. Nekem nem elég! Az érintését akarom. Ezért engedek neki most is. Lassan már nem fog számítani semmi. Én vagyok a Vadász. Nagy ügy! Meg akar ölni. Nem érdekel, valamiben úgyis meg fogok halni... 

Szemmel követem mozdulatait, ahogy belenyúl a tálba, majd a bőrömhöz érve gyengéden kezdi el bedörzsölni. Nem fáj, de ha éreznék is fájdalmat, akkor se szólnék. Túlzottan élvezem a percet. Menta illata csap meg a legerősebben, a többi növényt nem tudom azonosítani. A csend veszélyes az én részemről, jobb lesz mondani valamit, mielőtt én lennék az, aki hülyeséget csinál:  
\- Te csináltad, azt mondtad? - kérdem meg, miközben folyamatosan őt nézem. - Mi voltál? Tudod, mikor még éltél, és jobban bírtad a fényt.  
\- Számít ez? - kérdez vissza gúnyosan. - Már sose leszek az a személy.  
Hangjában nincs fájdalom, vagy sajnálkozás. Egyszerű megállapítás a részéről.   
\- Hogy lettél vámpír? - faggatom kitartóan.  
Látok rajta egy csöpp bosszúságot, de kezei továbbra is gyengéden viszik fel a krémet újra és újra.   
\- Mit akarsz hallani? - kérdez vissza lágy hangon. - Megbántam, hogy vámpír vagyok? Volt-e valaha is bűntudatom, hogy öltem? Nem bánom, ami lettem vagy, ahogy alakult a sorsom. Arra vagy kíváncsi, jó ember voltam-e? - kérdez gúnyolódva. - Az voltam.  
\- Akkor most miért vagy... - kérdezném meg tőle az okot, de nem engedi végig mondani.  
\- Gonosz? Amit teszek nem gonoszság. Ölök, hogy éljek.   
\- De te élvezed ezt, nem?   
\- Nem értheted ezt - válaszolja, és tudom, ideje befejezni a kérdezősködést erről a témáról.   
\- Honnét szedted a növényeket, amik kellettek bele? - ártatlan témaként indítom el.   
\- Marge adta. - Mondja ki a soha nem hallott női nevet, melyre eddig ismeretlen düh lobban fel bennem.  
\- Marge?! Ki ő? Hol ismerted meg?  
\- Miért kérded? - érdeklődik nyugodtan és közben félre rakja a tálat.   
Szokás szerint biztos vagyok benne, hogy röhög rajtam, de most először nem zavar a dolog.   
\- Megbeszéltük, hogy nem ölsz meg senkit, amíg itt vagy - zavartan adok magyarázatot neki.  
Aztán mivel a kezelésnek vége, és meglehetősen kellemetlen, hogy én fekszem az ágyon, ő meg itt ül mellettem, ezért én is felülök. Azzal azonban nem számoltam, hogy így még közelebb kerülök hozzá.   
\- Már azt hittem, féltékeny vagy - játssza a csalódottat.   
\- Ugyan, kérlek?! - nevetek fel kényszeredetten. - Soha! Mondd meg, ki az!   
Tagadásom talán túl heves volt, mert a vigyor csak nem fagy le a képéről. Rendben, az vagyok, rohadt féltékeny, de ezt ha megkínzol se szeded majd ki belőlem. Védem a vonalaimat a végsőkig.   
\- A szomszédod - ad végül magyarázatot, de értetlen tekintetem láttán folytatja. - Akinek egy csomó macskája van.  
\- Az idős nénit Margenak hívják? Nem is tudtam... - szóval tőle kapta a növényeket. Egy pillanat alatt megnyugszom, mert a nő már túl lehet a hetvenen és annyira azért Raven se perverz...   
\- Egész sok minden használható van a kertjében.  
\- Hogy ismerkedtél meg vele?  
\- Első nap teljesen üres volt a konyha, ezért átmentem hozzá. Azóta ő vásárol be nekünk. Amúgy meg túl öreg, ezért biztos nem fogok még csak kísértésbe se esni. A fiatalok vére ízletesebb... - az utolsó mondatnál vet felém egy gonosz pillantást, melytől kelletlenül megborzongok. - Megmutatta az unokái képét is, na őket már megharapnám...   
\- Ezentúl beszüntetjük a szomszédolást. Valamint te csak ne akarj mást harapdálni! - jelentem ki határozottan.   
\- Szóval mástól nem vehettek vért? - kérdi közelebb hajolva.  
\- Igen! Ne is álmodj másról! - felelem zavartan. - Most mi van? Miért nézel ilyen furcsán?  
\- Aranyos vagy - válaszolja erre.  
\- Nem vagyok lány, tetű! - kérem ki magamnak ezt a jelzőt.  
Tudomást se vesz tiltakozásomról, folytatja:  
\- Akkor itt az ideje az én kezelésemnek is. Tegnap nem vettem vért tőled, szóval ma duplán kapok. Az, ha jól számolom négy kerek percem lesz. Álljunk is neki.  
\- Most? Suli után nem lehetne?   
\- Gyors leszek - hajol ajkam felé.  
Meredten bámulok szemibe, és ha az életem múlna rajta, akkor se tudnék félrenézni. Vajon nagyon kiadtam most magamat neki? Gyűlölöm a gondolatot is, hogy valaki máshoz akár csak hozzáér. Teljesen elbuktam, de nem zavar. Tartson addig ez az őrület, amíg lehet, aztán úgyis fel kell majd ébrednem belőle. Ami még vissza van, azt élvezni szeretném... Már csak centik választanak el, mikor váratlanul a nyakamat veszi célba. Testem akaratlanul is megfeszül, mert először mindig fáj, ahogy a fogai belém mélyednek. Azonban most csak teljesen emberi módon szívogatja a nyakamat. Mikor már akaratlanul is élvezem a tevékenységet, akkor áramlik végig a fájdalom rajtam. Szemét! Karjaimmal öntudatlanul ölelem át, majd kitapogatom a szalagot, amivel haját összefogta és kibontom. Fekete haja, mint a selyem úgy omlik körénk. Kellemes itt lenni a karjai között, olyan furcsa, de valahogy biztonságban érzem magamat. Az év vicce, de én így érzem. Szememet becsukom, csak rá koncentrálok. A harapás már nem fáj, szerencsére tényleg csak egy pillanatig tart, vagy Raven nagyon profi benne. Valószínűleg inkább ez. Beteges elégedettség tölt el, hogy lényegében én adok neki erőt, hogy élhessen.   
Fokozatosan kezd el távolodni tőlem, melyre értetlenül nyitom ki szememet. Már elértem a tűréshatárom végét.  
\- Nem állítottuk be az órát - súgja fülembe a szavakat. - Szerintem benne voltunk az idő keretben, mit gondolsz, Alex?  
Nem is figyelek arra, hogy utána visszahajol nyakamra, hogy nyelvével ittasa fel az utolsó vércseppeket is, amit még talál. Végső győzelemét bevitte, ezzel az egy szóval: Alex. Ritkán mondja ki a nevemet, eddig nem túl sokszor volt benne részem. Kezemmel a hajába markolok, és elhúzom a fülem közelétől. Egymás arcába nézünk. Az ő tekintette nyugodt, és a szokott gúnyos pillantással néz rám, mint aki mindent tud. Utálom ezt a nézést. Ettől tényleg csak egy kölyöknek érzem magamat. Elegem van a macska-egér harcból. Ezért azt mondom:  
\- Nem érdekel.

Meglepetten néz rám, mintha váratlanul érte volna a mondatom. Helyes. Ezentúl nem fogok habozni, az ösztöneimre hallgatok. Azok pedig azt mondják, vegyem már végre el, amit akarok. Még mindig a haját markolom, és fejét közelebb rántom magamhoz. Én vagyok az, aki megcsókolja. Szemében őszinte meglepettséget láttok. Gúnyosan gondolom: Erre nem számítottál, mi? Aztán elfejtek mindent, mert csókolni őt az eddigi legjobb dolog, amiben valaha részem volt... Majd hamarosan rájövök, ha Raven is aktívan részt vesz benne, az még jobb. A meglepődésből gyorsan magához tér, aztán át is vesz az irányítást. Nem tiltakozok ez ellen, hagyom, hogy magához szorítson. Tetszik a gondolat, hogy én értem el egyetlen mozdulattal ezt a vadságot. Talán nem is lenne olyan nehéz megkapnom, amit akarok... Azonban előtte meg kell mutatnom neki, engem nem lehet csak úgy irányítani. Bár tűzben égek, és legszívesebben elfeledkeznék mindenről, de nem tehettem. Nem akarom, hogy a kölyköt lássa bennem, akit megdönt, aztán főlényesen mosolyoghat rajta, milyen egyszerű is volt az egész. Tehát önuralmam minden megmaradt morzsáját összeszedve, ahogy elkezdtem a csókot, úgy abba is hagyom. Eltávolodva tőle, egyetlen egy hibát követek el. Ránézek. Ez pedig majdnem végzetes lesz, mert maga a testet öltött vágyálom néz vissza rám. Kócos fekete fürtök, duzzadt száj...   
Gyorsan felállok az ágyról, mert jó, ha van most közöttünk távolság. Visszatekintve rá, csak azt látom, hogy elégedetten elnyúlik fekhelyemen. Teljesen nyugodt, mintha nem az előbb csókoltam volna meg. Elönt a düh. Legszívesebben újra kezdeném, mert nem tetszik, hogy ennyire gyorsan magához tért, mikor én még mindig a hatása alatt vagyok. Kezemben érzem fürtjei selymét, ajkamon csókját. Erre ő csak itt heverészik. Bosszúsan meredek felé, majd a hűlt helyére, mert egy szempillantás alatt előttem terem. Rohadt szupergyorsasága. Időm sincs felfogni a váratlan kép váltást, mert egyszerűen magához ránt, ha akarnák se tudnék tiltakozni. Fejem hátrabillen, szája rám talál azonmód. Ha eddig azt hittem, jó volt, akkor tévedtem. Hevessége egy pillanatra megriaszt, próbálnék kiszabadulni, de nem tudok A falhoz tántorodunk, melynek eredményeként fejem fájdalmasan koppan, de ez se tudja megszakítani a csókot. Nem kapok már levegőt se, de megvagy oxigén nélkül is, ha ez így folytatódik. A szabadulás gondolata eszembe se jut. Amint testem elernyedve engedne neki, egyszer csak abba hagyja.... Vigyorogva lép el előlem.  
\- Ha játszani akarsz, benne vagyok, de akkor csináld jól - mondja gúnyosan. - Ma este, a temetőnél találkozunk - ezzel a végszóval elindul a kijárat felé.

Megölöm. Ez már biztos. Semmi sem gátolhat meg ebben. Dermedten figyelem, ahogy elhagyja a szobát. Mit tanultam az előbbi jelenetből? Nem szabad a tűzzel játszani, csak ha előtte számolsz a következményekkel. Én akartam megmutatni valamit, de helyette tanultam egy jó leckét. Szám még lüktet az előbbi támadástól, testem lázban ég. Talán tényleg még csak egy kölyök vagyok neki, de el fogom érni, hogy egyszer ő is érezze ugyanazt, amit én. Lenézve magamra megállapítom, azért jó lenne, ha előtte lehűteném magamat. Fáradt sóhajjal indulok el, hogy orvosoljam a problémámat. Remélem, ma este valami igazi nagy halat tartogat nekem, amin kiélhetem gyilkos vágyaimat.


	16. Harag

**Raven**  
  
A ragadozó szemével mérem fel a mellettem elmenõ embereket. Alex ma reggeli kérdései nem zavartak. Hiszen áldozataim között is nem egynek volt rá ideje, hogy megkérdezzen: Miért? Ez egy jól ismert kérdés számomra, melyet egy halandó, fõleg a jók védelmezõje soha nem ért meg.  
Évszázadokkal ezelõtt meghaltam, majd kaptam egy másik életet. Nem én kértem, sõt ha választhattam volna, nem itt lennék. Azonban megkaptam a kéretlen ajándékot, és utána két út létezett számomra. Elfogadom, vagy játszhatom az önfeláldozó hõst. A szerepkör még emberkoromban vonzott volna, de vámpírként teljesen új megvilágításba került minden. Nem voltam már élõ, lélekkel rendelkezõ teremtmény. Kevesebb és mégis több lettem. Milyen régen is volt már, mikor még én is ember voltam...  
  
 _Sietõsen tépkedem a gyógyfüveket, melyek nélkülözhetetlenek a fõzetekhez, amit el kell készítenem. A falu gyógyítójának lenni megtisztelõ, de egyben fárasztó feladat, azonban nem engedhetem meg, hogy a munkámat kifogásolják. Így is nehezen fogadtak el fiatal korom miatt. Erre a feladatra készültem egész életemben, mióta befogadtak, de túl korán kellett átvennem Mesterem helyét, aki gyerekkoromban talált rám. Ha ez még nem lenne elég baj, mostanában furcsa nyugtalanság gyötri az embereket. Ismeretlen láz támadta meg a lakókat. Véletlenszerûen szedve az áldozatokat kortól függetlenül. A közös vonás a betegekben a vérszegénység, valamint testükön feltûnõ apró harapásszerû sebek. Mivel nem tudnak kit hibáztatni, hát választják az oktalan emberek az egyszerû megoldást: A gyógyító tehet mindenrõl._  
Fáradtan egyenesedek fel, miközben a naplementében gyönyörködök. Az égi tünemény egy pillanatra feledteti velem emésztõ gondomat. Ha nem találok gyorsan megoldást a betegségre, annak komoly következményei lesznek. Kellemetlenül borzongok meg, ahogy eszembe jut a találkozás a falu prédikátorával. Az idõs szerzetes szemében az õrület lángjai csillantak, és ottvolt valami sötét vágy... Amit már túl jól ismerek. Nemtõl függetlenül mindenkit megragad arcom látványa. Ha tehetném, elcserélném, de van, amin nem változtathatunk. Számomra az egyetlen örömöt a gyógyítás nyújtja, hogy segíthetek az embereken. A hús gyönyöre hidegen hagy.  
A Nap lassan eltûnik a láthatáron, sötétséggel borítva be az eget. Sok ember fél a sötétben, én azonban nem. Mindenben meglátom a szépet, és az éjszaka csupán a fény ellentéte, a maga nemében épp olyan szép. Mégse nyugtat meg most a látvány úgy, ahogy szokott. Ma egész nap rossz elõérzet gyötört, hiába merültem el a munkába.  
Nyugtalanul zárom le tarisznyámat, és indulok meg a falu szélén álló kunyhómhoz. Saját magamat szidom útközben, hogy engem is elkapott a babonás félelem. Hiszen egész életemet itt töltöttem, ismerek minden szegletet ezen a területen. Még most is szeretek itt élni pedig lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha elhagynám ezt a helyet. Ezt azonban nem tudom megtenni, mert az emlékek szorosan kötnek ide. Itt biztosítottak nekem otthont, itt is akarok meghalni, ha eljön az idõm.  
Ma éjszaka meg fogom találni a megoldást a betegségre, és akkor mindenki megnyugszik. Csak egy rövid ideig tartó, rossz emlék lesz a nyugtalanság, mely mostanság mindenkit kínoz. Házam közelébe érve számos jól ismert arcot veszek észre a fáklyák fényében.  
Elõérzetem azt súgja, fussak, amilyen gyorsan csak tudok. Nem hallgatok rá, mivel én nem tettem semmi rosszat. Nincs okom menekülni. Nem lassítok, ugyanolyan ütemben megyek, ahogy eddig. Az arcokon félelem, harag. A tömeg élén maga a Prédikátor áll. Õsz haja borzasan mered mindenfelé, pocakos hasa a bõ ruha alatt is felsejlik. Bozontos szemöldöke alól a halvány fényben is felismerem szemében a megszállott ragyógást.  
\- Te Ördög! - kiáltja felém. - Szépséged fenntartásához ártatlan lelkeket gyûjtesz...  
\- Ezzel az arccal születtem - szakítom félbe a szónoklatot. - Nem én választottam.  
\- Ki az apád? - kérdezi egy nõi hang a tömegbõl.  
\- Nem tudom, ki lehet - oda se fordulva válaszolok. - Stu Mestert tartom apámnak, kit jól ismertetek.  
\- A Sátán maga! - szinte hörgi a szavakat az õsz atya. - Elismerte bûnösségét! Hallottátok ti is.  
\- Bolond! - morranok fel már én is mérgesen, majd a tömeg felé fordulok. - Ti is jól tudjátok, hogy Stu soha nem volt a Sátán híve. Sokatokon segített, csakúgy, mint én. Klara, mikor a lányod eltörte a karját, sínbe raktam. Micha, mikor kellett a gyomorfájásodra valami, megkaptad - sorolom a neveket, és az említettek szégyenkezve hajtják le fejüket. - Miért hallgatok rá? - mutatok rá a hátam mögött állóra.  
\- Bánd meg bûneidet, és ismerd el, te vagy az oka a betegségnek - a szavak közben erõsen ragadja meg karomat. - A megbocsátást csak általam kaphatod meg - lihegi felém vágyakozó hangon halkan.  
Undorodva rázom le magamról a szorítást.  
\- Jól tudom, mire vágyik, de tõlem soha nem fogja megkapni!  
\- Hallottátok, visszautasította a megbocsátást! - kezd neki újra.  
Ingerülten fordulok vissza az emberek felé, hogy meggyõzem õket, akire hallgatni akarnak az teljesen megõrült. Neki se tudok kezdeni a beszédnek, mert amint hátat fordítok az idõs embernek, egy csapást érzek a tarkómon. A földre kerülök, és igyekeznék felállni, de az eddig néma tömeg lassan körbevesz. Némelyik csak szitkozódik, de vannak bátrabbak, akik nem elégednek meg ennyivel. Ütések záporoznak rám, nekem pedig nincs erõm védekezni. A sorsot nem kerülhetem el... amit szántak nekem.  
  
  
Mikor magamhoz térek, jól tudom, haldoklom, és jobb lett volna, ha inkább az öntudatlansággal együtt sodródok át a túlsó partra. Akkor legalább nem érezném a fájdalmat, melyet testem minden porcikája sugároz. Lassú és gyötrelmes végnek nézek elébe... Haragot érezni feleslegesnek tûnik. Minek? Attól még ugyanitt leszek, a földön haldokolva. Hogy a gyûlölet mérgezze meg utolsó gondolataimat, még ebben az állapotban is undorítónak tûnik. A vér illata tölti be az éjszakát, csak remélem, hogy semmi ragadozó nem fog szagot, legalább az utolsó pillanataim békések legyenek.  
Hátamon fekve látom az eget, a csillagok sejtelmesen ontják felém fényüket. Titkokat hordoznak, melyet már sose tudok meg. Annyi mindent akartam még tenni... Felfedezni új gyógyítási módszereket. Erre már nem lesz lehetõségem soha. Egyre nehezebb lélegeznem, mégis makacsul kapaszkodok az életbe, bármennyire is fáj, újra-és újra levegõt kényszerítek tüdõmbe. Néha körbeölel a sötétség, valószínûleg elvesztem az eszméletemet is, és kezdek képzelõdni is, mert énekhangot vélek felfedezni az éjben.  
Kristálytiszta gyerekhang tölti be az éjszakát. Valami csacska dalt énekel, mely egyre közelebbrõl hangzik fel. Állapotom ellenére félelem tölt el. A hangban van valami... Túl tiszta, és tökéletes, hogy egy gyerekhez tartozzon. Az éneklés váratlanul megszûnik. Hirtelen körbevesz újra a csönd, mely most inkább fenyegetõ, mint megnyugtató. Szívem eszeveszetten kalapál, mint aminek van még ereje félni. Miért félek? Egy gyerek miatt aggódok, miközben haldoklom? Abszurdnak tûnik a gondolat.  
Talán elment... Valamiért jobban szeretném távol tudni. Fáradtan hunyom be szememet, melyet egyre nehezebb nyitva tartanom. Erõlködve mégis újra kinyitom, és meglepõdve nézek bele a legszebb babaarcba, amit csak láttam. Egy szó villan agyamban: gonosz.  
Nem tudom miért, mivel nála szebb gyermeket valószínûleg még nem hordott a hátán a föld, de van valami a szemében, vagy talán ajkának vonalában? Nem tudom, de ösztöneim, melyek jelezték mára a bajt, még soha nem voltak ennyire biztosak. Apró kezecskék nyúlnak felém, hogy arcomhoz érve letöröljék a vért. Jéghidegek az ujjai, hûvösebbek, mint az éjszaka. Kristály hangján megszólal, de nem hozzám, inkább önmagához:  
\- Egy törött játék... Összetörjem jobban?  
A szavak után véres ujját szájához emeli, és mikor kinyitja, meglátom éles szemfogait. Egy ragadozó hát mégis megtalált... Ez az éjszaka nem éppen szerencsés számomra. Babonákban felbukkanó teremtmény térdel elõttem, mellyel soha nem akartam találkozni. Vámpír.  
Fejemet maga felé fordítja ,aztán végignézem, amint kecsesen rendezgeti szoknyáját, miközben leül mellém. Elgondolkodva dúdol egy altatódalt. Borzongató a gyermekdalt az õ hangján hallani. Elõször fohászkodom a gyors halálért. Mindent csak ezt a sorsot ne...  
\- Mi a neved? - kérdezi meg váratlanul, mikor már azt hittem, elfeledkezett rólam.  
Kedvesen néz felém az ártatlanság maszkját használva, de nem téveszt meg. Jól tudom, mit takar a szépsége... Húzhatom az idõt, míg végre meghallok? Meg kell próbálnom.  
\- Edward - nyöszörgöm alig hallhatóan.  
\- Nem való hozzád ez a név - közli mindezt bájos mosollyal.  
Aztán újra felém nyúl apró kezecskéjével, és újabb vércseppet orroz el. Rám néz hatalmas szemeivel, melyekben látom a bosszúság lángját. Elégedetlenség ég bennük. Miközben a vért eltünteti kezérõl, bosszúsan csettint nyelvével.  
\- Ejnye, de udvariatlan fiatalember - játékos hangon korhol. - Nem is kérded meg, hogy hívnak. Ez rossz modora vall - A mondat végén rezzenéstelen arckifejezéssel töri el egy ujjamat büntetés képen.  
Az új fájdalom szinte feledteti a régieket. Testem megfeszül, és úgy érzem, a sötétség körbe öllel. Talán ez megadja a végsõ lökést, hogy vége legyen a rémálomnak? Azonban életem nem adja magát egykönnyen. Szívem megállíthatatlanul dobog tovább. Testem élni akar... Nem adja fel.  
A kínból kedves kacaja ragad ki, majd apró tenyerek csapódását hallom meg... Tapsol. Nem nyitom ki szememet. Nem akarom látni.  
\- Most meg lettél büntetve - magyarázza elõbbi tettét. - De megbocsátok. A nevem… -elgondolkodva hallgat el, majd folytatja. - Áh igen, most Mira, de elõtte Miriam voltam, azelõtt meg Mary. Most az M betûs neveket választom, aztán ha a végére érek, akkor jön az N betûs korszakom – vidám kacagása tölti be az éjszakát.  
Nem bírom tovább, ránézek, és úgy mondom neki:  
\- Mire jó ez? Ölj meg, és legyen vége! - kiáltok felé türelmetlenül.  
  
Szavaimra abbahagyja a nevetést. Arcából a tettet élet is kifut. Élettelenül mered felém, mint egy igazi játék baba, lélek nélkül. Hatalmas szemeibõl öreges tekintet ér el. Gyerek testbe zárva örökké, ki tudja, mióta. Váratlanul vetõdik felém. Vérem illata felerõsödik, ahogy a démon elveszi tõlem, amire neki szüksége van. A halál már nincs messze, gondolom szinte hálálkodva. Az élet sebesen távozik belõlem, de nem félek, mert a fényt egyre erõsebben látom. Lágyan vesz körbe, már nem kell sok, és vége lesz... Azonban mielõtt végleg elnyelne a semmi, váratlanul visszarántanak a valóságba. Egy csilingelõ hangocskát hallok... Erõlködve nyitom ki szememet. Hol vagyok, és mi történik velem? Lassan fogom fel újra a rideg tényeket. Meghalni ma éjszaka nem lesz egy könnyû feladat, ahogy ránézek a bájos lánykának álcázott gonoszra.  
\- Te annyira jó vagy - mindezt utálkozva ejti ki, de arcáról a mosoly eközben sem hervad le. - Túl jó, szép, hogy igaz legyen... Egy romlott gondolatod se volt életedben - az utolsó mondatot már látható csalódottsággal ejti ki.  
Kezével vigasztalóan paskolja meg arcomat, majd kristálytiszta hangon újra elkezd beszélni:  
\- Szegény, gyermek. Elõször azt gondoltam, megöllek. Eggyel kevesebb ember ebben az átkozott faluban, aki amúgy is meghalt volna. Szívességet tettem volna neked ezzel, de ha már így elkapott a felebaráti szeretet - ennél a résznél apró vállacskái rázkódni kezdenek az elfojtott nevetéstõl. - Ajándékot adok neked. Felajánlom a lehetõséget, hogy hozzám hasonló légy. Mit szólsz halandó? Nem mindennapi ajánlat...  
Haldoklom, és utolsó pillanatomban mellettem van maga az Ördög. A kislánynak tûnõ valami, türelmesen várja válaszomat, miközben szõke fürtjeit csavargatja aprócska ujjai között. Tényleg átkozott lehettek, ha egy éjszaka ennyi balszerencse ér. Azonban egyet tudok, ha itt kell befejezõdnie az utamnak, akkor nem menekülök. Nem kell nekem fél élet... Gondolkodás nélkül mondom:  
\- Ölj meg, inkább. Én ezt választom.  
Harangocska szerû nevetése felborzolja kedélyemet. Bántja fülelemet a gyermeki öröm, mely nem éppen ártatlanul hangzik fel az édes hangocskában.  
\- Ha eddig tétováztam volna, most mindenképp megtenném. Ennyire önfeláldozóan bolond ifjúval még soha nem találkoztam - közben arcomba hajolva vesz szemügyre.  
Dermedten figyelem, ahogy csuklóját felsérti, majd felém nyújtja. Vére az éjszakában feketének tûnik. Nem akarom ezt... Másik kezével azonban könnyedén feszíti szét számat. Az elsõ vércseppet megérezve már tudom, haldoklásom még csak most kezdõdik... Miért? Ez a kérdés dörömböl agyamban megállíthatatlanul, miközben az ördögi kislány vére szétárad bennem. A fény örökre elveszett számomra ezzel... Soha nem is volt választásom döbbenek rá.  
  
Bosszúsan rázom meg fejemet. Emberi emlékeim akaratlan felbukkanása nem jelent már számomra semmit. Ébredésem elsõ órájában tisztában láttam mindent, mint valaha.  
Az éhség erõsen mar belém. A vágy a vér iránt, mindig kegyetlenül él bennem, de most, hogy emberekkel vagyok körülvéve, ez még rosszabb. A Vadásznak meg kell tanulnia pár dolgot, ami az edzés része. Örömmel tanítom meg neki az alapvetõ dolgot: soha ne bízz egy vámpírban. A körülöttem levõ tömeg elõnye, hogy kevésbé tûnik fel, ha valaki bajban van. Egy magányos fiút szúrok ki, aki alkatában hasonlít a Vadászra. Tökéletes. Valakire várhat, de már sose fog vele találkozni...  
  
 **Alex**  
  
Bosszúsan csapom be a bejárati ajtót, nem érdekelve, milyen zajjal jár ez. Dühöm emésztõ mértéket ért el. Ez az a pont, mikor magam sem tudom, mit fogok csinálni, ha Raven a szemem elé kerül. Ma olyan napom volt, amit senkinek se kívánnék. Ott volt elvetélt reggeli szándékom, hogy megmutatom a szemét vámpírjának, velem nem lehet szórakozni. Persze szokás szerint én húztam a rövidebbet. Aztán még a harapás miatt is kellemetlen helyzetbe kerültem Walesnél. Szerencsére figyelõm nem egy vérbeli kopó, de azért rendesen megizzasztott keresztkérdéseivel. Remélem, nem akar majd utánajárni az általam elõadott verziónak. A napom már eleve rosszul kezdõdött, így a folytatás is csak elcseszett lehetett, hiába reméltem mást. A tanórákra jobb lett volna be se menni... Sajnos a jövõbelátás képességével nem rendelkezem, így kitartóan megjelentem minden órán. Több zárthelyitõl, és egy feleléstõl kímélhetem volna meg magamat... Aztán ott volt az éjszakai találkozó a temetõben Ravennel. A gond az, hogy a disznó nem volt ott... Viszont egy csapat rám pályázó vérszívó megjelent. Karóval alig bírtam a küzdelmet, de szerencsére a gondolat, hogy hazajövök és megölöm, elég erõt adott a harchoz.  
Tehát most házi vámpírom olyan sorsot kap, ami már kijár neki. Vadul csörtetek a napaliba. Nem tudom, ott lesz-e, de az a legbiztosabb hely. Halvány fényben kényelmesen terpeszkedik a kanapén. Mikor meglátom, megtorpanok.  
\- Egész hamar visszaértél - súgja felém. - Hála neked, a konkurencia kiiktatva. Most talán köszönetet kellene mondanom neked, Vadász? - kérdezi gúnytól csöpögõ hangon.  
Van valami veszélyes a levegõben, de túlzottan emészt a méreg, hogy mérlegelni tudjak.  
\- Szemét! Minek nézel engem?! Egyszemélyes hadseregnek? - kiáltozok vele, teljes hangerõvel, majd egy pillanat alatt elõtte termek és felrántom a kanapéról. Azzal nem számolok, hogy ilyen könnyû dolgom lesz, és nem is próbál ellenállni. A lendület túl nagy, a padlón kötünk ki, ráadásul én vagyok alul. Fájdalmasan nyögök fel, mert teljesen alászorultam. Csapdába estem, miközben beborít minket fekete haja. Szemébe nézve megborzongok... Olyan hideg. Nem tetszik, ahogy teljes testével hozzám simul.  
\- Húzz már le rólam! - morgom dühösen.  
\- Minek? Miattad kerültünk ebbe a helyzetbe - sziszegi dühösen felém.  
Értetlenül meredek rá. Még nem volt alkalmam dühösnek látni. Saját haragomról szinte el is feledkezek, annyira lefoglal a látványa.  
\- Neked meg mi bajod? - teszem fel önkéntelenül a kérdést.  
Nem válaszol. A félhomályban vészjóslóan bukkannak elõ szemfogai. Tiltakozva megszólalok.  
\- Állj! Ma már vettél tõlem vért! Nem így egyeztünk meg...  
\- Akadályozd meg, ha tudod - feleli.  
Tehetetlen vagyok vele szemben. Gonoszul elmosolyodik, majd kíméletlenül vetõdik nyakamra. Hiába vergõdök alatta, nem tudok kiszabadulni. A kín kegyetlenül mar belém... Még nem fájt ennyire sose. Szándékosan okoz nagyobb fájdalmat, mint kellene. Ahogy rájövök erre, abbahagyom a tiltakozást és némán tûrök. Nem fogom megadni neki azt az örömet, hogy érezze szenvedésemet. Mikor végre eltávolodik tõlem, a fájdalom még mindig testemben lüktet. Hiába hagyta abba, olyan, mintha még mindig ott lennének a fogai, nyakamba mélyedve.  
\- Elégedett vagy most? - kérdezem meg nehezékesen.  
\- Még nem - válaszolja lágy hangon, mintha nem az elõbb harapott volna belém teljes erõvel. - Majd csak leszek.  
\- Ha kikerülök alólad, megöllek - ígérem komoly hangon.  
Nem mond semmit. Arca fölém kerül, és a napokban megismert emberi maszk nélkül néz rám. Nem látok rajta megbánást vagy sajnálatot. Ajkán az én vérem vöröslik, de nem is igyekszik letörölni, hogy rendezze a külsejét. Nem érdekli, hogy annak látom, ami. Egy gyilkos.  
\- Öltél ma? - váratlan kérdésemre csak gúnyosan elhúzza a száját.  
\- Vámpír vagyok - adja meg a választ ezzel a két szóval.  
  
Nem düh, amit érzek. Magam se tudom... Szánalom? Ki iránt? Saját magamat szánom, az áldozatot, vagy Ravent? Ezek a kérdések cikáznak végig bennem, azonban Ravent nem érdekli szánakozásom. Ajkát egy mozdulattal szorítja számra. Saját véremnek az íze se tud meggátolni abban, hogy élvezem a csókot. Teste szoros fogságából kezeim kiszabadulnak, azonban nem használom ki váratlan szabadságukat. Helyzetem ellenére vadul szorítom magamhoz. Ellenségek vagyunk, de ma éjszaka szeretõk leszünk. Anélkül, hogy mondania kellene, jól tudom, ez az elsõ és utolsó alkalom így együtt. Kissé eltávolodva, fölsõmet egy mozdulattal tépi le, én is hasonlóképpen cselekszem ingével, csak ott a gombok pattogása jelzi ezt. A helyzet miatt vagy egymás iránti haragunkból adódóan, durván érintjük meg a másikat. Egy idõ után nem tudok ellenállni bõre selymességének, haja lágyságnak, ahogy testemhez ér. Egyre gyengédebb érintésekkel igyekszem megismerni testét. Észrevétlenül váltunk át a durvaságból a gyöngédségbe. Raven ajka finoman ér már bõrömhöz, nem próbál szándékosan fájdalmat okozni... Soha nem fogom feledni ezt az éjszakát, jól tudom, mint azt is, hogy ellenségek leszünk újra, amint véget ér a szenvedély.  
  
  



	17. Erősnek lenni

**Raven**

Indulásra kész vagyok, mégis visszatérek a földön fekvő fiúhoz. Testén számos nyom árulkodik egymásra találásunk hevességéről. Haja kócos fürtökbe meredezik mindenfelé, és álmában látszik igazán, hogy mennyire fiatal még a feladathoz, melyet kapott. Lehajolok hozzá, gyengéden futtatom végig ujjaimat az arcán. Meg se rezdül, tényleg egy kölyök. Szájánál tétován megszakad a mozdulat, akaratlanul lopok tőle egy utolsó csókot. Egy pillanatig érzem csak puhaságát, majd magamtól undorodva távolodok el tőle. Pont ezért hoztam előre az edzésének ezt a részét. Nem tetszik a viselkedésem önmagamnak. Alex kérdése telitalálat volt, valóban öltem előző nap. A gyilkossággal kapcsolatban nem érzek semmit, csak volt ott egy zavaró momentum, mely eddig még soha nem fordult elő. Miközben áldozatom vérét vettem, végig csak rá gondoltam, miként feszülne meg ő egy ilyen helyzetben. A srácot szárazra szívtam, egy csepp vér se maradt benne, mégis éhesebb lettem tőle, mint valaha, mivel nem a Vadász vére volt az, amit elvehettem. Rettentő harag öntött el, és ha akkor találkoztam volna Alexszel, valószínűleg meg is ölöm. Ezzel pedig kárba veszett volna a tervezéssel töltött idő, és várhattam volna a következő Kiválasztottal való találkozást. Ezért is nem mentem el a megbeszélt találkozóra, mivel nem bíztam magamban ebből a szempontból. Valahol mélyen vártam, hátha elbukik és befejezi más, amit elkezdtem... de sikeresen túlélte a azt a harcot is.  
Iránta érzett dühöm már valamelyest csitult addigra, de újra látva, érezve a közelségét a vágyam feltámadt a vérére, és rá. Nevetséges, hogy pont egy ilyen kölyök vált ki belőlem bármiféle reakciót. Mégse tartom viccesnek a dolgot. Az egy dolog, hogy a vére különleges, de máskor is ittam már Vadászokból és utána nem igazán okozott gondot vért vennem a többi áldozatomtól. Apró különbség van csupán, melyet ugyan minden vámpír értékel, de attól még nem tartja kevésbé ízletesnek a többi halandót. Semmiség ez, mondaná valaki. Én viszont jól tudom, pont az apróságokra kell odafigyelni, mert azok jelzik a jövendő nagyobb gondot.   
Egyelőre nem tudom, miféle bajt okozhat nekem ez a gyerek, de az ösztöneim jelzik, távolság kell, azonnal. Igazán megtettem mindent, hogy méltó ellenfelem legyen. A többi már rajta áll. Hamarosan el fog jönni az idő, mikor összecsapunk, életre-halálra. Ezt nem kerülhetjük el. Nem hiába keresem mindig az újabb és újabb Kiválasztottakat. Érezni akarom halandóságomat ebben az öröklétben, amiben vagyok. Ezt csak ő adhatja meg egy olyan küzdelemben, melyben egyenlőek vagyunk 

A kölyök álmában megrezzen, majd nyöszörögve fordul a hátára. Ideje mennem. Elindulok a kijárat felé. Túl sokáig időztem itt, eljött a perc, mikor visszatérek oda, ahova tartozom. A Vadász érdekében remélem, hogy kellően megtanulta a leckét, amit kapott, mert ez még számára a kezdet. A többi már a figyelőjén múlik. 

**Alex**

A konyhából szóló telefon csörgése ébreszt fel. Nem is erőlködök, hogy felkeljek a padlóról, ahol ki tudja, mióta fekszem egyedül. Nem is lepődök meg, hogy nincs itt. A másnap reggeli kínos találkozó nálunk duplán súlyos eset lenne.   
Akárki is hív, majd megunja. Számításom beválik, mert végre abbamarad az idegesítő berregés. Mozdulatlanul fekszem, nem érzek erőt magamban még arra se, hogy a másik oldalamra forduljak. Rövid szünet után ismét felhangzik a telefon hangja. Valaki nagyon kitartó, de ahogy egy pillanattal ezelőtt sem éreztem késztetést, hogy elinduljak megtudni ki az, most sincs másképp. Jól tudom, nem maradhatok örökké a földön fekve, bár mostani állapotomban meglehetősen vonzónak tűnik. Feküdni és nem törődni semmivel se. Milyen egyszerű megoldás lenne ez minden problémámra. Persze, ha nem lenne az a rohadt ricsaj a konyha felől, sokkal egyszerűbb lenne elmerülni a semmibe. Nehézkesen feltápászkodok, lábaim remegnek, és csöppet szédülök, mely a vérveszteségtől nem számít csodának. Nem nézek végig magamon, egyelőre a telefont intézem el végleg, aztán szemrevételezem a tegnapi pusztítás nyomait.  
Szerencsémre - vagy ahonnét ahogy nézzük - a hívó fél kitartása nem csökkent, bármennyire is nehézkesen értem el oda hozzá. A szerkezet előtt állva egy percig se fordul meg a fejemben, hogy felveszem a kagylót, ezzel megtudva a vonal végén lévő személy voltát. Egy mozdulattal vetek véget a nem létező kapcsolatnak, vagyis kihúzom a zsinórt. Áldott a csönd, ami körbevesz. Magam vagyok ismét, meg a tetteim. Úgy döntök, ha számba akarom venni elcseszett életemet, akkor célszerű ezt zuhanyzás közben megtennem. Nem mintha a frissítő víztől bármiféle megtisztulást kapnék a cselekedeteim miatt, de legalább egy kicsit jobb lehet a közérzetem.   
A fürdőbe érve higgadtan veszem szemügyre magamat a tükörben, jól tudva, mire számítsak. Harapások, vérfoltok mesélnek arról, milyen éjszakám is volt nekem. A nyakamon lévő seb tűnik a legrondábbnak az összes közül, de azért azonkívül is van néhány komolynak tűnő sérülésem. Miközben összetört másomat nézem, keresek valami érzelmet magamban azzal az éjszakával kapcsolatban. A gondolkodásnak még nem jött el az ideje, így elfordulok, hogy megengedjem a zuhanyt. A víz alá lépve hagyom, hogy az éjszaka maradványait a víz távolítsa el rólam. Ha mindent ilyen könnyen el lehetne intézni...   
A szappan után nyúlok, egyre fájdalmasabban dörzsölöm vele a bőrömet, mintha ezzel kitörölhetném akár az emlékét is az érintésének. Oh igen, végre az első komolyabb érzelem, ami felüti a fejét nálam. Düh. Eltölt az érzés, nem is igyekszem szabályozni. Kire vagyok mérges? Magamra elsősorban, mert hiába tudtam, miféle alak, mégis beengedtem az életemben, a testembe... A következő érzelem töltetem a szégyen. Szinte megfojt, annyira erős. A képek bevillannak akár akarom, akár nem, kegyetlenül, élesen. Meztelen teste fölöttem, selymes haja rajtam. Szégyellem azt, hogy élveztem, amit tett velem? Nagyon. Megbántam? Ez a fogós kérdés. Bármennyire is tudom, bánnom kellene, nem tudom. Túl régóta vágytam rá, bármilyen módon is... Ha kegyetlen is volt a kezdet, a befejezés annál édesebb lett. Az emlék hatására a forró víz alatt is megborzongok. Először durván nyúlt felém, majd a harag elveszett valahol útközben. Soha nem éreztem még ilyet, mint mikor vele voltam.   
Bosszúsan zárom el a csapot, majd nyúlok egy törölköző után. Szinte durva mozdulatokkal itatom fel a nedvességet, nem érdekelve, hogy ezzel még több fájdalmat okozok magamnak. A fájdalom legalább eltereli a perverz gondolataimat. Úgy érzem, a szégyent és a megbánást kellően átéltem és kész vagyok a következő lépésre, mely feltárja érzelmeimet, és talán megoldásra juthatok. Már ha van számomra.   
Felismerés. Ez a szó, ami legnagyobb félelmemet fogja feltárni. Itt az idő, mikor már nem foghatom ezt az egészet a tomboló hormonokra. Ez több mint testiség. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy mikor először és végzetesen beleesek valakibe, ő maga is férfi lesz. Keserűen húzom el a számat. Lám beismertem és még a plafon se szakadt rám közben. Hol vannak ilyenkor a felsőbb hatalmak? Milyen egyszerű vége lehetne egy kudarcot vallott Vadásznak. Túlzottan könnyű lenne, ha rám zuhanna bármi is, és így érnék véget. Igaz, akkor hol marad a szórakozás? Biztos, valami ilyesmit mondana Raven, aztán villantana felém egy csábmosolyt.   
A törölközőt nem törődő módon hanyagul dobom le a földre, majd ahogy vagyok, meztelenül indulok a szobámba, miközben rá gondolok. Tettei ellenére is, egy részem még így is vágyik rá, pedig jól tudom, még csak nem is sejthettem, valójában milyen szörnyűségek nyomják a vállait. Egy szörnyeteg, de én is az vagyok, ha vágyom egy lényre, aki nem ember. _„Vámpír vagyok.”_ Mondta tegnap kifejezéstelen hangon, mikor lényegében beismerte, megölt valakit. Nem érez megbánást cselekedetei miatt. Ez is csak a lecke része volt. A gondolat váratlanul ugrik be, ahogy a szobámba belépek. Meg akarta mutatni a különbséget, ami kettőnk között van?   
Miközben az ágyamra hanyatlok, egy percig csak vagyok. Gondolatok nélkül élvezem a puhaságot, ami körbevesz és enyhülést ad meggyötört testemnek. Előbb azonban be kell fejeznem, amit elkezdtem, aztán jöhet az öntudatlanság. Jól tudom, döntést kell hoznom. Ha nem ma vagy holnap, de egyszer újra találkozni fogunk. Nem barátként, hiszen soha nem is voltunk azok. Nem is volt szeretőként... Hanem ellenségként. Elfogadás. Ez fejezi ki talán legjobban a helyzetet. El kell fogadnom, hogy mi nem létezünk együtt. Soha nem is szerepelhetünk úgy, hogy mi. Ellenségek vagyunk, kezdetektől fogva, ha erről egy pillanatra meg is megfeledkeztem az elmúlt napokban, Raven kegyetlenül megmutatta, miben is rejlik az igazi erő. Összetört, teljesen. Azonban nem ölt meg, még nem. Lehet, hogy egyszer tényleg ő fog végezni velem, de az is előfordulhat, hogy én ölöm meg majd őt. Nem akarok meghalni, és nem akarok harcolni vele a végsőkig. Sorsunk azonban már rég eldőlt, nincs választásom. Soha nem is volt ebből a szempontból. Egyetlen egy dolgot szabhatok meg, azt, hogy milyen ellenfele leszek. Beletörődő az elkerülhetetlenbe, vagy inkább a végsőkig küzdő. 

Rendben, tőlem megkaphatja, amit akar, de előbb kialszom magamat, mert az előző éjszaka igénybevétele még nekem is sok volt. 

**Wales**

Aggódva próbálom újra hívni Alex otthoni számát, mivel a mobilja ki van kapcsolva. Nem veszi fel senki, majd hirtelen már ki se cseng, teljesen megszakad a kapcsolat. Bosszúsan csapom le a kagylót . Ma nem jött iskolába, és bár ez egy átlagos tinédzser esetében nem jelent komoly gondot, azonban Alex nem tartózik az átlaghoz.   
Mikor figyelő lettem, nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer a munkán kívül lesz valami, ami ennyire megmozdít bennem mélyebb érzéseket. Megkedveltem a gyereket, mondhatjuk, soha nem lévő fiamként kezdek rá gondolni. Ami persze hiba, de az érzéseknek nem szabhatunk gátat. Mostanában nagyon furcsának tűnt nekem a gyerek. Újabb hiba, mert ő nem gyerek, hanem a Vadász, aki a sötétség erőivel harcol. Bosszúsan rázom meg fejemet, mert ha tévedéseimet kellene összeszámolnom, akkor sose érek végére a gondolatmenetemnek. Igenis még csak egy fiú, kire nagyobb terhet raktak, mint kellett volna. Vajon a többi figyelő is ezt érezte a védence iránt?   
Jól tudom, lassan a szünet a végére ér és nekem igyekeznem kellene a következő tanórára. El is indulok, de kabáttal a kezemben. Ma én is kihagyom ezt a napot, mivel látnom kell, hogy jól van-e. Egy ideje észrevettem, milyen furcsán viselkedik, de nem tulajdonítottam neki túlzott jelentőséget. Szinte már hajszolta magát a gyakorlatokon, de én úgy gondoltam, talán rájött, mennyire fontos a feladat, amit kapott. Lehet, hogy tévedtem ezzel és valami más áll a dolog hátterében.   
Eszembe jut a tegnapi harapás a nyakán, mely nem egy felszíni sérülés volt. Elég mély volt, ahhoz hogy ne gyógyuljon be másnapra se. A gyanú erősödik bennem, hogy valami olyasmi felett siklottam el, melyet elkerülhettünk volna, ha jobb figyelő lettem volna. Az én hibám, ha bármi történik vele. A mobilom hirtelen megszólal, és szinte megkönnyebbülve kapom el. Gondolkodás nélkül szólók bele:  
\- Alex, jól vagy?  
\- Holnap érkezünk, készítse fel a Vadászt a találkozóra - a várt helyett egy kifejezéstelen hangot hallok.  
Nem mutatkozik be, de nincs is rá szükség, pontosan tudom, ki a beszélő fél.  
\- Igen, Uram. Azonban szerintem még nem kellene...  
\- Wales, nem kérdeztem a véleményét. Magának egy dolga volt, hogy tanítsa a Vadászt.  
\- Uram, én... - a mondatot nincs is időm befejezni, mert már bontják is a vonalat.

Magam elé meredek egy pillanatig, majd gyorsan zsebre vágom a telefont, és az eredeti célomnak megfelelően indulok el. Most még sürgősebb megtalálnom Alexet, mint eddig bármikor. Tudtam, hogy a figyelők szervezete megérkezik a napokban, de azért arra nem számítottam, hogy már holnap. A gondok egyre nagyobb mértéket öltenek, de meg fogom oldani őket, és segítem Alexet mindenben, amibe csak kell, hogy méltó legyen a Kiválasztottsághoz. Előbb persze meg kell találnom a vadászomat, aztán jöhetnek a komolyabb dolgok. Eljött az idő, hogy őszintén beszéljünk egymással.


	18. Sorsunk

**Alex**

Valaki kedves hangon szólongat. Raven? Ösztönösen az ő neve ugrik be elsőként. Váratlanul hasít belém a vágy, hogy bárcsak az ő hangja lenne, ami ismételgeti a nevemet ilyen kitartóan. Habár az álom mezsgyéjén járok még, így is jól tudom, mi a keserű igazság. A csalódottságról igyekszem tudomást se venni. Miért is lenne velem... Hiszen itt hagyott. Nem akarom kinyitni a szememet és tudomást venni arról, hogy a beismerés pillanata elérkezett, egyelőre még nem érzem magamat készen rá. Jó lenne játszani az öntudatlan egyént, de jól tudom, egyszer úgyis szembe kell néznem a tényekkel. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a perc, amikor ez bekövetkezik, ilyen hamar eljön, reméltem, legalább estig húzhatom az időt. Ráadásul elég kedvezőtlen körülmények között kaptak rajta... Szerencsére egy vámpír nélkül, de azért így se vagyok a legjobb helyzetben. Meztelen vagyok a takaró alatt, és a nyakamon akkora harapás díszeleg, hogy csak egy vak nem venné észre. Walesről, pedig sok mindent el lehet mondani, de ezt az egyet nem. Ránézve és látva elszörnyedt tekintetét, azt hiszem, még mindig ugyanolyan rosszul festek, mint mielőtt aludni tértem volna. Nagyszerű, itt már semmi körítés nem fog segíteni csak az igazság, vagy annak valamilyen gyengített verziója.   
\- Wales... Úgy gondoltam, ma kihagyom a sulit. Mint látja, nem igazán vagyok olyan állapotban, hogy akár az utcára kitegyem a lábamat…  
\- Mi történt veled?! Borzalmasan festesz... És az a harapás - mered a sebre döbbenten.  
\- Semmi különös - igyekszem hárítani, de nem vagyok valami meggyőző.  
\- Alex, ne hazudj! Enged, hogy segítsek. Együtt meg tudjuk oldani, most még jobban kell bíznod bennem, mint eddig - kérlel kedvesen, miközben leül az ágyra.  
Beismerni hangosan, hogy mit tettem? Elmondani mindent, ez vajon egy jó ötlet? A kedves, naiv Wales mit szólna, ha megtudná az igazságot? Megdöbbenne, vagy undorodna? Számtalan kérdés merül fel bennem, melyekre mindjárt választ fogok kapni, mivel jelenleg meglehetősen kiégett vagyok, így nincs erőm arra, hogy próbálkozzak a további köntörfalazással. Fáradtan hanyatlok vissza a párnákra, nem törődve vele, hogy a takaró lejjebb csúszik, felfedve egy újabb harapás a mellkasomon. Rémült arckifejezését látva örülök neki, hogy nincs röntgen látása és fogalma sincs, hogy belső combomon a hajlatnál van egy jóval kisebb sérülésem... Ott Raven meglehetősen finoman használta a fogait. Az emléket gyorsan száműzöm, mert ez most egy nagyon alkalmatlan pillanat, hogy rá gondoljak. Először megbirkózok a valósággal, amit Wales jelent nekem, aztán jöhetnek az emlékek.   
\- Magyarázkodnom kell, igaz? - kérdezem meg reménykedve a nemleges válaszban.  
\- Igen - jön azonnal a felelet, meglepően határozottan.  
Ennyit a reményről, hogy nem kell mesélnem a piszkos dolgaimról.  
\- Megismertem valakit, akit meg kellett volna inkább ölnöm... De nem tettem. Valahogy kicsúszott a kezemből az irányítás...  
Ennél a résznél nyelek egy nagyot, mert szó szerint nem én voltam a domináns fél tegnap este, és valahogy nem is volt nehéz átengednem neki a vezető szerepet.  
\- Várj, ezt úgy érted? - szakítja félbe magyarázatomat figyelőm.  
\- Igen úgy, Wales.  
\- Szóval megismertél egy vámpírlányt, aki megtetszett?! - hangzik el a kétségbeesett megállapítás.  
\- Igen... - értek egyet vele, mert a vámpír rész igaz. - Ennek azonban már vége, tegnap én vagyis mi... Szóval befejeztük - hebegek zavartan.   
Kicsit megkönnyebbülök, hogy továbbra is megőriztem egy titkot, vagyis, hogy az állítólagos lány valójában egy férfi volt... Mondhatjuk, ez az események szempontjából amúgy is lényegtelen apróság.

**Wales**

Mikor végre nagy nehézségek árán bejutottam a lakásba, ijesztő csend fogadott. A nappaliban vérfoltok, valamint ruha maradványok voltak a földön, rendetlen összevisszaságban. Felismertem a darabok között Alex pólóját, és valószínűsítettem, hogy a nadrág és a többi cucc is az övé. Mi az ördög történt itt? Merült fel bennem ez az alapvető kérdés. Többször kiáltottam a nevét, miközben a konyhába szaladtam, majd a többi helyiséget is végignéztem a földszinten. Mindig, mikor egy újabb szobába léptem be, félve pillantottam körül, hogy milyen állapotban is találom meg védencemet. Minden egyes ajtón való belépés után megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam, de ezzel még nagyobbra nőtt bennem az aggodalom, mivel nem találni őt, még rosszabb, mint ráakadni élve vagy halva. Legalább tudnám biztosan mi van vele... Végül az emeletre mentem, és az Alex feliratú ajtón óvatosan léptem be. Meglátva őt az ágyban lélegezve, először hihetetlen öröm fogott el. Él, ez számít semmi más. Aztán észrevettem a jeleket. A nyakán lévő harapás a halvány fényben szörnyűbbnek tűnt, mint amilyen valójában lehetett, de nekem akkor ott baljóslatúan vöröslött...  
Hallgatva magyarázatát, és látva örökké vidám szemein azt a sötét árnyat, amit az emlékek okoznak, nem tudom, mit tegyek. Elbuktam, mint a Kiválasztott figyelője! Mikor segítségre volt szüksége, még ha nem is kért belőle, nekem akkor is tudnom kellett volna, hogy valami gond van. Most kell megadnom a támogatásomat, nem számít mennyire helytelen is volt eltitkolni előlem ezt a valamit.   
\- Szerelmes vagy belé? - érdeklődök meglehetősen nyugodtan.  
\- Nem - rögtön jön a válasz, egy percnyi tétovázás nélkül, és jól tudom igazat mond. - Dehogy!   
A válasznak örülök, mert így talán a vétke nem is olyan szörnyű... Ugyan kit nem bolondítana meg egy ragyogó szépségű nő? A bűntudat emészti így is szegény gyereket, nem fogok még egy lapáttal rátenni. Talán szükség is volt ere a tapasztalatra ahhoz, hogy tovább fejlődjön. Amit most megtehettek érte, hogy mellette állok, akkor is, ha tudom, mekkora butaság volt, amit tett.  
\- Jól vagy? - kérdem tőle halkan.  
Alex révült tekintete, mellyel csak maga elé bámul, váratlanul rám irányul. Megrendülök a fájdalomtól, mely a nézéséből sugárzik felém.  
\- Estére, rendbe jövök, mikor mennem kell járőrözni...  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy most... - kezdenék bele a beszédembe, de félbeszakítanak.  
\- Menni akarok - nyögi a szavakat szinte könyörgően.   
\- Gyenge vagy a vérveszteségtől... - célzok finoman harapásokra, mik beborítják a testét.  
\- Összeszedem magam estére, lesz erőm vadászni - makacskodik kitartóan.  
\- Miért akarsz ennyire menni, Alex?  
Egy kicsit habozik, mintha ő maga is alaposan megfontolná a választ, aztán egy mély sóhaj után annyit mond:  
\- Muszáj csinálnom valamit... Nem szeretnék gondolkodni a tegnapon. Ha egyedül maradok az... Nem jó nekem - fejezi be sután a beszédet.  
\- Itt maradok veled, aludj - utasítom atyaian. - Rendet rakok lent és főzök valamit estére, aztán majd meglátjuk vagy-e olyan állapotba, hogy vadász.

Fáradt szemekkel néz rám, majd ellenkezés nélkül csukja le pilláit. Tényleg kimerült lehet, ha még csak nem is vitatkozik... Óvatosan kihátrálok a szobából, bár szerintem, ha harci indulót kezdenék dúdolni, az se zavarná. Mikor már az ajtót becsukom, akkor jut eszembe, nem is beszéltem Alexszel a közelgő látogatásról. Feledékenységemet azonban most nem kudarcnak fogom fel, mivel jelenleg vannak fontosabb dolgok is. Először is védencemnek össze kell szednie magát, aztán ráérek elmondani neki pár dolgot, amiről tudhat... Illetve, amit én is tudok. Sajnos a Figyelők szervezete mindig tartogat egy-két meglepetést a tarsolyában Vadászoknak és a figyelőjüknek egyaránt. A szokások, pedig nem változtak, csak finomodtak és jóval kegyetlenebbek lettek az évszázadok múlásával.

**Alex**

Fáradt vagyok testileg és lelkileg egyaránt, mégse tudom most olyan könnyedén átadni magam az álomnak, mint Wales felbukkanása előtt. A szégyen újabb lángja mardos... ismét hazudtam. Egy újabb bűn, mely a listámat bővíti. Miért nem tudok ahhoz az egyetlen emberhez őszinte lenni, aki mellettem áll? A válasz nagyon egyszerű: Mivel nem szeretném látni, ha az a bizakodó szempár undorral telne meg... Miért romboljam le naivitását, hogy még lehetek tökéletes Kiválasztott? Ismerjem be neki szerelmemet, amit nem egy lány, hanem egy férfi iránt érzek? Alig hiszem el magam is, nemhogy még hangosan ki is mondjam. Ez örökké az én sötét titkom lesz, amit nem osztok meg senkivel sem. Tegnap éjjel összetörtek és atomjaimra estem szét, de a közeledő éjszaka már egy új kezdetet rejt magában. Nem várom az emlékeim kitörlődését, és a tiszta lapot. Jobb, ha a lecke örökre megmarad, emlékezni kell arra, ami történt. Minden nap és órában egy percre se feledhetem el, nehogy újra elkövessem a hibát. A szégyent soha nem feledhetem...   
Figyelőm elég jó fej volt, azt gondoltam padlót fog, ha elmondom neki, hogy én meg egy vámpír. Ennek ellenére jól vette az akadályt. Emlékszem Raven kifogásolta párszor Wales rátermettségét, és talán valahol én is egyetértettem vele, de ezek után azt hiszem, jobbat nem is kívánhatnék nála. Azt adta meg nekem most, amire a legnagyobb szükségem volt... Próbált megérteni és elfogadni. Még ha nem is tudja a teljes igazságot, így is sokat számít ez nekem. Nem hiszem, hogy a többi figyelő túlzottan díjazta volna, hogy ahelyett, hogy megkaróztam volna egy vámpírt, az ágyban, bocsi a földön henteregtem vele. Talán egyszer el kellene mondani Walesnek az igazságot? Lehetséges, hogy ez az ötlet nem is lenne rossz... Vajon mit csinálhat az a szemét? Akaratlanul támad fel bennem az érdeklődés iránta. Hiába minden kísérlet nem tudok megfeledkezni róla teljesen. Hogy is tehetném, ha minden lélegzetvételnél, vagy apróbb mozdulatnál testembe hasítanak az apró fájdalom hullámok... Hogyan feledhetném őt? A tetű valószínűleg még csak egy gondolatot se pazarol rám... Reggeli eltűnése híven tükrözi jellemét. Számára ez csak egy... Dugás volt és semmi más. Ennyi voltam neki?! Ha másért nem is, már ezért halált érdemel. Az ágyamon oldalra fordulva szemezek a fallal, majd úgy döntök, itt az ideje, hogy tényleg erőt gyűjtsek, mert ezentúl feltett szándékom annyi vámpírt megölni, amennyit csak tudok. Egészen addig, míg nem találkozunk újra... Megmutatom neki, mennyire nem lehet félvállról venni egy dühös Kiválasztottat.

**Raven**

Visszatérésem látványosan viharosra sikeredett. Amint beléptem, Maya szinte rám vetette magát, és ha még szükségem lett volna levegőre, akkor biztos, hogy fulladásos halál áldozata lettem volna. Szerencsénkre már jó ideje megvagyok oxigén nélkül, így vagy két másodpercig tűrtem, a rajtam való csimpaszkodását. Aztán cseppet sem finoman toltam el magamtól... Észre se veszi, mennyire irritál a jelenléte az ágyon kívül, állapítom meg. Visszautasításom se szegi kedvét, felém kap ismét és karomba markolva szól hozzám:  
\- Minden készen áll a holnapi megnyitóra.   
\- Nagyszerű - lelkesedés nélküli hangomra boldog mosollyal néz rám. - Semmi sem áll az utunkban, hála a Vadásznak, aki volt olyan kedves és elintézte az ellenségeskedő vámpírokat.  
\- Tudtam én, hogy megvan az oka, amiért vele vagy - a szavak közben mégjobban hozzám bújik, ami meglehetősen irritál, de nem teszek ellene semmit.  
Meg kell szabadulnom ettől a nőtől... Talán a Vadász tehetne nekem még egy szívességet. Igaz megvannak az előnyei ennek a nősténynek. Néha meglehetősen hasznosnak tud bizonyulni... Mint most is.  
\- Elvégezted a feladatot, amivel pár napja bíztalak meg? - érdeklődök közelebb hajolva.  
\- Igen, megtettem. Gyerekjáték volt elkapni... - meséli álmodozva.  
\- Élvezted a betörését? - kacagok fel arcjátéka láttán.  
\- Az első harapásnál még tiltakozott... Most már könyörögve jön érte.   
\- Az utasításom szerint jártál el? - lágy hangon kérdem, de ott van benne egyfajta figyelmeztető él is.  
Az ábrándos kifejezés egy pillanat alatt eltűnik, és alázatosan pislog fel, miközben válaszol:  
\- Nem fedi fel senki a sérüléseket - kis kuncogás tör fel belőle. - A miénk már testestül, lelkestül... Megtesz bármit, csak érezzen minket. Szánalmas - közli véleményét, mely teljesen hidegen hagy.  
\- Hiszen csak egy ember - érdektelenül ejtem ki a szavakat.  
\- Akárcsak a Vadász - morran fel dühösen mellettem.  
Selymes hajába túrva érzem, ahogy a tincsek az ujjaim közül kiszöknek, azonban pár fürtöt erősebben markolok, és azzal együtt rántom közelebb a nőt. Arcán mohó vágy ég, ajkai szétnyílnak , szemfogai fehéren csillannak a sötétben.  
\- Ő nem csak egy ember, hanem a Kiválasztott - sóhajtom szinte arcába, mire egy pillanatra csábító álca félrecsúszik és megpillantom a tomboló dühöt, mely eltorzítja arcvonásait. - Kedves vigyázz, mert a bájaid a szemem láttára hullanak darabokra.

Erre rögtön újra magára ölti az alázatosságot, és csak búgó nevetés tör fel ajkai közül. Száz éve kínzom válogatott eszközökkel Mayát, várva mikor lesz már elég neki... Valamikor én teremtettem, a gyermekem bizonyos szempontból, hiszen általam nyert új „életet”. Szeszélyből alkottam meg, már magam sem tudom, miért. Sajátos szórakozást okoz nekem, ha látom fájdalmát... Beteges féltékenysége meg az ő baja. Egyszerűen nem tudja megérteni azt, hogy én senkié se vagyok. Nincs az a földi erő, ami birtokolhatna. Sokan próbálkoztak uralmuk alá hajtani, de kegyetlen leckét kaptak tőlem, milyen halálos lehet a szépség. Maya hasznossága nagy ritkán feledteti hiányosságait.  
\- Hol van?  
\- A szobámban - leheli felém.   
Szó nélkül indulunk tovább, közben elégedetten veszem szemügyre az átépítés eredményeit. Egyre lejjebb jutva az épületben végre eljutunk a célunkhoz. Maya kinyitva lakrésze ajtaját, rekedtes hangon mutat be az ágyon ülőnek:  
\- Mark, meséltem neked, hogy valaki nagyon szeretne megismerkedni veled.   
A bejárat hangtalanul csukódik be, ahogy belépek. Talán a legfőbb erénye Mayának a gyanútlan ifjak lépre csalása, ehhez kitűnően ért. A tervem következő pontja a megvalósulás útján halad… 

Légy erős Vadász, erősebb, mint voltál, mert a következő napokban nem lehetsz gyenge. Ezen múlik, milyen ellenfelem leszel. Ha elbuksz, akkor fájdalom, de újra várnom kell, amíg újabb Kiválasztott bukkan fel. Miközben ezek a gondolatok járnak agyamban igyekszem száműzni az extázisban remegő Vadász képét, amely szinte belém égett előző este. Senki se uralhat engem... ő meg főleg nem.


	19. Első lépés

**Alex**

Úgy gondoltam, az előző nap volt a legrosszabb életemben. Tévedtem. A mai a legrosszabb... Nem elég, hogy reggel iskolába készülve, találtam egy selyeminget és szégyenletes módon szagolgattam, keresve a tetű vámpírjának az illatát. Eközben ismét megállapítottam, hogy mennyire híján vagyok minden önfegyelemnek. Hiszen még egy huszonnégy órája sincs, mikor megígértem, legközelebb, ha látom Ravent, én bizony nem finomkodok vele, és rögtön a lényegre térek. Itt semmi piszkos gondaltot nem fontolgatok, hanem pusztán életre-halálra való küzdelemre tessék gondolni. Előtte azért tudatosítanám benne, mekkora bakot lőtt, mikor egyszerűen otthagyott engem...   
Bosszúsan dobom el magamtól a ruhadarabot és száguldok ki a szobából, melybe jó ideig nem fogok betérni, legalábbis amíg nem szükséges. A lépcsőn lefelé rohanok, áldom a sorsot, hogy én lettem a Kiválasztott és ezzel enyém a szuper gyógyulás, legalább testileg már nem nézek ki olyan rosszul, mint ahogy érzem magamat. A fürdőszobatükörben jól láttam, hogy a nyakamon lévő harapás mára már csak egy apró csókfoltnak tűnik. Erősen remélem, délre már ez is eltűnik, aztán már csak az emlékeket kell elsikálnom. A múlton nem változtathatok, de a jelen az enyém. Mától új időszámítás kezdődik, ahol a bűntudatnak hatalmas szerepe lesz, illetve a bosszúnak. Ezek erőt adnak tán, hogy egy kétségtelenül csábító vámpírnak ellen tudjak állni. 

Hidegvér és még több jég kell, ha találkozunk. Nem ringathatom magam abba az álomba, ha találkozok vele nem lesz már rám hatással... Talán azért is voltam ennyire könnyű préda ilyen szempontból, mert nem volt egy ideje senki sem életemben. Ideje keresnem magamnak egy... Lányt. Nem fiút, mert attól, hogy eltöltöttem vele egy meglehetősen forró éjt, még nem lettem meleg... Egyszerűen csak Raven teljesen más kategória.   
Talán Stacyt kéne elhívni egy randira? Lelki szemeim előtt felidéződik alakja, karcsú és bögyös. Raven előtti énemnek pont megfelelő lány lett volna, aki vidáman kacarászik szinte mindenen ilyenkor, pedig hátraveti dús barna sörényét... Barna. Ez gondot okozhat. Ha fekete lenne, az sokkal jobban állna neki, mélázok el a hajszínen, és így Stacy lekerül a listáról.   
Akkor talán Annie. Ő már jó választásnak tűnik, mert tincsei feketén omlanak le, de... Nem hosszan, hanem épphogy az álláig érnek a fürtök. Egész aranyos vele, azonban én mégis szeretem, ha a testemen érezhetem a selymes hajszálakat, miközben közel húzom magamhoz a másikat. Ahogy végigpörgetem a szóba jöhető lányok nevét a fejemben, rájövök, a közelben egy sem felel meg a kritériumaimnak. Ki kell terjesztenem a kutatást iskolán kívülre is... Hiszen csak van olyan személy a világon, akinek hosszú fekete haja, elképesztő kék szeme, valamint gonoszkodó személyisége van. Bosszúsan rohanok le a lépcsőn, mert jól tudom, hogy az egyetlen személy, akire jelenleg illik a leírásom, éppen a véremre vágyik. A konyhába belépve meglepetten veszem észre Walest.  
\- Azt hittem már elment - adok hangot gondolataimnak.  
\- Tegnap nem mertelek itt hagyni. Éppen menni készültem mert haza kell még ugranom, aztán az iskolába megyek.   
Zavartan nézek a földre, mert nagyon nem akarok az előző napról beszélni, közben kitartóan mondja a mondandóját tovább.  
\- …Valamit nem mondtam el tegnap. A figyelők vezetője ma találkozni akar veled.   
Ijedten kapom fel a fejemet. Tudják? Máris? Villannak át ezek a gondolatok egyből a fejemben, és érzem, a jeges rémület leönt, hogy még többen tudnak arról, mennyire gyenge voltam, mikor ellen kellett volna állnom.  
\- Nem azért jönnek, ami veled történt - ad választ kétségbeesésem láttán. - Ez a szokott norma, minden új Vadásznál, aki betölti a tizenhetedik életévét.  
Nem a bukásom miatt jönnek, ez jó hír, de valamiért nem tudok örülni neki. Mióta kiválasztott lettem jobban hallgattok az ösztöneimre, mint azelőtt azok, pedig jelenleg baljós jeleket sugároznak felém. Itt valami nincs rendben, ezért hangot is adok kétségeimnek:  
\- Ez nem egy szimpla udvariassági látogatás lesz, ha jól értem. Mit akarnak tőlem, Wales?  
Figyelőmnek egy pillanatra félrecsúszik a higgadtságot sugárzó maszkja, és meglátom a bizonytalanságot szemiben, ami nem jellemző rá, hiszen mindig mindenre tudta eddig a választ. Mostanáig azt gondoltam, nyakig vagyok a bajban, persze ez még a látogatás híre előtt volt. Elsüllyedtem talán végelegesen, állapítom meg lemondóan.   
\- Maga se tudja - válaszolom meg a kérdésemet.  
\- Alex, nem mondhatom el azt, amit nem tudok - lép elém. - Mióta megalakult a szervezet, azóta él ez a rendszer... A Vadászokat születésnapjukon egy próbának vetik alá. Ez soha nem ugyanaz...  
\- Milyen próbának? - vágok közbe hevesen.  
\- Nem mondhatom el, már így is többet mondtam, mint kellett volna... Kegyetlenek.  
\- Halálosak ezek szerint. A Kiválasztottat védeni kellene, nem megölni, vagy tévedek?  
Wales homlokán komor ránc jelenik meg, majd mély levegőt véve, folytatja a mondandóját:  
\- Ha elbukik, akkor nem volt méltó rá... És átadja a helyet egy megfelelő jelöltnek.  
\- Nem bízhatok bennük, igaz?   
\- Nem - válaszolja, majd rövid szünet után folytatja. - Bennem sem bízhatsz.   
Meglepetten nézek rá, mikor hallom az elsuttogott szavakat. Wales vállaimat megragadva mered rám, miközben a következő szavakat mondja ki:  
\- Ez a beszélgetés nem történt meg. Érted, Alex? Ha kiderül, hogy ennyit is elmondtam neked, akkor annak ki tudja, milyen következménye lesz. Igyekszem megvédeni téged... De én apró porszem vagyok egy gépezetben.  
\- Értem - felelem neki.   
\- Egy szóval sem árulhatod el azt, amiről most beszéltünk.   
\- Jobb figyelőt nem kívánhatnék magamnak, ugye tudja?   
Zavartan lép hátra, és szemüvegét kezdi el igazgatni. A csönd, mely kettőn közé telepszik, nem bántó, hanem ellenkezőleg, megnyugtató. Tudom jól, Wales mindent meg fog tenni, azért, hogy épp bőrrel ússzam meg a próbát, bármi is lesz az. Akármit is hoz a sors nekem, életet vagy halált, én bízni fogok benne.   
\- Mennem kell. Te is készülődj - töri meg a csendet. - A reggelit edd meg, aztán...  
\- Értettem, Apa! - vigyorodok el kisfiúsan.   
Választ nem várok, mert elég, ahogy szégyenlősen rám mosolyog, majd elindul a kijárat felé. Leülök az asztalhoz, miután egyedül maradok. Milyen furcsán üres lett a lakás. Pár napig osztottam meg életemet egy vámpírral, és megszoktam a reggeli vitákat vele. Wales egy rövid időre feledtette velem ezt a hiányt, de most rám tör. Egy percig engedem, hogy elárasszon az érzés, majd teljesen kizárom magamból. Valami másra kell koncentrálnom... A közeli találkozó, illetve a próba határozottan jó figyelemelterelő. 

**Raven**

Lüktető zene, egymáshoz feszülő testek... Vér minden mennyiségben. A megnyitó beteljesítette reményeimet. Teltház van, ez azonban nem szegi kedvét a kint várakozó tömegnek, akik mindent megadnának, hogy bejussanak. Itt mindenki megtalálja, amire vágyik... Szórakozást, örömöt és balszerencséjükre halált. Habár figyelmeztettem vámpírjaimat, hogy a rend kedvéért uralkodjanak magukon, és ne öljenek meg senkit, már ha nem szükséges, de számoltam némi veszteséggel.   
Így nem lépek közbe, mikor észlelem, ha egy sötét sarokban valaki megkapja utolsó forró ölelését. Valószínűleg az áldozat észre se veszi a végső lépést, annyira el van tompulva az élvezetektől, melyekben részesítik.   
Kezek kapnak utánam, miközben átvágok a tömegen. Azonban tudomást se veszek róluk, hidegen hagynak... Még mindig dolgozik bennem a Vadász vére. Erőt ad, elnyomva a vérszomjamat. Ez azonban nem akadályoz meg abban, hogy később egy kis harapnivaló után nézzek. Habár, akit szívesen tartanék a karjaimban nem jött el, de ez nem szegi kedvemet. Az emberek között haladva, majd odaérve vonom kérdőre az előttem álló személyt:  
\- Miért nincs itt?  
Az előző nap megismert srác kábultan néz rám, szemében tompán ég a vágy, de még uralkodik magán, jól tudva, addig úgysem kap semmit se, amíg én a válaszát nem hallom.  
\- Dolga volt... Valami találkozó. Én próbáltam elhívni, de nem ért rá...  
Mobilom rezgése zavarja meg a beszélgetésünket. Nem morranok fel ingerülten, mert ezt a számot csak kivételes személyek ismerik, és ha engem keresnek, akkor az mindig jelent valamit. Pár szót vettek oda, miközben egy csendesebb zugot keresek magamnak.  
\- Holnapra hozd el!

Miután egy viszonylag csendes helyet találok, felveszem a telefont. Nem tudom, ki kereshet, mivel a szám titkos, de ez hamarosan ki fog derülni.  
\- Raven - mondom ki a nevemet, ezzel indítva el a beszélgetést.  
Nem szólnak bele egy pillanatig, de jól hallom a lélegzetét annak a személynek, aki a vonal végén van. Tehát élő és nem holt a hívó fél. Ezzel leszűkült a kör, de azért még így is túl nagy.   
\- Itt, Hobbs.  
\- Micsoda megtiszteltetés! - jegyzem meg gúnyosan. - Nem vártam volna, hogy a Figyelők vezetője hív fel.   
Hosszú ideje létezek, és nem igen lepnek meg, ha mégis megtörténik, az vérpezsdítően hat rám. Hiába a kíváncsiság örök, még nálam is.   
\- Milyen jól tájékozott.  
\- Időm van, hogy az legyek. A maguk halandó élete olyan rövid, de nekem nincs ezzel gondom. Így sokkal érdekesebbek. Az elődje, meglehetősen rövid életű volt...  
\- Ebben a maga keze játszott közre - szúrja közbe jegesen.  
\- Meglehet, hogy adtam pár tippet... Sajnos akkoriban máshol volt jelenésem. Meglehetősen régen volt ez már, emberi időben talán... Harminc éve?  
\- Huszonkilenc.  
\- Nem sokat tévedtem. A főnöke kicsit túl közel került valamihez, amihez nem kellett volna - utalok az okra, mely sajnálatos halálához vezetett. - Azonban nem hiszem, hogy meg akarná köszöni az előremenetelét nekem, ilyen hosszú idő után. Rengeteg energiát emésztett fel, hogy megszerezze a számomat.  
\- Néhány vámpírt kellett megölnünk csak, remélem, nem voltak közeli ismerős közöttük - a hangban sötét öröm csendül.  
Hátamat a falnak vetve legszívesebben nevetni kezdenék. Mennyire ostoba egy ember. Nem számít nekem ez az információ érzelmileg semmit. Fajtámból pár taggal kevesebb lett... Kit érdekel? Vagyunk elegen így is. Hiábavaló küzdelem ez, amit már évszázadok óta folytatnak. Háborúnak mondják, de valójában csak időpazarlás semmi több. Viszont akaratlanul is elárulta, mennyire fontos is volt neki, hogy el tudjon érni.   
\- Mit akar? Térjünk a lényegre. Jobban szeretem a maga fajtáját én is holtan látni, mint cseverészni. Ez puszta időhúzás, ami ellen nekem nincs kifogásom, de jól tudja, a maga ideje véges...  
\- Honnét veszi, hogy akarok valamit? - kérdez váratlanul.  
Lágy hangon felkacagok, majd miután elhal a nevetés, válaszolok:  
\- Ugyan! Ha csak azt akarja megkérdezni, milyen az élet pár száz év távlatában, akkor fejezzük is be a társalgást.  
\- Szükségünk van magára - feleli utálkozva.  
\- Rám? Ilyet sem hallottam még egy figyelő szájából se - nevetek fel újra. - Egész jó humorérzéke van... Egy vámpírra van szüksége?  
\- A próbához.  
\- Miért nem ezzel kezdte? - ejtem ki a szavakat elégedetten. - Megspórolta volna a telefonszámlát. Felteszem újra a kérdést, és most egy rendes választ akarok hallani. Tehát mit akar?

A zene és a tömeg moraja nem zavar, ahogy hallgatom a választ. Érdekes, bár ez meglepően egyszerű... Valami még van a háttérben, jól tudom. Nem teríti ki minden kártyáját. Segítek neki? Undorító gondolat, de megteszem, amit kér. Nem értük, korántsem szívjóságból fogok cselekedni. A szervezetüknek ez a végső vizsga, hogy a kis Vadászuk tényleg méltó-e a címre, amit a Kiválasztottság jelent. Nekem ez azonban még csak ígéretes kezdet, hogy a harchoz, melyre oly régóta várok, kapok egy megfelelő ellenfelet. Ha azt túléli, akkor lesz méltó a Kiválasztott címre.   
Ilyen egyszerű az egész... A beszélgetés végén, a mobilomat elrakva mélyedek gondolataimba. Valami más még van itt, jól tudom... Ez a Hobbs azt hiszi, rejtve tarthat előlem bármit is. Nagyon téved ebből a szempontból. Ki fogom deríteni, miben sántikál még a próbát illetően. Nem fogom megakadályozni a végrehajtását, de tudnom kell a részleteket. 

**Alex**

Wales lakásán várok, hogy végre a nem várt látogatók megérkezzenek, miközben figyelőm elment eléjük a reptérre. Miközben telnek a percek, nem a rám váró kellemetlen találkozóra gondolok, hanem arra, mennyire kár, hogy a mai nap jöttek. Nem kicsit, hanem nagyon sajnálom, hogy ezért nem tudtam elmenni arra az új helyre, amiről Mark beszélt. R.É.V.-be.   
Elég furcsa neve van, de szinte mindenki teljesen lázban égett, hogy megnyílt ez a hely. Állítólag oltári buli lesz ott... Mivel megfogadtam, hogy új irányba kell terelnem perverz gondolataimat, ezért ideális lehetőséget nyújtana arra, hogy vége becserkészek egy, vagy akár több lányt is.   
Azonban első a kötelesség, ezért nemet mondtam. Magamban átkoztam a sorsot, hogy csak egy nappal nem tudtak volna később jönni? Legalább kieresztetem volna a gőzt, ami meglehetősen felgyülemlett bennem, mióta... Mit szépítsek, mióta összeakadtam vele. Nem tudom, mennyi nő tudja majd csillapítani az esztelen sóvárgásomat utána, de én meglehetősen kitartóan fogok próbálkozni ez ügyben. Jól tudom, egy orvosság van a bajomra, ha végleg kiiktatom az életemből a Raven nevű zűrt. Megteszem, fogadom meg hevesen újra, ki tudja, hányadszor a nap folyamán.   
Szerencsére fogadkozásomat az ajtó kinyílása zavarja meg. Elsőként Wales lép bocsánatkérések közepette:   
\- Elnéztem az időt... Elnézést. Nem is tudom...  
\- Lényegtelen! - szakítják félbe durván kintről.  
A hang gazdáját hamarosan meg is pillantom Wales mögött. Egy őszülő, katonás testtartású férfi lép be. Szigorú arcán még soha életében tűnhetett fel egy mosoly se, kemény vonásait az idő rögzítette és nem tűrte a vidámságot rajta. Némán szemlélődök, így követve az eseményeket ezzel, pedig információhoz jussak, mert az első benyomások fontosak. Amíg nem vesznek észre, vagy inkább tudomást rólam, addig is megtudhatok pár dolgot. Azt mindjárt érzem, hogy nem fogom csípni az idős pasit. Nem tetszik a lekezelő tónusa, amivel Walest kezeli. A férfi után egy fiatal lány lép be. Szemem egyből megakad fekete hajzuhatagán, mely selymesen omlik le vállain. Helyes arcán bocsánatkérő mosoly ragyog, mint aki megszokta már idősebb társa udvariatlanságát.   
\- Hol a Vadász?  
\- Itt - válaszolok a kérdésre, és az ablaknál meghúzódó székből felállok.  
\- Tényleg fiú - állapítja meg lenézően.  
Tudtam, hogy csípni fogom ezt a személyt már az első pillanatban. Ezzel az egy mondattal biztosította örökre a helyét számomra.   
\- Szia, én Hannah vagyok. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek - szólal meg kedves hangon.  
\- Alex - vigyorgok rá.  
Kedves a mosolya, állapítom meg, de ismerkedésünk további fázisát durván szakítják félbe.  
\- Én meg Hobbs vagyok. Ezzel megvolt a kötelező bemutatkozás. Eddig nem tettél bennem valami mély benyomást, fiam.  
\- Apa, ne légy olyan udvariatlan.  
\- Hannah, ez az igazság - utasítja rendre.  
\- Nincs semmi gond - fordulok a lány felé, aki fehérebb lesz lassan, mint a fal. - Az érzés, pedig kölcsönös... Uram. - nézek a metsző szemekbe most. 

Egymásra meredünk, és a szemkontaktust még Wales zavart krákogása sem töri meg. Nem érdekel, ki ez az ember és mekkora hatalommal bír. Tegnap este számos ígéretet tettem magamnak, ezek között pedig első helyen szerepelt, hogy soha semmilyen körülmények között nem leszek gyenge. Senki sem uralkodhat rajtam, ezentúl. Én fogom eldönteni, mit teszek és hogyan. Ez lesz most az első lépés, de ezt még számos fogja kísérni.


	20. Program

**Raven**

Tudomást se veszek arról, hogy már nem vagyok egyedül áldozatommal, miközben mohón vérét veszem. A finomságot már rég feledtem, a mai nap során sokadjára is. A vére édesen folyik le torkomon, de hiányzik belőle valami... Ennek ellenére sem kímélem az embert, akit fogságomban tartok, és akti már nem is fogok soha élve elengedni. Ernyedten fekszik karjaimban, utolsókat lélegzi. Hosszú haja ujjaim köré csavarodva selymesen csúszik ki, amint a földre eresztem. Érdektelenül nézek végig sápadt élettelen testén, melyben nem rég még szó szerint tombolt az élet. Milyen gyorsan véget ért.   
\- Mi az? - kérdés közben fejemet elfordítom vérdonoromról, és az ajtóban állóra nézek.  
\- Hányadik áldozatodon vagy már túl ma éjjel, Raven?  
Kérdés közben közelebb jön, majd kecsesen átlépi a hullát, aztán megáll előttem.  
\- Maya, mit érdekel téged? Hiszen csak emberek! - kacagok fel gúnyosan.  
\- Itt maradt egy csepp - súgja érzékien, a szájára mutatva.  
Aztán számhoz hajolva, nyelvét használva tünteti el étkem utolsó nyomát is. Tűröm a mozdulatot, nem lököm el, de mikor keze a lábam közé siklik jóindulatom véget ér. Durván lököm el magamtól.  
\- Miért zavartál meg?  
\- Én mindig csak zavarok - jegyzi meg keserűen. - Hasznomat se veszed?  
\- Hasznos vagy - válaszolom gonoszul. - Kivételes esetekben. Miféle levelet rejtegetsz előlem?  
A remény, mely szemeiben felcsillan egy pillanatra, hamar kioltódik szavaim nyomán.   
\- Egy futár hozta. Mi ez az egész? A jel, ami a borítékon látható...  
\- A figyelőkké - fejezem be a mondatot. - Én segítek nekik, és ők tudtukon kívül segítenek nekem is - kacagok fel örömtelen hangon. - Hol vannak azok az idők, mikor mindenki megmaradt az eredeti szerepénél?  
\- Nem értem, mire célzol - szólal meg értetlenül Maya.  
\- Nem is kell, hogy értsd. Teljesítsd, amit kérek tőled, ez minden feladatod.  
\- Mindig is ezt tettem, de sose voltál elégedett vele...   
\- Most az leszek, kedves - súgom felé.   
Ajkára hajolok, közben a borítékot elorzom tőle. A csók egy percig se tart és jobban felizgat a levél tartalma, mint az odaadóan belém kapaszkodó nő. Eltávolodok, amint lazul a szorítás, és túlzott reményeket kezdene táplálni Maya. A kijárat felé indulok, de előtte a vállam fölött hátraszólok:  
\- Tüntesd el, azt ott a földön - utasítom jeges hangon.  
Kábultan néz rám, de nem ellenkezik, eszébe se jut, hogy mennyire alantas a feladat, amit adtam neki. Dolgozószobám felé megyek, már ha azt az elkülönült apró kis irodát annak lehet nevezni. Belépve, feltépem a borítékot, amiből egy kép hullik ki. Érdektelenül veszem szemügyre a számomra tucat arcot. Szóval ő az... Megoldható könnyedén. Hobbs magabiztos, túlzottan is az. Ez, pedig a veszte lesz egyszer. Nem biztos, hogy általam, de valaki ki fogja használni önhittségét. A telefonhívás előtt bocsátotta útra a levelet. Egyrészt szórakoztató, hogy ennyire biztos volt magában másrészt viszont...   
Elgondolkodva ütögettem a képpel az asztalt. Valami baj van. Nem a tervel, az kitűnő. Hanem velem. A lány, akit nem is oly rég szívtam szárazra, nem elégített ki az ürességet, amit érzek. Előtte egy fiú is kudarcot vallott. Nem vagyok éhes, hiszen tele vagyok a Vadász vérével és a többivel is, amit magamhoz vettem. Elértem a limitet, amin túl nem tudok menni, még ha akarnék se... Ennek ellenére gyötör az elégedetlenség.   
Szinte már karnyújtásnyira vagyok attól, amit el akartam érni, mióta a lábamat betettem ebbe a városba. Vajon Hobbs még mit tartogathat a tarsolyában? Ki kell derítenem, és ki is fogom. Nemcsak neki vannak kapcsolatai, hogy megtaláljon egy vámpírt. A képet visszasüllyesztem a borítékba, majd az asztalon hagyom. Ideje mozgásba lendíteni az eseményeket. Az ideális vámpírokat, már a fejemben összeállítottam. Ez a rész rendben van. Szabad kezet kaptam, hogy oldom meg a feladatot. Nem is vártam mást. Ha egyetlen megkötés is lett volna, akkor nevetve nyomtam volna ki a mobilt.   
A vérszívó csapatot biztosítani tudom, a helyszínt is megtalálom majd, nem fog sok időt igénybe venni. Már csak egy részlet hiányzik, hogy minden tökéletes legyen. 

Ehhez, pedig szükségem van az agyhalott legjobb barátra, vagyis a Mark nevű srácra. A végén még egészen hasznos lesz...

**Alex**

Napok teltek el mióta Raven elhagyott, de ezzel igyekszem minél kevesebbet törődni, mint azzal a ténnyel is, hogy rendszeresen jeges zuhanyt kell vennem az éjszaka közepén, mert egyszerűen nem vagyok hajlandó rá gondolva a megkönnyebbülést hajszolni. Ez már, a nem megengedett kategóriába tartózik. Alvási időm még jobban lerövidült mióta itt van Hobbs, és ezt üdítő tényként fogadtam, mert legalább ezzel is kevesebbet kellene rá gondolnom. Mert ügyebár hulla fáradt vagyok... Azonban még ez a néhány óra is soknak tűnik, ha epekedsz az elérhetetlen után. Undorodva horkantok fel, mire az éppen beszélő tanár megrovóan néz rám.   
\- Bocsánat - motyogom az orrom alatt.  
Aztán mikor a figyelem elterelődik rólam, ismét gondolataimba mélyedek. Walesszel nem igazán tudtunk mostanában beszélni. Mivel fél, hogy kihallgatnak minket. A paranoid téveszméi lassan kezdek nagyon idegesítőek lenni. Nem mintha ezen kívül nem lenne az egész helyzet amúgy is bosszantó. Az állandó Hobbs-féle éjjeli ellenőrzések a legváratlanabb helyeken, mondhatni kezdenek kikészíteni. Ennek azért igyekszem nem nagyon jelét adni, mert az a tetű minden látszat és valós gyengeségre kegyetlenül lecsap. A születésnapom megállíthatatlanul közeleg, semmi se gátolhatja meg a nagy napot, mikor bizonyítanom kell, hogy méltó vagyok a Vadász címre. Egy részem a Pokolba kívánja a tesztet, mely az életembe kerülhet, de valahol várom is. Vajon tényleg én vagyok a megfelelő jelölt? Mind az, amin eddig keresztül mentem, nem sokat segít ennek megítélésében. Ha túlélem, én vagyok minden hibám ellenére is az idei Kiválasztott. Érzem, ha túl leszek a próbán, akkor már a Ravennel való harcra is felkészült leszek. Érdekes módon ettől félek jobban. Az érzés mely bennem él, nem jó és kellemes, de az enyém. Nincs rózsaszín felhő, ahol csak a másik fél pozitív vonásait látod... Mivel a külsején kívül nincs benne semmi jó. Egy gyilkos, aki öl még akkor is, ha nincs rá szüksége. Mégis ezek ellenére is, bárhogy átkozom magamat, nem tehetek az érzelmek ellen semmit. Nem ölhetem ki őket magamból, hiába akarnám. Rá gondolok, ha Vadászok, tanulás közben és tessék, most is. Bárkit legyőzhetek, de magammal mi a helyzet?  
Mi tegyek? Jó lenne kiszabadulni ebből a taposómalomból... Kell a levegő, egy hely, ahol nem nyomaszt egy pillanatig a gondok tömege. A változatosság most jót tenne nekem.   
\- Alex! - hangzik el szigorú hangon a nevem.  
Meglepetten nézek a tanár irányába, akinek van még mondandója számomra:  
\- Ha unalmas az óra ki is fáradhat. Nem akarom feltartani... Maradni akar? Akkor ezentúl az órára figyeljen!   
A francba! Miért kell a tanárnak ennyire éles szeműnek lennie. A bajaimat igyekszem háttérbe szorítani, és hátralévő órában koncentrálni a tananyagra. Szerencsére már nincs sok vissza aztán vége is a sulinak. 

Óra után elgondolkodva igyekszem kifelé, mert már azon gondolkodom, milyen fegyvert vigyek még magammal a karó mellé. Néha jó kísérletezni, és Wales is támogatja az ötletet, hogy minden eshetőségre készüljek fel. Előző este a nyílpuska igazán hatásos segítség volt a rohanó vámpír ellen, de elég necces magammal vinni. Mára valami különleges kellene... Mi legyen az? Gondolataim közepette lép elém vidám mosollyal Hannah:  
\- Szia, Alex - köszönt kedvesen.  
\- Te, mit keresel itt?   
Ha ő itt van, akkor az apja se lehet messze. Nagyszerű!   
\- Ez nem volt valami kedves - komorodik el kedves arca. - Nem örülsz nekem?  
\- Neked mindig! - tiltakozok hevesen. - Az Apáddal viszont nem ugyanaz a helyzet.  
\- Miért? - értetlenkedik. - Néha tud kedves lenni...   
Megfigyeltem az elmúlt napokban, hogy mit jelent Hobbsnál a kedvesség, és nem ájultam el tőle túlzottan. A saját lányával is úgy beszél, mint a kutyával, pedig Hannah-nál kedvesebb lánnyal ritkán találkozik az ember. Mindenben csak a jót látja, még az apjában is. Csodálkoztam is rajta, hogy ennek a mogorva embernek miként lehet egy olyan lánya, mint Hannah. A választ Walestől meg is kaptam, aki elmondta, hogy öt éves korában fogadta örökbe a kislányt, akinek szüleit vámpírok ölték meg.   
\- Azért mert neki nincs olyan mosolya, mint neked - válaszolom egyből.  
\- Hízelegsz - pirul el zavartan.  
Élvezettel figyelem piruló arcát, melyre inkább a sápadtság jellemző, és nem az élénkpiros szín. Az első nap, mikor megismerkedtünk, felmerült bennem a lehetőség, hogy meg kellene hódítani, ezzel pedig feledni képtelen vonzalmamat, amit egy vámpír iránt táplálok. Ez a terv nagyon gyorsan a süllyesztőbe került, mert akkor tényleg egy utolsó gazember lennék, ha kihasználnék egy ennyire naiv lányt.   
Egy évvel idősebb, mint én, de nem volt sok lehetősége eddig élvezni fiatalságát, mert egész életét a figyelők központjában, sok vén kövület között töltötte. Így gyorsan felfogtam, mennyire is sebezhető most ebben a környezetben egy olyan lány, mint ő.   
Ezért inkább soha nem lévő húgomként kezdek rá gondolni, bár vannak percek, mikor rabul ejt szemének kékje, vagy ajkának halvány rózsaszín színe. Azonban ezeket gyorsan lerázom magamról, mert jól tudom, ami hozzá vonz az egyfajta hasonlóság Ravehez. Az ő sápadt bőrére vágyom, és hideg érintésére, mely csak akkor melegszik fel, ha vérhez jut...   
\- Nem - tiltakozok hevesen. - Apád veled üzent? Mit akar megint? Remélem, nem akar újra a csatornába leküldeni...  
\- Tényleg, Apám küldött - pislog felém sajnálkozva. - Alex a mai feladat, igazán szörnyű lesz.... - A mondat befejezetlenül lóg a levegőben.  
\- Micsoda? Ne húzd az idegeimet - fáradtan sóhajtok felé.   
\- Szabadnapot kaptál mára - nevetve ölel át.   
\- Ez valóság vagy álmodom? Biztos ő mondta? - kérdem hitetlenkedve.  
\- Száz százalék, szóval legfeljebb én leszek ma a nyakadon.   
\- A mai Vadászattal mi lesz? - érdeklődök azért felelősség teljesen.   
\- Ma este Apa és pár ismerőse fogják az utcákat járni - súgja felém. - Azt hitted, csak te öldösöd őket? A figyelők is kiveszik a részüket a harcból.  
\- Te is? - kérdem érdeklődve.   
\- Nem, én nem bírom a vért, és a betegségem miatt sem vagyok alkalmas harcra.   
Megértően nézek végig rajta. Az egész lány törékeny, légies alkattal rendelkezik, ami nem vámpírokkal való csatározásra teremtetett.   
\- Bánod?  
\- Nem. Bennem nincs elég erő ahhoz, amit ti minden éjjel megtesztek.   
\- Jobb is! Nem neked való lenne - válaszolom rögtön. - Mit szeretnél csinálni akkor a szabad esténken? - terelem más irányba váratlanul a beszélgetést.  
\- Nem is tudom... Mit szoktál általában tenni ilyenkor? - néz rám kíváncsian.  
Mielőtt válaszolnék egy erőteljes csapást érzek a vállamon, majd egy jól ismert hang szólal meg mellettem:  
\- Alex jól hallom, esti program után kutatok? Ki ez a csinos lány? Csak nem a barátnőd?   
\- Mark, ő itt Hannah - mutatom be őket egymásnak. - Van valami ötleted, hova mehetnénk?   
\- Naná! - kiált fel lelkesen. - A R.É.V. a nekünk való ma estére!   
\- Ez az a hely, amiről már napok óta áradozol.  
\- Igen, de soha nem volt időd eljönni velem - mered felém vádlón. - Most nem menekülhetsz.  
\- Akarsz menni, Hannah?   
Kérdésem felesleges mert izgatottan csillogó szeméből egyértelmű a válasz.   
\- Igen! Még soha nem voltam diszkóba. Mit vegyek fel? - gondolkodik el hangosan.

Markkal egymásra nézve forgatjuk szemünket, mert ez tipikus lányos dolog. Elindulunk együtt a kijárat felé, és arra gondolok, talán pont ez kell most nekem. Egy este, mikor nem nyomasztanak a gondok, hanem egyszerűen csak jól érzem magam pár barát társaságában. R.É.V. Elég furcsa név, de nem rossz. Ha megfordítjuk a szót, akkor... Zavartan söpröm ki a gondolatot és a baljós előérzetet. Ma nem fogok semmire se gondolni, ami összekapcsolható vele. Bulizok egyet, sőt lehet, hogy ma találkozok egy lánnyal is, aki végre elfeledteti velem őt. Ennek minimális az esélye, hogy létezik olyan lány, aki felveheti a versenyt vele, de legalább hinni akarok ma abban, hogy lehetséges ez a képtelen képzelet.


	21. Kezdeti örömök

**Hannah**

Izgatottan lépek be a lakásba, mely átmeneti szállásunk, addig, míg meg nem történik a Vadász próbája. Még csak pár napja tartózkodunk itt, de semmiféle barátságos jeleget nem mutat. Ez nem csak azért van, mert rövid ideje költöztünk ide...   
A lakás ridegsége mindegyik otthonomra jellemző volt, amit igyekszem észre se venni. Ideiglenes szobámba sietek, hogy a szekrényt kinyitva megnézem, melyik ruha nem lenne annyira rossz ma estére. Csalódottan sóhajtok, hogy a választék meglehetősen szűk, mert nem igen volt alkalmam eddig nagyon szórakozni menni. Nem mintha elégedetlen lennék, mert ha nincsenek a Figyelők és Apa, akkor ki tudja, hol lennék most? Valószínűleg nem is élnék. Ha így nézzük nem nagy ár, hogy eddigi életemben a vidámság és a bulik ki voltak rekesztve. Azért pár szép ruha igen jól jött volna az évek során...   
Hiába kutatok a szekrényemben, nem találok semmi használhatót. Kötött kardigánban csak nem megyek szórakozni este?! Vagy lehet abba is menni? Töprengően húzom el a számat, mert bár nincs nagy tapasztalatom, de azért van egy olyan megérzésem, hogy a válasz: Nem. Ilyenkor sajnálom egy egészen picit, hogy az elmúlt években kizárólag a könyvtár és a figyelők között töltöttem életem javát. Alexet se kérdezhettem meg, hogy mit vegyek fel. Hiszen bármilyen kedves, azért mégis csak egy fiú!  
A kutatást feladva, ülök az ágyamra, szemben a kitárt szekrénnyel, miközben szomorúan mondom ki az igazságot:   
\- Nincs egy használható göncöm se.  
\- Mi a baj? - hallatszik mögülem egy hideg hang.  
Ijedten fordulok meg, és Apámat látom az ajtóban állva. Több éves tapasztalat után, már észre se veszem a türelmetlenséget, ami szemében villan, ha hozzám kell szólnia. A hidegsége se fáj már nagyon. Elfogadtam, hogy ő ilyen. Nehéz kimutatni az érzéseit, de hiszem, hogy a lelke mélyén szeret. Hiszen miért vett volna magához, ha nem ezért?   
\- Apu! - kiáltok fel örömteli hangon.  
Az ágyról felugorva szaladok hozzá, majd odaérve leküzdöm a késztetést, hogy a nyakába vessem magamat. Ettől nagyon mérges lenne, és biztos nem engedne el este. Ezért előtte megállva szólalok meg, óvatos hangon:  
\- Elmehetek Alexel ma este buliba?  
Eddig soha nem látott izgalom suhan át arcán, mely meglep, mert általában a kifejezéstelen a mimikája.  
\- Hova mentek? - érdeklődik.  
\- Alex barátja ajánlott egy helyet... Most nyílt. R.É.V. a neve, azt hiszem. Mehetek, Apu?   
\- Mehetsz – mosolyodik el elégedetten. - Mik voltak azok a nagy sóhajok? A lakásba belépve is hallottam őket.  
Újra valami furcsaság, állapítom meg. Nem szokott nevetni, mosolyogni, pedig még kevésbé. Az idejét se tudom, mikor láttam örömöt az arcán, de most mégis ez sugárzik róla. Lehet, hogy ez a hely jobb hatással van rá? A változás jó dolog, döntöm el.  
\- Nincs egy normális ruhám se – panaszkodok neki. - Kénytelen leszek felvenni egy garbót, és...  
\- Adok pénzt, vegyél valamit – szakít félve. - A mai nap különleges. 

Számat tátva meredek rá, de aztán örömtől telve ölelem át. Egy percig se élvezhetem az érzést, mert türelmetlenül szabadul ki karjaim közül. Ingerülten néz rám. Ezt a nézést már jól ismerem. Azt hittem, ma legalább egyszer érezhetem, mit jelent a család, amit mi ketten alkotunk.   
\- Nem vagy kislány! Mellőzd ezeket az érzelmi kitöréseket – utasít jeges hangon.  
\- Bocsánat – motyogom megbántottan.   
\- A gyógyszeredet rendesen beveszed? - érdeklődik váratlanul.  
Aggódik értem, gondolom egyből és a megbántottságot feledem, hiszen már megszoktam tőle ezt a távolságtartást.  
\- Mostanában nem éreztem rosszul magamat. Azt gondoltam, hogy talán már nincs is rá szükség.  
\- Ne gondolkodj, Hannah – válaszolja. - A gyógyszert szedned kell, de a mai napon...  
\- Kihagyhatom? - érdeklődök reménykedve.  
\- Egy ismerős doktort áthívok, aki bead egy injekciót a gyógyszer helyet - fejezi be a mondatot.

Kissé megborzongok a tű gondolatára, nem szeretem, ha bökdösnek.  
\- Inkább a pirulák! - nyögöm felé.  
\- A ma estére való tekintettel, inkább az injekció – feleli azonnal, ellentmondást nem tűrően.   
\- Miért olyan különleges ma? - kérdezem meg hirtelen.  
\- Ma mész először szórakozni – villant felém egy újabb meglepő mosolyt. - Telefonálok az orvosnak, aztán adok pénzt.  
Ezt mondva elindul a telefon felé. Én még mindig dermedten állok az ajtóm előtt. Szívem táján melegség terjed szét. Mindenki azt gondolja, hogy Apám egy szívtelen gazember, és néha az én fejemben is megfordultak hasonló gondolatok, de most elfelejtem mindezt. Értem teszi, amit tesz. Miattam hívja az orvost, mert aggódik értem, hogy mi lesz ma este velem.   
Boldog vagyok, talán még soha nem voltam ennyire az. Annyi jó dolog történt velem itt mióta megérkeztünk. Megismerhettem Alexet, aki a legaranyosabb srác, akivel találkoztam. Habár tapasztalataim e téren is hiányosak, de nekem Alex a nyerő. Aztán végre Apám is bebizonyította, hogy nem csak kolonc vagyok a nyakán, és a maga módján bebizonyította, hogy a szeret.   
Kezemet szívemre szorítom, mely az izgalmaktól örült ütemben dobog. Talán be kellene venni egy bogyót, gondolom megszokottan. Aztán mielőtt leindulnék megkeresni a fiolát, eszembe jut az orvos, akit éppen most hívnak. Így inkább csak visszamegyek az ágyamra, miközben az asztalom fiókjából előveszem a naplómat. Ez a nap megérdemli, hogy megörökítsem. Egy emlék, melyre emlékezni fogok, míg élek...

 **Alex**

A tömeg, ami a R.É.V. előtt gyülekezik riasztóan hosszú, és gondolatban már számba is veszem a szóba jöhető egyéb szórakozó helyeket. Hannah, aki a félhomályban vonzóan vöröslik, és feszengve lépked rövid kis szoknyájában, teszi szóvá sejtéseimet:  
\- Azt hiszem, ma nem fogunk bejutni.  
\- No problem – nevet fel mellettünk haladva Mark.   
\- Na, persze – jegyzem meg félhangosan.  
Emlékszem, mikor legutoljára ezeket a szavakat mondta, akkor gazdagodtam egy intővel. Valahogy kedvem nem sok van, ahhoz, hogy ma bajba keveredjek. Jó lenne csak lenni... A négy fal között. Szomorú, hogy alig két nap múlva itt a szülinapom és inkább lennék egyedül, mint társaságban. Ez is annak az átoknak a hibája. Még mindig nem tudtam teljes egészében kiverni a fejemből, talán soha nem is fogom. Egy tudat vigasztal, ami ebből áll: Amilyen hamar csak lehet, karót adok neki, akkor legalább az emléke fog zavarni és nem a két lábon járó tudata. Határozottan vágyom, már az összecsapást vele. Azonban a tetű nem került a szemem elé, nem mintha ez zavarna. Na jó egy picit zavar, de csak azért, mert megölni vágyom és nem másért szeretnék találkozni vele. Annak vége!   
Győzködöm magamat kitartóan. És szinte észre se veszem, hogy a sor mellett úgy haladunk el, mintha ott sem lenne a tengernyi ember. Aztán végül feltűnik fontos gondolataim közepette, hogy a számos szempár, ha ölni tudna, hát akkor a vámpírok helyzete jóval könnyebb lenne a városban. Kellemetlen úgy haladni a többiek után, mintha észre se vennéd, ezt és nem is bírom sokáig, ezért Markhoz húzódva felteszek egy egyszerű kérdést:  
\- Mi a francot csinálsz?  
\- Nyugi, simán be fogunk jutni... - jön nyegle válasza. - Vannak kapcsolataim itt.  
\- Élve? – sóhajtom felé.  
Hannah is elég sápadtnak tűnik, de arcán olyan elszántság tükröződik, ami mutatja, neki mindegy, milyen áron is kell bejutnunk. Én lélekben felkészítem magamat, hogy a bejáratnál álló hatalmas biztonsági őr, úgy a sor végére penderít bennünket, hogy öröm lesz nézni. Azonban meglepetten tapasztalom, hogy csalódnom kell ez ügyben. Nehéz eldöntenem, ez most jó, vagy rossz dolog-e. Nem értem én, de valamiért nem tudom magamat átengedni a várható örömökre, melyek bent várhatnak rám.   
\- Honnét vannak ilyen kapcsolataid? - érdeklődök tőle, miközben belépünk.  
\- Egyszer majd elárulom. - feleli rejtélyesen vigyorogva.   
\- Ki vagy te, és hol a barátom? - érdeklődök játékosan meglökve.  
\- Szeretnéd tudni? - kérdez vissza meglepően komoly hangon.   
Zavartan állok meg egy pillanatra, a szemében lévő kifejezéstől. Egy villanásnyi ideig olyan ürességet láttam tekintetében, mely eddig még nem nagyon tapasztaltam. Talán néha-néha, miközben egy vámpírral küzdöttem, akkor láttam már ilyet az utolsó pillanatban, mikor hamuvá lettek, és tudták, nincs tovább. A gondolatból Hannah ragad ki szó szerint, mikor karomat megfogva, izgatottan szorítja meg.   
\- Őrületes ez a hely! - néz felém.  
A szó mondjuk nem fejezheti ki a lényeget, mert az előtérben csupán kanyargó oszlopok állnak és nekem inkább baljóslatúnak tűnik a bejárattól nyíló folyosó, hol semmi fény nem hatol át, csak zene tompa ütemei hallatszanak. A többiek vidáman lódulnak meg, én lemaradva állok továbbra is. Lábaim nem mozdulnak, és magam se tudom akarom-e, hogy elinduljak. Wales eddig mindig azt tanította, az ösztönökre hallgatni kell... Bár eddig az esetek többségében megszívtam ezzel, de most jelzik a bajt. Valami nincs még rendben. Hannah és Mark a folyosóhoz érve egyszerre fordulnak hátra, és kérdően néznek felém.  
\- Alex, jössz? - kérdi meg Hannah szorongva.  
\- Persze – válaszolom rögtön, mire arcán boldog kifejezés jelenik meg. 

Előttem haladva lépünk be a fénytelen helyiségbe. A zene az egyetlen biztos pont ebben a fekete semmiben. Egy izgalomtól hideg kéz csúszik kezembe. Biztatóan megszorítom Hannah kezét, és haladunk együtt tovább.

 

 **Raven**

Eljött a nap, melyre vártam. A biztonságiak jelentették, hogy alig egy perce léptek be a várt személyek. Egyfajta kéjes borzongással tölt el a tudat, hogy újra látom őt. Azok a kifejező szemek hamarosan fájdalommal telnek meg, vagy éppen vággyal. Zavartan simítok végig tincseimen, mert a vágy nem tudom, miként jutott eszembe. Szenvedni látni őt, ezt akarom, vagy nem? A széken ülve rájövök, hogy hosszú életem során először vagyok olyan helyzetben, mikor nehéz döntenem. Mind a két dolgot akarom. A fájdalmat és a kéjt is.   
Megoldható mindegyik, végül is... A szabályok azért vannak, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjuk őket, még az általam hozottat is. Miért ne szerezzem meg még párszor a Vadászt? Attól még utána is megölhettem. Sőt ez egy egészen új szintre emelheti a „kapcsolatunkat”. Gonosz öröm kezd elterjedni bennem. Ez az, ami normális egy vámpír esetében, és nem az, ami mostanában eluralt.   
Az a fura rebbenés, amit érezni véltem, csak a képzelet eredménye... Nem számít. Egyszerűen megfogott a naivsága. Igen ez az, ami hatással volt rám. Az elmúlt napokban a távolság segített, hogy tisztában lássam az eseményeket. Ahhoz, hogy vége legyen, csak egy dolgot kell megtennem. 

Megölni öt. Előtte azonban még jár egy kis szórakozás nekem is. Elégedetten állok fel, és indulok meg a cél felé, mely egyenesen a Vadászhoz vezet. A többiek tudják a dolgukat, tehát addig is van időm szórakozni.


	22. Látni téged

**Alex**

 

Beérve a helyiségbe annyit tudok kivenni a felvillanó fények kereszttüzében, hogy a hely dugig tele van. A tömeg sötét árnyként mozog a zenére, mely betölti a teret. Egyre beljebb haladva, oldalról néhány elszeparált helyiséget veszek észre, ahol a vékony fal miatt csak a bent lévők körvonalai mutatják, mi folyik odabent. Valahol csak iszogatnak, de néhol magukról megfeledkezett párok összeolvadt árnyai tűnnek át. Az egyik ilyennél Hannah tétován megáll, és csak bámulja a szenvedélyes jelentet, magáról megfeledkezve. Tágra nyílt szeméből látom a választ, amit sejtettem, mióta jobban megismertem. Kezét még mindig nem engedtem el, ezért magam után húzva szakítom el a látványtól.   
A tomboló zaj miatt beszédre nincs lehetőség, ezért biztatóan szorítom meg kezét megnyugtatásképen. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ma éjjel nem hagyhatom magára, hiszen ki tudja, milyen elvetemült alakok vannak itt... Köztük én is, jövök rá ugyanebben a pillanatban. A fejemből kiszorul minden, gépiesen lépkedek, miközben gondolataim messze járnak.  
Hiszen én is a könnyű kaland kedvéért vagyok itt. El akarom felejteni azt a szemetet, ki napi huszonnégy órás szinten jár a fejemben, ezzel kínozva tovább. Elértem azt a pontot, mikor már bárki jó lenne, csak egy pernyi felejtést hozzon magával. Nyugalmat akarok, még ha csak illúzió is lesz, mikor nem gondolok a kötelességre vagy arra, hogy mit tettem... Egyszer már megbuktam Vadászként, mikor engedtem neki, nem lehet következő alkalom. Az emlékével ostorozom magamat újra és újra, mikor már a vágy győzne felettem, hogy valamilyen módon megkeressem. Ennyire gyenge lennék? Ha róla van szó, akkor félek, hogy igen. Hiába, ezen még dolgoznom kell...  
\- Alex, táncolunk? - kiáltják fülembe a kérdést.  
Zavartan nézek rá, és legszívesebben a válaszom egy „nem” lenne. Azonban izgalomtól égő arcának látványa ráébreszt, hogy nem ronthatom el más örömét. Kedvesen elmosolyodok és a válaszra igenlően biccentek. Ezután Markot keresem szememmel, de azt kell látnom, hogy ki tudja mióta már, de nincs velünk. Valószínűleg észrevett egy csajt aztán lelépett. Legalább még valaki jól szórakozik ma éjszaka, ha már az én kedvem ilyen sötét.   
Hannah-ra koncentrálok, a zenére és lassan kezdem egész jól érezni magamat. Feltűnik, hogy a lány ma éjszaka szebb lett. Teste kecsesen hullámzik mozgás közben, feltűzött haja egyszer csak leomlik és beteríti vállát, mint egy selyemzuhatag. Ez az, ami igazán megbabonáz. A fényekben inkább fekete selyemnek tűnik, ahogy hullámzik körülötte. Akaratlanul húzom magamhoz közel, és arcomat a fürtök közé temetem. Hiányolom az ismerős fahéj illatot, de azért így is megnyugtat, ahogy a zuhatag közre fog.   
Hannah nem tiltakozik, és én örülök ennek, mert szükségem van most erre. Azonban jól tudom, nem vezethettem félre... Nem akarok mást tőle csak barátságot. Nem lehet ő az, akire vágyok. Senki más nem tudja pótolni azt az egy személyt. Ezt eddigi is tudtam, de most lett teljesen világos, hogy ámítom csak magamat azzal, hogy elfejthettem. Soha nem fogom tudni kitépni teljesen őt... A szívemből. 

Lassan elhúzódnék Hannah-tól, és közben felnézve dermedten veszem észre a villanásnyi időre kivethető ismerős alakot... Raven. Mielőtt jobban szemügyre vehetném, a fénynyaláb már arrébb mozdul, és sötétség borítja azt a részt. Ha ez nem lenne elég akadály, akkor ott van még az embertömeg, mely takarja a további nézelődést. Kábultan tolom el magamtól Hannah-t. Érzem értetlen tekintetét, de nem fogom fel. Egy ösztön ural el, ami nagyon egyszerű: Megtalálni őt mindenáron. Azonban mielőtt belevetném magam a keresésbe, észbe kapok. Nem hagyhatom itt a lányt, akivel jöttem.   
\- Mi a baj, Alex? - hajol felém aggódva.  
Fejemet rázom csak meg, hogy semmi gondom nincs. Nem tudom elhitte-e, de utána nem kérdez többet, és igyekszünk visszatérni az előbbi gondtalan hangulathoz. Nekem ez nem sikerül. Gépiesen mozgok, miközben fejemben csak az előbbi jelenet van. Izmaim megfeszülnek, de nem a tánc miatt, hanem a kényszertől, melyet magamra erőltettek.   
Nem indulhatok el megkeresni! Nem mehetek el! Nem hagyhatom magára... Ezeket a mondatok ismételgetem fáradhatatlanul, de nem sok siket érek el velük. Magam se tudom, még meddig tudom megállni, hogy eltűnjek a sötétben hajkurászni azt a szemetet. Mióta tisztába vagyok vele, hogy itt van, úgy érzem, figyel. Nem. Tudom, hogy figyel. Ez egy új módszer, amivel még jobban az őrültbe akar kergetni. Kegyetlen még mindig és örökké. Ez Raven…   
Az idő elvesztette jelentőségét számomra. A küzdelem önmagammal teljesen lefoglal, így a váratlanul feltűnő Marknak is erőteljesen a vállamra kell csapnia, így veszem csak észre.  
Egyből látom a felcsillanó lehetőséget. Hiszen, ha Mark itt van, akkor én elmehetek keresni... A józan eszemet? Azt már rég elvesztettem, állapítom meg lemondóan.   
Miért akarok ennyire találkozni vele, mikor még egyáltalán nem vagyok kész rá? Azért, mert az utolsó találkozásunkkor nem beszéltünk... Aztán csak otthagyott engem. Hallani akarok egy magyarázatot, miért tette? Talán. Vagy inkább csak látni akarom őt újra? Ez is esélyes.  
Mielőtt teljesen elveszteném az önuralmamat, az utolsó lehetőséghez nyúlok, ami még maradásra bírna. Hanna füléhez közel hajolok, és úgy szólok hozzá:  
\- Egyedül hagyhatlak Markkal? Nem lesz baj?  
Felkuncog, mintha egy viccet mondtam volna, majd érthetően vissza súgja.  
\- Keresd meg, aki ennyire nyugtalanná tett... Egy Figyelő lányaként nevelkedtem. Meg tudom védeni magamat, ha arra kerül sor.   
Szavai igazolása képen felemeli csuklóját és megcsörgeti ezüst karperecét, melyen apró keresztek lógnak szép számban, aztán nyakához nyúlva hívja fel figyelmemet a láncára.   
Kissé megnyugodok a magabiztosságától. Ezután Markhoz fordulok, akinek tekintette kissé réveteg, ennek hátterében biztos valami új lány állhat.  
\- Vigyázz rá, amíg nem vagyok itt! - mondom neki.  
Erre csak sokatmondóan elvigyorodik, aztán vígan bólogatni kezd. Lelkesedése egy kissé aggaszt, nem tudom megmagyarázni a rossz érzést, melyet okoz bennem. Biztos Raven közelsége miatt van, mi más okom lenne aggódni?   
Úgy tűnik, egy időre szabad az utam, tovább nem is tétovázok, és a táncoló párokon átvágva igyekszem megtalálni. Minek ekkora hodályban bulit tartani? Hiába kutatok utána csak nem találom. Elkeseredetten sóhajtok fel. Ez annyira rá vall... Miért szívózik? Hiszen ő akarta, hogy lássam meg. Akkor miért nem teszi egyszerűbbé a dolgot és bukkan fel előttem? Ez is bizonyítja mekkora disznó!   
Ennek ellenére fejemet forgatva keresem a táncoló tömegben. Már lassan kezdeném feladni, mikor egy kéz siklik a derekamra. Tiltakozni sincs időm, már szorosan von magához. A mozdulat birtokló, és nekem tiltakoznom kellene. A sötétségben, mely megüli a termet, olyan mintha csak mi lennénk. Nem kell hátrafordulnom, hogy tudjam, kinek a karjaiban vagyok. Fejemet hátradöntve támasztom meg vállán. Nem fordulok felé, hagyom, hogy lágyan ringjunk a zenére nem törődve másokkal.   
\- Kerestelek - súgom felé. - Miért tetted velem azt azon az estén? - teszem fel a kérdést, mely azóta foglalkoztat.

Mivel szuper érzékei vannak a dögnek, szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy hallja mit beszélek. Válasz gyanánt csak még jobban magához szorít. Testéből forróság sugárzik felém, jelezve, hogy már a koraesti időpont ellenére is, túl van legalább egy vércsapoláson. Szerencsétlen vagy szerencsés áldozat? Ez a szokatlan kérdés cikázik át rajtam. Vajon tényleg olyan rossz, ha az ő keze által hal meg valaki? Elkeseredetten nyögök fel, mikor a fülemnél egy apró harapást érzek. Nem a fájdalom hullámzik át rajtam, ez csak jelzése annak, hogy még miben lehet részem.   
Abba az ábrándba ringatom magamat, bármikor kiszabadulhatnék, ha akarnék, csak még egy kicsit élvezni akarom... Egy kicsit tovább tartson még. Szívem őrült tempóban ver, pumpálva a vért, mely gyorsabban száguld ereimben azáltal, hogy újra itt van velem.  
Egyik keze elindul az oldalamon lefelé, miközben másik sem tétlenkedik, mert az ingem alá furakszik. Az izmaim megfeszülnek, ahogy megérzem meztelen bőrömön a leheletnyi érintést. Érzékeimnek az ingerek kezdenek túl sok lenni, mert nadrágom gombjainak a babrálása eltereli mindenről a figyelmemet.   
\- Ne - tiltakozva nyöszörgök ez ellen.  
Azonban ezzel már elkéstem, mert galád módon hatolnak farmerom alá az ujjai. Áruló testem örömmel fogadja ezt. Tiszta pillanataim utolsó perceit élem, mert a hasamnál köröző illetve a farmerom mélyén kutakodó ujjak elveszik az eszemet. Nem számít már, hol vagyunk, vagy éppen kik vannak körülöttünk. Karommal hátranyúlva kapaszkodok belé, mert lassan már nem bírom tovább tartani magamat. Túl sokáig nem láttam és nem érzetem őt...   
Aztán, mikor már közel lenne a vég, váratlanul támad fel bennem a makacsság. Miért mindig én? Ha már a kéjtől félbolonddá tett, akkor cserébe neki is muszáj lesz ilyen állapotba jutnia. Ebbe pedig én fogom belehajszolni, ha addig élek is. Megragadom az alsómból kilógó kart, és szelíd erőszakkal távolítom el onnét, majd egy pillanattal később Raven felé fordulok, aztán ajkamat a szájára tapasztom. A csók annyira heves, hogy szám sarkát felsértik vámpír fogai, vérem fokozza a szenvedélyünket. Nem zavar, hogy kigombolt nadrágban vagyok, miközben egy férfit ölelek szorosan magamhoz. Ezek a gondolatok szinte el sem jutnak hozzám.  
A csók nem elégíti ki egyikünket se, de édessége megdöbbent. A vágynál több van benne... Én ezt jól tudom. Kíváncsi lennék, vajon ezzel Raven is tisztában van-e?   
Lassan elválunk egymástól. Zihálva meredek rá pár centis távolságból. Szemében látom, hogy őt is felkavarta az előbbi jelenet, és velem együtt ennél jóval többet akar. Szemem sarkából észreveszek egy kis, elszeparál helyet, ahonnét most lép ki pár ember. Mielőtt más lecsaphatna rá, megragadom a karját és elkezdem húzni. Magam sem tudom, mit csinálok, de örömmel fogadom, hogy engedelmesen jön velem. Döbbenetes, hogy én vagyok az, aki maga után vonszolja, de már rég túl vagyok az ilyen apróságokon, hogy zavarni kezdjen a tudat.

Belépve a kis magánszférába, a papír vékony ajtót gyorsan magunkra csukom, ezalatt Raven kényelmesen letelepszik. Inge félig van csak begombolva, kilátszik hófehér bőre, mely vonz magához. Selymes haja szorosan össze van fogva, de jól tudom, ma éjszak kiszabadítom azokat a tincseket, hogy érezhessem őket.  
\- És most? - kérdi csábítóan rekedtes hangon. - Mit szándékozol tenni velem?  
A torkom összeszorul a látványtól, amit nyújt. Némán indulok el felé, pár lépést kell csupán tennem. Nem ülök mellé, hanem lábamat szétvetve mászok fölé. Kintről minden bizonnyal tisztán látszik, hogy mit csinálok, de felőlem bámulhatnak, ha van hozzá energiájuk. A gondolat, hogy árnyképünk összeolvad kívülről, különös gyönyörhullámként ér el.  
Addig izgek-mozgok rajta, míg merevedésünk összedörzsölődik. Ezután elkezdem mozgatni a csípőmet rajta, újra és újra ismételve a mozdulatot. Mereven bámulunk egymás szemébe. A hátamat mindeközben gyengéden megtámasztja kezével. Elbódít a látvány, ahogy ajkába harap, ezzel pedig most az ő szájánál indul egy kis vérpatak. Szeretném lecsókolni, de nem teszem, helyette inkább kiszabadítom selymes fürtjeit. A szalagot pedig a hátam mögé dobva folytatom ingerlően a mozgást, hogy az őrületbe kergessem magunkat...  
\- Gonosz kis dög vagy - leheli felém fogcsikorgatva. - Sokat fejlődtél az utolsó alkalom óta. Kin gyakoroltál? Csak nem azon a lányon?

Szavaira mozdulatlanná dermedek, elfelejtkezem fájdalmas vágyamról, mely mozgásra sürgetne. Egy érzés tölt be: Féltékeny?! Nem lehet, hogy Raven... Ez egy nagyon hülye ötlet. Viszont nem bírok a késztetésnek ellenállni, ezért kissé elfúló hangon kérdezném meg:  
\- Te most...?  
A mondatot nem tudom befejezni, mert Raven egy mozdulattal dönt az ülésre, erre most én kerülök alulra. Elkezd felettem mozogni észvesztően, és most én vagyok az, akinek tűrnie kell a másik által diktált tempót. Haja körülöttem hullámzik, rám borul. Ingem már félig lóg rajtam, és Raven felsője sincs jobb állapotban, mert én is tépem, gyűröm, ahol érem. Szeretném, ha teljesen meztelenül simulnánk egymáshoz, de erre most itt nincs lehetőség. Mielőtt az élvezet egyszerre söpörne végig mindkettőnkön, ajkai lecsapnak rám, olyan szenvedéllyel csókol, amitől félő, elégek.

 

**Raven**

A kölyök alattam fekszik zihálva, és láthatóan még az utóhatások alatt van. Kócos, szőke haja ziláltan meredezik mindenfelé. Ajka csókomtól duzzadt, szeme félig nyitva, bágyadtan tekint rám. Olyan erő sugárzott a szeméből, mikor rajtam volt...   
A találkozás jól sikerült, a terveim szerint zajlott le, mégis valami zavar. Ennek ellenére gyengéden érek az enyhén szétnyíló ajkakhoz, melyek habozás nélkül fogják közre ujjamat. A vágy újult erővel támadna fel, de elfojtom a lángot, és távolabb húzódva tőle felülök, majd töprengően nézek rá. Már tudom, mi az, ami zavart az egészben. A gyengédség, amivel bánok vele, ismeretlen számomra. Soha senkit sem érintettem meg a szex után csak azért, mert jól esett érezni bőre melegét. Ha igazi érzéseim lennének, akkor lehet, hogy megrémülnék. Talán így is közel járok ehhez...  
Mindig is örömmel fogadtam a készséges testeket, a gyönyör sem ismeretlen számomra, de az, ami az előbb lezajlott... Kelletlenül ismerem el, hogy más volt. Ez pedig nem jó. Nem lehet „ különleges” senkivel se, főleg nem ezzel a serdülőkorú Vadásszal, aki mindjárt elalszik itt mellettem. Ennyire nem tanult semmit? Úgy csinál ez a kölyök, mintha itt biztonságban lenne mindentől, pedig én jelentem rá a legnagyobb veszélyt. Zavar a nyugodtsága, és a tudat, hogy évszázadok óta nem élveztem már el a nadrágomban, most mégis ez történt velem. A végén még Mayának lesz igaza... A bosszantó nőstény remélem, odaveszik ma éjszaka. Egyre elviselhetetlenebb lesz az a nő.   
\- Ébredj, Kölyök - bököm meg az oldalát durván.  
Egy kis idő múlva végre felül, miközben zavartan igazgatja ingét. Ujjai azonban annyira remegnek, hogy a gombokkal csak szerencsétlenkedik, ezért türelmetlenül söpröm félre kezét és veszem kezelésbe a ruhadarabot. Gyorsan pattannak helyére az apró kis gombok, azonban a nyakához közeledve megállok. Az ütőere sebesen ver a szemem előtt. Ma már étkeztem, ezért érthetetlen az éhség, vagy inkább kényszer, hogy fölé hajolva hagyjam rajta a nyomomat. Akaratlanul is közelítek felé, készen arra, hogy megharapjam, és annyi idő után újra érezem vérének zamatát. Bőrét épphogy karcolom, mert eszembe jut, hogy nem ajánlatos most legyengíteni őt. Ezért csak nyelvemet futtatom végig az éren. Hallom, hogy felnyög miközben ujjaival hajammal játszik.   
Rémülten hőkölök hátra. Miért érdekel engem, hogy gyengévé teszem őt a harc előtt? Hiszen te akarod megölni, jön a hideg felelet önmagamtól. Persze, így már érthető... Ezért nem akarom, hogy elbukjon, mert csak én ölhetem meg. 

\- Miért történt meg velünk ez újra? - mered maga elé kétségbeesetten.  
\- Nem láttam, hogy tiltakoztál volna - jegyzem meg gúnyosan, mire végre kissé magához tér. - Sőt meglehetősen hevesen vonszoltál be ide...  
Ezzel az utolsó mondattal végre a tiszta düh lobban fel szemiben, melyet örömmel fogadok. Egy elkeseredett Vadász nem éppen előnyös ma éjszaka. Ez...  
\- Ez csak amúgy is testiség - folytatom a gondolatsort hangosan. - Vedd úgy, hogy ez volt az utolsó ilyen forró pillanatunk. Következő...  
\- Tudom, megölsz vagy én téged - vág a szavamba. - Néha már várom, hogy ott tartsunk... Csak legyen vége ennek.  
\- Odáig el kell még jutnod, Alex.  
\- Ki kell érdemelnem, hogy megölj! - nevet fel kedvtelenül. - Még két nap, és itt a boldog szülinap nekem, aztán a Próba. Szóval már nem kell sokáig várnod, hogy karót kapj a fekete szívedbe!   
\- Micsoda önbizalom! - válaszolom kedveskedve. 

A magába roskadt fiú vállára teszem kezemet, aztán a meglepett srácot közel húzom magamhoz. Egy percnyi ellenkezés után engedelmesen dől felém. Karjaim között az ellenség újra, de mégis máshogy. Most nem elvenni akarok, hanem adni... Vigaszt?!   
Miután rájövök, mit teszek, undorodva lököm el magamtól, mire elterül az ülésen. Értetlenül néz fel rám, hogy most meg mi bajom lehet. Ezzel már ketten vagyunk, mert nem fordult elő velem hasonló cselekedet, mióta vámpír lettem. Tényleg itt az ideje már a megölésének. Ezért mindenki halált érdemel, hogy egyáltalán egy percnyi időre is kifacsart belőlem egy undorító érzelmet. Sajnálat?! Sejtésem sincs róla, hogy ma éjszaka hány emberrel kell majd végeznem ezért. Sokkal... Mert ki kell törölnöm még az emlékét is az előbbi félpercnyi gyengeségemnek. Mi a Pokol van velem?   
Ingerülten állok fel, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy már nem szükséges tovább elterelni a Kölyök figyelmét, mert már minden sínen halad, úgy ahogy kell. Nincs okom tovább maradni. Játszani akartam vele egy kicsit, ezt megkaptam. Ennek ellenére még... a gondolatot egy közbeszólás szakítja meg:  
\- Ez kedves volt - jegyzi meg feltápászkodva a Vadász.  
Ezzel a lenéző mondattal akarna kisétálni mellettem, de útját állom. Karját megragadva lépünk ki együtt a kisebb helyiségből, és elkezdem vonszolni magam után. Jobban ellenkezik, mint vártam, ezért ingerülten rászólok:  
\- Fel akarod hívni ránk a figyelmet?  
Ezután csendben marad, de hallom, ahogy a foga között sziszegve közli véleményét:  
\- Zsarnok barom! Ha én nem is végzek veled, a következő Vadász biztos megöl!   
Vonszolom magam után, kiérve a zsúfolt tánctérről elindulunk lefelé a lépcsőn, mely eddig kizárólag a vámpírok részére volt fenntartva, illetve a hozzájuk tartozó zsákmányoknak. Ebbe a kategóriába nem illik bele a mögöttem lihegő fiú, de akkor mi ő? Ellenség, akit néha vigasztalni akarok? Fantasztikus, a több évszázados élet most fejti ki káros hatását! Szélsebesen elérünk a szobához, és az ajtót kitárva lököm be a srácot, aztán bezárom a bejáratot. Se ki, se be, így biztos nem zavarnak majd minket.   
\- Következő menetet nem akarok veled! - kiált fel Alex, miután észreveszi az ágyat a szoba közepén.  
\- Ne hazudj! - felelek vissza neki, miközben az ingemet veszem le.  
\- Komolyan mondom! - csuklik el a hangja, mikor már a nadrágomhoz érek.   
\- Persze, de a szádat azért becsukhatnád - közlöm ingerülten a véleményemet.

Meztelenségemmel nem törődve lépek egy közeli asztalhoz, és gyorsan kerítek valamit, amivel a hajamat összefoghatom. Hátat fordítok a kölyöknek eközben, de így is tisztában vagyok vele, milyen hatással vagyok rá. Ziháló légzése elegendő bizonyíték. Miután hajamat némiképp megreguláztam, úgy döntök, ideje a Vadásszal is foglalkozni, ezért felé fordulva indulok el hozzá, mire rémülten hátrább lép.   
\- Úgyis elkaplak - súgom felé gúnyosan.  
Ennek ellenére továbbra is kitér előlem. A játék szórakoztató is lehetne, de nincs kedvem most fogócskázni, ezért előveszem vámpíradottságomat, a gyorsaságot. Meglepő módon ki tud térni előlem. Elismerően jegyzem meg:  
\- Látom, fejlődtél.  
\- Vagy te rozsdásodtál be! - gúnyolódik velem.   
\- Nevess csak, amíg teheted! - morgom az orrom alatt.  
Azonban hiába csapok le rá, következő alkalommal is kitér előlem és szemében vidám szikrák égnek. Tetszik, ahogy a szoba közepén megáll, és tettetett sajnálkozással mondja:  
\- Talán legközelebb már sikerül.  
Egy ideig elszórakozunk így, azonban a végén túlzott magabiztossága sodorja veszélybe. Szorosan markolom meg karját, aztán már húzom magam után.  
\- Most komolyan mit akarsz? További perverz izéidbe nem akarok részt venni.  
\- Mert legutoljára annyira tiltakoztál! - válaszolok erre szinte magamnak. - Fürdeni fogunk!   
A végszó után már be is lépünk tágas fürdőszobámba, majd ezután elhangzik az értetlenkedő kérdés:  
\- Fürdeni?  
Lenézek rá, és kezemmel az álla alá nyúlva mondom, miközben egymás szemébe nézünk:  
\- Tudod vízzel.  
\- Haha! Nagyon vicces! Miért ketten?   
\- Takarékossági okokból - közlöm vele egyből a magyarázatot.  
\- Komolyan, Raven mit akarsz? Lehoztál ide a bűnbarlangodba, megmutatva hol élsz, valamint - ennél a résznél a fejéhez kap ingerülten - cseszd meg, tied a R.É.V. is?  
\- Gyorsan kapcsolsz - gúnyolódok vele. - Valami nem változott utolsó találkozásunk óta sem...   
Megunnom a nyafogását és a zuhanyrózsa alá penderítem, de előtte még megszabadítom a ruházatától kisebb harc után, majd mellé lépve nyitom meg a vizet.  
\- Ezután beszélnünk kell, de az előbbi játszadozásunk nyomait érdemes eltüntetni. Légy jó gyerek, és akkor kapsz tőlem tiszta alsót is.

Kezembe nyomok egy kis folyékonyszappant és a tágra nyílt szemű Vadászra nézek, aki nedvesen fejére tapadó hajjal pont olyan kívánatos, mint vártam. Lehet, hogy nem csak fürdés lesz itt... Mert ahogy nézem, nem csak bennem támadt fel az érdeklődés. Alex is meglehetősen kezd lelkesnek tűni a közös zuhanyzásunk iránt, bármit is mond a teste nem hazudik, és az már reagál is. Miért ne? Erre még lehet időt szakítani...


	23. Igazság

**Hannah**

A levegő fojtogató körülöttem, a bőröm szinte feszül, mintha egy láthatatlan erő akarna kitörni belőlem. Mikor megérkeztünk, még minden rendben volt, de azóta a helyzet változott. A tömeg, mely körülvesz nyomasztólag hat rám... Arcok keringenek körülöttem a sötétben, miközben félelmetes maszkot öltenek magukra, ha közelebb kerülnek hozzám. Fáradtan dobom hátra hajamat, és először, mióta elkezdtem növeszteni, átkozom hosszúságát, mert még a puha tincsek érintés is zavar hátamon. Aztán eszembe jut Alex, ki láthatóan ámulattal csodálta meg fürtjeim áradatát. Ettől egy kicsit jobban leszek. Friss levegőt kéne szívni, jut eszembe a gondolat. Markra pillantok, aki szintén beleolvad a számomra idegen embertömegbe, és egy pillanatra kellemetlenül megborzongok. Mérgesen szidom magamat gondolatban, hogy egy ennyire tökéletes estét miért akarom tönkre tenni?!  
Mikor rám néz végre, jól tudom, a sötét ellenére is tisztán lát, ami persze képtelenség, de mégis ezt érzem. Kezemmel jelzek, hogy én most egy kicsit eltűnők, miközben bőszen remélem, nem akar majd velem jönni. Szerencsére semmi ilyesmi nem áll szándékában, így megnyugodva lopakodok át a körülöttem lévő embereken, keresve a kijáratot.   
Miközben kitartóan kutatom a helyes útirányt, ami minél gyorsabban vezetne ki a tömegnyomorból, eközben veszem észre Alexet, aki éppen a cikázó fények kereszttűzében halad, nem messze tőlem. Nem értem miként, de amerre megy, ott a szinte mindenki azonnal távolabb húzódik tőle egyfajta néma parancs hatására. A megnyílt résen indulok meg felé, hiszen ahogy látom, nem találta meg, akit oly’ nagy hévvel keresett. Elfeledkezek az eddig rossz érzésekről, és vígan indulok meg felé, majd szinte rögtön megtorpanok. A szemem előtt játszódik le egy jelenet, ami késként hatol szívembe. Alex karcsú derekára fehér selyemként ragyogó kéz siklik, ami a diszkó fényekben éterinek tűnik. Az érintéstől először megdermed, de aztán engedelmesen tűri a mozdulatot, meg se próbál tiltakozni ellene.   
Nem látom, ki lehet mögötte, de Alex arcának látványa mindent elmond. Elfordulnék, de nem tudok. Nézem a jelenetet, habár úgy érzem, számomra már újat nem mutathatnak... Viszont tévedek. Mikor a fények ismét feléjük villannak, ki tudom venni egy pillanatra a háttérben meghúzódó arcot. Gyönyörű, de... Férfi.   
Ennek hatására olyan gyorsan vágok hátraarcot, hogy félek, a lendület hatására a földön kötök ki, persze nem mintha valaki észrevenné. Alexnek és annak a másiknak biztos fel se tűnne, a tömeg meg valószínűleg keresztül táncolna rajtam. Ez vagyok én, állapítom meg lemondóan. Azonban a rosszban a jó, hogy ezután a kellemes közjáték után egyből megtalálom a kivezető utat. Kiérve a kihalt utcára mélyeket lélegzek, de nem sok hatás érek el vele. A kép, melyet láttam, nem tudom ilyen könnyedén elfelejteni. Távolabb sétálok gondolataimba mélyedve, keresve egy még magányosabb részt, ahol csak én vagyok.   
Mit reméltem? Hiszen csak barátok vagyunk... Ráadásul fiatalabb is nálam. Azonban az ábránd akaratlanul ragadott el ma éjszaka, még annak ellenére is, hogy tudtam, van valaki, aki miatt gondok gyötrik. Bolond! Hogy menyire is voltam az, még csak most derült ki.   
Nézzünk szembe a tényekkel. Felháborítónak kéne éreznem, hogy egy pasival van, ennek ellenére még én is elismerem, mennyire tökéletesen nézett ki abban az egy pillanatban, amit vethettem rá. Arca vonzereje mindenkit magával ragadna...   
Gondolataim szédítő sebességgel követik egymást, még rosszullétem is feledésbe merül. Tökéletes arc, mely már embertelenül szép... A sötétségben, mikor a fény rávilágított a bőrére túlzottan fehéren fénylettek. Vámpír? Ugyan, dehogy! Hessentem el a gondolatot. Azonban az már makacsul belém fészkelte magát.   
Ha, ismételten „ha” ez tényleg így lenne, azzal Alex hatalmas hibát követett volna el. Ezért akár a Tanács kérheti a likvidálást is, persze ha megtudnák.... Egy percig se töprengek, mikor a válasz megszületik bennem. Nem fogja megtudni senki se tőlem. Habár a szívem fáj kicsit, hiszen titkos fantáziám volt a Vadásszal kapcsolatban, mely ma éjszaka lett számomra is világos. Azonban barátnak se rossz lenni. Az érzést, mely épp csírázni kezdett, könnyedén elfojtom, elfogadom a keveset is, mit kaphatok tőle.  
Megkönnyebbülve állok meg, majd dőlök neki a falnak, csukott szemmel. Jó érzéssel tölt el a tudat, hogy a barátságot választottam a sértettség helyett. Lehet, hogy lesznek nehéz perceim emiatt, de a súlyosabb részén már túl vagyok. A kellemes pillanat azonban nem tart soká, mert ismeretlen fájdalom hatol keresztül a testemen, aminek semmi köze sincs Alexhez. A fájdalom annyira lefoglal, hogy észre se veszem, már nem vagyok egyedül. Mikor a kín már tovább vonul, akkor észlelem csak, bizony engem körbevettek... A vámpírok. Ösztönös mozdulattal tépem le karláncomat, és vágom a közelebbinek a képébe, aki fájdalmas üvöltéssel hátrább tántorodik, és már biztos nincs kedve gonoszul mosolyogni rám, mint az előbb.   
Az előnyt igyekszem gyorsan kihasználni, és a megüresedett részen elfutok, nem törődve az utánam nyúló kezekkel. Gúnyos nevetést hallok felharsanni a hátam mögött, mely még nagyobb erőt ad, hogy tovább fussak. Eddig észre se vettem, milyen messzire jutottam magányos gondolataim közepette, most miden méter feltűnik és számít. Nem értem, miért nem kaptak még el, hiszen ők jóval gyorsabbak, mint egy egyszerű ember. Akkor hol maradnak? Zakatolnak a kérdések agyamban, majd ugyanolyan gyorsan rá is jövök a válaszra. Játszanak velem. Rémületem mindenki számára nyilvánvaló, de egy vámpír élvezi, ha kínozhatja áldozatát, olyan ez neki, mint extra adag desszert...  
Zihálásom tisztán hallatszik, mint az is, hogy hátam mögül egyre közelebbről hallatszik fel az ismeretlen nyelven folyó társalgás, melyből csak a gúnyt értem meg.   
Habár nem is oly rég még én mondtam Alexnek, hogy „egy figyelő lánya vagyok”, de azért még soha nem harcoltam élesben, és nem is akarok. A saját vérem látványától is rosszul tudok lenni, és akkor én öljek meg valamit... Na az elképzelhetetlen. Igaz a vámpírok már rég hallottak, meg gonoszak, de nekem így is túl élőnek tűnnek. Képes lennék megvédeni magamat, ha arra kerülne sor? Nyugodt helyzetben azt mondanám, persze. Azonban most fogalma sincs, és amíg nem tudok semmi biztosat, addig futok inkább. A nagy futás közepette váratlanul akadályba ütközök, melynek hatására a földön kötök ki. Felnézve Markot pillantom meg, mire megkönnyebbülve állok fel, hogy aztán örömtől telve boruljak rá. Végre nem vagyok egyedül, igaz ettől a veszély még mindig létezik, de akkor is jobb valakivel lenni, mint magányosan.  
\- Mennünk kell, gyorsan! Üldöznek! - rángatom karját meg.  
\- Nincs semmi baj - mondja megnyugtató hangon.  
\- De van! Meg fognak ölni! - kiáltok rá.  
Aztán már vonszolnám is magam után, de azt veszem észre, hogy ez a rövid csevely is túl sokáig tartott, mert ismét körbevettek. A vámpírok túl sokan vannak, és ha még valami karate bajnok lennék, akkor is esélytelen lennék velük szembe Egy szépséges nő válik ki a vámpírok közül. Lenézően méreget, aztán csábos ajkai szólásra nyílnak:   
\- Jól csináltad, Mark.  
Megdöbbenve fordulok a megszólított felé, akinek bágyadt mosolyra húzódik a szája.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nincs semmi gond... - leheli felém.

Végig csak játszottak velem. Soha nem volt esélyem... Ez az utolsó dolog, ami eljut hozzám, mert a fájdalom, mely változó ütemben csapott le rám, újra elér, de ezúttal olyan erővel, ami nem bírok és a sötétséggel körbevéve elájulok.

 

**Raven**

Baromi kellemetlen, ha több évszázad áldott nyugalma után valami felkavarja a vámpírok kihűlt érzelmeit. Az ágyamon ülve lenézek a békésen szuszogó kölyökre. Miért rossz érezni bármit is a vágyon kívül? Mivel meglehetősen sajnálom ama tényt, miszerint ezután az éjszaka után nem melegíti ágyamat ez a teljességgel önveszélyes gyerek.   
Azonban túl késő megállítani azt, ami elkezdődött, és nem is akarom. Készséges testet bárhol tudok szerezni, de a harc izgalma, amit majd a Vadásszal való összecsapás okoz, semmivel se pótolható. Ezt akartam mióta csak megtudtam a létezést. Mindig is kerestem, azt, aki erősebb nálam, hogy végre méltó ellenfélre találjak. Öngyilkossági szándék vezérelne? Nem. Csupán érezni akarom saját esendőségemet, ezt pedig egy Vadász adhatja meg nekem.   
Óvatosan, nehogy felébresszem az ágyamban alvót, érintem meg bőrét, mely selymesen simul ujjaimhoz. Ma éjszaka volt az utolsó alkalom? Valószínűleg, igen. Meglehetősen jól kihasználtuk a rendelkezésre álló órákat… Még engem is meglepett Alex hevessége a kezdeti tiltakozás után. Mintha ő is érezte volna, mennyire múlandó ez a pillanat.   
A következő másodpercben már a nyitott ajtóban állok, egy száll semmiben, támaszkodok az ajtókeretnek és meredek az előttem álló újoncra. Habár lett volna még időm eltakarni magamat, minek vesztegetnem rá az időt, nincs mit szégyellnem a testemen, ezt önhittség nélkül is tudom. Az érzékeim előre jeleztek, hogy valaki lakhelyem felé igyekszik.  
\- Megtörtént? - érdeklődök egyből.  
\- Igen, minden úgy történt, ahogy tervezted - jön a válasz késedelem nélkül. - Utána néztem a lánynak, ahogy kérted.   
\- Maya nem gyanakodott? - vágok közbe.  
\- Nem, titokban végeztem a kutatást - a mondat végén már nyújt is át egy vékonyka dossziét felém.  
\- Helyes - válaszom ennyi, aztán már csapom is be az ajtót.

Aztán a szobán végigsétálva ülök le, hogy szemre vegyem a kapott dosszié tartalmát. Gyorsan a végére érek. Érdekes, szűröm le a tapasztalatot. Szóval Hobbs tényleg azt hitte, átverhet? Ideje lesz meglátogatni ezt a túlzottan öntelt embert, és megértetni vele a lényegesebb dolgokat. Nem állok a próba teljesítése elébe, hiszen a célommal egyezik ez, azonban mivel a szabályszegés megtörtént, ráadásul nem az én részemről, ideje némi segítséget nyújtanom. Természetesen csak az események felpörgetése érdekében... Először azonban ideje felöltözni, aztán beszélni az én kis gyilkoló gépemmel.

 

**Alex**

Több mint fura, hogy akivel meglehetősen heves órákat töltöttem el a fürdőben, a padlón és az ágyában, most velem szemben ül egy asztalnál, mintha valamiféle hivatali ülésen vennénk részt. Gúnyos hidegsége bántó lenne, ha nem készültem volna fel már eleve, hogy ez lesz. Bánni nem fogom, amit tettem. Akartam őt, még egyszer utoljára, jól tudva, a következmények végzetesek lehetnek, nem csak nekem, hanem mindenkinek, aki a közelemben tartózkodik. Ki az igazán gonosz? Ő, aki minden éjszaka öl, vagy én, aki önző módon vágytam rá. A válasz kutatására nem pazarolok fölös energiát, mivel nem is zavar túlzottan, hogy vékony a határvonal, ami elválasztja a jót és rosszat. Ahogy szintén nem érdekelt az ébresztésnél, hogy durván lerántották rólam a takarót, ebben a helyzetben is csak annyi telt tőlem: „Ruha, vagy még egy menet?”   
Magam se tudom ki lepődött meg a mondaton, én vagy Raven. Mert bizony egy percnyi meglepettség ott volt azokon a jeges vonásain. Azonban legnagyobb bánatomra ruhákat kaptam, pedig inkább választottam volna az édes kábulatot újra, mint a gondok áradatát, melyet az ágyból való kikászálódás jelentett.   
Nézem ajkainak mozgását, valószínűleg mond is valamit, de én csak arra tudok gondolni, túlfűtötten mire volt képes ez a száj, ott a fürdőben, mikor elém térdel, aztán...   
\- Alex - mordul felém csöppet türelmetlenül. - Fogadok, semmit se hallottál abból, amit mondtam - jegyzi meg szórakozott mosollyal.  
\- Ismételd meg - válaszolok könnyedén.  
\- Meglehetősen jó hangulatban vagy - állapítja meg. - Vártam némi lelki krízist, hiszen nektek, Vadászoknak a kedvenc időtöltésetek az áldozat szerepében tetszelegni - súgja felém gonoszul.  
\- Az tetszene, mi? - kérdezek vissza, a változatosság kedvéért most én eresztek meg egy gúnyos vigyort, helyette. - Sajnálom, csalódást kell okoznom most ezzel, de ha nem akartam volna lefeküdni veled, esélyed se lett volna ágyba vinni.   
\- Számoltál a következményekkel is?   
\- Tudtam, hogy lesznek... - sóhajtom felé. - Nálad mindig van. Nem hiába jöttünk ide, és a találkozásunk se volt véletlen. 

Válaszom hatására látok valamit megvillanni szemében, de olyan mint egy futó árnyék, nem tudom elkapni, és értelmezni. Aztán már nem számít, mert elkezd beszélni, és én minden szavára figyelek, hogy aztán mélyen elraktározom magamban. Emlékezni akarok rá, bár tudom, soha nem fogom feledni a szavakat, melyeket halálos nyugalommal ejt ki.   
Mikor befejezi a mondandóját, jól tudom, bűneimért való fizetés ideje eljött. Vártam már, mikor jön el az a pillanat, mely a büntetést hozza magával. Azonban a kapott információk hatására sem bánnom, amit tettem. Rossz lennék, mert engedtem önző énemnek? Nem érzem magamat annak, mert azt tettem, amire vágytam. Még ha csak az én érzéseim is voltak őszinték, akkor se bánok semmit. Van, amit nem vehetnek el tőlem. Velem lesz minden az utolsó percig. A bűntudat, valamint az emléke annak, hogy volt bátorságom szeretni úgy, hogy tudtam, mennyire reménytelen.


	24. Valami váratlan

**Hannah**

Álmodok. Ritka, mikor az ember ilyenkor tudja, hogy amit átél az csupán egy káprázat. Miért hiszem, hogy egy álomban vagyok? Mivel egy ötéves forma, gyermeki testben szaladok egy folyosón, miközben jól tudom, már rég felnőttem.   
Egy gyerekkori emléket élnék át? Lehet. Nem emlékszem erre a folyósora, sem a házra, ahol vagyok. Azonban apró lábacskáim magabiztosan visznek egy ajtó felé, melyhez hiába próbálok odaérni, mindig ugyanakkorra távolság választ el tőle. Nem tudok közelebb kerülni hozzá, pedig érzem, valami fontos van mögötte. Titkot rejthet előlem, amit tudni akarok. A határozottságtól újra erőre kapok, nem adom fel. Azt hiszem, az akarni vágyásom volt a kulcsa annak, hogy végre megtudjam közelíteni azt a helyiséget, amit az ajtó rejt.   
Apró kezeimmel nem érem fel a kilincset, de nincs is rá szükség, mivel résnyire nyitva van a bejárat. Két alak van bent. Az egyikben felismerem Apámat, igaz itt még jóval fiatalabb. A másik egy köpönyeges férfi, azt hiszem... orvos. Igen, csak az lehet. A szoba többi része homályba vész, annak ellenére is, hogy igyekszem kivenni a részleteket, de nem sikerül.   
Persze, hiszen ez egy álom, jövök rá újra. A lényeg nem a szoba, vagy a részletek, miket nem láthatok, hanem a bent lévő személyek, és az, amit mondanak.   
\- Az eddigi eredmények nagyszerűek. Megfelelő dózis adagolásával a kísérleti alanyunk túléli a kezelést - hangzik el a lelkes magyarázat a doktortól. - A végén pedig rendelkezik mindazon erővel, ami túlmutat az összes előző Kiválasztott erején.   
\- Azonban a fejlődése egy normális emberével ér fel, mit kezdjek addig vele? - mered Apám maga elé kifejezéstelenül.  
Nevelje fel. Hiszen így élete kezdeti szakaszában a maga irányításával nőne fel, és addig is formálhatná.   
\- Doktor, igazi csalódást okozott nekem, hogy csak egyet tudott előállítani. Én egy egész hadsereget akartam. Minden nemzedékben csak egy Vadász születik, akik irányíthatatlanok... Többet hibáznak, mint kellene. A mostani Vadászt is likvidálnunk kellett...   
\- Mintha nem lett volna benne a maga keze, hogy meg kellett ölni - motyogja maga elé az orvos alig hallhatóan.   
\- A kezdő lökést megadtam neki, nem tagadom. Így tudtam csak pár fontosabb embert meggyőzni ennek a kutatásnak a lehetséges sikereiről - ismeri el hideg hangon az ember, aki felnevelt, de ezek szerint soha nem ismertem igazán. - Mikor számíthatok a következő egyedekre?   
\- A Kiválasztott vére kellene hozzá - válaszolja ere nehézkesen a doktor.   
\- Hiszen a hullája a másik szobában van - jön az érzéketlen felelet.   
\- Igen, de az csak egy test. Nekem viszont a még élő Vadász vére kell, mely hordozza magába a különleges adottságait. A halott testben ezeket már nem találom meg.   
\- Azt mondja, hogy előbb le kellett volna csapolni az összes vért belőle, aztán megölni?! Hamarabb nem tudta volna mondani ezt?  
\- Nemrég derült ki nekem is! Azt gondoltam, a vérének tulajdonságai nem változnak függetlenül attól, hogy él-e vagy nem. Viszont mikor a következő alanyt készítettem volna elő, fatális hatása volt. Az asszisztensem nem élte túl, a laborom meg főleg a megsemmisülés útjára lépett. Én is csak azért menekültem meg, mert az ajtóhoz közelebb voltam és gyorsan reagáltam.  
\- Vagyis futott, mint a nyúl, doktor, ahelyett, hogy segített volna a menteni azt, amit még lehet.   
\- Lényegtelen. Az új Kiválasztott vére nélkül nem érünk semmit se. Addig nem tudok újabbakat létrehozni.   
\- Tudja, mennyi időbe kerül megtalálni a következőt? Azt hiszi, hogy már holnap tudni fogjuk, ki lett? Nem! Mivel serdülőkorban kezdenek megmutatkozni a benne rejlő képességek, és csak akkor fog reagálni rá a keresőrendszerünk. Azonban még úgy is, nem kevés időbe telik, míg a nyomára bukkanunk.  
\- Szóval az nem mostanában lesz, Hobbs. 

A beszélgetésnek gyereksírás vet véget, mely a szobában hangzik fel, a kivehetetlen részek közül, mire ingerült horkantás érkezik válasz gyanánt.  
\- Nem azt monda, hogy már nem csecsemő? Miért sír?  
\- Kicsit tudtam öregbíteni, de így is csak két-három évet haladtam előre. Többet nem viselne el a szervezete.  
Mihez kezdjek most egy... Közönséges gyerekkel?   
\- Nevelje, amíg el nem jön az idő, valamint az új Kiválasztott. Rendszeresen meg fogja kapni a szükséges kezeléseket, és a végén a legnagyobb dózis váltja majd ki nála a teljes hatást. Utána már nem lesz más, csak egy eszköz.   
\- Ezt hogy érti?   
\- Belé van programozva, mit kell tennie. Emberként fog élni egy rövid ideig, de utána már nem fog mást tenni, mint követi a génjeiben lévő utasításokat.  
\- Mint egy robot - állapítja meg elégedett hangon a másik.  
\- Ne felejtse el, az érzelmi kötődés nem megengedett... Bár azt hiszem, az Ön részéről ilyesmiről nem lesz szó.  
\- Ezt eltalálta, doktor... 

A beszélgetés előttem zajlik le, már rég túl vagyok a leskelődésen, azóta fokozatosan bemerészkedtem, mintha, ahogy egyre több információt tudtam volna meg, annál könnyedebben löktem volna be az ajtót és jutottam belülre. Dermedten nézek az érzéketlen férfira, akire soha nem is kellett volna Apámként gondolni. Hazugság volt minden? A szülők, akik meghaltak, a támadás, melyet csak én éltem túl? Semmi se volt valós, még én is illúzió voltam? Ha én sem tudom, ki vagyok valójában, akkor mi lesz velem? Érzem, ahogy a kezeimről valami folyik lefelé, lassan, undorítóan sűrűn... Lenézve látom, hogy csupa vér vagyok. Ekkor veszem csak észre, hogy a szobában a beszélgetés már rég nem hallatszik, csend üli meg a helyiséget.   
Mi történt? Hol vannak? Mi ez a vér? A kérdések közben váratlanul lép elém a saját képmásomat viselő személy. Keze véres, csakúgy, mint az enyém, azonban, míg az én arcomon rémület tükröződik, addig az övé kifejezéstelen. Üres szemek merednek rám közvetlen közelről, majd egy kést emel felém. Először azt hiszem, le akar döfni, de nem támad meg, csupán felém nyújtja a vértől csöpögő fegyvert, hogy vegyem el.   
Egymással szemben állunk, mozdulatlanul. Nézem a jól ismert arcot, mely minden reggel visszaköszön rám, felkelés után a tükörből. Ő én lennék? Ilyen lehetnék, ha akarnék?   
\- Nincs választásod - súgja felém.  
Meglepve meredek rá. Mert nem mondtam semmit, mégis tudta mire gondolok.  
\- Mi egyek vagyunk - mondja ki a következő szavakat monoton hangon.  
\- Nem akarom - remeg meg a hangom beszéd közben.  
\- Tehetetlen vagy, míg nem fogadod el a valós részedet.  
\- Te lennél az igazi én? - érdeklődöm, félve a választól.  
\- Együtt leszünk teljesek.   
\- Nem tűnik el a mostani részem? El fogok felejteni mindent?  
\- Emlékezni fogsz - a mondat közben soha nem látott gonosz mosolyra húzódik a szám. - Bosszút állhatsz, akin csak akarsz... Mondjuk, Alexen is...  
\- Alexen? - meglepetten nézek rá. - Nem bántott soha - tiltakozok rögtön.  
\- A Kiválasztottak miatt kell szenvednünk, mert ők túl gyengék, hogy a feladatukat ellássák - jön a könyörtelen felelet, azonnal.   
\- Ez nem igaz! Tévedsz, Alex erős, és...  
\- …És lefekszik egy vámpírral - szakít félbe érzéketlen énem. - Jól tudod, hogy ez nem helyes.  
\- Szerelmes - motyogom magam elé bizonytalanul.   
\- Ettől minden egyéb helyessé válik? Ha a vámpír egy ártatlant megöl, az is megbocsátható vétek?   
\- Nem, de talán...  
\- Talán egy jó vámpír lenne? - kacag fel gúnyosan. - Ezt te se gondolgatod komolyan! Fogadd el az igazságot.  
A kés, amit felém tart, azóta is rendületlenül közöttünk van, csak arra vár, hogy átvegyem. Erős lennék? Nem érzem magam annak, de vajon lehetek olyan, mint az előttem álló én? Akarok olyan lenni?   
\- Senki se bánthat utána - súgja felém biztatóan.  
Senki? Ez csábítóan hangzik, hogy megszabadulok a fájdalomtól, mely a múltam részleteinek megismerése óta emészt. Minden hazugság volt, még én is. Legyen ez egy új kezdet.   
Ezután már nem habozok, nyúlok a felém nyújtott fegyverhez. A markolat megnyugtató hidegséggel csúszik kezembe.   
\- Az első lépést volt nehéz, de hamarosan pontosan tudni fogod, mit kell tenned – mondja, vagy én mondom a szavakat, nem tudom.

Már nem igazán számít, melyikünk beszél, mert egyek vagyunk mostantól, és valóban egyre tisztában látom, mi a szerepem. Minden olyan megnyugtatóan egyszerű lesz mostantól. Nincsenek kérdések, vagy kételyek, csak eltökéltség. 

 

**Alex**

Raven mellett haladva érek el a kijárathoz, mindeközben igyekszem tudomás se venni a minket kísérő tekintetekről. Lopva ránézek a mellettem lévő ördögi alakra, de szokás szerint nem tudok a szépséges arcon olvasni, vagy csak elkapni akár egy kósza érzelem hullámot tőle. Távolságtartó, hideg ismét. Úgy tűnik, csak a szex az, ami kihoz belőle valami pluszt. Olyankor nem tűnik fagyosnak, sokkal inkább forró, már túlzottan is. Nagyszerű, még ebben a helyzetben is csak arra tudok gondolni, mennyire jó volt vele...   
Rezignáltan sóhajtok, mivel nem igazán vagyok meglepve, hogy ismét a piszkos gondolataim kerültek előtérbe. Azzal nyugtatom magamat, hogy amint magam mögött hagyom ezt a helyet, a gondok úgyis mázsás erővel fognak rám zuhanni, szóval a bűntudattól való gyötrődést még halasztom, amíg lehet. Egyelőre még élek, ki tudja, meddig, addig meg hadd legyek már kicsit én is önző.   
Ki vagyok én? Alex Rider, aki valami fatális tévedés miatt a Kiválasztott lett. Kértem, hogy az legyek? Nem. Akartam a felelősséget, melyet ez jelent? A válasz ismét ugyanaz. Próbáltam megfelelni a kialakított képnek, melyet mindenki elvárt tőlem. Mondhatnám, azért nem sikerült, mert Raven felbukkant, és minden kísérletemet arra vonatkozóan, hogy tökéletes Vadász legyek tönkre tett.   
Azonban nem áltathatom magamat ezzel. Ember vagyok, érzésekkel, hibákkal. Nem vagyok tökéletes. Úgy érzem, ennek az elfogadásával valami különös béke szállt meg. Az előző éjszaka hozta el a végeleges változást bennem? Lehet. Valahogy az ösztöneim tudták, mit rejthet magában az az éjszaka, mégsem fordultam vissza. Az én döntésem, az én bűnöm. Elfogadom, és ettől nem leszek kevesebb vagy több. Egyszerűen csak én leszek. 

A kijárathoz érve, Raven előzékenyen nyitja ki az ajtót, mint aki alig várja, hogy már kint tudjon. Naná, hiszen tudni akarja már a végeredményt, miszerint túlélem-e. Kilépve gyorsan megfordulok, és a lábamat úgy helyezem, hogy még ne tudja becsapni mögöttem az ajtót. Lehet, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom, mikor látom, ezért ki akarom használni a lehetőségeimet. Azt teszem, amit akarok, semmi sem kényszerít. Durván markolok az ingébe, melynek selymes anyaga megegyezik a tőle kapott ruhadarabbal. Selyem. Mennyire egy extravagáns dög. Gondolkodás nélkül csókolom meg.   
Erre nem számítottál, mi? A gondolat elégedettséggel tölt el, hogy újra meglepetést okozhatok neki. Ajka először hideg, de csókom hatására a jég olvadozik és, mikor nyelvünk lágyan egymáshoz ér, tudom, hogy most ebben a pillanatban az enyém. Mélyíthetném a csókot, vagy akár a karcsú testhez is simulhatnék, aztán újra meghívathatnám magamat pár forró órára, de nem ezt akartam. Egy utolsó csókra vágytam. Mielőtt cselekedne, én már távolabb is lépek. A tőle tanult, de még nem egészen tökélyre fejlesztett gúnyos félmosollyal nézek rá, miközben megszólalok:  
\- A lányok, sejtésem szerint, valami ilyesmit szoktak mondani neked: Köszi az estét, édes! Egész jó voltál...  
\- Már, ha megélik a másnapot, akkor biztos, hasonlót mondanának - hangzik el a válasz, és csak nekem tűnik fel, hogy bizony mélyebb levegőt vett, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

Pedig nincs is oxigénre szüksége. Elégedett vagyok, mert most én voltam lehengerlő hatással. Apró repedés a páncélon? Oh, igen... De kár, hogy eme kis győzelmet nem élvezhettem tovább, hiszen a végzet hív magához, pedig inkább élvezném fiatalságom hátralévő idejét. Azonban a hős -ebben az esetben én-, megejtette a „szerelmes” csókot, így a lista következő pontját kell követnem.   
A végén, mikor ott leszek, persze oda kéne rakni a „ha” szót, szóval akkor, pedig már halálos ellenségként nézünk egymással szembe. Tehát ott már ilyenfajta személyes kontaktus nem lesz megengedett.   
\- A végén kiderült, van humorérzéked! - kacagok fel vidáman. - Nem kívánsz szerencsét, vagy egyéb álszent ostobaságokat? - kérdem meg, de mielőtt bármit is válaszolhatna, már fordulok is el. - Tudod, mit? Inkább hagyjuk. Amit max. mondani tudnál: Ne ölesd meg magad, mert az én akarom megtenni!   
\- Alex...   
Nevem hallatára megtorpanok, s feszülten várom, mit fog mondani. Lehet, hogy valami elképesztőt...  
\- …Pontosan ezt mondtam volna - érkezik selymes hangon a válasz.   
\- Rohadt vámpírok - motyogom magam elé.  
Egészen hangyányit fáj ez a szúrás, ami érkezett felőle. Tovább megyek, azonban pár lépés után a két szót hallok, melyre döbbenten fordulok meg.  
\- Légy óvatos.  
Mereven bámulok a csukott ajtóra, nem tudom eldönteni, tényleg hallottam a mondatot, vagy csak a képzeletem játszott velem egy nagyon csúnya tréfát. Végül az utóbbi mellett döntök, mert nincs az az Isten, hogy Raven azt mondaná nekem: „Légy óvatos.” Kérem, ezzel az ádáz vámpír mivoltát csúfolná meg!  
Nem tépelődök tovább, inkább folytatom az utamat. Először hazamegyek, összekészítem, ami kell ahhoz, hogy egy egész vámpír bandát kiirtsak, aztán nem is várok tovább, hanem indulok is. Minek húzzam az időt?   
Visszatérve a lakásba, meghallgatom gyorsan az üzenetrögzítőt, melyben szüleim tudatják velem, hogy még pár nap, és aztán tényleg jönnek haza. Csodás. Addigra lehet, már nem is élek, de valószínűleg így is bele fog telni pár napba, mire feltűnik a hiányom. Gyorsan megmosakszom, aztán másik ruhába bújok, ami ugyan nem egyedi termék, mint amit leveszek, de legalább az enyém. Ezután a fegyvereket összekészítem, aztán leülök az asztalomhoz, egy papírt veszek elő. Hm... Végrendelet?   
Korai, meg amúgy sincs kire mit hagynom. Az egyetlen emberi lény, akire számíthattam Wales volt. Úgy érzem egy levelet írni valószínűsíthetően az utolsó napomon neki, nem nagy feladat. Leírom neki, mennyire jó figyelő volt, itt kicsit szépítek, de addigra már úgyis mindegy lesz. Aztán borítékot kerítek és gyöngybetűkkel felkarcolom rá a nevét, és egy jól látható helyre rakom. Remélem, legalább őseimnek lesz majd annyi esze, hogy átadják neki.   
Megnyugodva nézek körbe, aztán indulok is el. Kilépve a nap már fényesen ragyog. Emberek jönnek-mennek, végzik a dolgukat, én is így fogok tenni. Teszem a feladatomat, mert muszáj, mert kell. 

Pontosan tudom, hova kell mennem, hol tartják fogva a „csalit”, akivel lépre akarnak csalni… Raven meglehetősen pontos információkat adott meg, hányan vannak, kik voltak benne. Meglepően egyszerűnek tűnik minden, de persze soha nem az. Számítok a csavarra, mely megbonyolítja a helyzetet. Ha nem Ravenről lenne szó, akkor is sejtenék valami mást emögött, de mivel róla van, száz százalékig bizonyos vagyok, lesz ott még valami. Ami elég hatásos lesz ahhoz, hogy gondot okozzon nekem, sőt megnehezítse a túlélési szándékomat is.   
Egy rég csődbe ment raktár épülethez érek, melynek ablakai feketére vannak festve, vagyis hiába van kint világos, odabent akkor is a vámpírok számára kellemes félhomály uralkodik. Kívülről mérem fel a terepet. Ahogy nézem rengeteg, kanyargós folyósora számíthatok, és még ki tudja, mire. Fáradtan sóhajtok, és eszembe jut, lehet, hogy jobb lett volna pihenni mielőtt idejövők. Azonban már itt vagyok, valamint elég kétséges az alvás, mikor miattam tartanak fogva egy lányt. Segítséget is kérhettem volna Walestől, hiszen valószínűleg tisztességes túlerő van odabent. Viszont ez az én próbám, és nem a miénk. Tehát külső segítség kizárva, csak magamra számíthatok.   
Miután az elkerülhetetlen nem kerülhető el tovább, mély sóhajtás után nekiindulok az épület felé. Belépve némán veszem tudomásul, hogy bizony pontosan az van, amire számítottam, baromi sok folyosó. Most melyiket válasszam? Végül úgy döntök, mindig a jobb oldal lesz a nyerő. Miért? Mert az a jobb. Erre egy halovány mosoly utánzat futhat keresztül arcomon. Végül a célnak megfelelően haladok előre, mert mindegy, milyen irányba is megyek, minden út egy helyre vezethet. Nem hiszem, hogy a bújócska sokáig tartana, végül is a cél nem ez.   
Rövid haladásom után meg is találom az első valamire való jelet, mely mutatja bizony, a jobb tényleg a jobb volt. Ugyanis Mark feje precíz pontossággal van elhelyezve az éppen elkanyarodó folyosón. Gyorsan megközelítem, és letérdelve veszem szemügyre a néhai barátot. Habár baromira mérges voltam rá, mikor Raven elmondta, milyen szerepe volt az egészben, azért nem kívántam a halálát legfeljebb kicsit el akartam verni, de most már ezt elfelejthetjük.   
\- Haver, nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer így látlak majd viszont - szólalok meg váratlanul.  
Hangom a kihalt térben kellemetlenül visszhangzik, pedig nem is kiabálok.   
\- Ahogy elnézem, nem igazán számítottál utolsó pillanatodban erre a váratlan fordulatra - jegyzem meg, miközben a halálba dermedt arcvonásokat tanulmányozom. - Szóval csak vámpírok vannak itt? Na meg piros hó esik... - hagyom félbe a mondatot, miközben felállok.  
Lenézek a magányos testrészre, és egy kellemetlen borzongás fut végig rajtam, aztán az eszembe ötlő gondolatot hangosan ki is mondom:  
\- Remélem, a többi testrészeddel nem fogok találkozni, mert ha ezzel akarja valaki jelezni a helyes utat, igazán elég lett volna egy felrajzolt nyíl is.

Ezután már indulok is tovább, miközben magamban azon tanakodok, vajon melyik beteg szörnyeteg hagy maga után testrészeket nyomra vezetés céljából? Mivel utam során egyre sűrűbben bukkanok Mark darabjaira... Igazából néha már kezdek félni, hogy Hannah fekete buksija vár rám a következő kanyarban, de szerencsére őt még nem találtam meg így. Több, mint gyanús, hogy sem ő, sem rám támadó vámpírok hada sincs sehol. Ha nem lennének a néha felbukkanó testrészek, akkor hihetném, hogy eltévesztettem a helyet, ahol lennem kellene.  
Ezen gondolatok közepette, egy nagyobb terembe érek, ami valami fogadóhelyiség lehetett, de mindent vastagon ül meg a por. Aztán az asztalhoz közelebb lépve, ujjamat végighúzom a porosnak tűnő felületen, majd módosítok. Ez hamu. Tehát a terem tele van hamuval. Mire következtethettek ebből? Bizony vámpírok itt már nincsenek, legfeljebb a maradványaik. Mi a fene történt itt? Előbb Mark, aztán most meg ez. Ha nem készültem volna fel minden eshetőségre, akkor lehet, most kezdenék pánikba esni. Ha mindenki hallott, akkor hol van a ...? 

\- Alex, már vártalak - hangzik el a mondat a hátam mögül.  
Megfordulva azt látom, hogy aki megszólított, lazán az ajtónak támaszkodva, Hannah. Azt hiszem, legalábbis ő az, bár nem vagyok egészen biztos benne. Úgy néz ki, mint tegnap... Leszámítva azt, hogy azon a lányon nem voltak vérfoltok, valamint a hátborzongató aura is hiányzott abból a Hannah-ból.   
\- Hannah? 

Sok mindenre fel voltam készülve, de ez a fordulat még engem is meglepett. Mármint, mi történt vele? Döbbenten nézem, ahogy a válláról leveri a rajta lévő hamut, miközben lassan elindul felém. Bocsánatkérően mosolyog rám eközben.  
\- A hamu még mindig jobb, mint a vér... - kezdi el beszélni. - A barátod miatt teljesen tönkrement a ruhám, amiért Apa tuti a fejemet veszi - kacag fel vidáman.  
Oké, most lehet, hogy férfiatlan módon kiakadok ezekre a szavakra. Távolabb hátrálok az asztalt megkerülve, mert mielőtt ez a Hannah -szerű valami rám vetné magát, szeretném tudni, mi is történt egészen pontosan vele.  
\- Ez lenne a Próbám? Megölni téged? - érdeklődök viszonylag nyugodt hangon.  
Kedves csilingelő nevetés szakad ki a kérdezettből.   
\- Ki mondta neked, hogy ez a te próbád? - válaszolja végül.

Igaz. Ki mondta, hogy ez csak rólam szól? Senki. Tehát a váratlan fordulat, amire számítottam megtörtént, most már csak túl kéne élnem. Ez az a pont, amiben nem vagyok biztos, hogy sikerül, de azért nem adom fel. A rég ismert lány, váratlan gyorsasággal támad felém, amit még éppen ki tudok kerülni. Lehet, hogy ez életem utolsó csatája lesz, de nem fogom könnyedén adni magamat. Harcolni fogok, hogy éljek még egy kicsit.


	25. Végső harc

**Alex**

Felettem az ég sötétlik, lelkem komorság üli meg, így tökéletesen passzolunk az éjszaka, meg én. Győztem… Azt hiszem, inkább szerencsém volt, és nem az erő döntötte el ma a szerepet, hogy ki fog vesztesként a padlóra kerülni. Úgy véltem, rosszabb nem lehet már, mint küzdeni Hannával, akire akkor az őrült jelző is gyengéd becézésnek tűnt. Viszont a kegyetlen rész, akkor jött el igazán, mikor az általam megismert kedves énje utolsó perceiben ismét felszínre tört benne.  
Sírt. Kérlelt, hogy ha kell, hazudjak, de mondjam azt: Ez csak egy rossz álom, és hamarosan felébred az ágyában.

 

_„- Alex, fázom. Annyira hideg van… Ugye ez nem történt meg? Álmodtam csak az egészet. Én nem tettem semmi rosszat…”_

Ismételgette a végén ezt a mondatot, miközben fogtam a kezét, és elismertem mindent, csak nyugodjon meg. A gyilkos vigasztalta a másikat... Raven minden bizonnyal élvezte volna a műsort, és megjegyezte volna, mennyire ironikus a helyzet. A vadász siránkozik az áldozata felett.   
Az utcát róva elhasználtnak, kiégetnek érzem magamat, és nagyon elegem van az egészből. Egy ideje így vagyok az egésszel, de mióta végig kellett néznem a halált, amit én okoztam, rájöttem, valóban nem vagyok alkalmas Vadásznak. A kétely, mely mindig is kínzott bizonyossággá vált. A szenvtelen magatartást nem nekem találták ki, pedig ehhez a melóhoz az való nem a lelki gyötrődés.  
Hullanak körülöttem a barátok, mint a legyek. Nincsen senkim, aki támaszt adhatna. Kivel beszélhetnék a fájdalmamról? Létezik egyáltalán olyan személy, aki megértené, mit érzek. Töprengek, majd kiegészítem a mondatomat a dobogó szívvel, hogy annak a személynek élőnek kell lenni. Így Raven, mint lehetséges jelölt már el is vérzett az élmezőnyben. Rajta kívül pedig senki sem jöhet már számításba... Hiszen mind hallottak.   
Egyetlen dolgot akarok még mielőtt vége lesz az egész történetnek, mely elindult velem. Látni akarom utoljára... És megpihenni általa. Vele lehetek az utolsó pillanatomig, mert hiába tudom, teljes erőmmel küzdeni fogok ellenne, ha újra találkozunk, ugyanakkor a bukásommal is tisztában vagyok. Érzem előre a harc kimenetelét, mintha kőbe lenne vésve.   
Nem győzhetek ebben a csatában. Hiszen első találkozásunkkor megszületett ez az érzés bennem, mely a vesztemet okozta. Nem bánom, hogy a sorstól ezeket a lapokat kaptam. Szerencsének fogom fel, hogy megtapasztalhattam a pusztító szerelem érzetét. Rövid, heves, de emlékezetes volt, és most a végére érve úgy hiszem, megérte. Bánni azt, ami idevezetett, soha nem fogom.   
Valahogy az éjszakába sétálva olyan tiszta a következő mozzanat az események sorában, minta látnoki képességeim törtek volna felszínre. Hazamegyek, és ott fog várni. Beszélünk, talán sértéseket is vágunk egymás fejéhez, aztán harcolunk, és meghalok…   
Előtte viszont kimondhatatlan szavaim nélkül is, búcsút vehettek tőle. Soha nem fogja megtudni, mennyire sikeresen vitt a helytelen irányba, és teljesen kudarcot vallva estem belé. Ezt a győzelmet nem adom meg neki, legyen elég, hogy Vadászt ölt ismét. Amúgy is úgy sejtem, a szívem csupán olyan szempontból érdekli azt a dögöt, hogy míg ver, addig a győzelme nem lehet teljes. A halálom hozza el neki azt, amire valójában vágyik.  
Enyhe izgalom önt el először, mióta kiértem abból az átkozott helyről… Nem a harc gondolatára, hanem a közelgő találkozás miatt. Minek húzom még az időt? Jó kérdés, és azonnal cselekszem is a kényszernek engedve, mely arra ösztönöz, siessek, amilyen gyorsan csak tudok. Vár rám. Látnom kell. Zakatolnak bennem ezek a mondatok, és félő a józan eszemet vesztem, de nem számít már őrültségem egyre nyilvánvalóbb bizonyítéka.   
Észre sem veszem a körülöttem lévőket, nem érdeklenek. Lihegve érek a házhoz, melyet otthonomnak hívok. Egy pillanatig habozok, erőt gyűjtve, majd határozottabban nyitok be, mint ahogy érzem magamat… Nem lepődök meg, hogy nincs zárva. Kényelmesen dobom le kabátomat a földre, majd indulok el arrafelé, ahol sejtem, megtalálom.   
\- Azt nem neked szántam - jegyzem meg belépve a nappaliba.  
Raven otthonosan fekszik a kanapén, miközben az ÉN búcsúlevelemet tartja kezében. Hangomra fel sem nézve olvassa fel az utolsó sort:  
-„Wales, jobb figyelőt nem kívánhattam volna.” Ezt most komolyan írtad? - tekint rám a kérdés közben.  
Megremegek a pillantásától, pedig azt hittem, minden élettel kapcsolatos vágyaim kihunytak, most mégis különös örömöt érzek láttára. Tudtam, hogy így lesz.   
\- Igen, persze – válaszolom védekezően. - Tedd már le!  
\- Miért? Valami kódolt üzenet van benne? - kíváncsiskodik pofátlan vigyorral.  
Órák óta először újra heves érzelmek töltenek el, ezek közül a düh tűnik a biztosnak. Ezért kihasználva Vadász adottságomat már villámsebesen előtte teremve tépem ki a levelet kezéből, igaz megpróbálna kitérni, de nem tud. Minden bánatomról megfeledkezve gyűröm zsebembe ömlengésem bizonyítékát, ahol vagy három oldalon méltattam a Walessel töltött időt. Mit mondhatnék? Nem nagyon akartam elindulni a csatába, így húztam az időt… Feltűnik azonban vámpírom elégedettsége, amit nem bírok szó nélkül hagyni:  
\- Min vigyorogsz ennyire?  
\- Készen állsz – leheli felém kéjes örömmel.   
\- Ja, a harcra! – értem meg indokát. - Mindig csak arra tudsz gondolni – jegyzem gúnyolódva. - Valami más hobbi kellene neked is.  
Fáradtan túrok hajamba a mondat végén, és undorodva állapítom meg, tiszta mocsok vagyok, igazán rám férne egy forró zuhany. Tisztán akarok meghalni? Hm… Annyira mindegy már. Nem számít semmi. Amit igazán akartam, újra látni az én gyilkosomat. Érezni illatát, tapintani haja selymét. Percek telnek el csöndben, miközben egymást nézzük. Az ő tekintete jeges, míg az enyém, hm… Hát nem tudom, de sejtem, mi ég pillantásomban. Egyelőre élvezem, hogy vele lehetek fölösleges szavak nélkül, amivel úgyis csak rontanánk a hangulatomon.   
Hiszen Raven ölni akar engem, míg én szeretni. Két teljesen különböző érdek, amiben az egyik teljesíthető, hiszen halni könnyű, míg szeretni nehéz egy halott szívnek. Bármit megtennék, ahhoz, hogy ez a haszontalan ketyegő újra működésébe lépjen, de egy másik életben máshol talán… Kezdek érzelgős lenni, mint egy lány. Szörnyű mivé lesz ez a Vadász az utolsó harca előtt, állapítom meg lemondóan. Miért törvényszerű, hogy ez legyen az utolsó? Ha valami csoda folytán túlélném a küzdelmet, a következőben úgyis meghalnék, mert már annyi értelme sem lenne az életemnek, mint most van vele. Szomorú, de egy vámpír az, aki még az élők között tart…  
Természetesen ahhoz, hogy túléljem a harcot, megteszek mindent, teljes erővel verem majd vissza a támadását, de egy belső ösztön azt súgja, nincs esélyem ellene.   
\- Kezdjünk neki – töröm meg a hosszúra nyúló hallgatásunkat.   
\- Mire ez a nagy sietség? - érdeklődik kifejezéstelen arccal.  
Meglepve bámulok rá, és döbbentemnek hangot is adok:  
\- Mi a fene?! Eddig majd megvesztél azért, hogy végre kész legyek a nagy közös összecsapásra! Erre most azt mondod, sietek?!  
Szavaimra Raven különös tekintettel mered rám, és életemben még soha nem bántam menyire, hogy nem tudok mások gondolataiban olvasni. Érzéki könnyedséget, vérszomjat láttam már arcán, de ilyet még nem… Mintha fájdalmat érezne. Micsoda különös éjszaka ez, állapítom meg elgondolkodva. Aztán minden értelmét veszti, mert Raven egy pillanat alatt támad, és csak egy hajszálnyival sikerül elkerülnöm a csapását, ami a falhoz kenve ütött volna ki.  
\- Hé – lihegem felé -, szólhattál volna azért előtte!  
Válaszra sem méltat, ajka kegyetlen mosolyra görbül, majd újra támadásba lendül. Először még majdnem egyenlő erőkkel próbáljuk a másik gyenge pontjait megtalálni, azonban a pár száz év gyakorlat egyre nyilvánvalóbban Raven javára billenti a mérleget. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy lehetséges, de hihetetlenül vonzónak tartom még ebben a percben is, mikor véremet akarja.   
Összecsapásink hevesek, közben olyan idióta gondolatok tolakodnak fejemben, mint például, szüleim teljesen ki fognak borulni, ha meglátják a nappali romjait… Esetleg kihűlt testemet. Habár nem tudom, melyik fogja mélyebben érinteni őket… A lehető legerősebben védem ki a támadásokat, miközben ellenfelem ajkán továbbra is ott van egy apró mosoly, mely nem lankad. Én igyekszem túlélni, ő meg csak vigyorog rajtam. Összecsapásunk bármit is mondott, továbbra is egyenlőtlen. Végül a következő percben saját figyelmetlenségem okozza vesztemet, mert túlzottan leköt a látvány, ahogy Raven ajkai résnyire nyílnak, szemének villanása, és aztán már érzem, a világ megfordul körülöttem. Ezzel a Vadász a földön köt ki – állapítom meg gúnyosan.   
A közelgő végemen nincs is időm töprengeni, mert földreérkezésemet követően egy forró test simul hozzám. Kábán állapítom meg, hogy ma éjszaka már valaki megtapasztalta Raven varázsát. Mentálisan igyekszem magamat formába hozni, de valahogy nem igazán érdekel most az áldozat, akit hagyott maga után, hanem utolsó másodperceimben élvezni akarom a jelenlétét. Szánalmas vagyok, jól tudom, azonban ebből már csak a halál fog kigyógyítani. Viszont ez marad majd az én kis sötét titkom, és azt akarom, hogy Raven semmit ne sejtsen meg, hiszen számára csak egy megölésre méltó Kiválasztott vagyok. Könyörögni nem fogok, ennyi volt, a játéknak vége. Tekintetem az övébe kapaszkodik, elmerülök kék szemeinek mélységében, aztán mivel csak a fájdalmamat növeli, inkább beletörődően fordítom el fejemet, ezzel felkínálva nyakamat. Várom, mikor csap le rám… De nem történik semmi. Értetetlenül fordulok vissza hozzá.   
\- Miért nem ölsz már meg? Kínozni akarsz előtte vagy mi?  
Kérdésem során arcán eddig soha nem látott érzelmek vonulnak végig… Melyeket nem tudok hova sorolni. Amit be tudok sorolni valahova az a harag, melytől a hideg is kiráz, de nincs időm sokáig elemezni a dolgot, mert Raven váratlanul csap le, durván nyakamba harapva. Fáj… De szabadon lévő kezemmel elégedetten simítok végig korom tincsein. 

**Raven**

A kérdésre, mely elhangzik, magam sem tudom a választ. Hosszú életem során először fordul elő velem, hogy nem akarom megtenni, amit meg kellene. Nem vagyok önmagam, ha vele vagyok. Az emberi érzelmek soha nem befolyásoltak mióta csak vámpír lettem. Aggódás, féltés nem szerepel évszázadok óta a szótáramban, most mégis titkon egy részem, miközben vártam rá, ezeket az „érzéseket” élte át. Szörnyű még rágondolni is, de így van. Alattam van élettől lüktetőt teste, ettől pedig boldog vagyok, én akinek eddig egészen más jelentett a boldogság. Tekintetében már nincs az a kiégettség, mely belépésekor fogadott, újra ott az a dacos szikra. Jól tudom, mi folyt a raktárban… Az információk, amik a kezembe jutottak pontosan vázolták, mit akar elérni Hobbs. Az idióta megfizetett azóta már az elbizakodottságáért. Örökre rabszolga lesz, aki mindent megtesz, amit parancsolnak neki, miközben lelke mindvégig teste fogságában marad. A zombi lét nem egy leányálom… Ezzel el is rendeztem a figyelők vezetőjével húzódó ügyemet. Lenézve az értetlenül pislogó Alexre, tisztában vagyok azzal, már csak ő van vissza. Miért nem tudom megtenni, amit mindig is akartam?   
Soha nem féltem az újtól, hiszen hosszú életem során az alkalmazkodáson múlt a túlélés. Beismerem, hogy el kell fogadnom, azt, ami rácáfol a normalitásokra. Sötét szívem mélyének egy eldugott szegletébe belopta magát ez a… Gyerek. Elbűvölt, úgy, ahogy még soha senki. A makacssága, ahogy próbált ellenállni nekem, megfogott. Ölni nem tudom, de fogok érte, ha valaki el akarja venni tőlem. A vámpírok ritkán választanak társat, mert számunkra az örökké tényleg örökké tart. Így mikor ráébredek arra, hogy hozzá vagyok kötve, első haragomban vadul harapok nyakába. Vére édesen áramlik számba, közben megérzem kezének érintését, és ezzel szelídülők én is. A társam, egy Vadász. Nem küzdök ellene, mert el kell fogadnom… Utolsó makacs ellenállásom is tovaszáll. Fejemet fölemelve számat ajkára szorítom. Az enyém, és ez ellen senki semmit nem tehet, még maga Alex sem szabadulhat meg ettől a köteléktől. 

**Alex**

Csókja még soha nem volt ennyire gyengéd. Nem értem mi folyik körülöttem. Saját vérem íze különös hatással van rám, ahelyett, hogy borzalmasnak találnám, inkább fokozza érzéseim erősségét. Undorodva magamtól, kezemmel lököm hátrább a rajtam fekvő testet. Egy hajszálnyit sikerül eltávolodni tőle, de a beszédhez ez épp elég.  
\- Ezt most ne… Ha úgyis meg akarsz ölni, inkább tedd meg, de ne húzd az időt!  
Ajkának vonala feljebb húzódik, majd ismét visszahajol megcsókolni, azonban én ellenállok neki, legalábbis még egy ideig biztos, mert fejemet félre kapom, mire nyakamon lévő sebre hajol, nyelvével lágyan köröz rajta.   
\- Raven… Fejezd be – kérlelem elgyötört hangon.   
Szavaimra kissé hátrébb húzódik tőlem, arcvonása bosszús miközben megszólal:   
\- El kell mondanom…  
Elégedetten szusszantok, mert most jön az a rész, hogy mennyire örül, hogy végre megölhet, stb. és végre rátérünk a lényegre. Feszülten figyelek, és közben meg kell állapítanom, valami zavarba ejtően újszerűt látok rajta, amitől legszívesebben rávetném magamat. Önuralom, idézem fel a jelmondatomat.  
\- …Van egy érzésem.  
\- Vérszomj? - érdeklődök segítőkészen, mikor a szünet kezd hosszúra nyúlni..  
\- Nem.   
\- Fáj valahol? - kérdezgetem kitartóan.  
\- Nem – válaszolja türelmetlenül.  
\- Ez így nem fog menni – állapítom meg hasonló hangon. – Elmondanád, mi a bajod? Furább vagy, mint általában! Térjünk a megölésemre, oké? - ajánlom fel a megoldást segítőkészen.  
\- Nehéz erről beszélni – motyogja elhalóan.  
A világvége tutira eljött, mert vámpírom soha nem volt tétova, most mégis annak tűnik. Valahol nagyon erősen üthettem meg, vagy ez itt nem is ő. Kisebb hallgatás után úgy veszem észre, végre elszánja magát a cselekvésre, és újra szólásra nyitja száját:  
\- Mit tudsz a vámpírokról?  
Elröhögöm magamat, majd kissé fulladozva sorolom az infóimat:  
\- Nem bírják a fényt, a karót, és meglehetősen vérszomjas dögök. Kéne még tudnom egyebet is róluk?  
\- A párjukról hallottál már? - érdeklődik kelletlen arckifejezéssel.  
\- Miért az is van nektek?   
\- Ritkán… - súgja felém. - Elvétve. Ha párt választunk, akkor onnantól örökre szól. Az egyetlen dolog, amivel sakkban lehet tartani bennünket. Emiatt igyekeznek kevesen elkötelezni magukat, és ha valamelyikünk megérzi a vonzást, azonnal elkerülik a másikat.   
\- Ezt miért mondod most el nekem?   
\- Megtaláltam a páromat.  
Mennyire egy kegyetlen szemétláda! Erre még igazán szükségem volt.  
\- Gratulálok - válaszolom jeges hangon.  
Aztán nem bírom megállni, muszáj megkérdeznem még:  
\- Ki az?   
\- Te – válaszolja habozás nélkül. - Túl későn jöttem rá… Már az elején meg kellett volna ölnöm – állapítja meg csalódott hangon.  
\- Viccelsz?! Ez beteges még tőled is ebben a helyzetben! - kiáltok felháborodottan fel.  
\- Bár viccelnék – érkezik a közömbös hangú felelet.   
\- Megőrültél?! Én vagyok a Vadász, minden vámpír ellensége…   
\- Tudom. - Válaszolja nyugodtan, miközben kezével elkezdi kigombolni az ingemet.   
\- Gyilkos vagy…   
\- Igen – ismeri el miközben továbbra is cibálja rólam a felsőmet.  
\- Ölni fogsz.  
\- Igen – helyesel egyetértően.  
\- Ezért biztos a Pokolba kerülnék…   
\- Velem együtt – súgja a fülembe csábítóan.  
Szememet lehunyva hezitálok egy másodpercig. Eszembe jut Hannah, aki úgy halt meg, hogy nem is élt igazán… Utolsó pillanatában is bánta, hogy nem talált meg egy „különleges személyt”, mint én. Számít, hogy vámpír? Ezen már rég túl vagyok. A világ megváltásához kevés vagyok, legföljebb megpróbálhatom jobbá tenni, és közben nekem is kijár egy kis boldogság… Még ha helytelen, akkor is. Senki sem fogja megérteni, ha kiderülne választásom, de nem számít. A lényeg, hogy én értem.

\- Szeretlek – egyetlen szóval árulom el szívem titkát.  
Kicsit félek, hogy egy gúnyos kacaj lesz a válasz, de helyette karjainak fogságában találom magamat. Élvezettel érek hozzá, félelem nélkül, azonban csöppet elégedetlen vagyok, aminek hangot is adok:  
\- Nem mondasz semmit?  
\- Keressünk egy ágyat. Ott kényelmesebb lesz neked – érkezik az egyértelmű válasz.  
Aztán már igyekezne is maga után húzni, de megmakacsolva magamat egy-két lépés, rángatás után összeszedve erőimet állítom meg a folyamatot. Türelmetlenül tekint vissza rám.  
\- Mi van? - kérdezi feszültségtől fojtott hangon.  
\- Mást nem akarsz mondani?  
\- Mi vagy te, egy lány, Alex?  
\- Bebizonyítottam párszor már, hogy nem vagyok, vagy nem szúrt szemet? Az a pár évszázad megtette a hatását nálad is… - állapítom meg gúnyolódva.  
\- Mindig is utáltam a nyafogó kölyköket! - jegyzi meg undorodva.  
\- Az öreg, mint az országút, általad teljesen új értelmet nyer – szólok be neki kedvesen.   
Meglehetősen morcosan meredünk egymásra, végül meg kell állapítanom az örök igazságot:  
\- Meg fogjuk ölni egymást előbb – utóbb.  
\- Közben azért majd jól érezzük magunkat – a szavak közben követelődzően ránt magához.   
Hozzásimulva dünnyögök valamit belegyezésem jeléül, mert ebben tényleg nem kételkedek, hogy meg tudja majd édesíteni a pillanataimat. Ezután engedem már, hogy vezessen felfelé a lépcsőn, hiszen valószínűleg soha nem szedem ki belőle ezt a szót, pedig mit nem adnék, ha hallanám a szájából. Felérve, mikor a szobám felé venné az irány, tiltakozóan szólalok meg:  
\- Várj egy kicsit, le kell fürödnöm… Tiszta mocsok vagyok – hangom elkomorodik, mert eszembe jutnak az előző események, amik elvezettek ideáig.

Raven felém se fordulva vonszol maga után, és türelmetlenségtől túlfűtött hangon közli a véleményét:  
\- Nem számít, mindenhogy szeretlek… Utána is ráérünk zuhanyozni. Most az ágyban akarlak… Aztán…   
Dermedten lépkedek utána, érezve, számon valószínűleg egy nagyon idióta vigyor terül szét. Kimondta az „sz” betűs szót... Nem hiszem el, igaz nem is tűnt fel neki, de akkor is kimondta! Beérve szobámba, már nem érdekel semmi sem. Vele vagyok, akivel nem kellenem, de én is őt akarom, ahogy ő is engem. A mi szerelmünk távol van a tökéletestől, azonban nem adnám semmiért sem azt, ami egymáshoz fűz bennünket. Ingem, mely már amúgy is csak lógott rajtam, egy szemvillanás alatt a földön van, csakúgy mint Ravené... Az ágyra zuhanunk szorosan ölelkezve, és elmerülünk egymásban. A holnap el fog jönni, azonban ez nem számít, mert mi együtt leszünk utána is... Megteszek bármit, hogy megtartsam a vámpírt, akit ölnöm kellett volna, de helyette megszerettem. A világ eltűnik körülöttem csak Raven az egyedüli biztos pont, miközben arra gondolok, hogy mennyire nem így kellett volna történnie a dolgoknak kettőnk között. Eszembe jut az a pillanat, mikor az egész elkezdődött, ha nem nyitom ki azt az ajtót... 

_Kéjes sóhajok töltik be a szobát. Az éjszaka az övék és minden percét ki kell használni, így nem suttognak egymásnak ígéreteket, melyeket úgysem tudnak betartani. Csak a most létezik számukra.  
_  
Vége

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy nagyon korai írásom, és kellemes perceket tud szerezni szerintem.


End file.
